Tales of Terror
by Delta Elena
Summary: Hinata acaba de mudarse a una nueva ciudad donde vivira cosas nuevas, amistad, amor pero sobre todo conocera las terrorificas leyendas urbanas mas conocidas
1. Prologo

**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Kishimoto y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Prologo**

**Nueva Escuela, Nueva Vida…y Fantasmas**

Ahí estaba frente a su nueva escuela después de haberse mudado a esta nueva ciudad junto con su familia, siempre era lo mismo debido a los negocios que tenían, pero parecía que este seria un cambio definitivo puesto que su padre estaba demasiado optimista con este nuevo negocio.

Su madre nunca tuvo problemas por este tipo de cambios pues amaba profundamente a su esposo y siempre le apoyaba en todo lo que ella pudiera.

Sus dos hermanos el mayor Neji y la menor Hanabi eran más apegados a este tipo de cambios pues podían hacer amigos con suma facilidad, por el contrario de ella que batallaba mucho con su timidez e inseguridad.

Así pues estaba ahí haciendo una nueva vida y al lado suyo sus dos gruñones hermanos que no parecían muy contentos con la nueva escuela.

Abarcaba un gran terreno lleno de jardines y árboles, era primavera y los cerezos ya estaban en flor cayendo delicadamente sobre la acera de fuera.

Pero no era eso lo que no les gustaba, eran aquellos tres edificios que se distinguían en la parte de atrás del gran jardín.

Cada uno correspondía al nivel de estudios que se tenia abarcando primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, destacando mas la primaria por ser el edificio mas viejo de los tres.

—Cielos y Papa espera que estudie en algo como esto—

—-Hanabi no deberías quejarte por esto—

—Es cierto se supone que esta es la mejor escuela de la ciudad…pero creo que al menos deberían gastar un poco en su aspecto. —

—-Neji ya basta —

Hinata trataba de alentar a sus hermanos pero la verdad el aspecto que tenia inspiraba mucho temor, pero estaba decidida a no dejarse derrotar, este nuevo cambio seria para bien, tendría muchos amigos…o al menos uno, no estaba para ponerse muy exigente y tal vez…tal vez con mucha suerte tendría un novio con el cual podría hacer lindos recuerdos.

Así que poniendo el ejemplo comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia lo que seria una nueva vida para comenzar de cero, pero alguien que paso corriendo la empujo haciéndole caer de forma graciosa.

Hanabi solo suspiro por la suerte que su hermana mayor cargaba sobre ella, era un imán para los problemas no entendía como lograba hacerlo sin esforzarse tanto.

Miro hacia Neji pero este ya había salido corriendo tras del tipo que ahora corría el doble tratando de salvar su vida.

—Cielos parece que solo cambiamos de lugar…nuestra vida no parece haber cambiado. —

Hinata seguía en el suelo roja de vergüenza por la gente que pasaba murmurando y soltando risitas, apenándose mucho mas, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara como tantas veces había pedido, ahí había llegado su nuevo intento por empezar de cero.

— ¿Estás bien?—

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia un grupo de chicos que les miraban curiosamente, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que se mantenía serio, un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro y ojos del mismo color; pero con una mirada arrogante, pero el que llamo mas la atención era el chico que se había acercado mas a ellas para preguntar.

Todo lo opuesto a sus acompañantes este chico irradiaba alegría y una especie de luz que atraía de forma extraña, rubio y con unos ojos tan azules, su sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro.

Hanabi miro a su hermana esperando que respondiera pero solo arqueo una ceja al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente ida, suspirando de nuevo intento ayudar a levantarla pero termino cayendo hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? — algo molesta por también haber terminado en el suelo.

—Creo que me torcí el tobillo—

—De veras entonces déjame ayudarte je, je eres nueva no es cierto no las había visto antes —– el chico seguía eufórico pero parecía ya ser su estado natural

—H…ai. —

Hanabi comenzaba a molestarle aquello pero prefirió solo observar puesto que su hermana estaba muy atenta al chico rubio, y quien era ella para quitarle ese momento, con su suerte quien sabe si tendría otro acercamiento con algún chico que no fuera algún golpe o caída.

—Vamos sube a mi espalda te llevare —– pero sin esperar a que ella respondiera ya la cargaba mientras el seguía parloteando.

—Cielos lo que hacen las chicas por que alguien les haga caso —– el pelinegro soltó aquello de manera tan dura que Hinata se sintió muy mal, Hanabi también escucho esto y alcanzo rápidamente al rubio claro pasando descuidadamente sobre los pies del pelinegro que se quejaba del golpe.

—Oh lo siento, no había notado tu presencia, ¿estabas aquí?—– le decía con una sonrisa burlona.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de la pequeña ante la mirada de enojo del chico

— ¿Que es tan gracioso Gaara?—

—-No que eras tan irresistible Naruto se acaba de llevar a dos chicas de tus garras—

—-Que gracioso… muy gracioso esas dos no cuentan como chicas—

— ¿En serio…?— continuando su camino dejándolo sumamente molesto.

Para Hinata era la primera vez que un chico que no fuera su primo la cargara, quien sabe tal vez las cosas no sean tan malas como ella pensaba hace menos de cinco minutos, tal vez Kami Sama le estuviera sonriendo dentro del infortunio de sus quince años de vida.

Pero definitivamente este año escolar seria algo diferente eso era seguro.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Les gusto, la dejo o la quito el próximo será ya enfocado a una leyenda urbana local, será casi en especifico leyendas japonesas son muy buenas, lo se no puedo dejar el lado oscuro de mi vida.**

**Si desean saber mas el siguiente se titula: Toire no Hanako-San**


	2. Toire no HanakoSan

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad se los agradezco como muchos saben tomo en cuenta sus ideas las cuales plasmo al papel cuando considero que es el momento, espero no me linchen por eso.**

**Durante la encuesta que hice en mi perfil este fue el segundo género más votado así que espero que lo disfruten y agrade la historia.**

**También tiene relación por la serie de anime Historias de fantasmas la cual me gusto mucho, además de mi conocido gusto por lo sobrenatural.**

**Mi intención no es adentrarme mucho, solo una leyenda por capitulo y si conocen alguna que les guste mucho y desean verla escrita aquí mándenme un mensaje o correo (lo pueden ver en mi perfil) investigare sobre ese fantasma o leyenda para ustedes.**

**Debo recalcar que muchas leyendas urbanas tienen varias versiones como la de este capitulo pero pondré la que mas me guste y pueda adaptar al capitulo.**

**Sobre lo de Neji aquí si son hermanos de sangre y no su primo, el que la cargaba es otra persona, aquí Neji es protector pero no gusta mucho de cargar a Hinata, pero se hablara de el mas adelante pero tiene relación con la historia.**

**Ahora si por favor disfruten **

**Toire no Hanako-San**

**Hanako-San de los Baños**

Ya tenia mas de una semana en aquella nueva escuela y parecía seguir teniendo aquella suerte para meterse en un sin fin de líos, y con ello llamar la atención de sus compañeros de clases.

Ahora sabía muy bien que el trío que conoció al llegar a la escuela eran los chicos más populares, tenían miles de seguidoras que siempre estaban para apoyarles en cada actividad física, competencia o cualquier evento que fuera importante.

Cada uno sobresalía a su estilo siendo buenos en cada actividad que realizaran.

Sasuke Uchiha el chico de mirada y palabras frías que enloquecían a cualquier chica que le conociera, su blanca piel se complementaba con aquel cabello tan negro.

Sabaku no Gaara el neutral del grupo, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, prefería la soledad y solo se le veía acompañado de sus amigos y una que otra vez de sus hermanos mayores.

Naruto Namikaze el chico que derribaba muros con aquella sonrisa tan poderosa, era defensor de las causas injustas o lo que el creía, conocido por su gran apetito por el ramen y sus peleas con Sasuke.

Suspiro solo de imaginar el poder conocerles mucho mejor, pero sobre todo a Naruto, admiraba esa aura que poseía como si se tratara del mismo sol, deseaba poder ser un poco como el y tener mas seguridad en ella misma y menos torpe.

Pero no podía quejarse ya que había hecho dos buenos amigos los cuales no eran muy aceptados por el resto de la clase, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, cada uno destacaba por sus gustos extraños que no a muchos les gustaba.

El primero difícilmente hablaba y el otro no paraba de hacerlo, y por ello también paso al rango de chicos raros pero ella más que nadie sabia que no debía juzgar a nadie por su apariencia.

Así que daría lo mejor y no se dejaría llevar por nada negativo.

El maestro repartía los últimos resultados de los exámenes de esa semana y algo de lo que podría presumir era sus buenas calificaciones, las risas se escuchaban al ver como Naruto hacia gestos por sus calificaciones quien solo hacia pucheros de lo mal que le había ido.

Sasuke solo se burlaba al ver sus notas que como siempre habían sido las mas altas, pero el maestro lo desmintió al decirle que alguien le había ganado para sorpresa del pelinegro.

Las miradas del salón entero se fueron en contra de Hinata quien lo había superado y quien deseaba desaparecer en aquel instante.

Sasuke le miraba con una mirada asesina al sentirse derrotado por la chica, Gaara veía divertido todo de reojo sin apartarse por completo de su libro recargado sobre su brazo derecho.

Naruto se reía a carcajadas burlándose de Sasuke para más enojo de este.

Pero lo que mas le estaba preocupando era el aura negra que se estaba formando en las chicas que no parecían muy contentas por aquello.

Al término de la clase varias chicas se acercaron al lugar de la ojiperla quien ya se imaginaba el motivo

—Vaya Hinata no pensé que fueras tan lista—

— ¿Cómo?—

—Si piensas que así te hará caso Sasuke-Kun, estas muy equivocada—

—Yo no quiero que él me haga caso—

—Como si te creyéramos esa mentira—

—Sabemos muy bien que nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Sasuke-Kun—

—Pero ya les dije que no me interesa—

— ¡Mentirosa!—

—No es mentira—

—Claro que si—

— ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA SASUKE!—

Todo el salón volteo por los gritos de la chica que se ocultaba más para si ante la pena que ahora tenia.

Sasuke miraba enojado al grupo de chicas sin quitar la vista de la ojiperla que no sabía a donde voltear, enfrente el grupo de chicas furiosas y por detrás Sasuke asesinándola con la mirada.

—Vaya Sasuke una chica que no esta interesada en ti—

—Ya te dije Gaara que no la considero una chica—

—En serio, y tú ¿qué opinas Naruto?—

— ¡Eh! pues si me sorprendió que no estuviera interesada en el Teme —– decía burlonamente el rubio enfureciendo al pelinegro que le miraba peor que a Hinata, pero la voz de una chica le saco de sus pensamientos

—Habrá problemas—

Los otros dos chicos voltearon al ver hacia donde Sasuke observaba, una chica de cabellera rosa se ponía frente a Hinata quien seguía nerviosa.

—Es cierto Hinata es nueva y aun no le hacemos la prueba—

— ¿Prueba? —– aun sin comprender a lo que se refería la chica

—Es cierto que haremos esta vez—

—Ya basta Sakura deja de molestar a Hinata —– el rubio ya se había cansado de ver como las chicas planeaban alguna tonta travesura

—Naruto como siempre defendiendo a los débiles—

—No sé qué les pasa eso de andar poniendo pruebas a los de nuevo ingreso —– dejaba ver su desagrado por su comportamiento.

Pero la chica lo ignoro por completo concentrándose en Hinata

—Bien que deberíamos hacer —– mirándola fijamente intentando intimidar más a la chica

—Aun no entiendo — haciendo que Sakura se comenzara a molestar

—-De verdad pensé que eras mas lista, no superaste a Sasuke-Kun por eso, pero me sigues dando la impresión de no serlo, bien chicas ¿qué deberíamos hacer?—

—Oye Sakura que te parece una prueba de valor —– decía una chica rubia que llegaba del brazo de un pálido chico de cabellos negros

—Bien Ino tienes algo en mente —– sonriéndole a la chica al tener un buen plan con que empezar a trabajar

—Que te parece la primaria—

—La primaria ¿que tiene de especial?—

—Tú sabes de lo que se comenta—

—Sobre…—

—Hanako-San…—

Hinata empezó a sudar frío al ver como esas dos chicas se estaban comunicando casi telepáticamente, no sabia por que pero esas chicas le ponían la piel de gallina.

—No deberían andar jugando con eso —– la voz de Shino les hizo voltear a todos

—Y por que ahora estas hablando deberías guardar silencio —–Sakura está en verdad molesta con el chico

—No saben nada de Hanako-San y planean molestarla—

—Que quieres decir chico insecto, ¿tú que sabes de ella? —– cansada de ver que no le hacia el menor caso

—Se mucho más que tu, estás haciendo esto solo como un juego, sabes no deberías molestarlos son muy sensibles…—

Esto ultimo les puso muy nerviosos por como lo había dicho el chico que ya de por si solo causaba extrañas sensaciones.

Sakura retomando la situación decidió ignorar las advertencias del chico y volverse a concentrar en la chica

—Bien si no quieres tener complicaciones debes traer una prueba de que Hanako-San existe —– a modo de reto para la chica mirándola esperando por su respuesta

— ¿Prueba?… ¿pero quién es Hanako-San…? — Hinata en verdad no tenia idea de quien estaban hablando.

—-La razón de por que las chicas nunca van al baño solas…y menos por las noches, respeta su área o ella se molestara mucho contigo y eso no es bueno —– Shino acercándose hacia Hinata.

—Shino-Kun ¿quién es Hanako-San?

—Hanako-San es una leyenda urbana eso es todo —– decía molesta de que el chico continuara interrumpiéndola, pero para esto el resto del salón ya estaba atento a la conversación.

—Se dice que se aparece solo en los baños de las chicas, pero solo en las primarias —– decía Ino muy emocionada

—**Esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aun existían muchas áreas verdes y había poca modernización, una niña llamada Hanako paseaba por las cercanías de un bosque cerca de su colegio, pero se percato de la presencia de un extraño que le miraba, lo cual la puso sumamente nerviosa.**

**Comenzó a regresar alejándose lo mas rápido posible, aumentando la velocidad el hombre hizo lo mismo hasta comenzar a correr llena de miedo, el sitio mas cercano era por supuesto la escuela en la cual busco refugio.**

**Pero el hombre también entro en el colegio mientras ella estaba escondida en su salón esperando no ser encontrada, al no escuchar ningún ruido sale del salón para volver a esconderse en los baños…justo en la puerta numero 4.**

**Pero fue escuchada por el hombre quien de inmediato fue tras ella…con cuchillo en mano…la encuentra y la asesina…**

**Desde entonces ella se aparece en los baños de las niñas siempre que se le busque…**

**Pero para ello deben reunirse ciertos factores como el hecho de ser el baño de chicas**

**Todas las puertas deben estar cerradas antes de medianoche y se debe entrar solo entre la 1:00 AM y 3:00 AM**

**Comenzar a golpear todas las puertas empezando desde la más cercana a la puerta pero al hacerlo debes preguntar: ¿Hanako-San, terminaste?**

**Así debe hacerse hasta que se escuche la voz de una niña diciendo: todavía no**

**Se debe seguir tocando la puerta y volver a hacer la pregunta y después de un rato recibirás la misma respuesta**

—Me parece muy buena idea —– aquella voz y el hecho de que a ambas chicas tenían una mano sobre el hombro de cada una hicieron soltar un grito que fue seguido por el resto de la clase.

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?—

Un hombre peligris de cabellera rebelde que iba contra la ley de gravedad sonreía por la reacción que había tenido con los chicos, llevaba un cubre bocas pues según decía, en primavera el polen le causa alergia, en verano el sudor daña su piel, en otoño el polvo daña su garganta y en invierno el frío le obliga a hacerlo.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo, demostrar si una leyenda urbana es cierta o no— muy divertido de cómo se estaban dando las cosas

— ¿Que esta bromeando? —– Sakura no estaba muy contenta por como iban las cosas

— ¿O es que acaso tenías planeado enviar a Hinata sola? —–mirando de reojo a la chica

No hubo respuesta

—Les parece si lo hacemos esta noche podemos reunir voluntarios que quieran hacerlo —– decía sumamente divertido al grupo que no compartía su diversión.

—O sea, ¿que usted los escogerá?—

—Que bien me conoces Sakura…— cerrando ese ojito que ponía a más de uno nervioso

Así es como habían terminado a las dos de la mañana frente a la escuela un pequeño grupo de tres personas que no estaban nada felices por estas en aquel sitio.

—Bien Ino cerda aquí esta tu fantástica idea

—No opinabas lo mismo en la mañana Sakura frentona—

Hinata sentía que las piernas le temblaban no deseaba estar en ese sitio, lo que había dicho Shino había logrado darle mucho miedo.

—Bien date prisa para que podamos irnos cuanto antes —– fue la orden de Sakura hacia Hinata

— ¿Qué?—

—Oye Sakura eso no fue lo que dijo Kakashi–Sensei —– dijo algo molesta Ino

—No recuerdo nada…así que Hinata será mejor que te des prisa—

Resignada a su suerte comenzó el camino a la primaria, no esperaba que su padre le diera permiso para estar a altas horas fuera de casa pero al ser trabajo escolar no se opuso.

Ahora que veía de cerca la primaria rodeada por la oscuridad tenia razón Hanabi al decir que en verdad daba miedo, respiro hondo y cruzo la puerta principal, comenzó a recordar la historia que Shino le contó se sentía igualmente perseguida veía sombras moverse por todos lados.

El sonido de sus pisadas resonaba en los largos pasillos temía que en cualquier momento la cámara se le cayera de las manos, pero si quería sobrevivir a ese año escolar debía hacerlo.

Además solo era una leyenda que de cierto podría traer todo aquello, debía grabar todo, presentarlo y con suerte ya no le molestarían.

Se maldijo por perderse varias veces en aquel sitio, todo le parecía igual y un sin fin de caminos comenzaron a salir por los nervios que le consumían.

—Vamos Hinata…puedes hacerlo…Shino-Kun dijo que mientras no le molestaras no haría daño. —

Encontró las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso en donde estaban los baños de las niñas, por que siempre estaban tan lejos era una pregunta que ahora no le parecía tan tonta.

La luz de la cámara se le hacia tan pequeña y se molesto por lo descuidada que había sido

—Si vuelvo a salir en un momento como este debo traer una lámpara más grande—

Empujo la puerta de los baños cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, no sabia si le jugarían alguna broma, miro por todos lados y se agacho para observar que en efecto estaba vacío.

Ahora es cuando debía juntar todo su valor, acomodo la cámara en el lavamanos y recordó todo lo que Shino menciono.

—Bien las puertas están cerradas y ya pasa de las dos de la mañana…Ok —– trago saliva ante lo que iba a hacer la historia de Hanako-San se le hizo tan escalofriante que no quería indagar de verdad en ello.

Primera puerta— ¿…H…Hanako-San…terminaste? —– golpeo y espero pero no ocurrió nada

Segunda puerta— ¿…Hanako-San…terminaste? –— volvió a golpear y tampoco ocurrió nada

Tercera puerta— ¿…H…H…Hanako…San…terminaste? —– un débil golpeteo y nada

—Bien Hinata esta es la definitiva…cuarta puerta…recuerda solo es una leyenda…solo eso —- toco levemente y las palabras se le hicieron nudo —– ¿H…Hanako-San terminaste?— hubo silencio

Se sintió tonta y aliviada pero al menos ya había terminado pero un ruido le hizo girar el rostro, posteriormente una voz ronca y fría se escucho.

—**Todavía no—**

Era broma había tenido respuesta, que debía hacer, las piernas flaqueaban y su respiración comenzó a acelerar junto con su corazón que estaba por salirse del pecho.

— ¿H…Hanako-San…terminaste?—

—**-Todavía no—**

La misma voz volvió a resonar dando la misma respuesta, no había sido ninguna alucinación de su parte

— ¿Hanako-San…terminaste?—– todavía sin creer que aquello fuera cierto

De nuevo un silencio, tal vez todo fue producto de la imaginación y el estrés del momento pero la voz sonó nuevamente

—**Listo…—**

Aquello le tomo por sorpresa y retrocedió al ver como la puerta se abría lentamente, una mano se asomaba y otra empujaba, cayo al piso llena de temor sin poder moverse.

Su miedo había llegado a un grado desconocido para ella, ahora no podía incluso gritar o llorar y la pequeña figura que se mostraba de una niña desfigurada que se acercaba a ella mostrando una sonrisa que helaría a cualquiera.

—**Te encontré…—**

Su corazón definitivamente se detendría al ver como se acercaba más y más pero un jaloneo le puso en total nervios, ahora era jalada hacia fuera mientras veía de reojo a la niña que ahora estaba molesta y que se dirigía hacia ella.

Pero la fuerte mano que ahora le apretaba le hizo ver a la persona que le ayudaba o le jalaba al infierno, y pudo ver una rubia cabellera.

— ¿Naruto-Kun?

Para ese entonces ya estaban escaleras abajo y aun cuando no respiraba bien pudo ver que en efecto se trataba de aquel chico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto-Kun?—

—Cielos Hinata no creí que en verdad fueras a venir — decía muy preocupado

—Lo siento…yo —– cayendo por fin al suelo sin fuerzas para continuar

Naruto la miro y se sentó a su lado

—-No te preocupes Hanako-San nunca sale de los baños…de hecho es un espíritu muy amable siempre y cuando no la molestes, pero cielos estuviste a punto de ser llevada por ella.—

— ¿Como sabes todo eso?—

—-Shino me contó mucho, pero de verdad me sorprendiste al venir—

— ¿Por qué?—

—En verdad eres muy valiente —– le sonreía haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza pero con una sensación muy diferente

—-Vamos puedes levantarte o tendré que cargarte de nuevo —–sonriendo mientras esperaba a la chica

—-Yo…bueno —– la verdad sus piernas ya no respondían como era su costumbre y antes de que dijera algo en su defensa el chico ya la cargaba en su espalda de nuevo

—-No te preocupes llevar a una chica como tu es como cargar un simple lápiz—

—-Un…simple lápiz —– decía con algo de tristeza

—-Si eres tan liviana, la primera vez que te vi creí que eras muy pesada pero por el contrario —– reía mientras bajaba los escalones y comenzaba el retorno.

No pudo evitar sonreír por aquello, de verdad que Naruto era muy dulce a su modo y aunque ella era una persona muy torpe el no parecía molesto por ello, pero los gritos de Sakura e Ino le sacaron de sus pensamientos

— ¿Esas fueron Ino y Sakura?—

—-Si eso parece — decía bastante divertido

— ¿Por qué te ríes Naruto-Kun?

—Bueno solo créeme que pensaran dos veces antes de volver a intentar algo como esto—

No entendía a lo que se refería pero le gustaba estar así, y tomando valor se acerco un poco mas cerrando mas sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico, definidamente si le volvían a imponer una prueba de valor y terminaba siendo cargada por Naruto lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo.

Afuera en las rejas dos figuras se asomaban bastante divertidas

— ¿Te divierte mucho esto verdad Sasuke?—

—Cállate Gaara, si tu también estas muy divertido con haberlas espantado—

—Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo con tus fans—

— ¡Ja! y perder mis privilegios ni lo sueñes. —

Al otro día Sasuke le dio la cámara que Hinata había olvidado en los baños, este gesto le tomo por sorpresa ya que no sabia si era amabilidad de el o algún truco para asesinarla.

Todos miraron el video, bastante aterrorizados creyendo que algo así era imposible, quisieron volver a poner la cinta para mostrarla a otras personas pero esta había quedado en blanco.

Desde entonces son más cuidadosos con los aseos, no sea que pudieran molestar a Hanako-San…y tú haces lo mismo…

**Bien que les pareció sus opiniones son mi combustible para seguir y espero no defraudar a mas gente de lo que ya lo he hecho. **

**Si desean saber mas el siguiente se titula: Alegoría: el hombre bajo la cama**


	3. Alegoría: El Hombre con el Hacha Bajo la

**Como siempre Kishimoto es dueño y señor absoluto de los derechos de Naruto, únicamente se toman los personajes sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Espero que les guste.**

_**Escuchaste ese rumor…de aquel extraño que se esconde bajo la cama**_

_**Te refieres al que se dice que sin darte cuenta…un hombre aparece cargando un hacha **_

_**Esperando…pacientemente a que te quedes dormido…**_

_**Si ese mismo…de hecho creo que deberías mirar debajo de la tuya…**_

_**Y tú que harías…te quedarías dormido aun cuando tengas mucho sueño…**_

**Alegoría: El Hombre con el Hacha Bajo la Cama.**

Parecía que las cosas le estaban saliendo mucho mejor para Hinata, desde el incidente de Hanako-San muchos comenzaron a verla con otros ojos por su "valiente osadía "como muchos decían.

Esa mañana el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y los árboles de cerezos dejaban caer sus hermosos pétalos como si también celebraran.

No podía pedir nada mas en ese momento, Hanabi solo la miraba arqueando la ceja derecha al ver la cara que ponía su hermana mayor.

—supongo que no hay mucho que hacer — después de que ella estuvo insistiéndole acerca de lo que no debía hacer con el fantasma de Hanako – San, hasta que decidió darle por su lado para que dejara de molestarla, pero podía percibir que estaba cambiando…era leve pero era una gran evolución a su persona.

Neji como siempre en silencio igualmente analizaba el nuevo comportamiento de la chica pero prefería que aquello quedara entre hermanas el solo se ocuparía de golpear a quien las quisiera lastimar.

Si definitivamente su vida estaba dando un mejor rumbo, y aun cuando seguía en el grupo de los raros ya no eran raros raros, solo raros…aquello ya era un avance.

En cuanto a Sasuke parecía que solo aguardaba el momento para brincarle al cuello y torcérselo, esa era su idea y es que Kakashi-Sensei elogio su valor y obtuvo puntos adicionales por " investigación" lo cual elevo mas su promedio dejando mas atrás al pelinegro que ahora parecía perseguirla para superarla.

Eso no le agradaba por que las seguidoras del pelinegro no quitaban el dedo del renglón y no sabia en que momento se les ocurriría algo nuevo.

—Bueno…con que no tenga que ver con fantasmas creo que estará bien —– se decía para no perder el valor.

De Sakura e Ino se mantuvieron quietas lo suficiente como para no organizar a las seguidoras locas de Sasuke, pero la pelirosa parecía estar ausente, se veía pálida y algo ojerosa pero temía que si preguntara algo fuera a pasar, así que si no veía que su salud desmejorara no intervendría.

Pero parecía que el cambio seria mas grande de lo que ella se imaginaria.

Aquel día Naruto la había citado al terminar las clases bajo las escaleras, no podía creer aquello, acaso era un sueño y no podía despertar de la emoción.

Tenían poco de conocerse y era muy pronto para que algo así sucediera no podía creer nada de aquello, así que espero paciente en el lugar que el chico le había dicho.

Sus nervios crecían con cada minuto que pasaba mientras se controlaba con el jugueteo de sus dedos y sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez más.

Si seria la primera vez que alguien se le declarara, como seria su declaración acaso le había conquistado con su hazaña de valor…pero y si era otra cosa, por que no lo dijo en el salón, por que tenia que citarla en un sitio que se prestara para pensar eso.

Pero se estaba tardando demasiado acaso la dejaría plantada, no ella creía que Naruto no era esa clase de personas, pero y si algo paso, si se arrepintió.

— ¡Hinata – Chan! lo siento se me hizo tarde — llegaba el rubio corriendo muy apenado de haberse tardado cayendo rendido sobre el suelo.

—Ah…Naruto-Kun…no importa…que bueno que llegaste —

Un largo silencio llego después de eso haciendo que la chica se incomodara y el rubio mirara hacia arriba recordando a lo que venia.

—Es cierto Hinata— Chan…bueno…yo quería preguntarte algo…se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos…pero no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo.

Hinata no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto el chico se le estaba declarando, su respiración se aceleraba con cada palabra que el chico decía y sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, dejo de escuchar lo que el chico expresaba hasta que sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y este le miraba con fuerza.

—Bien Hinata ¿aceptas?—

— ¿Eh? — se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho el resto de la conversación y ahora el chico esperaba una respuesta – bueno…creo que es muy pronto…deberíamos conocernos mas…

—-Lo se Hinata pero creo que esto nos servirá para conocernos mejor, de eso estoy seguro — le decía con una sonrisa que le estaba derritiendo por completo y sin pensarlo mas sus palabras salieron de golpe.

— ¡Hai!….digo…bueno…está bien…Naruto-Kun —

El chico salto de gusto mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y comenzaba a jalarla, ella esperaba que hiciera otra cosa pero el la estaba llevando a otro lugar.

—Espera…Naruto-Kun… ¿a donde me llevas?—

—-Pues tenemos que concretarlo—

—Con…concretarlo — decía sumamente roja imaginando a lo que se refería, pero eso era demasiado rápido

—-Si no quiero que el Teme se arrepienta de esto—

—-Se arrepiente…—

—Si Sasuke no quería pero le dije que un tercio no seria bueno por ello seremos seis y la cosa se pondrá mejor—

—Seis…— Ahora Hinata estaba perdiéndose mucho mas dentro de si, a que le había dicho "si" al chico por que tenia que estar involucrado el Uchiha, por que tenían que haber mas personas.

—Llegamos — decía el sonriente rubio a la aterrorizada Hinata quien miraba un salón y escuchaba varios murmullos dentro.

—Creo que me voy a desmayar, cielos que es lo que está pasando — Hinata cansada por la carrera y los nervios golpeando a su corazón no tenia idea de que lo que había pensado Naruto.

—-Bien estamos aquí ya es oficial —– abría de golpe la puerta mientras los presentes le miraban serios por su entrada

—Dobe eres tan ruidoso no puedes entrar como la gente normal —

—No molestes Sasuke esto es importante—

Ahora si no entendía nada al ver pelear a Sasuke con Naruto del otro lado estaban Gaara, Shino y Kiba este último apostando a favor de Sasuke para enojo del rubio.

—-Vaya las ratas están presentes — una mujer pequeña de coleta de cabello negro y un cigarro sin prender aparecía detrás de ellos.

—Ah Anko Sensei viniste —– el rubio la señalaba olvidándose del pelinegro totalmente emocionado

Una fuerte patada le mando al final del salón llevándose varias sillas ante la mirada de miedo de los presentes.

—Deja de señalarme rata rubia…cielos por eso no quería esto…pero es trabajo maldición — se decía sin importar que le escucharan mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo frustrada — bien ya que están todos aquí quien se supone que será el representante

—Hinata-Chan será — Naruto salía del montón de sillas con varios rasguños y señalaba a la chica que ahora entendía menos, tan solo la mirada de enojo de Sasuke ya le tenia con los nervios de punta.

—Bien, si es así doy por confirmado el nuevo club de quien sabe que y quien sabe para que…yo solo estaré presente como tutor responsable pero juro que si hacen algo que me cause problemas les torturare de la peor forma posible, así que ahora el salón es suyo, solo no lo destruyan…nos vemos.

Hinata veía como aquella mujer se alejaba y el resto comenzaba a mover las sillas y el poco mobiliario que había en el sitio, Sasuke le entrego una hoja sin quitar la cara de molestia que aquello le ocasionaba.

En ella estaba escrito el nombre de todos los presentes y el de ella como represéntate de un nuevo club:

"**Club de lo Paranormal"**

Cayo de rodillas por haber soñado tan alto mientras Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban a discutir de nueva cuenta y ella sentía que perdía el conocimiento.

Se vio de nuevo como una pequeña con su cabello corto llorando desconsoladamente, sus rodillas dolían y un chico le cargaba mientras sus palabras parecían perderse con la luz que le llegaba.

"todo estará bien"

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero sentía un aire conocido, un calor muy agradable que le impedía despertar por completo, abrió con dificulta sus ojos sintiendo la espalda de alguien que era diferente a la de su pequeño sueño, los rubios cabellos le indicaron que era Naruto quien le llevaba en su espalda.

—-Ya despertaste cielos insisto en que eres demasiado torpe — la voz de Sasuke le hizo girar para ver aquella fría mirada que le dirigía.

—-Deja de molestarla Teme tu solo estas neurótico por cualquier cosa—

—-Como si me importara lo que tu opines—

—-Vez ahí estas de nuevo siendo neurótico y paranoico—

—-Acaso conoces el significado de lo que dices—

—-…Eso no importa se que lo eres…—

No quiso entrar en aquella discusión prefirió volver a dormir tal vez al despertar todo aquello solo fuera un sueño.

Al día siguiente la noticia sobre el nuevo club corrió como polvorilla, y es que dentro de el estaban el trío mas popular de la escuela, además de los raros y la chica que se enfrento a Hanako-San…si no le gustaba que se le empezara a conocer por aquella hazaña.

Lo mismo aquellas chicas acosadoras que perseguían a Sasuke la miraban con odio, las miradas y peleas que el pelinegro tenia contra ella, pero Sakura le estaba preocupando no parecía ser la misma de siempre.

Estaba más pálida que el día anterior y sus ojeras se habían remarcado demasiado, su aspecto no parecía ser el de siempre e incluso las burlas de su amiga Ino no parecieron tener algún efecto.

Decidió arriesgarse para ver si podía ayudarla.

—Etto…Sakura-Chan…tienes algún problema…tal vez…pueda ayudarte—

La mirada severa de Sakura le hizo retroceder dos pasos mientras esta se alejaba del salón sin decir nada.

—Eso fue raro, en otras circunstancias ella me hubiera gritado— Pensó para si misma

—-Vamos Hinata-Chan las clases terminaron—

— ¿A donde Naruto-Kun?—

—Como que a donde pues hoy es nuestro primer día de nuestro club

Aquello no le gustaba para nada pero ya todos se habían levantado y se dirijan hacia el salón que habían arreglado, con unas cortinas nuevas, un librero y varios libros sobre temas paranormales, leyendas y más el salón tenía otro aire que comenzaba a cubrir el sitio.

Suspiro al ver como el rubio junto con Kiba colocaban un gran letrero con el nombre del Club y ambos se miraban felices de aquello.

Entendía que Naruto parecía divertirse con aquello, pero Gaara y Shino pero más que nada Sasuke no encajaban para nada con el club recién formado.

Respiro tomando valor seria mas fácil preguntarle a Shino o a Gaara sobre lo que hacían ahí que al pelinegro.

—-Shino-Kun porque ingresaste aquí—

—-Mmm…bueno Naruto dijo que aquí seria un buen lugar para conocernos mejor, además de que sería tranquilo—

—Lo de tranquilo lo dudo bastante ese Dobe es incapaz de estarse quieto y aquí solo se convertirá en un sitio muy llamativo. —

—Tú crees pero en cuanto te dijeron que esto incrementaría los puntos en la escuela para Hinata te anotaste de inmediato —

—Cállate Gaara nadie pregunto tu opinión —– decía muy molesto el pelinegro al verse descubierto.

Bien ahí tenia sus respuestas, de Sasuke tendría que estarse cuidando por que era obvio que el no estaba muy contento con ella.

—Y tú no creas que me engañas — volteando a verle furioso.

—A…que te refieres Sasuke-Kun…—

—No creas que por ser la única chica tendrás oportunidad alguna—

— ¡Eh!… ¿por qué tu…?—sin poder creer que el chico aun insistía en sus paranoias eso era demasiado

—Pero ya escuchaste que ella no tiene interés alguno en ti Uchiha…cielos a veces pareces un tonto —– decía con burla Gaara que gustaba de ver las expresiones que el chico mostraba.

Y ahí los tenia de nuevo ese lugar era todo un caos, tenia ahora peleando a tres chicos, Gaara solo lo hacia contadas veces pero tenia muy buen efecto mientras Shino miraba una revista de insectos.

—Bien ahora que ya esta arreglado nuestro club solo hay que ponernos a trabajar —– decía muy orgulloso el rubio al ver el resultado los esfuerzos

—-Como que a trabajar viniendo de tu boca eso se oye espantoso—

—Cállate Teme no conoces lo mucho que trabajo—

—Y en que vamos a trabajar —– la pregunta de Gaara les saco de aquella discusión mientras se miraban mutuamente.

—Pues…como hizo Hinata-Chan…resolver ese tipo de misterios, ya saben entrar en acción —– tratando de escucharse muy convincente el rubio cruzaba los brazos y asentía con la cabeza.

—Las probabilidades de que algo así se vuelva a repetir son menos de 1% — decía Shino tranquilamente

—Si como si fueran a llegar a tocar a la puerta y decir aquí resuelven misterios y toda la cosa—

Todos menos Naruto asintieron mientras el les miraba furioso al ver lo poco que le tomaban en cuenta pero el golpeteo de la puerta les hizo girar para ver de quien se trataba.

—Tal vez sea tu primer caso Dobe —– decía burlón el Uchiha disfrutando de la mirada que este le ponía.

—Ah…disculpen aquí resuelven misterios y todo eso. —

Todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar de la chica que se asomaba no convencida de que estuviera en el sitio correcto.

— ¡Sakura-Chan! Decía Naruto emocionado de ver a la chica en el sitio —– has venido a unirte al club

Ella no dijo nada solo se dirigió corriendo a los brazos del Uchiha que no entendía que le pasaba

— ¡Sasuke- Kun! ayúdame —– comenzando a llorar con terror

Después de un rato de lograr calmar a la chica esperaban que les contara lo que le ocurría, pero era notorio su estado alterado que no parecía desaparecer.

—Bien Sakura que es lo que te traes en las manos. — fríamente el Uchiha trataba de mantenerse alejado de la peligrosa que no quería soltarlo.

—Necesito ayuda…de verdad—

—Que ocurre Sakura-Chan, no te vez muy bien desde hace varios días — esta vez Sakura no hizo nada contra Hinata pues sus fuerzas parecían ir decayendo mas y mas.

Tomando el te que la chica le ofrecía lo tomo de golpe dejando caer la taza con fuerza y reuniendo fuerzas para continuar.

—Si me quedo dormida…seré asesinada—

Todos le miraron por lo que decía sin saber si aquello era una broma

—De que estás hablando Sakura si esto es una broma no es muy graciosa — Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia

—No lo es Sasuke-Kun…no se a quien mas recurrir…de verdad estoy muy asustada…yo no sé a quién más contárselo—

— ¿Que es lo que te pasa? – Gaara al ver que el pelinegro solo estaba poniendo mas nerviosa a la chica decidió poner fin a aquella situación.

—El hombre con el hacha bajo la cama… ¿han escuchado sobre el…?—

Todos se miraron sin saber a que se refería negando por completo el conocerle

—**-Hace poco escuche un rumor sobre dos chicas que estudiaban en el cuarto de una de ellas, para matar el resto del tiempo comenzaron a hablar de cosas…hasta que una de ellas jalo a la otra llena de terror sin que la otra entendiera que pasaba…**

**La chica asustada dijo que había notado algo: **

**En su habitación…bajo la cama…había un hombre escondiéndose.**

**Al principio no creí nada, pero después de un tiempo pensé que podría ser posible, así que después de esto; cuando estaba quedándome dormida un ruido me despertó.**

**Me asome con cuidado al escuchar aquel ruido bajo mi cama, me quede helada al ver asomarse el ligero filo de un hacha…**

**Sus enormes ojos abiertos con una mirada aterrorizante…pueden verse aun en la oscuridad.**

**Desde entonces cada vez que intento dormir…ese hombre aparece, no se cuantos días llevo sin dormir pero…el ha estado saliendo de la cama poco a poco y no se cuanto mas podré aguantar hasta que este completamente fuera…ya no lo soporto. —**

De nuevo comenzó a llorar mientras los demás quedaban en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Gaara rompió aquel silencio.

—Estas siendo afectada por una alegoría—

— ¿Qué es eso? — Naruto y el resto no comprendía a que se refería

—Existen muchos significados pero para los que su mente no les de para mas tratare de explicarlo con palabras sencillas – Naruto fue el primero en poner cara de enfado al ser el mencionado.

—Una alegoría es una historia conocida, dígase rumor, leyenda, que puede convertirse en algo real y poseer al cuerpo humano…cuando te convenciste de que era posible que ese hombre podría estar bajo la cama fue cuando cobro fuerza y te persigue.—

Aquel silencio fue terrible al saber que existía la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera ser real.

—Vamos Gaara no es bueno hacer ese tipo de bromas—

—No creo que sea broma – Shino mirando el libro que Gaara leía —– es por ello que muchas leyendas cobran vida, la energía que el ser humano le da al llegar a creerlo es muy fuerte, existen muchas teorías pero creo que esto es real.—

—-Shino me asustas cuando hablas así — Kiba quien se escondía tras un libro alejándose poco a poco del chico.

—Bueno si eso es cierto… ¿cómo podemos hacer que deje a Sakura-Chan? — Hinata no quería ver en persona a dicho hombre así que solo quería escuchar una solución.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —– cerrando el libro el pelirrojo mirando al resto anonadado por su respuesta

— ¿Que quieres decir?… ¿que no hay manera de ayudarme? – Sakura muy nerviosa de ver que sus oportunidades se iban a cero.

—La verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, es la primera vez que escucho algo como esto —– Gaara con los brazos cruzados mientras examinaba la situación.

Sakura no pudo mas soltándose a llorar mientras salía corriendo del salón siendo seguida por Hinata.

—Gaara de verdad no hay nada que hacer si es como dice Sakura-Chan el tipo con el hacha…—

—-Cuando salga será asesinada por el sin dudas – decía Shino muy tranquilo—

Incluso Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos con aquella idea, Naruto apretaba las manos al sentir que no podía hacer nada.

—-Una pregunta…en caso de que ese tipo salga…quien este a su lado…también seria asesinado o me equivoco—Kiba analizaba aquel pequeño detalle.

Todos le miraron al darse cuenta de lo grave que podría ser aquello.

—-Entonces creo que Hinata esta en peligro —volvía a reafirmar el castaño — Sakura estuvo cabeceando varias veces en la clase y durante el descanso, no aguantara demasiado…—

Se levantaron de golpe mientras salían corriendo del salón en busca de las chicas.

—-Shino ve si puedes encontrar algo en alguno de esos libros, nosotros las buscaremos —–Sasuke seguía a Naruto dejando que el chico insecto se encargara de buscar alguna opción.

—-Bien lo hare— mientras buscaba en el libro que Gaara estaba leyendo

—-Pero donde se pudieron haberse metido a estas horas solo quedan los clubs —– Kiba al ver que la escuela era demasiado grande para hallarlas tan pronto.

—-Debemos separarnos eso será lo mejor por ahora, y si las encuentran comuníquense de inmediato por el celular y no intenten ser héroes —– Gaara se adelantaba sin esperar respuesta

—-Bien Dobe ya oíste no seas mas tonto de lo que ya eres—

—-Como si fuera a dejar que algo así ocurra —–decía con total seguridad mientras aceleraba el paso y se separaba de los dos chicos restantes.

—Diablos de saber que tendría demasiado trabajo lo hubiera pensado mejor — Kiba no muy convencido de que haber entrado a ese club haya sido la mejor opción.

Mientras tanto las dos chicas ajenas se encontraban en la enfermería donde Sakura vaciaba los cajones desesperada.

—-Sakura-Chan…creo que no deberías hacer nada peligroso—

—-Déjame…a mi será a quien asesinaran, debo encontrar algo que me mantenga despierta—

—-Pero ¿acaso sabes que medicina te ayudara? no creo…—pero la chica ya se había tomado varias pastillas y solo miraba esperando que no hubiera mas complicaciones

—No pasa nada – decía bastante molesta

—Espera no creo que debas tomar mas no sabes si te harán daño—

—Cielos —– sentándose sobre una de las camas sosteniendo su cabeza y sus lagrimas salían sin control— de verdad tengo miedo…no quiero morir…—

Hinata se acerco con cuidado tratando de calmar a la chica que había dejado de llorar o decir algo, provocando que esta se preocupara mucho.

—Sakura…Sakura Oh cielos ¿qué te tomaste? – revisando la botella que aun tenia en la mano – no es bueno…en cantidades mayores esto puede causar efectos secundarios como sueño e irritación en el estomago, Sakura por favor despierta — moviéndole con fuerza pero el crujir de algo le hizo estremecerse.

—Por favor que no sea lo que pienso—

El viento entraba por la ventana moviendo las cortinas que se alzaban débilmente, miro en todas direcciones para ver de donde venia el ruido.

De nuevo el crujir se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte pero ahora acompañado del arrastrar de algo pesado, sintió un gran temor mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Cargo con el cuerpo de la chica mientras retrocedía poco a poco hacia la salida no deseaba encontrarse con ninguna aparición por el momento.

El aire comenzó a sentirse frío y pesado, las piernas se movían con dificultad y el peso de la pelirrosa no ayudaba en nada.

Algo le hizo voltear hacia atrás solo para toparse una figura que salía de una de las camas, poco a poco se vislumbraba su salida dejando ver un brazo que arrastraba una vieja hacha manchada de sangre.

Retrocedió lo más que pudo solo para tropezar con los pies de Sakura, ahora tenía a ese espeluznante hombre totalmente fuera y que le miraba con unos brillantes ojos y la sonrisa que mostraba disfrutando de su miedo.

Comenzó a avanzar poco a poco arrastrando su pesada hacha que rechinaba duramente contra el piso, no parecía ser que pesara para el si no más bien que disfrutaba con aterrorizar lentamente a sus victimas.

Retrocedió hasta topar con pared mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Sakura que no parecía querer despertar.

No había a donde correr ni tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, solo veía como poco a poco se acercaba, temía cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos tenerle enfrente.

Esta vez no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas antes de que aquel ser le llegara más de lo que pudiera aguantar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe apareciendo detrás de ella Sasuke y Naruto que veían como aquel hombre les miraba con odio.

Levanto fácilmente su hacha y se dispuso a dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de Hinata que seguía sin poder moverse, más Sasuke arrojo un polvo blanco sobre aquel hombre, quien parecía ahora retorcerse en si mismo.

Naruto apunto con una pistola y le miro fijamente

—Creo que es hora de que regreses al infierno —– disparando y dando directamente en el pecho del hombre que se desvanecía entre un polvo muy fino.

Así quedo tan solo un puñado de tierra que se alzaba con la débil brisa dejando de existir.

Hinata seguía temerosa aun no convencida de que todo había acabado.

—-Cuanto tiempo planeas seguir así — decía Sasuke muy molesto al ver que la chica no hacia el intento por levantarse, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo voltear para encontrarse con un Naruto bastante molesto.

—Deja de molestarla Teme —–

—-Es cierto Sasuke es tu culpa por haber hecho que Sakura haya salido corriendo desde el principio —– Un Gaara bastante tranquilo entraba a la enfermería.

—Ustedes…—

—-Estas bien Hinata – Kiba llegaba muy exhausto recargándose en la pared — cielos esos dos corren muy rápido apenas y pude llegar.

—Je, je pero tú fuiste quien escucho a Hinata gritar y diste con el sitio de lo contrario no la habríamos encontrado— Naruto divertido de ver el estado de Kiba.

—Si es algo sorprendente a veces —– Shino llegaba tranquilamente mientras el castaño le miraba con enojo por su comentario.

—-Hinata, ¿no estás herida cierto? – el rubio le miraba que esta seguía sin moverse a la cual solo negaba con la cabeza.

—-Creo que la razón es que tiene a Sakura sobre de ella, no creo que eso le ayude a moverse – decía burlón Kiba.

—Bien Sasuke como espantaste a Sakura con tu aptitud deberás cargarla hasta su casa – le ordenaba el pelirrojo.

—Y nada de quejarte recuerda que esto nos ayudara a nuestra reputación de club — decía muy orgulloso Naruto.

Todos le miraron muy nerviosos al ver que de todos era el más tranquilo.

Sasuke de mala gana cargo con Sakura mientras iniciaban el regreso, Hinata de nueva cuenta era cargada por el rubio, Kiba intento llevarla el mismo pero este no lo permitió se le estaba haciendo una agradable costumbre.

Ya más calmada Hinata quiso saber como lo habían logrado acabar con aquel horrible hombre.

—-Bien fue gracias a Shino y Gaara —– decía felizmente Naruto —– ellos dijeron algo de contraatacar con lo mismo…creo…—

Todos suspiraron resignados a lo que era el chico.

—-Una Alegoría es algo que cobra fuerza por la energía de la gente, un hecho simbólico que puede llegar a ser verdad, como el caso de Hanako…ella pudo ser creada a final de cuentas por los rumores que cada vez se hicieron mas fuertes y que pudieron darle vida. —– Gaara de nueva cuenta intentaba explicarlo con palabras entendibles.

—-Eso quiere decir que con desearlo…puede llegar a ser realidad —–en un intento por comprender un poco mas de lo ocurrido Hinata miraba al pelirrojo que parecía agradecido de que ella si pudiera entenderle.

—-Más o menos…no tanto con desearlo es alimentar ese símbolo que cobrara vida con el paso del tiempo—

—-Pero entonces para acabarlo ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?, Sasuke-Kun arrojo algo a la alegoría…—

—-Fue sal —– dijo molesto

— ¿Sal? —

—-Si la sal siempre ha sido considerada en muchos sitios como algo para purificar, aunque en otros sitios solo es considerada de masa suerte. —- Shino se emparejaba al mismo paso que el de Hinata para continuar con la explicación.

—-Eso no me lo dijiste —– volteando a ver a Gaara que disfrutaba del semblante del pelinegro.

—-Claro necesitaba que creyeras que aquello funcionaria —– sonriéndole aun mas para enojo de este.

—-Entonces —–Kiba ya parecía entender las cosas ya que el fue el que consiguió la sal pero sin comprender bien

—-Lograr que ellos creyeran que podrían matarlo de esa forma era lo único que podíamos hacer —

—-Entonces fue como crear otra Alegoría no es cierto —–Hinata comprendía cada vez mas el plan que habían efectuado.

—-Así es Sasuke purificando y Naruto creyéndose un súper héroe al dispararle—

—-Pero la pistola —– faltaba ese detalle por aclarar

—-Estaba en el salón en una caja era muy vieja pero se veía que aun podía disparar —– Shino contestaba al ver que no sabían de donde había salido

—-Me alegro que el Dobe no tenga mala puntería, y donde quedo por cierto —

—-No lo se de pronto ya no la tenía—

—La olvidaste en la enfermería—

—No la tenía en las manos y de pronto ya no—

—Como si pudiera desaparecer así nomás—

Esa fue la discusión de regreso, habían tenido suerte y Hinata suponía que aquello era solo el principio de aquel extraño club, solo esperaba poder sobrevivir y no caer por un paro cardiaco.

Esa noche le costo mas trabajo el poder dormir los continuos ruidos nocturnos le producían muchos escalofríos, y no quería ver bajo la cama por mucho que eso le pudiera tranquilizar.

Así que decidió mejor dormir con Hanabi para disgusto de ella, al final terminaron por mudarse a la de Neji quien termino durmiendo en el suelo para vigilar el suelo de ambas.

Un ruido le hizo rodar la cabeza bastante molesto, por no poder acomodarse mejor miro con atención para ver de donde venia el débil crujir, mientras se acercaba con cautela para ver que unos brillantes ojos se asomaban por debajo de la cama.

Un fuerte grito se escucho mientras el chico caía ante los secretos de la noche, por eso antes de dormir si escuchas ruidos bajo ten cuidado podría tratarse del hombre con el hacha bajo la cama, que espera a que quedes totalmente dormido solo para venir por ti.

**Bien que les pareció sus opiniones son mi combustible para seguir y espero no defraudar a mas gente de lo que ya lo he hecho. **

**Si desean saber mas el siguiente se titula: Kushisake Onna**


	4. Kushisake Onna

**Perdón me tarde un poco con este capitulo pero tuve algunas dificultades técnicas y personales, no salio como esperaba así que disculpen.**

**Espero que el omake les guste mas, ya que es una leyenda que escuche en un programa de radio y hasta la fecha no se me olvida.**

**La persona que grito al final del capitulo anterior fue Neji quien se encontró con dos ojos brillosos, se explicara al momento que fue lo que paso.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Kushisake - Onna**

**La mujer de la Cara Cortada**

Hanabi y Hinata caminaban despacio sus rostros se resistían a hacer algún movimiento involuntario, pero era casi imposible así que prefirieron comenzar a hablar de alguna otra cosa.

En la entrada del instituto dos personas esperaban recargadas sobre la pared levantando la vista al ver su llegada.

Una chica de un largo cabello a mitad de la espalda en color castaño junto a un chico pelinegro de grandes cejas, le miraron por varios minutos.

Se miraron por un instante y no pudieron evitar reír a todo lo que daban, el castaño levanto la ceja enfadado y siguió su camino ignorándoles por completo.

—Espera Neji…vamos no te lo tomes tan a pecho—- el chico de grandes cejas trataba de alcanzarle.

—Vamos deja de ser tan serio, oigan ¿qué le paso por que tiene todo el rostro arañado? – la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos no podía ocultar su risa y se puso al paso de las hermanas Hyuga.

Hinata rió un poco mientras Hanabi mostró una perversa sonrisa

—Fue el gato…estaba bajo la cama y creo que se asusto con Neji, le brinco al rostro arañándolo por completo— remarco mas aquella sonrisa al recordar como se había puesto el chico.

—Pobre Neji sus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa —– con algo de pena Hinata recordaba al chico al momento.

—Sí pero después de ver como quedo no pudimos evitar reírnos…le ardía al pobre —

—-Hanabi pero se supone que tu deberías haber metido al gato a su cesta —– Hinata molesta regañaba a su hermana.

—-Lo hice, pero por alguna razón siempre busca a Neji…supongo que era cuestión de tiempo —– retomando su camino y riendo un poco malévolamente

—Con que eso paso vamos Lee, seguro que no solo la cara le arde —– aun con burla la castaña apresuraba el paso después de el castaño les había dejado muy atrás.

—TenTen creo que no debemos burlarnos mas del dolor ajeno y menos el de Neji—

—-Lo se pero es inevitable, además tu tampoco te pudiste resistir. —

Hinata quedo atrás avergonzada de también reírse de su primo, andar con el rostro así no era para menos y creía que a nadie le gustaba que se burlaran.

Volteo hacia un grupo de chicos reunidos bastante alborotados, pensó en evitarlos y no saber de problemas al menos no ese día, pero la rubia cabellera de cierto chico le hizo detenerse y un escalofrío le corrió por la piel.

—-Naruto-Kun… ¿qué estás haciendo?— al ver como se peleaba con algo al intentar clavarlo.

—A Hinata- Chan ven mira, la popularidad del club es tanta que he decidido hacer un buzón—

—-Eso no es un buzón idiota — el castaño de dientes afilados miraba divertido como el chico parecía colocar una casa para palomas.

—-Pero esto ayuda, me gusto ¿a ustedes no?— mirando con orgullo su buzón.

—-Creo que ha estado viendo demasiado a Kitaro—

—Shino-Kun….buenos días, perdón ¿quién es Kitaro?—

—Es una vieja caricatura sobre un niño fantasma que ayudaba a los humanos, para recibir las quejas de tenia un buzón. —

—Ah ya veo —– al entender ahora la razón del rubio

—-Pero ¿por que el idiota de Naruto esta haciéndolo no ve que la ultima vez Hinata casi no lo cuenta? – muy molesto Kiba por el ultimo caso.

—-Kiba-Kun no lo digas de ese modo—

—Pero es cierto ese Dobe lo que hace es atraer espíritus —– Saliendo el pelinegro detrás de la chica que no pudo evitar brincar por su presencia el solo levanto la ceja molesto.

—No la culpes tu eres el único responsable de todo esto, y solo por tu orgullo que no te permite perder —– Gaara llegaba también curioso por el grupo que se reunía.

—-Cállate Gaara no permito que tu me digas algo así —–la mirada del pelinegro se volvía dura contra el pelirrojo

Hinata, Shino y Kiba continuaron su camino, últimamente Gaara estaba peleando mucho mas con Sasuke y Naruto emocionándose mas con los espíritus, los tres preferían mantener las distancias por lo menos hasta la hora del club.

Pero lo que jamás habían imaginado era que ese buzón (mas casa de paloma) había recolectado bastantes cartas de peticiones, las cuales venían acompañadas de ofrendas.

—-Por que pusieron comida, mira aquí hay vales y boletos de cine —– Kiba olfateaba algunos paquetes

—-Es una ofrenda pero ¿por qué…?—- Shino alzaba una ceja sin comprenderlo por completo.

—-Bueno…yo les fije, que si querían resolver sus problemas fantasmales debería venir acompañado de una ofrenda, a mayor problema mayor debería ser lo que ofrezcan.—

— ¡Idiota! —un grito masivo se escucho en contra del rubio

— ¿Por qué? —– poniendo una cara sumamente triste al no comprender muy bien el enojo de todos

—Dobe te has emocionado demasiado con lo de los espíritus—

—Eso lo dices porque ya te dio miedo—

—En serio no será al revés y por ello nos hiciste entrar en este estúpido club—

—No es estúpido así todos nos conocemos mejor y ayudamos a quien lo necesite—

—Vaya muchos son de felicitación —– Hinata tratando de cambiar la conversación al encontrar cartas mas agradables.

— ¿De verdad…por qué? —– Shino miraba las cartas que la chica le indicaba.

—Mira aquí dice que muchos están siguiendo los consejos de cómo no molestar a ningún espíritu —– Kiba se emocionaba de las respuestas de la gente.

— ¿Cuales consejos? —– el chico de lentes aun se preguntaba que es lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo le he dicho a mi hermana sobre lo que no debe hacer y ella se lo ha dicho a sus amigos—

—En serio vaya esto es genial, no parece tan malo ya esto —–respirando orgulloso Kiba se acomodaba para leer mejor las cartas.

—Creo que debemos separar la correspondía para archivarla de acuerdo al tema —– Shino veía una gran cantidad de cartas que si no se ordenaban ellos quedarían en un terrible desorden.

Los dos asintieron mientras seguía peleando el trío popular, después de un rato tenían un mejor orden pero algo les empezaba a preocupar.

—No creen que son muchas —– Hinata miraba con temor a un gran tumulto de cartas que tenían ahora sobre la mesa.

—-Yo diría que demasiadas oigan, ustedes trío de flojos ¿no se han cansado de discutir? mejor vengan y trabajen—

— ¿Que ocurre Kiba? —– el pelirrojo aprovecho aquella llamada para salirse de la discusión en la que le tenían aquellos dos.

—Que es ese montón de cartas que tienen sobre la mesa —– Sasuke miraba curioso

—Mientras ustedes seguían discutiendo nosotros clasificamos la correspondencia y esta tiene algo de particular—–Kiba aun molesto con ellos trataba de que se pusieran al corriente.

— ¿Que es déjense ya de rodeos? –Perdiendo la paciencia el pelinegro les presionaba para que le explicaran mejor las cosas.

—Todas hablan de Kushisake –Onna…— Hinata por alguna razón no le gustaba aquel sobrenombre.

— ¿Y qué es eso? —– Naruto fruncía el ceño sin entender a que se referían.

—- No es eso…es ella —– Shino volvía a poner las cosas en claro.

— Es una de las leyendas con más fuerza que existen, una de verdad espeluznante —– Incluso Kiba sabia de que se trataba— así que presten atención a esto

**Se dice que hace mucho tiempo existió una bella pero vanidosa mujer, ella se había casado con un samurai pero a causa de su misma vanidad engañaba a su esposo, cansado de todo esto un día lleno de celos regreso a su hogar cortándole la boca de lado a lado.**

**El hombre aun furioso le grita:**

—**- ¿dime aun crees que eres hermosa…?—**

**Es aquí donde comienza la verdadera leyenda ya que se dice que desde entonces se aparece, una mujer cubierta con el rostro con una mascara, camina por las noches, especialmente las que son mas oscuras y tenebrosas, buscando a alguien a quien preguntar.**

**Curiosamente son niños o estudiantes sus principales victimas, al tenerla de frente ella te dirá:**

—**- ¿Soy hermosa? —**

**Si le respondes que si ella se quitara la mascara y preguntara de nuevo**

— **¿-Soy hermosa ahora? —– Mostrando su rostro desfigurado exponiendo aquellas entrañas desgarradas, por el miedo automáticamente** **la gente responde —– no, no lo eres y es aquí en donde ella le corta la boca a la victima…o la asesina.**

—Pero que pasa si en vez de decir no, respondes que si —– Hinata interrumpió a Kiba al imaginarse respondiendo aquello.

**Se dice que entonces ella te seguirá hasta tu casa y a la entrada ella te matara… —-Shino término por contestar aquello.**

—En pocas palabras no hay salida alguna cierto —– El pelirrojo se cruzaba de brazos al ver las pocas opciones que tenían.

—No… al menos una conocida —– Shino se acomodaba sus lentes tratando de pensar en alguna solución.

—Bien ya me asustaron y que tiene que ver con nosotros —

Las cartas mencionan que se ha estado apareciendo en el parque que esta a cinco minutos de aquí, las cartas son de los niños de primaria, muchos van a jugar a ese sitio y ha comenzado a crecer fuerte el rumor.

— ¿Podría tratarse de una alegoría?—

—Es lo más probable, pero hay un riesgo aun mayor con esto —–Shino buscaba en los libros algo más

— ¿Cuál?—–Naruto no le estaba gustando para nada por donde iban las cosas.

—Kushisake-Onna es un espíritu muy poderoso por el pasar de los años, por lo que también se rumora que toma cuerpos de mujeres para poder rondar a las victimas. —

—Entonces es tan poderoso para hacer algo así…— Kiba cada vez sentía que aquello estaba más lejos de su alcance.

—Una vez que posesiona el cuerpo no hay manera de sacarlo…y si lo intentas no sobrevive…solo sirve para buscar uno nuevo y continuar con su búsqueda. —

El silencio se hizo y todos no pudieron evitar mirar hacia Hinata quien mostraba mucho miedo entendiendo el riesgo de esta leyenda urbana.

—Naruto esta vez no podemos hacerlo sin pensarlo varias veces y eso también va para ti Sasuke —Kiba les miraba muy serio ante la posibilidad de que aquellos hicieran algo atrevido.

—-No me pongas en la misma oración del Dobe —

—Ya dejen de pelear, ¿qué propones que debemos hacer? —–Gaara los aplaco mientras buscaba opiniones.

—Creo que es hora de ver a un experto —–Shino les miro buscando su aprobación.

— ¿Shino-Kun conoces de alguien que pueda ayudarnos?—

—No pero lo más seguro es que en el templo de la ciudad nos puedan ayudar mucho mas—

—Si podríamos ir primero a ese sitio y de ahí partimos— Kiba parecía más convencido de que la ayuda seria lo mejor.

—Naruto ¿en verdad no lo has entendido?— al ver que el rubio seguía en su propio mundo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Demonios será mejor ponernos en marcha o terminaremos malditos por sus tonterías, vamos Hinata, Shino y si quieren ustedes solo sígannos. —– Kiba se paraba desesperado con el rubio.

El trío de populares solo miraron como los chicos salían dejándolos atrás, los tres voltearon a verse sumamente extrañados del comportamiento mostrado.

—-Desde cuando el perro se cree el jefe para andar diciendo que hacer —–Sasuke molesto porque el chico parecía estar llevando mejor a situación.

—-Supongo que es por que ustedes no dejan de pelear todo el tiempo —–El pelirrojo se levanta molesto sin quitarles una mirada de reproche.

—Ustedes, creo que será un nosotros —– Sasuke ahora miraba enojado al chico que le sostenía la mirada.

—Bueno será mejor alcanzarlos antes de que se metan en problemas. —–Naruto se apresuraba a seguirles.

Cuando pudieron alcanzarlos estos ya estaban hablando con el encargado del templo que les escuchaba con suma preocupación, les miro un rato pero les ignoro por completo causando de inmediato el enojo en Sasuke y Naruto.

Se alejo un momento indicándoles que le esperaran

—Que se cree ese tipo acaso estamos pintados —– Sasuke reprochaba mientras los chicos solo soltaban un suspiro por el comportamiento que tenían.

—Y ahí van de nuevo es que no pueden quedarse quietos —–Kiba prefirió sentarse en lugar de seguir escuchándoles.

—Hinata –Chan ¿qué fue lo que les dijo? –Mas curioso el rubio prefirió ver si el tenia mejores noticias.

—Bueno…exactamente lo mismo que ya sabíamos…salvo algunas diferencias pero sigue siendo lo mismo—

—El horario que emplea cuando se trata de los niños —–Shino hablo con algo de duda.

— ¿Que quieres decir?—

—Los parques…regularmente cuando comienza a oscurecer los niños regresan a sus casas, pero es mas que nada por el rumor de que ella aparece a las 5:00 PM…y hay otra versión mucho mas tarde casi de madrugada…pero creo que debemos enfocarnos en lo que podamos. —–Kiba poniéndose más serio

—Bien chicos creo que esto les ayudara mucho, son talismanes muy poderosos y por lo que me han contado en lo que se están metiendo les servirán mucho, recuerden que aunque se traten de rumores no deben molestar a los espíritus, y si siguen mis consejos podrán salir bien librados. — el monje llegaba con una caja haciendo que tomaran uno cada quien.

—Muchas gracias Gai-San —– haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento, Shino y Kiba hicieron lo mismo aceptando los talismanes mientras se los colocaban, los otros tres los tomo Hinata al ver que Naruto peleaba de nueva cuenta con el pelinegro y Gaara, este ultimo le extrañaba pero suponiendo que su paciencia se había acabado.

De pronto se escucho como algo se rompía, todos voltearon para ver que los chicos habían roto una estatua y el hombre les veía con una venita en su frente.

—Vaya ahora sí que la hicieron —–Kiba les miraba entre divertido y molesto.

—Fue culpa del Teme—

—Pero me empujo el Dobe—

—Fue de ambos —– Acusándolos el pelirrojo al ver que parecían dos chiquillos

—-¡También fue culpa de Gaara!— el grito de ambos se escucho

—Cielos ya veo por que andan metidos en estos asuntos…— decía con algo de pena el monje —–Pero déjenme decirles chicos que todo acto tiene consecuencias.

El sonido de un celular les hizo voltear mientras Hinata se disculpaba para contestar

—Si… ¿ah Hanabi…?por…pero…espera… —- la llamada se corto rápidamente mientras ella salía corriendo ante la sorpresa de todos que miraban los grandes saltos que daba la chica cayendo varias veces y levantándose de nuevo.

—Hinata ¿a dónde vas? —– El rubio sorprendido de ver como se levantaba de sus caídas le gritaba

—Hanabi…y sus amigos…están en el parque…la están buscando…a Kuchisake…— con dificulta podía contestar mientras se perdía de la vista de sus amigos.

—-Demonios será mejor que nos demos prisa…— Naruto corría para tratar de darle alcance a la chica.

El monje de corte gracioso les miraba preocupado —– al parecer los tendré por aquí muy seguido – volteando a ver la estatua que habían roto soltándose a llorar.

Por increíble que pareciera Hinata corrió esta vez tan rápido que sus piernas le dolían aunque ella no lo sintiera en aquel momento, el único pensamiento era llegar antes de que a su hermana le ocurriera algo grave.

No sabía si aun le seguían los chicos y por supuesto que el talismán no ayudaría en contra de aquella mujer, pero solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo…solo eso.

Busco por todo el parque pero por alguna razón estaba totalmente vacío cosa que no le gusto, miro su reloj que marcaba las 5:05, otra cosa que tampoco le gusto.

Comenzó a gritar con fuerza buscando a su hermana, pero parecía que esta había desparecido produciendo un miedo mucho más grande, unos sollozos le hicieron voltear y comenzar a correr en aquella dirección.

—Hanabi—

— ¡Nee-chan! — corriendo a los brazos de su hermana mayor que la apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho

— ¿Que ocurrió?—

—Ella…ella apareció…y…se los llevo…—- con una respiración ahogada que le impedía hablar

—Dime ¿le respondiste… ? Hanabi respóndeme ¿le contestaste? —

—No…pensé que era una broma…pero…en cuanto dieron las 5:00 PM…apareció frente a nosotros…y el…— su voz se ahogaba por su llanto.

Pero algo en el ambiente les hizo voltear lentamente sintiendo aquella terrible opresión.

Hinata alzo los ojos con terror al ver a una mujer de largos cabellos negros, todos colgaban sobre su rostro enredados entre ellos mismos, una gabardina le cubría por completo y como se decía su rostro era cubierto por un cubre bocas.

Aquellos ojos tan blancos le tragaban con intensidad mientras escuchaba el arrastre de algo haciendo que mirara para cerciorarse de que se trataba…unas enormes tijeras de aspecto bastante filoso posaban sobre uno de sus manos, el abrir y cerrar que le ponían la carne chinita.

Nadie había mencionado nada sobre unas tijeras y menos de unas de ese tamaño.

La mujer se había movido a una gran velocidad sin que hubiera parpadeado y se dejaba escuchar con la temible pregunta.

— **¿-SOY HERMOSA…?—**

Hanabi estuvo a punto de decir algo entre sus sollozos pero Hinata le tapo la boca con fuerza mientras ella se mordía los labios para no emitir ningún sonido

—**-¿SOY HERMOSA…?—**

Pero las chicas no contestaban haciendo que esta se acercara más a ellas colocándose a centímetros del rostro de Hinata

— **¿SOY HERMOSA…?—**

La respiración de aquel ser se volvía mas agitado haciendo que la chica soltara lagrimas de terror sin saber que mas hacer

—**-¿SOY HERMOSA…?—- **repetía con mas fuerza mientras hacia rechinar las tijeras en su mano y agitaba en el aire.

Un ruido les hizo voltear para ver que se trataba de uno de los compañeros de Hanabi que también había escapado, la mujer se movió de nueva cuenta tan rápido que no pudieron hacer nada para lo que se venia.

—**-¿SOY HERMOSA…?—**

El chico solo pudo soltar un si muy débil que para la mujer fue suficiente, se quito de inmediato aquella protección dejando ver su rostro deformado por aquel gesto de que le envolvía, aquella abertura mostraba su lengua que se movía repulsivamente.

—**-¿SOY HERMOSA AHORA?—**

El chico le miro con terror mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus lágrimas salían con fuerza

Ella le tomo del brazo con fuerza y era arrastrado hacia ella, los gritos de las chicas se escucharon al ver lo que ella estaba a punto de hacerle, solo cerraron los ojos un momento al abrirlos de nuevo había desaparecido junto con el chico.

Se quedaron así un buen raro sin poder evitar seguir llorando, pronto las encontraron los chicos que solo podían ver el estado en que se encontraban las chicas.

Kushisake – Onna siguió apareciendo hasta que se coloco un gran letrero en la entrada del parque diciendo las cosas que no debías hacer para molestarla.

—"No le contestes" y si lo haces inviértele la pregunta para que se confunda y puedas salir corriendo del parque, con eso no hay motivos para que te persiga.

Muy pronto se dio otro rumor con el cual enfrentarla, ofreciéndole dulces y fruta…pero nadie quiso comprobarlo así que se dejo como opción no garantizada. —

Después de que se recupero Hinata se puso seria con los chicos, la verdad eso de andar metiéndose en asuntos sin estar protegidos ya no le estaba gustando, y como le habían dejado como representante tomo las riendas de todo.

Todos le miraban sorprendidos por la nueva actitud de la chica, y no era para menos el sentir que su vida y la de su hermana estaba en peligro no fue una experiencia nada grata.

También le ofrecieron disculpas a Neji por haberse burlado de su rostro arañado, al ver la furia de aquella mujer era motivo suficiente para no provocar la de su hermano.

Por un tiempo estuvieron algo renuentes con Kakashi Sensei ya que no sabían si la posesión también podría ser con hombres, y el hecho de que este profesor nunca se quitara el cubre bocas les hacia sospechar.

Un hombre que conducía su trasporte mira el letrero que sobresale del parque incluso a esas horas de la noche, ríe para sus adentros al ver como la gente se deja llevar por aquellos rumores.

Ve una persona que le hace la parada, su turno esta por terminar así que una compañía a esas horas es buena, pasa sin llamar mucho la atención sentándose a unos cuantos asientos del conductor.

El ve que se trata de una mujer y parece tener un cuerpo bien formado, intenta hacer platica para llevar mejor la noche, pero parece no estar interesada en hacerlo.

Mira por el retrovisor y ella se ha movido de su lugar mas cerca de el.

—**-¿SOY HERMOSA…?—**

Ríe de pronto por la pregunta

—Si es hermosa—

Ve como la mujer se quita aquel cubre boca y le mira profundamente

—**-¿SOY HERMOSA AHORA…?—**

El grito ahogado se escucha a la distancia…aquellas personas que llegan a toparse con la mujer de la cara cortada nunca mas se vuelve a saber de ellos, algunos aparecen con la misma cortada en el rostro ya fallecidos, otros simplemente desaparecen como si jamás hubieran existido.

Así que si ya sabes que hacer si llegas a toparte con Kushisake – Onna…guarda silencio y ofrécele dulces y frutas y quien sabe tal vez te pueda servir.

**Que les pareció ya saben que me gusta escuchar cada comentario, espero que no me haya quedado muy mal, ya que como les repito no ando muy happy pero no me quejo.**

**Si desean saber mas el siguiente se titula: Maldición**


	5. Omake 01

**Este es un pequeño omake si desean que haga mas de estos capítulos avísenme, la verdad es sobre una historia que escuche en un programa de radio muy escuchado aquí en México, no se en que tantos otros países se escuche pero ha sido una de las historias que no he podido olvidar.**

**La recordé por un comentario de Shuld Dark, amiga no es nada contra ti pero la recordé por lo que me platicaste espero no te molestes y no me odies…al menos no mucho.**

**Este omake será como una sección de contar historias de terror como se aplica en las escuela japonesas, en donde el cuarto esta oscuro y tenemos en total cien velas encendidas y se cuenta una historia por cada una, por obvias razones no llegaremos a tantas pero espero que este capitulo justifique el anterior que no me convenció mucho.**

**ADVERTENCIA ESTE CORTO PUEDE SER OFENSIVO PARA ALGUNOS O DEMASIADO FUERTE DEPENDE DEL CRITERIO DE CADA PERSONA, SI TIENES ANIMALES O DEMASIADO MIEDO PARA LEERLO CIERRA LA PAGINA.**

**La Historia del Perro y la Niña**

—Bien soy Shino Aburame y les platicare de algo que se dice sucedió hace algún tiempo:

**A citada historia le sucedió a una niña de 9 años, hija única de padres de gran influencia en la política local; esta niña tenía todo lo que hubiese querido y deseado una niña normal con buena educación, pero con una soledad incomparable. Sus padres solían salir a fiestas de caridad y reuniones del ámbito político, y la dejaban sola.**

**Todo cambió cuando le compraron un cachorro de raza grande (esto para que cuidase a la niña cuando creciera), pasaron los años y la niña y el perro se volvieron inseparables. Una noche como cualquier otra los padres fueron a despedirse de la niña; el perro, ya acostumbrado a dormir con la niña, se postraba abajo de la cama.**

**Los padres se fueron y pronto la niña se sumió en un sueño profundo, ya aproximadamente como a las 2:30 de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido la despertó, eran como rasguños leves y luego más fuertes. Entonces, temerosa, bajó la mano para que el perro la lamiese (era como un código entre ella y el perro) y lo hizo y entonces ella se tranquilizó y durmió otra vez.**

**Cuando ella se despertó por la mañana descubrió algo espantoso: En el espejo del tocador había algo escrito con letras rojas. Cuando se acercó, vio que era un rastro de sangre que decía así:**

**"NO SÓLO LOS PERROS LAMEN".**

**Entonces dio un grito de terror al ver a su perro crucificado en el suelo de su habitación.**

**Se dice que cuando los padres la encontraron ella no hablaba de otra cosa más que de "¿quién me lamió?" y decía el nombre de su perro, se volvió loca y hasta la fecha está en un manicomio y sus padres, tratando de olvidar lo que hallaron en el cuarto y a su hija, se fueron al extranjero.**

**Y la incógnita más grande es: según los que fueron a investigar al cuarto de la niña, el perro ya estaba muerto, es decir crucificado en el suelo, desde hace horas. ¿Quién le lamió la mano a la niña debajo de la cama?**

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 95 por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Lo siento espero no haberme pasado, pero una historia de aquí que aun retumba en mi memoria.**

**Yo tengo dos perros, uno de raza pequeña y uno grande, además de un gato son mi adoración después de mi reciente sobrina. Adoro como no tienen idea a los animales así que cuando escuche esta historia me dio mucho miedo.**


	6. Maldicion

**Perdón el retraso sigo insistiendo el calor va acabar por matarme…y que les parece para esta historia que sea el rew 115, pido mucho ustedes díganmelo, ya saben que escucho sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas eso ayuda a que pueda mejorar la historia para que la disfruten a un mas.**

**Y precisamente este capitulo cumplirá lo que algunas chicas me pedían con el trío de populares**

**También les invito a leer la historia de Hanabi Sarutobi basándose en Mariposa de Papel, historia mía en la cual abarca la pareja de Gaara-Matsuri, el link esta al final de mi perfil para que puedan acceder sin problema alguno, ahora si.**

**Espero les guste es un capitulo muy tranquilo el omake será mas de terror, esto es mas Kyubi y Hinata.**

**Maldición**

Solo un débil suspiro dejo escapar Hinata al caminar con pesadez, sentía que cada vez se metían en historias mas oscuras y peligrosas, se desconocía por haberse impuesto a los chicos y pararlos de inmediato a sus constantes peleas.

Pero tampoco esperaba que ellos hubieran aceptado sin rechistar, tal vez por el enojo se había armado de tanto valor que no dudo en hacerlo aun si Sasuke hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo.

Hanabi caminaba igual de pensativa, escuchaba los consejos de su hermana pero nunca los considero muy reales hasta que llego a su rescate, y siendo sinceros jamás se lo espero.

Hinata era del estilo torpe y tímido, ella era más bien a quien debían rescatar, siempre tropezando con sus pies cayendo sobre alguien.

Pero de no haber sido por ella no sabría de su futuro, y aun cuando testificaron lo ocurrido nadie les creyó, no sabían de aquellos chicos que desaparecieron por lo que aun continuaba la búsqueda pero muy dentro sabia que todo seria inútil.

Se enteraron que hace no mas de 30 años algo parecido ocurrió, un grupo completo de tercero desapareció, algunos fueron encontrados pero tenían la cara cortada, enloquecieron y murieron poco después.

No tenían que ser un genio para adivinar la historia, Konohamaru estaba en aquel grupo pero había logrado escapar junto con sus dos mejores amigos, se sintió tan mal que decidió que no debía volver a ocurrir nada parecido, así que proclamo que si alguien tenia intenciones de esclarecer alguna historia de ese tipo, tendría que pedir ayuda al club de lo sobrenatural.

Neji les miraba de reojo, se agarraba la cabeza sumamente molesto, un leve recuerdo de su infancia le llego en donde aquellas dos chiquillas peleaban por la atención de aquel chico con el que tanto peleaba.

No entendía por que preferían que el las cargara en lugar de el, tal vez sus contantes regaños y su orgullo provocaron todo, sentía que a pesar de aquello si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo, seria mas condescendientes con aquellas niñas.

Ahora les miraba, se hacían fuertes cada día por sus propios medios alejándose más y más, suspiro mientras continuaba su camino y veía a sus sonrientes amigos.

Hinata miro de nuevo el grupo que se reunía alrededor del buzón de palomas…suspiro al ver como crecía cada vez más la popularidad del afamado club.

Resignada a que seguramente ya no habría vuelta atrás lo mejor seria enfrentar lo que se le viniera encima, miro al rubio que se peleaba con varias cartas y paquetes.

—-Naruto-Kun… ¿puedo ayudarte? —– sonriéndole mientras extendía su mano hacia el chico

—-A…Hinata-Chan —– le miro un poco triste mientras ella tomaba algunas cosas ayudan dándole

— ¿Que ocurre, te pasa algo? —–preocupada de no verle tan sonriente como siempre

—-Lo siento…es mi culpa que los últimos acontecimientos hayan salido tan mal…creo que me emocione demasiado con todo esto…de verdad lo siento—

—-Naruto-Kun…gracias me hace muy feliz que te preocupes de ese modo, pero creo que todos somos responsables y si nos preparamos mejor estoy segura que no la pasaremos tan mal—

—-Hinata-Chan…—- le miraba sumamente feliz de que ella no estuviera molesta con el

—Por cierto…esas marcas…no las tenias — señalando a su rostro

— ¿Que marcas…?—

—-Mírate — sacando un espejo en el cual vio su reflejo, en cada mejilla tenia tres marcas como de bigotes

Comenzó a gritar como loco corriendo al baño para lavarse la cara dejando a Hinata sumamente preocupada con el resto de correspondencia.

Al llegar al salón le extraño ver a Sasuke y a Gaara con lentes de sol, las admiradoras vueltas locas con aquello y es que les quedaban de maravilla.

Ignoro aquello no quería tener problemas con las locas fans, solo miro de reojo a Sakura que hasta ese momento había mantenido su promesa de no molestarla en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado con la Alegoría, en cuanto llego Naruto el salón completo se comenzó a reír por las extrañas marcas y los gestos que hacia el chico solo incrementaron las cosas.

Con algunos pretextos lograron pasar el resto de las clases sin muchos problemas pero al llegar al club no tuvieron de otra más que decir lo que les estaba pasando.

Naruto por más que se lavara la cara aquellas marcas no se borraban y su apariencia comenzaba a parecerles algo zorruno si fuera esa la mejor descripción.

Gaara presentaba unas enormes ojeras que no podía ocultar tan fácilmente.

—-No he podido dormir…y las ojeras se acentúan más y más esto no parece ser algo normal… Naruto tus marcas—

—-Lo sé…pero no se quita…oye Dobe y ¿tú que…?—

—Nada — dándole la espalda por completo haciendo enfurecer al chico bastante

—Eso solo me dice que miente completamente —– los demás asintieron con la cabeza molestando al pelinegro, Naruto se fue contra el para quitarles los lentes pero este se resistía a hacerlo, pero para su sorpresa este salto como si fuera un gato hacia atrás dejándoles con los ojos abiertos al ver como las gafas caían al suelo mostrando sus ojos.

—Dobe… ¿cómo hiciste eso…?—

—No lo sé…— mas sorprendido que los demás por aquel salto

—-Oye…tus ojos están rojos — Kiba mirando al pelinegro detenidamente

—No es un rojo de irritado es un rojo como color —– Shino sentado muy tranquilo corregía al castaño

— ¿Que les paso? —– Kiba mirándoles fijamente al ver sus extraños cambios

—-No lo se siento que algo le esta pasando a mi cuerpo pero alguien sabe si esto es algún tipo de maldición o qué demonios —– muy molesto el pelinegro se veía sus manos sin entender nada de aquello.

—Una…maldición…creo que debemos ir a ver al monje y preguntarle —– Shino se levanto al creer saber la razón de lo que les ocurría

—-No quiero ir así —– con un fuerte puchero el rubio se sentaba cruzando los brazos

—-Pues vas o te quedas — Sasuke fue el primero en salir en verdad no le agradaba mucho aquello

No muy convencido les siguió al templo para ver al afamado monje que en cuanto los vio su ceja se alzo temblando con un fuerte tic en el ojo

—-Lo que suponía—

— ¿Qué demonios quiere decir, como que ya lo suponía?—

—-Cuando rompieron la estatua tuve un extraño presentimiento así que roge por estar equivocado pero no ha sido así—

—Sr. Monje ¿sabe que es lo que les ocurre? —– muy preocupada por los cambios que estaban sufriendo los chicos.

—-Mi niña estos chicos han enfado a algún espíritu que sin duda los ha maldecido—

—-Maldecidos —– Gaara se colocaba más cerca del susodicho para escucharle mejor

—-Recuerden que les dije que todo acto tiene consecuencia es algo reciproco y ahora por lo que veo ustedes pagaran por haber roto la estatua—

—-Pero fue el Teme — muy molesto el rubio que entrecerraba sus ojos señalándolo

—-Deja de culparme tu fuiste quien la rompió—

—Pero tú lo aventaste…esta pelea ya la habías tenido…por cierto yo que tengo que ver con estos —– muy molesto el pelirrojo al ver lo repetitivo que esta siendo aquello.

Shino los ignoro por completo y se dirigió al monje el cual imito también la acción

—-Dígame sabe que es en si lo que les esta pasando, a mi parecer Naruto se esta convirtiendo en un zorro—

Los chicos dejaron de pelear al escuchar lo último

—-Es lo mas seguro…parece que han sido maldecidos por antiguos espíritus y por lo que veo tomaran la forma de dicho animal—

—-¡QUE! — su grito unánime se dejo escuchar mientras se ponían frente al monje de cejas raras.

—Debe estar bromeando ¿en que clase de animal me convertiré mis ojos están de color rojo?—

—Pues Gaara parece más un mapache… — Decía convencido el rubio mirándolo fijamente

—Deja de decir tonterías —– el pelirrojo no muy contento por la comparación.

—-Pero es cierto —– aferrado a su idea seguía insistiendo.

—-Ya dejen de discutir…espíritu del zorro…espíritu del gato…espíritu del mapache…cada uno ha sido elegido para cargar con cada uno de estos demonios que ahora habitaran dentro de ustedes —– Maito les miraba fijamente para apreciar mejor aquellas maldiciones.

—Bromeas cierto viejo —– Sasuke furioso solo de pensar en que seria un mugre gato

—-No pienso ser un maldito mapache —

—-Por que tengo que ser el zorro —– triste por su suerte el rubio se quejaba

—-Es por sus actos que están metidos en esta situación, por el momento no se que debo hacer pero tendrán problemas hoy—

— ¿A qué se refiere Sr. Monje? – Hinata no entendía que podría ser peor que tener aquellos cambios tan drásticos

— ¿Recuerdas la hora en que rompieron la estatua?—

—-Si fue antes de las cinco…como olvidarlo—

—-Hoy hay luna llena, la cual siempre tiene un efecto sobre nuestras vidas ya sea directa o indirectamente…y si tengo razón en días así sus cuerpos cambiaran al de aquellos animales…mientras el resto serán ustedes mismos, pero creo que con sus ventajas—

—-Se refiere a las habilidades sobrenaturales de ellos no es cierto —–Shino ahora comprendía el salto felino de hace poco de Sasuke en la escuela

—Si…supongo que así será—

—-Por eso el Emo salto como bicho—

— ¿A quien le dices Emo maldito perro?—

—Por favor dejen de discutir —– suplicaba la chica al ver que ahora Kiba se sumaba a la discusión

—-Cielos estos chicos se merecen lo que les pasa…bueno pero deben tener en cuenta que los efectos de esto pueden ser permanentes, yo buscare la forma de romper su maldición por lo mientras deberán vivir así hasta que lo haga

—No puedo ir todos los días con los ojos rojos—

—Que temes que te digan que son por otra cosa —–Kiba mostraba sus colmillos burlándose felizmente del chico

—Idiota te atreves a molestarme—

—Si siguen con esa actitud terminaran como mascotas de alguien más—

Los chicos se quedaron callados mientras el Monje Maito soltaba un gran suspiro la verdad pensaba en dejar a esas pobres almas que pagaran por sus errores, pero el era un hombre recto llevado por la flama de la justicia y no podía dejarles en ese estado.

Naruto fue el primero en sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba por un extraño hormigueo que le hizo caer de rodillas

— ¿Ah, Naruto-Kun…estas bien?—

Pero después Sasuke y Gaara le fueron siguiendo alarmando a los presentes

— ¿Qué les pasa?—– Kiba les miraba un poco asustado de cómo empezaban a convulsionarse

—Puede ser…mirando su reloj —– diablos son casi las cinco entonces es cierto esto…ellos se volverán…— el monje miraba a los chicos que cambiaban de forma en una gran nube de humo cubierta por una intensa luz.

Al abrir los ojos se toparon con tres graciosos animales que les miraban algo confundidos, Kiba alzaba su dedo algo sorprendido mirando al resto para confirmar si aquello no era una ilusión.

— ¿Que tanto me vez maldito perro?

—El gato…hablo… ¿o es Sasuke?— mirando a un pequeño gato negro con una furiosa mirada roja.

— ¿Que quieres decir con el gato?—

—Teme…yo veo que eres un gato negro y ojos rojos—

—Yo veo a un estúpido zorro—

—Repite eso —– alzándose en las cuatro patas erizando su pelo hacia el negro gato que también se erizaba

—No pelees Naruto-Kun —– levantando al zorrito y apretándolo en sus brazos —– Sr. Monje que es lo que debemos hacer ahora ellos son los animales de los espíritus que los maldijeron

—No te preocupes volverán a su estado normal en 24 hrs. —

— ¡Que! ¿Quiere decir que estaré así todo un día? y que se supone que haremos —– el Gato Sasuke se agarraba la cabecita con sus garras y soltaba feroces gruñidos

—-Simplemente esperaran así, por fortuna solo las personas involucradas pueden entenderlos de lo contrario estarían en graves problemas —– el monje les miraba al ver que no entendían su situación y seguían discutiendo.

—Hmp—

—-Pues no parece ser tan malo —– Naruto con una sonrisa al sentir la calidez de la chica que le miraba curiosa

Los demás solo veían a un zorro pervertido que disfrutaba del regazo de la chica

—Lo mejor sería que cada uno se lleve a un animal y lo cuide, solo será un día así que podremos evitar más problemas —– Shino miraba la forma de salvar la situación.

—-Pues yo me voy con Hinata es el lugar mas seguro, Nee… ¿podrías llamar a mi casa para que mi madre no me asesine?—

— ¿Eh…?claro Naruto-Kun…— con un rubor intensificado al ver como el chico muy tranquilo ya había resuelto su estadía en su casa

—Yo me llevare entonces a Gaara es tranquilo así que no dará problemas —– Shino que tomaba al mapache y este se colocaba en su hombro no permitiendo que el chico le abrazara, para agradecimiento mutuo de ambos.

—-Pues ni crean que me llevare al gato…en casa tengo un enorme perro y de seguro se lo tragara…aunque no me molestaría —– sonriéndole maliciosamente al felino.

—Kiba-Kun no seas cruel—

—Maldito perro…ya me las pagaras—

—Pero entonces que haremos con el gato —– Shino les miraba buscando a alguien que le diera una solución.

—Dejen de llamarme el gato—

—-Creo que tengo la solución —– decía sonriente Hinata mientras marcaba un numero y esperaba a que le contestaran —– si…bueno podría pedirte un favor….

Hinata caminaba con el zorro en brazos y el gato en su hombro con la condición de que no pelearían o les llevaría a una institución para animales para que pasaran la noche, así que solo se miraban con odio hasta llegar al metro.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a la chica de cabellera rosa que no parecía muy contenta

—Gracias por venir Sakura-Chan…—

—Dijiste… ¿que el mismo Sasuke pidió esto…?—

—Si es como si este gato fuera él —– señalando al mínimo que se erizaba por lo que estaba imaginando

—-Bueno siendo así podré cuidarlo—

—Solo será un día al mes, Sasuke saldrá junto con Naruto y Gaara en ese tiempo y no tienen quien cuide del felino, pero estoy segura de que será bien portado…verdad Neko-Chan —– mirando fijamente al gato que sabia a lo que se refería la chica.

Sakura tomo al felino y lo llevo hasta ella

—-Es divino casi podría jurar que es el mismo Sasuke aunque se escuche tonto —– mientras acercaba al gato hasta su rostro y le plantaba un dulce beso en su nariz —–eres adorable Neko-Chan

Hinata y Kyubi Naruto veían enrojecidos aquella acción mientras la chica se despedía y ambos alzaban la mano y pata imitando la acción el Neko-Sasuke tenia su cara hacia atrás y una nariz totalmente roja.

—Eso… ¿fue un beso…?—

—-Supongo que si…tragando saliva el zorrito y sosteniéndose más del pecho de la chica que seguía estática por aquello.

—Bueno Naruto-Kun creo que es momento de ir a casa, el sonrío y se acomodó mejor, la gente miraba maravillada a la chica que cargaba al dulce animalito tan tranquilo que ahora dormía en el pecho de la joven.

La familia Hyuga miraba con curiosidad al pequeño zorro que Hinata les presentaba

— ¿Y que se supone que es eso? —– mirando fijamente al zorro que le gruñía al joven Neji

—Ah…bueno es por la escuela…será cuidarlo una vez al mes solamente—

— ¿Pero y el gato…?ya suficiente tenemos con que moleste a Neji —– Hanabi divertida miraba al castaño

—-Deja de molestarme Hanabi no creo que debamos dejarlo—

—Pero es tan lindo es como si entendiera todo lo que decimos —– La madre de Hinata estaba maravillada con el pequeño zorrito.

—-Verdad que si mama, por favor es por mantener las calificaciones—

—-Si es por eso no hay problema, sabes en esa escuela les piden hacer trabajos muy raros, que ir en la noche a la escuela, su extraño club y ahora un zorro, bueno solo has que se comporte—

—Si papa, abrazando con fuerza al Kyubi que no parecía molesto por aquello y un sonrojo se mostró el cual Neji percibió—

—Es acaso… mi imaginación o ¿ese zorro se ruborizo?—

—Estás loco Neji como va a ser posible, debe tener sed —– decía Hanabi al considerarlo algo raro

Hinata le dio de comer a Naruto pero no sabia que darle en su forma de zorro, pero los clamos por Ramen del rubio le hicieron prepararlo y ver como lo devoraba felizmente

—Me gusta mucho—

—De verdad me alegra —– feliz al verlo comer tan animadamente

—Estás hablando con el zorro—

—Si él me entiende—

—Ahora si te volviste loca hermana—

Pero Hinata tomo al Kyubi y lo llevo a su cuarto, como ahora tenia de visita al chico se cambio dentro del baño y le preparo una cama para que pudiera dormir

Naruto examino la habitación que tenia Hinata era bonita y reconfortante se alegraba de haberla elegido ya que hasta le había dado de comer Ramen.

—Buenas noches Naruto-Kun—

—Buenas noches Hinata-Chan—

A la mañana siguiente Hanabi estaba en la puerta de la alcoba de Hinata mirándola fijamente, Neji curioso por ver que pasaba, en la cama Hinata dormía placidamente y sobre su pecho el zorro a pierna suelta.

—No sé por qué eso no me gusta—

—Cálmate es solo un zorro al menos el no araño la cara de Hinata—

—-Muy graciosa—

—-Lo siento no pude evitarlo— pero algo le decía muy en el fondo que aquel zorro no era común.

**Cabe resaltar para los que me preguntaron de la Quija…si creo en ella de hecho en México están prohibidas desde hace muuchos años, tanto que ni siquiera en una historia la podría incluir, uno nunca sabe**….

**Si desean saber mas el siguiente se titula: The Mermaid**


	7. Omake 02

**Los omakes a petición de la mayoría me basare en las 100 historias de terror, es decir como ya les había comentado en una habitación oscura con 100 velas encendidas se comienzan a contar una historia por cada una, al terminarla se apaga una vela hasta que al final quede la habitación a oscuras…rumores dicen que algo paso.**

**Uno de estos es que los que están en la habitación comienzan a contarse entre ellos al final hay alguien mas en la habitación. **

**Pero nos saltaremos de cinco a veces de mas para evitarnos problemas no es cierto, buscando y escuchando de ustedes las historias es como he ido colocando.**

**Esta historia es de Yamir-Chan quien me la contó y la escribo para ustedes, creo que me excedí con lo que pedí de rew ya que son mas de los que recibo en esta historia, pero me emocione tal vez llegue a ese numero para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Las Gemelas**

—Bien soy Kiba Inuzuka y les platicare de algo que se dice sucedió hace algún tiempo:

**Esta historia sucedió tiempo atrás, no se sabe con exactitud cuanto ha sido pero tal vez es más del que nos imaginamos.**

**Dos hermanas pequeñas idénticas como gotas de lluvias, ambas educadas y amables, ninguna peleaba con la otra y siempre acataban las órdenes de sus padres.**

**Por razones de trabajo la familia se mudo de ciudad a un sitio que en aquel entonces contaba con una carretera sumamente peligrosa por los contantes vehículos que circulaban sin medidas de seguridad.**

**Hasta que un día la desgracia cayó sobre la familia, la madre por una llamada de trabajo urgente tuvo que dejar que las niñas cruzaran aquella peligrosa carretera, pidió que ambas se fijaran a ambos lados y tuvieran mucho cuidado.**

**Las niñas obedecieron lo que su madre les pidió pero en cuanto ella se alejaba escucho un fuerte golpe, tras voltear sus hijas yacían sobre la autopista, ambas atropelladas por un camión y con ello su muerte.**

**Cuatro años después la madre aun vivía en aquella casa junto a la carretera, sin olvidar el dolor vivido y la ausencia de sus hijas, pero pudo tener de nueva cuenta hijos los cuales fueron dos gemelas al igual que las que había perdido.**

**Con el pasar de los años las niñas crecieron y los rasgos se volvieron idénticos a sus difuntas hijas, la madre sintió que su pena se desvanecía olvidando poco a poco el suceso.**

**Pero sin olvidar el accidente las niñas tenían prohibido cruzar la avenida sin que la madre estuviera presente, incluso el acercarse al sitio era algo que no estaba permitido.**

**Un día de juegos las niñas llegaron más tarde de lo establecido y decidieron cruzar aquella avenida, mirando por ambos lados sin encontrar ningún vehiculo ni peligro alguno.**

**Antes de poder hacerlo la madre sumamente angustiada llego para impedir que lograran cruzar la avenida, muy molesta y con llanto en los ojos, les dijo que no cruzaran que se les tenía prohibido.**

**Las niñas le miraron con una sonrisa y contestaron al unísono **

—**-Si no pensábamos cruzar…ya nos atropellaron una vez y no volverá a ocurrir…—**

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 90 por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**


	8. The Mermaid

**Espero que les guste este capitulo que estaba a salvo en la otra maquina.**

**The Mermaid**

La vida del famoso club seguía a pesar de las complicaciones, el enfrentar a algunos fantasmas y el sobrevivir a los cambios una vez al mes en la que el trío de populares terminaba convertido en simpáticos animalitos.

Bueno esa era la apariencia que daban ya que Sasuke era el que mas odiaba estar en ese estado, por lo que a cuestión de su mal temperamento terminaban por encerrarlo en una jaula hasta que se le bajara el berrinche.

Naruto parecía ser el mas contento con la situación, la familia de Hinata le consentía bastante aun cuando Neji le miraba de reojo no convencido de su apariencia todo lo demás era muy agradable y no se quejaba.

Gaara y Shino al ser muy parecidos no tenían mucho por que pelear, salvo el gusto del Aburame por los insectos el resto lo llevaban muy bien.

Maito seguía buscando alguna forma de regresarlos pero había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente y no había logrado muchos avances.

Pero al menos ese viaje escolar había caído fuera de luna llena así que todos pudieron asistir sin problemas de transformaciones, la ventaja era que hasta ahora habían logrado manejar mejor las habilidades que tenían en su forma humana y que les ayudaban a sobrellevar alguna situación paranormal fuera de control.

Hinata estaba feliz el viaje en esta ocasión había sido a la playa de la ciudad exactamente un viejo pueblo que albergaba muchas leyendas marítimas, miraba fijamente al rubio que peleaba de nuevo con el pelinegro mientras sonreía tímidamente.

El tener al chico así le agradaba mucho, habían desarrollado una amistad mas allá de lo que en la escuela tenían, cada día descubría mas del rubio cosas que tal vez en una situación normal nunca sabría, podía platicar con el sin ningún problema en su versión zorruna y le divertía como le gustaba molestar a Neji.

Su vista ahora sobre el profundo mar azul hacia latir su corazón tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría en cualquier momento, y es que los sentimientos por el chico habían cambiado y se habían vuelto tan fuertes, cada día que pasaba se convencía de que aquel sentimiento en un principio de simpatía y agradecimiento se habían convertido en uno de amor que le daba miedo la intensidad con lo que ahora vivía.

—Bien escuchen se que están muy animados pero deben atenerse al programa me escuchan…por cierto donde esta Anko —– el peligris buscaba con la vista a la otra profesora que debía de ayudar a cuidar al grupo

—Esto esta delicioso —– la maestra llegaba con varios dangos que disfrutaba muy quitada de la pena ante el resto que le miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

—-Anko…estarás cuidando a la gran mayoría de los chicos—

— ¿Que…?bueno si no hay mas remedio, bien escúchenme sabandijas si alguno me causa algún problema se las vera conmigo así que es mejor que se porten bien me escuchen —– dirigiéndose ahora a una banca mientras continuaba comiendo muy tranquilamente.

Kakashi le miro mientras soltaba un suspiro y se repetía que era mejor no entrometerse con ella.

—Bien escúchenme estamos aquí…bueno no importa por que…ahora escuchen el relato del jefe municipal del pueblo Danzou Shimura, tiene muchas historias y seguramente les gustara—

—Hola muchachos me alegra que nos visiten si tienen alguna duda de nuestro pueblo no duden en hacerla—

—-Yo tengo una – Ino alzaba la mano en alto mientras aferraba a su novio pelinegro contra ella —– ¿por qué hay tantas estatuas de sirenas en el sitio?

—Bueno es porque aquí se cree mucho en ellas—

Todos se miraron extrañados y un tanto burlones tras escuchar lo convencido que estaba el hombre con aquello.

—Je, je, je se que suena fantasioso pero aquí se cree en ellas…como si fuera algo que aún perdura—

—Pero es como ese cuento infantil bobo—

—Si la sacaron en video muchas veces y en varias versiones—

—Pero saben el cuento original — enfatizando al ver lo poco emocionados que estaban aquel grupo de chicos

Todos negaron la cabeza ya que solo conocían lo que el video se contaba

—Bien el cuento es viejo y no tiene un final feliz:

**Bajo el inmenso mar azul existía un hermoso reino en el cual habitaba el rey del mar al lado de sus cinco hermosas hijas, cinco hermosas sirenas.**

**Pero de todas ellas la mas hermosa era la mas joven de todas, no solo su belleza era esplendida también lo era su voz la cual atraía a todo cuanto le escuchara y se perdiera con su bella voz.**

**Cada año una a una subía a la superficie donde conocían aquel mundo ajeno a ellas y regresaban, las cuatro hermanas mayores no encontraron gusto en este mundo por lo que no volvieron a regresar pero la menor parecía tener una curiosidad mucho mas grande por el.**

**Así que espero pacientemente a su turno para poder conocerle, pero lo que encontró fue una tormenta que comenzaba a darse y un barco que le llamo mucho la atención en el cual parecían estar dando una fiesta.**

**Al acercarse encontró a un joven del cual se enamoro por completo, despertando sentimientos muy fuertes jamás sentidos por aquella frágil criatura.**

**la tormenta arrecio y termino por hundir el barco, la joven sirena corrió en auxilio de su amado y pudo llevarle a tierra firme en donde le aprecio con cuidado era la primera vez que tenia a un ser humano tan de cerca, pero la llegada de otros humanos le hizo alejarse dolida de no haber podido decirle sus sentimientos.**

**El joven era un príncipe que al ver a una joven pensó que ella le había salvado sin saber la verdadera verdad de su rescate, a partir de ese momento la joven sirena cayo presa de su dolido corazón.**

**Deseando estar a su lado recurrió a la hechicera del mar para que le ayudara con su deseo, ella aprovechando la oportunidad le ayudo**

**Pero las condiciones a las que se sometería serian sumamente duras, tendría dos hermosas piernas pero las cuales le causarían un dolor tan grande como el de caminar sobre miles de agujas, además de que el precio seria su hermosa voz sin la cual no podría decirle sus sentimientos.**

**Locamente enamorada ella acepto sin rechistar aquel trato pero la última advertencia en caso de fallo le ponía en muerte, ya que si su amado príncipe se enamoraba de otra en la noche de su boda ella terminaría convertida en espuma de mar.**

**Decidida bebió la droga que le daría hermosas piernas con las cuales perseguiría a su amor, pero aquello fue extremadamente doloroso y tal como había dicho la hechicera cada paso que daba era mil veces peor.**

**Pero su suerte estuvo de su lado ya que fue hallada por el príncipe pero sin su voz no pudo decir ninguna palabra por lo que quedo bajo el cuidado del joven heredero, así con el tiempo ella comenzó a ocupar un lugar en el corazón del príncipe pero todo se vino abajo cuando apareció una joven elegida para ser la esposa del príncipe.**

**Aquella joven que le había encontrado y que creía había sido la que le salvo volvía a la vida del príncipe, el cual acepto sin rechistar causando un gran dolor en la joven sirena.**

**Así celebraron la boda en altamar llevando a la joven con el corazón roto al ver como su amado ahora le pertenecía a otra, sabiendo lo que ocurriría decidió que esperaría el salir del sol para poder desaparecer, mas la llegada de sus hermanas que sacrificando su hermoso cabello habían logrado obtener una daga de plata que al clavarla en el corazón del príncipe su sangre le regresaría su hermosa cola de pez.**

**La joven tomo aquella daga e intento hacerlo mientras el dormía pero al verlo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles así que al ver como el sol comenzaba a salir salio corriendo de la habitación del príncipe y se arrojo al mar para poder morir en su añorado hogar.**

**El príncipe pudo alcanzar a ver como el sol salía y del mar comenzaban a subir pequeñas burbujas de aquella blanca espuma de mar que se alzaban hasta el profundo cielo azul.**

—Bien esa es una hermosa leyenda no creen chicos —–feliz de haber logrado obtener la atención requerida de los chicos.

La mayoría de las chicas tenia sus sentimientos a flor de piel al escuchar la historia tan triste, Hinata no era la excepción al imaginar lo triste que debe ser el perder a la persona amada, mirando al rubio que parecía ajeno a todo el sentimiento por estar seguramente pensado en otra cosa.

—-Bueno creo que dejaremos esto aquí, nos veremos en dos horas en este sitio para regresar al hotel, sean puntuales o enviare a Anko a buscarles —– con un sonrisita bajo la mascara solo se veía su ojito feliz pero el resto no opinaba lo mismo.

Hinata caminaba pensativa mientras Shino y Kiba caminaban a su lado cada uno en su propio mundo, el grito de las fans se escuchaba mientras el trío de populares comenzaba a seguir a los tres chicos.

— ¿Y adonde iremos?— Kiba con los brazos sobre la cabeza volteaba a ver al resto

—Estaría bien comer algo —

—Es una buena idea Hinata hay que comer para tener fuerzas —–Naruto feliz por la proposición de la chica

—Hmp…solo en eso piensas zorro—

—Cállate o te volveremos a encerrar en la jaula pequeño Neko —– el rubio gustaba de burlarse en cuanta oportunidad tuviera.

—Ni se te ocurra o tu me acompañaras si ese es el caso—

Todos miraban algo divertidos la pelea de los chicos que parecían no ser afectados a veces por su condición de cambio, pero la ausencia del pelirrojo les hizo voltear hacia donde el se encontraba

— ¿Ocurre algo Gaara–Kun?—

—-Mmm…no les parece sospechoso —– sin voltear a mirarlos seguía sumido en sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué diablos no puedes descansar un poco mapache, eso de andar con misterios de diario ya cansa?

—Deja de quejarte perro y por que no pones atención a tu alrededor—

— ¿Que quieres decir Gaara? – El rubio sin entender lo que trataba de decir el pelirrojo

—Es cierto…hasta ahora la mayoría del pueblo han sido mujeres no hay muchos hombres —– Sasuke reafirmaba lo que intentaba decir el pelirrojo

—Acaso eso es raro puede ser que simplemente no los haya —–Kiba seguía creyendo que estaban exagerando

—-Puede ser…pero ya viste todos los anuncios de se busca —–Shino ahora se unía al debate del resto

Todos comenzaron a voltear a los alrededores, en cada puesto, banca, pared o lugar había un volante pegado de se busca y todos eran de hombres entre 14 y 40 años, algunos ya eran viejos pero la mayoría era muy reciente.

— ¿Que quiere decir eso…? Hinata comenzaba a ver que aquello no era normal

—Muy sospechoso —Shino seguía resaltando lo obvio

—Bien creo que este será un caso para nuestro club —– el rubio muy emocionado por un nuevo caso

—Demonios Dobe ¿acaso no aprendes con lo que te ha pasado y todavía buscas más problemas?—

—Pero…creo que debemos investigar—

—Cielos Hinata dile a este tipo que deje de hacer este tipo de idioteces —– esperando que la chica le hiciera entrar en razón.

—Bueno…creo que deberíamos investigar un poco—

—Que tu también Hinata—

—Pero…y si…todas estas personas están en peligro, no creo que sea normal tantos extravíos—

—Opino lo mismo que Hinata—

—Shino ahora tu, sí que es molesto esto —– el pelinegro se vio acorralado por la mayoría

—-¿Por que crees algo así Shino? —– El pelirrojo miraba al cayado chico que sabia hablaba cuando lo consideraba necesario.

—Mmm….para alguien que dice creer mucho en las sirenas ese cuento es demasiado infantil—

—Tú también opinas eso —–mirando fijamente al chico al ver que no estaba siendo paranoico

— ¿Qué piensas Gaara…al parecer tu tampoco crees mucho en lo que dijo?—

—Oigan ustedes dejen de hablar como si no estuviéramos presentes —Kiba molesto por no ser participe en la discusión.

—Los cuentos que se cuentan a los niños han sido modificados de los originales, los cuales son en realidad muy violentos o con finales totalmente diferentes a lo que se cree. —

—Explícate y deja de decir rodeos —– Sasuke muy molesto por tener que adivinar lo que trataba de decir

—Lo que quiere decir es que en este caso…las sirenas tienen otra historia y no es nada tierna como se contó—

— ¿Las sirenas no son seres mitológicos de gran belleza?—

—Oigan se están yendo a otro tema no son desapariciones lo que nos preocupa —–Kiba seguía molesto por ver como las cosas se estaban alejando del principal objetivo

—Kiba…has leído alguna historia griega—

—No…la verdad son aburridas—

—En ellas se hablan de muchos seres fantasiosos los cuales no son nada amables, precisamente en una de ellas se habla de un héroe que atraviesa una tormenta junto con su tripulación y el canto de las sirenas les atrae de manera fatal. —– sin tomar en cuenta la opinión del chico perro.

—Pero que de malo puede ser eso…digo son mita pez y el resto son bonitas— recalcando que no veía peligro en una historia así.

—-No se dice mucho, solo que desaparecían a los marinos con su canto, por eso el héroe que mencionas se amarro al mástil del barco para escapar de sus cantos y a pesar de haber cubierto sus oídos con cera este seguía escuchando el canto de ellas. —

—Desaparecían… ¿quieres decir que todo esto?— Hinata comprendió a donde estaba yendo el asunto

—Si hemos visto fantasmas y cosas que no tienen explicación no es de extrañar que existan otros seres—

—Pero si es así… ¿qué haremos?—– Sasuke miraba esperando a una idea mas concreta a ese problema

—Creo que podemos empezar a recabar información además de que tenemos que regresar—

—Pero hay que comer antes — Naruto prefería empezar al menos con su estomago lleno

—Si supongo que es buena idea…si hay que enfrentarnos a hermosas sirenas, hay que tener el estomago lleno— Kiba imitaba al rubio

Todos se dirigieron a comer algo y observar más detenidamente el pueblo, notando que los habitantes parecían tener cierta atención en los turistas sobre todo en los chicos.

Con cada paso que daban las sospechas de que había algo más y que ocultaban algo se hacía presente, se ponían en alerta más al ver que la mayor parte de los extraviados era gente ajena al pueblo.

Sin mas que hacer al final del día todos tuvieron que regresar al hotel, aquella noche Hinata se sentía algo incomoda sin entender el porque y lo peor era que se había quedado sin compañera de habitación y tenia que compartirla con Anko Sensei lo cual ya era bastante espeluznante.

Pensó en salir a caminar un poco sin alejarse demasiado para que la brisa le tranquilizara, pero se quedo estática al ver a una joven parada a mitad de la calle que le miraba curiosa.

Una rubia cabellera que contrastaba con su pálida piel y unos penetrantes ojos verdes que parecían tan profundos que le habían atrapado, le sonreía sintiéndose algo temerosa pero al mismo tiempo atraída por aquella enigmática chica.

Fue un solo instante en que parpadeo y la chica estaba ya frente a ella haciéndole en esta ocasión temblar ya que ahora le miraba mas divertida pero sin decir nada, acaso se trataba de un espíritu errante y ahora ella estaba presa de el.

Pero de pronto ella se movió tan de repente quedando en el otro extremo de la calle y delante de ella Naruto caía con agilidad, detrás de el Gaara y Sasuke que se colocaban frente a ella sin dejar de mirar a la chica que seguía sonriendo sin decir nada para desaparecer después frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Hinata te encuentras bien? —–el rubio volteaba a verle

—Si… ¿que fue eso?—

—Escuchamos el canto —– Gaara miraba buscando indicios de aquella persona

— ¿El canto…yo no escuche nada?—

—Pues escuchamos un canto sumamente raro…pero el problema fueron esos dos —– Sasuke señalando tras de Hinata que veía a Shino y a Kiba inconcientes

—Cielos ¿qué les paso?—

—Caminaban todos raros…creo que es por la canción —Gaara ahora mirando a los chicos inconcientes

—Pero… ¿entonces ustedes? —

—Supongo que son las habilidades que nos dan los espíritus de los animales—

—Pero creo que en gente normal el canto les pone en un tipo de trance, seguramente la chica es quien se los lleva—

—Oye…no parecía una sirena tenia piernas y llevaba un vestido como una china normal — Frunciendo el ceño Naruto esperaba que alguien le explicara esa diferencia

—Es raro…creo que…—- Gaara creía tener una teoría pero fue interrumpido por el grito de alguien

— ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?—

Todos voltearon a ver a una furiosa Anko que les asesinaba con la mirada, así que solo empezaron a reír nerviosos mientras ella tomaba a los tres chicos y se los llevaba a rastras

—Y uste Srita. Será mejor que tenga una buena explicación—

Hinata solo le miro sumamente nerviosa mirando a Shino y Kiba inconcientes

—Y ahora como me los llevo—

El pretexto que dieron fue que tanto Kiba como Shino eran sonámbulos y Hinata se dio cuenta de ello por lo que los chicos salieron en su ayuda, esto por supuesto nadie les creyó pero Kakashi prefirió no hacer de esto algo muy grande así no tendría que castigarlos teniendo mas tiempo libre, aunque con Anko dudaba lo ultimo.

Ese día como una de las ultimas actividades saldrían a dar un paseo por barco lo cual provoco una gran emoción en todos, muchos lo veían como algo romántico otros como intenso y otros tanto como algo infantil.

Pero el club de lo paranormal estaba en alerta ya que habían visto que algo no estaba bien en todo ese pueblo, mientras el resto disfrutaba del viaje cada uno ponía atención a cualquier detalle que les pudiera dar una mejor idea de a que se enfrentaban.

—Parece que solo es nuestro nerviosismo, no veo nada fuera de lo normal —–Kiba molesto por no estar disfrutando del paseo.

—-Eso crees, pero yo aun siento que hay algo —– Ignorando el pelinegro al castaño por completo

—Diablos y ¿que se supone que haremos? solo Shino y yo fuimos los afectados, y el grupo de animales no les afecto para nada y ni se diga de Hinata—

— ¿A quien llamas grupo de Animales? —– con una venita en su frente y la mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke

—Pero es raro…Hinata no escucho nada a pesar de que todos escuchamos la canción —–Naruto seguía buscando explicaciones ya que no lograba entender que pasaba

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?—

— ¿Recuerdas lo que platicamos acerca de la mitología de las sirenas?—

—Mmm…creo que no mucho—

—Solo hombres…caen bajo el canto de las sirenas supongo que eso debe ser la razón y creo que hay mas cosas que desconocemos de ellas—

—Si la chica que estaba anoche es una sirena ¿por que no es como la describen los cuentos? –Seguía aferrado que aquello no cuadraba

—Lo más importante es… ¿qué hacen con los hombres que se llevan?— Gaara prefirió cambiar el tema y pensar en posibles consecuencias

—Chicos… ¿no se han dado cuenta de algo?, solo quedan chicos —– Hinata al notar que algo ya no estaba bien

Todos voltearon en diferentes direcciones solo para comprobar lo que Hinata les decía, en efecto sobre la borda solo habían chicos incluyendo a Kakashi y al Jefe municipal con el cual seguía platicando.

—De nuevo…esa canción —– Gaara se ponía en alerta buscando con la mirada el origen de la melodía

—La escuchan de nuevo —– Hinata sin poder escuchar la canción

—Si…mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse raro de nuevo—

—Bien chicos malditos…será mejor que arreglen las cosas…porque… no quiero…—- Kiba no terminó de hablar ya que cayó inconciente

—Kiba-Kun…Shino-Kun… ¿qué pasa?—

El resto de los chicos cayeron de igual forma inconciente mientras seguían buscando el origen de aquella canción.

—Creo que nuestra amiga ha regresado —– Sasuke señalando hacia uno de los bordes de los barcos en donde la misma chica de la noche anterior les miraba y sonreía.

—-Bueno eso nos deja solo a nosotros, Hinata retrocede déjanos esto a nosotros—

—Está bien, ¿pero podrán con ella?—

—Deja de burlarte niña esto será como hacer un examen muy sencillo —– el pelinegro molesto por la duda de la chica.

—-Pues recuerda que Hinata te ha ganado hasta ahorita en todos tus sencillos exámenes. —Aprovechando la oportunidad de burlarse del pelinegro Naruto recalcaba su situación académica.

—Hmp…—

—Oigan…—

— ¿Que quieres tu también me lo vas a recordar? —– molesto por escuchar a la chica que esperaba algún comentario

—No es eso…miren el resto del barco —– señalando a los costados de la embarcación.

—Es broma ¿de donde salieron todas esas chicas? —– el rubio tallando sus ojos por la sorpresa de aquel gran grupo

—No creo que sean solo chicas—

Toda la cubierta en una larga hilera, tomadas de las manos varias chicas que tenían el mismo rostro y facciones que la chica con la que ya habían tenido contacto.

—Esto ya me está asustando no podrían ser solo como el cuento infantil —

—Bueno creo que han descubierto mas de la cuenta —– Danzou se acercaba hacia ellos mirándolos con severidad

—Usted sabia de todo esto no es cierto por ello crea Tour turísticos a través de las leyendas locales —– Hinata estaba molesta al descubrir que ese hombre había controlado todo

—-Muy inteligentes es una forma de mantenerlas tranquilas si les damos lo que piden ellas no nos molestan—

—-Pero a sido a costa de vidas de personas acaso no le remuerde la conciencia —– Naruto también molesto con aquel hombre.

—-Hare lo que sea necesario para salvar a este pueblo incluso si es sacrificar a terceros—

De pronto todas aquellas chicas comenzaron a moverse en diferentes direcciones mientras el sonido unísono de sus risas se empezó a volver mas ensordecedor, cada movimiento comenzó a ser mas y mas rápido hasta que solo el trío podía ver con dificulta los movimientos de cada una.

De pronto todas saltaron al agua y un profundo silencio cubrió el sitio ninguno podía emitir ningún sonido en espera de algún movimiento inesperado que les sorprendiera, pero el sonido de un celular les hizo brincar y mirar que se trataba del de Hinata que se limito a contestarlo.

Mientras los chicos solo pensaban en que tenía una muy buena recepción de señal

—-Si…habla Hinata…ah pero…ahora…ya estamos…bueno…bueno, se corto—

—-Quien era en un momento así —– el pelinegro sumamente molesto por la interrupción

—El Monje Maito-San…—

— ¿Y por que llama en este momento? —–Naruto confundido del mal momento en que ahora pasaban

—Le hable hoy en la mañana y le platique de lo que está pasando—

— ¿Y tiene alguna solución? —– Gaara esperaba que la tuviera

—No me dijo…se corto la llamada, pero lo que alcanzo a decirme es que no debemos dejar que nos lleven a su hogar pero sobre todo…no dejar que muestren su verdadera forma—

—No entiendo eso— mas confundido el rubio con cada nueva información obtenida

—-Nunca lo entiendes Dobe, ¿pero que quiere decir con verdadera forma?—

—Creo que eso es irrelevante ahora si se fijan estamos siendo envueltos en una neblina y aun están afuera todas ellas —– Gaara señalándoles al resto del barco

— ¿Pueden escucharlas? —– Hinata con temor a lo que no podía escuchar

—Si cada día nuestros oídos se vuelven más finos —–Gaara sin dejar de mirar en varias direcciones sus ojos parecían ver mucho más al igual que sus oídos ya mencionados antes

—Pero entonces como las enfrentaremos para empezar nos doblan en número —– Sasuke intensifica su vista para buscar alguna loca Sirena

—Hay que reunir a todos los pasajeros en un solo punto y de ahí defendernos, que alguien se ocupe del manejo del barco —–Fue la orden del pelirrojo

—Bien yo lo hare, Hinata-Chan tu ve a refugiarte —–Naruto le ordeno a la chica pero la mano en su chaqueta le hizo detenerse.

—-Yo iré contigo Naruto-Kun—

—Pero será peligroso—

—Por favor…—

—Está bien —– al ver lo decidida que estaba la chica le extendió su mano para guiarla a través de la densa neblina que se intensificaba cada vez mas y los únicos que podían ver a través de ello eran con los ojos de los animales.

Los ojos amarillos de Naruto brillaban a través de la neblina mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la chica que a pesar de la situación se armaba de valor con la presencia del rubio.

—Hinata… ¿en serio no estás asustada?—

—Estoy temblando—

— ¿Pero entonces por qué no quisiste esconderte?—

—Porque…a tu lado me siento segura…Naruto-Kun—

El rubio siguió caminando en silencio al escuchar las palabras de la chica que tal vez debido a que no se podía ver nada había dicho aquello sin pensarlo, pero el pudo ver el fuerte rubor que tenia en todo el rostro pero no pudo responder en ese momento.

Pero la figura de alguien le hizo detenerse para ampliar su visión mientras sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar a un rojo intenso y el iris en negro se alargaba como los de un zorro.

El fuerte masticar de alguien le hizo apretar fuertemente la mano de la chica jalándola detrás suyo, el olor a sangre le hizo tragar saliva y comenzar a estremecerse por lo que continuaba escuchando.

—Hinata…cierra los ojos y tápate los oídos—

— ¿Como…?—

—Solo hazlo…—

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien les brinco encima arrojando a Hinata al lado mientras Naruto caía al mar junto con la criatura provocando un fuerte ruido de un chapuzón, la chica corrió hasta donde pudo gritando el nombre del rubio.

Naruto miraba hacia el embravecido mar en donde a simple vista el se encontraba solo pero sus nuevos ojos le mostraban mas de lo que hubiera deseado, ahora estaba rodeado por varias jóvenes pero la diferencia es que ahora su cabello lucia de color negro conforme emergían del agua y su aura era totalmente diferente.

La luz de una lámpara le hizo girar para ver que se trataba de Hinata alumbrando en su búsqueda, en el cielo ahora se apreciaba la luna que crecía cada mes a punto de ser llena comenzado a darles de lleno y con ello un fuerte alarido de todas ellas le hizo sentir que su sangre se congelaba.

La forma que ahora mostraban iba mas haya de lo que se hubiera imaginado era cierto que su cuerpo en el agua era mitad pez pero el resto era muy alejado a la versión de una hermosa joven.

Todas sin excepción mostraban una forma grotesca y repulsiva, de sus sienes ahora colgaban dos enormes branquias y sus orbes mostraban unos penetrantes ojos negros sin mas brillo que el del deseo de matar, su boca mas como un simple agujero mostraba varios dientes filosos del cual seguía emitiéndose ese hermoso y fatal sonido de una melodía.

El movimiento de sus manos en el agua también le mostró que estas eran ya mas unas largas y filosas garras que alguna otra cosa, la piel de aquellos seres había dejado de ser delicada para mostrarse áspera y repulsiva por varias cosas que le colgaban.

Todas se lanzaron sobre Naruto pero el fuerte jalon de un tipo de mano de arena lo termino llevando hasta el barco quejándose fuertemente por el golpe recibido

Pero antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo Hinata se arrojaba sobre el rubio mientras no dejaba de llorar sumamente preocupada de que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo, Sasuke solo alzo una ceja sumamente molesto mientras Gaara solo soltaba un profundo suspiro

—Bueno ustedes pueden seguir así aun tenemos a las mujeres pescado que ahora vienen furiosas hacia nosotros—– con tono de burla Sasuke miraba al mar que se agitaba por las movilizadas criaturas.

—Supongo que aun tienen hambre —–Gaara al ver los restos de algunos infelices que habían sido aperitivo de ellas.

— ¿Por qué lo dicen?—– Hinata no entendiendo muy bien ya que los tres evitaron que mirara la grotesca escena.

—Hablan con la mente —– fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro

—Entonces no eran cosas de mi cabeza —–más tranquilo Naruto al creer que se estaba volviendo loco

—No Dobe no puedes estar más loco—

—Que bien…oye ¿eso que fue?—

—Basta…aun tenemos que escapar de estos seres —–Gaara molesto porque habían olvidado la situación en la que estaban.

Pronto la borda comenzó a ser cubierta por las enfurecidas sirenas que buscaban la carne de aquellos hombres para llenar sus hambrientos estómagos mientras seguían emitiendo aquel grito tan ensordecedor que en esta ocasión Hinata si pudo escuchar.

—Gaara ¿puedes hacer algo con tu arena?—

—Ya no queda…lo poco se ha perdido en el mar y no puedo reunirla—

—Diablos…entonces veamos que tal funciona esto —– lanzando una llamarada de fuego que salía de su boca ahuyentando por un momento a los furiosos seres

—No podremos seguir así nos están ganando en número—

Naruto se estaba desesperando el hasta ese momento no había podido manejar ninguna habilidad como sus dos amigos y la situación se estaba complicando, si no escapaban serian el almuerzo de ellas.

Sintió como Hinata se apegaba con fuerza a el cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir pero en esta ocasión por diferentes razones, Sasuke continuaba lanzando fuego pero parecía no dar resultado y Gaara intentaba hacerles frente pero siendo inútil.

Sintió una gran presión en el pecho por la gran impotencia que tenia y de pronto el barco comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras miraban que Naruto estaba hecho una furia y el mar parecía responder a ello.

Las olas se volvieron más salvajes y como si ahora fueran uno solo, arrojo a las sirenas con el movimiento de sus brazos mientras con otros hizo que el barco se moviera con fuerza y fuera arrojado cada vez más lejos.

El barco encallo en la costa mientras los residentes miraban curiosos aquella navegación sorprendiéndose de que hubiera sobrevivientes.

—Maldito Dobe…casi nos matas si podías hacer algo como eso debiste hacerlo desde un principio—

—Pero no sabía que lo podía hacer—

—Cielos pensé que moriría y con ustedes no es muy agradable —– Gaara se levantaba con dificulta mirando el resto del barco y a los sobrevivientes.

Hinata reía nerviosa por como terminaban discutiendo por cosas sin sentido, estaba feliz habían sobrevivido y con eso tenia para estarlo, los desaparecidos fueron los dueños del barco, el jefe municipal que murió por lo que trataba de proteger, pero fuera de eso estaban bien.

Ahora comprendía mas acerca de aquellos seres, las embarcaciones que se esfumaban en las tormentas, aquellas personas desaparecidas y solo una respuesta la hora de comer de las sirenas.

Después de todo este mundo es mas agua que nada y la mayor parte es agua salada el elemento en el que se mueven, han estado aquí desde hace cientos de años y aun siendo un mito siguen siendo muy vigentes.

Después de lo ocurrido y de inventar algo para la ausencia del afamado trío, Hinata viajaba con tres singulares animalitos, dos que compartían un asiento y uno que dormía felizmente en el suave pecho de la chica.

Detrás de ellos Shino y Kiba este ultimo maldiciéndose por lo mal que le había ido en este caso pero aprovechaba para molestar al Neko-Sasuke lo cual en verdad le hacia sentirse tan bien.

**Hola ¿qué creen?...les tengo dos noticias pero antes les comento que el día de ayer azoto una tormenta eléctrica y antes de que pudiera apagar mi maquina esta murió…**

**La buena es que en la otra tengo guardado varias cosas ya que me llevo información de esta a la otra, por fortuna solo se quemo el monitor y solo tuve que comprar uno nuevo así que no se perdió mucho…**

**La mala para aquellas que sigan la de Idol es que el capitulo nuevo si se perdió…y es la que me esta costando mucho trabajo además del One Shot prometido, así que estoy reescribiendo de nuevo, el problema es que no me esta quedando igual.**

**También feliz pase del numero de rew llegue a 130 guau, muchas gracias espero poder seguir en el gusto de todos ustedes, el 115 fue Kai One-Chan ella solicito un one shot en el que estoy trabajando…de nuevo ya que se perdió con la muerte de algunos archivos.**

**Me hacían varios comentarios con las parejas así que a votación díganme cuales les gustaría los que ya han leído mis otras historias sabrán como gusto de manejar algunas de las mas raras.**

**Ejemplo de las parejas que he hecho: Shion/KillerBee, Shion/Rock Lee y la lista sigue…**

**Dejo votación abierta la única que no cambiare será el naruhina, las demás escucho sus peticiones ya saben que me gusta complacerlos.**

**Si desean saber mas el siguiente se titula: Akagami Aogami**


	9. Omake 03

**La Mujer del Velo**

— Soy Uchiha Sasuke y les platicare de algo que se dice sucedió hace algún tiempo:

**Uno de tantos hombres que gustaban de enamorar a cuanta chica podía a base de todo lo que el conocía, logrando que mas de una cayera en sus redes consiguiendo cada uno de sus objetivos.**

**Pues bien, una como otras tantas, se enamoró locamente de él, de tal forma que cuando este perdió el interés en ella, ella se suicidó por amor, por ese amor verdadero que creía haber vivido. No sin antes jurar que se lo llevaría con él para estar juntos en la eternidad. **

**Dicen que el día de los muertos, el llevaba unas copas de más debido a que había tomado en un lugar de dudosa reputación, cuando de pronto vio en las sombras a una mujer de un cuerpo divino y de belleza sobrehumana, solo que en el rostro llevaba un velo negro en señal de luto. **

**El quería acercarse a ella y ella se iba alejando más y más, hasta desaparecer... Todas las noches sucedía lo mismo. Él pensaba que iba a morir de amor. Y pasó una semana: fecha en la que su difunta amante suicida cumplía un año. Al pasar por el panteón de nuevo vio a la misma silueta de aquella bella mujer dentro del panteón pidiendo a gritos ayuda, y él, como todo un caballero, apresuró el paso en busca de la dama. **

**Al verlo dijo: - Gracias al cielo alguien me ha escuchado. **

**El caballero le preguntó por qué estaba en el panteón y ella respondió:**

—**Venía a ver a mi hermana, que hoy cumple un año de muerta. Un mal hombre la enamoró y ella se mató por él, ¿Qué crees que se merece? **

**Por quedar bien con la hermosa dama contestó. **

— **Merece ser enterrado vivo con la mujer a la que hizo sufrir, para que ella lo pueda amar. **

**Ella respondió. - Pues esto ha de pasar.**

**Le agarró de la cintura y él sumamente emocionado le quitó el velo para verla...**

**¡Horror! **

**La amante estaba allí, carcomida por los gusanos que se veían en su boca y ojos.**

**Lo hundió sumergiéndole en la tierra, cumpliendo así su deseo.**

**Se dice que por esos días siempre se escuchan los gritos desgarradores de un hombre mientras una mujer canta una canción nupcial.**

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 80 por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Nos vemos en el siguiente me acaban de platicar esta así que la subo antes de que otra cosa pase, espero exprimir mi cabecita y subir el fin el capítulo de Idol.**


	10. Akagami Aogami

**Akagami Aogami**

Hinata dormía tan plácidamente, últimamente con las nuevas solicitudes del buzón tenían mucho trabajo encima a pesar de que tenían a tres chicos malditos las cosas seguían siendo algo complicadas.

Cada uno trataba de controlar a su modo las nuevas habilidades que tenían pero fuera del estrés de la situación no habían logrado hacer nada mas allá de lo que ya tenían.

Pero ese día podría dormir mas de la cuenta ya que era fin de semana así que estaba permitido, el problema era que en esta ocasión tenía un invitado de mas: Neko –Sasuke ya que Sakura no pudo cuidarlo debido a un viaje de fin de semana con su familia por lo que tuvo que llevarlo a casa.

Al principio le costó trabajo que le dejaran al minino a su cuidado pero después de lograr conquistar a la familia pudo quedarse, salvo a Neji que también le miraba de manera sospechosa.

El gato de la casa tampoco estuvo muy de acuerdo con su llegada por lo que le vigilo toda la noche para desvelo del chico quien le miraba furioso pero dadas las circunstancias tuvo que controlarse y no asesinar al gato.

Naruto parecía haber encontrado el gusto en dormir bajo el cobijo de la chica a pesar de las circunstancias comprometedoras el terminaba por regresar a su pecho.

Había veces en que Neji le agarraba del pellejo del cuello y lo regresaba a la caja que se le había preparado, además de las amenazas que por supuesto entendía el rubio a la perfección, y dadas las circunstancias ambos terminaban con algún rasguño o mordisco.

Esa mañana no fue la excepción se había levantado como todos los días a correr para regresar a desayunar con la familia, antes de irse había echado tanto al zorrito como al gato negro a la caja pero se molesto ver a su regreso que de nuevo ambos estaban en la cama.

Al ver como en esta ocasión Hinata apretaba contra su pecho al animalito y este solo caía graciosamente sin siquiera inmutarse muy molesto prefirió ir directamente a su habitación al verse derrotado por el molesto zorrito.

Pero su rostro se puso mas pálido de lo normal al pasar por la recamara de Hanabi y ver como el gato enterraba sus uñas sobre el pecho de la chica pero esta no parecía tampoco inmutarse.

—Que diablos estas niñas tienen el sueño pesado o que—Muy molesto el castaño se dirigía hacia él mientras el otro estaba sumido en otros pensamientos

—Esta niña…esta tan desarrollada— con un sonrojo que apenas se podía ver por el negro pelo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar escapar de Neji y este lo agarrara ya estaba siendo presa de los brazos de la chica.

Ante aquel imprevisto movimiento ambos se lanzaron una mirada que incluso les dio escalofríos de imaginar que se habían entendido mutuamente.

—creo que me quedare un rato así…es más peligroso el Hyuga en este momento—

—Maldito gato…acaso estoy alucinando o esos animales son unos depravados. —

El gato normal solo los miraba de reojo ya que aquello se había vuelto más complicado por lo que opto por hacer territorio en la habitación de Neji por lo que de inmediato se movió para comenzar su ardua tarea.

Hinata despertó y miro como de nuevo Naruto se había acomodado en su cama, pero lo que le hizo pegar un brinco fue ver como ella le abrazaba para mala fortuna del rubio que salió disparado por el brinco de la chica.

Medio adormilado buscaba la razón de aquel despertar tan inusual mientras se levantaba y sacaba un profundo bostezo.

— ¿Eh…que paso…?—mientras se levantaba por completo y se estiraba por completo

—Ah…lo siento Naruto-Kun…fue mi culpa me pare muy rápido…— mientras se volteaba sumamente apenada

—No hay problema…me pregunto cómo estará Sasuke—

—Eh… ¿no está aquí?—

—No…peleamos a media noche y no se a donde se fue—

—Pelearon…—Hinata temía preguntar el porqué de su pelea y mas por qué no escucho ningún ruido que le despertara— bueno creo que es hora de ir a desayunar por qué no vas a buscarle mientras tomo un baño

—Claro debe de andar perdido el Teme —– caminando graciosamente mientras la chica le miraba divertida pero antes de entrar al baño se detuvo a medio camino al mirar la foto de su primo sonriendo mientras sostenía el retrato más de cerca.

—-Sabes creo que debemos visitarte más seguido últimamente he pensado mucho en ti —– dejando la foto en su lugar retomo el camino al baño.

En tanto Naruto–Kyubi caminaba muy feliz buscando a Neko–Sasuke pero lo que se encontró fue algo que no esperaba, Hanabi dormía felizmente abrazada del gato negro y este parecía muy feliz dentro de las cobijas tan solo asomando las orejas.

—-Ese Teme…sabía que era un maldito pervertido —– mientras se acercaba sigilosamente para brincarle encima, pero la pierna de la chica le cayó encima haciendo que soltara un gruñido que se escucho por toda la casa.

De inmediato toda la familia corrió para ver de qué se trataba, Hanabi solo miraba como el zorrito parecía llorar inconsolablemente.

—Lo siento no lo vi —– se disculpaba al sentir que había lastimado al pequeño zorrito

-Vaya Dobe quien diría que eras tan llorón-

-No soy llorón solo grite…me dolió que me pisara-

-Pues para ellos tú estás llorando je, je, je-

-Maldito Dobe y tú qué demonios andas de pervertido-

-Deja de molestarme, no eres quien para decirme nada….que no siempre estas durmiendo con Hinata muy cómodo en su pecho como te atreves a reprocharme algo-

- ¿Que quieres decir?-

-Eres un Teme al cubo…-

-Si pero yo no estoy colgado del pecho de Hanabi…-sonriéndole de manera divertida en espera de su reacción.

Sasuke puso atención a como estaba, cuando era un gato a veces olvidaba su condición y terminaba colgado de algún sitio sin darse cuenta y esta era una de esas ocasiones, la familia entera miraba divertida como Neko-Sasuke tenía sus uñas enterradas en sus pechos de manera que quedaba colgando graciosamente.

—Insisto en que esos animales son raros —

—Neji para ti todo es raro creo que son lindos, no crees cariño—

—Así es…. lo que digas querida pero mientras no causen problemas está bien —– Hiashi retomando su camino para leer su periódico matinal

Hanabi miraba con furia al gato el cual al sentir aquella aura enterraba aun mas las uñas sintiendo en verdad escalofríos, esperaba a que la chica le golpeara o le hiciera algo por el estilo ya sabía de su carácter, y la prueba de ello fue el primer día de clases de los hermanos Hyuga.

Pero para su sorpresa la chica le levanto apretándolo más a su pecho sintiendo la calidez que emanaba la chica

—-Oye…se ve que te gusta causar problemas…pero yo puedo causarte más a ti así que pórtate bien —

Si Sasuke sintió ese sentimiento cálido de intento de asesinato por parte de la chica, era uno muy diferente al que había visto en Sakura por lo que metió las uñas y se quedo quieto.

Naruto veía divertidísimo la escena aquello lo disfrutaba en grande.

-Hasta que alguien te puso en tu lugar Dobe….je, je, je, je-

-Cállate Teme esto no es tu asunto —– volteando sumamente avergonzado hacia otro lado

Hanabi les miraba algo extrañada no entendía muy bien que estaban haciendo esos dos animales, mientras Neji les miraba seriamente aumentando sus sospechas.

Después del habitual desayuno de la familia Hinata intento salir con Neko-Sasuke y Naruto-Kyubi, pero le era difícil separarle de su hermana cosa extraña por lo que salió solo con el pequeño zorro dejándolos en casa.

Hinata no entendía por qué el rubio no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que dijo en el barco durante la pelea que tuvieron con las sirenas, el actuaba normal y esperaba al menos algún tipo de reacción pero no paso nada que le indicara algún indicio de sus sentimientos.

Se quedo pensativa al recordar al rubio hacer un entrenamiento personal días atrás después de regresar del viaje…

Intento por todos los medios repetir la proeza que hizo con el barco, así que se empezó a practicar con las fuentes de la escuela pero lo único que provoco fue que media escuela terminara mojada.

— ¿Por qué? si yo pude crear una enorme ola que elevo el barco —– decía muy triste y decaído al ver que no obtenía los mismos resultados. —– Lo intentare una vez más —– colocándose de nueva cuenta en la fuente agitaba los brazos una y otra vez esperando que en esta ocasión pudiera lograrlo.

—-Este será peor que el anterior—- decía burlonamente el Uchiha al ver como el rubio se mojaba el solo sin ayuda de nadie.

—-Muy de acuerdo —– el pelirrojo ya aburrido de verle mejor leía algún libro que llevaba.

—-Apuesto a que provocara algo mayor —– Kiba reía al imaginar algún caos de gran escala

—Eso es obvio tomando las probabilidades y las veces en que Naruto lo ha intentado fallando incansablemente—Shino sin quitar la vista del rubio solo anotaba en un cuaderno cada vez que fallaba llevando un conteo especial.

—Etto…no creo que deban hablar así de Naruto-Kun el lo esta intentando con todas sus fuerzas —– Hinata trataba de defender al chico aun si era muy difícil de hacerlo.

Sumamente molesto por la reacción de sus amigos hizo un gran esfuerzo provocando que el agua callera sobre todo el patio salpicando a los presentes.

Las miradas pasaron de inmediato al rubio que solo veía a una multitud de chicas furiosas que comenzaron a perseguirle dando inicio una cacería sin impórtales nada más que el asesinarle en ese momento.

Sus amigos solo le miraban con una gotita en la nuca al ver como desaparecía quedando solo las huellas de las chicas molestas.

—Y cuando le diremos —– Shino sin cambiar de expresión seguía mirando al rubio escapar

— ¿Qué cosa?— Kiba le miraba al no comprender lo que decía el chico

—Que él no está manejando el agua…si no el viento —– sin cambiar su expresión seguía de vista la pequeña nube gris que quedaba al olvido

— ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? —– Kiba miraba al resto que no parecía sorprendido por aquello

—Yo lo hice al tercer intento que hizo —– Sasuke con su típica sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que se divertía con los intentos del rubio

—Yo como al quinto— – Shino ahora anotando en el cuaderno mas de sus referencias

— ¿Y porque nadie dijo nada? —– Kiba aumentaba su molestia por verse de nuevo relegado

—Porque es divertido verlo sufrir —– Sasuke ahora se recargaba para escuchar mejor los gritos de dolor del rubio.

—Si es extrañamente motivante—– Gaara miraba hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos extrañado de coincidir con el pelinegro.

—Te hace sentir tan bien que es difícil no disfrutar el momento— Sasuke sin perder detalle de los gritos se acomodaba mejor

Hinata solo les miraba y sonreía nerviosa por como todos tomaban las cosas y rogaba por que dentro de sus habilidades estuviera la resistencia antes de que la turba feroz acabara con él.

Divertida ante este recuerdo sonrió mientras el zorrito le miraba curioso y ella le acariciaba de manera espontanea, sin saber por qué aquel gesto se hacía más frecuente mientras el rubio solo sentía como le agradaba.

Por su parte Hanabi revisaba sus cosas y se lamentaba el haber olvidado algo en la escuela, pero tenia que recuperarlo a como diera lugar y no deseaba que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de su extravió.

Miro la hora y si se daba prisa nadie notaria su ausencia así que salió de manera discreta dejando una nota en caso de que llegaran antes que ella.

Neko-Sasuke le miro salir y algo por dentro le dijo que tenía que seguirle sin saber el porqué, así que sigilosamente fue tras ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Hanabi miraba la solitaria escuela provocándole escalofríos, estaba a punto de regresar pero tenía que encontrar aquello que había perdido o de lo contrario nunca se lo perdonaría.

Odiaba aquella vieja escuela no entendía el por qué no la habían remodelado con lo que pedían de cuota de inscripción, pero no estaba ahí para quejarse por ello así que agradeció que aun fuera temprano y hubiera luz de día esperaba salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—Porque siempre las escuelas se vuelven tan lúgubres cuando están vacías —– decía muy molesta al comenzar a recorrer los pasillos poco a poco— bien deja de quejarte y recuerda en donde lo perdiste.

Lo peor era que se sentía observada y por más que buscaba no había nadie más a parte de ella, comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas y mas nerviosa pero el deseo de encontrar aquello que había perdido le hacía seguir buscando a pesar de su miedo.

El crujir de algo le hizo girar su cabeza lentamente para ver de qué se trataba pero el silencio reino el sitio y no encontró a nadie, trago saliva mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo de la primaria hasta llegar a las escaleras donde comenzó a subir lentamente.

De nuevo el crujir de algo le hizo detenerse para voltear y descubrir que no había nadie, por lo que esta vez comenzó a subir de manera rápida sintiendo que era perseguida.

Aumento la velocidad para terminar corriendo buscando algún lugar en donde refugiarse, hasta que termino por caer y lastimarse levemente el tobillo.

—Augh…— miro hacia atrás para ver que no había nadie en el pasillo —– Hanabi…estas muy nerviosa no te da vergüenza —– se levanto al ver que tendría que tener cuidado ya que su tobillo le dolía mucho pero siguió caminando ahora de manera lenta.

Hasta que se quedo de pie petrificada de miedo al sentir que algo se colaba por entre sus pies, bajo la vista muy lentamente hasta toparse con unos brillantes ojos.

Su grito se escucho por toda la escuela mientras salía corriendo a pesar del dolor de su tobillo, hasta terminar en el cuarto del baño donde toco pared y miraba hacia la puerta respirando con dificulta.

Sentía aquella presencia que se acercaba de manera lenta hasta que de nuevo se topo con aquellos ojos brillantes que le miraban, volvió a gritar hasta darse cuenta de lo que en verdad era.

—Tu…qué demonios, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—– levantándose con dificultad

Neko –Sasuke le miraba bastante divertido mientras esta se levantaba y tambaleaba un poco para dirigirse hacia él y tratar de atraparle.

—Maldito gato casi me matas de un susto —– moviéndose difícilmente para perseguirle de un lado a otro y más cuando aquella mirada que tenia le indicaba que se estaba burlando de ella.

Fue tanto su emoción de ambos que durante la caída de la chica varias cosas cayeron provocando que la puerta se cerrara, tanto Hanabi como Neko-Sasuke se quedaron un momento inmóviles mirándose entre sí para posteriormente correr a ver la puerta.

—No…acaso…— se quedo helada al ver que en efecto sus sospechas resultaron ciertas —– como es posible que una puerta se cierre por fuera…y ¿ahora que hare? —– al ver que ahora estaba encerrada junto a un gato malévolo.

Al ver que era inútil seguir intentando con la puerta se dejo caer algo decaída y con un gran dolor por el tobillo, volteo a ver al minino de manera dura.

—No podrías simplemente haber dicho "llévame" en lugar de perseguirme por toda la escuela…ahora como saldré —– mirando como este parecía no estar interesado en sus problemas —– y no encontré lo que perdí.

Se recargo más en la puerta mientras quitaba las cosas que se habían caído, se aferro a sus piernas escondiendo la cabeza en ellas en tanto su acompañante comenzó a sentirse algo mal por lo que había hecho.

-Diablos…yo solo quería desquitarme un poco por el golpe que me dio cuando la conocí…y ahora que hare, esto es muy complicado…pero…no, no debo…pero…maldición…por que estoy sintiéndome mal -

Hanabi empezó a ver como el gato hacia varios gestos muy curiosos como si el mismo estuviera debatiéndose con el mismo.

—bien eso me da más miedo…empiezo a creer que Neji no esta tan loco como creo—pero se quedo perpleja al ver como el gato comenzaba a ronronearla mientras se acurrucaba en su pierna yendo de un lado a otro.

—-Vaya al parecer no eres tan malo no pequeño Neko…—- mientras levantaba al gato y lo acercaba a su pecho para abrazarle con fuerza y así tranquilizarse.

-esto lo voy a lamentar….como es que termine en esto…maldita sea mientras el Dobe no se entere estaré bien- haciendo varios gestos al imaginarse las burlas del rubio las cuales quedaron pronto olvidadas al sentir la presión del pecho de la chica.

Hanabi miraba como el gato parecía disfrutar de ella ya que ronroneaba placenteramente, hasta que vio un brillo junto a las puertas de los tocadores por lo que se apresuro a ver si era lo que se imaginaba.

Dejo a un lado al gato para tratar de jalar aquel pequeño objeto, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo hasta que de pronto Neko-Sasuke se acerco mas por su tamaño y jalo lo que ella buscaba.

Se sorprendió por este acto del felino el cual llevaba aquello dentro de su boca y se lo entregaba.

-mas te vales que me trates mejor después de esto- se decía al ver todo lo que estaba haciendo por la chica.

Pero antes de que renegara de algo mas estaba siendo llevado hacia el pecho de la chica y apretado con suma fuerza.

-como…es que una niña de primaria tiene…demonios- termino por dejarse llevar por aquello al ver como Hanabi comenzaba a llorar.

—Gracias…esto es algo muy importante para mí —– decía con lágrimas mientras sonreía y apretaba a un gato sumamente avergonzado.

Se recargo en la pared acomodando al gato entre sus piernas y levantaba un dije en forma de gota de lluvia a través de una cadena de plata.

—-Sabes…este es un regalo muy importante, me lo dio alguien a quien quiero demasiado —– tambaleando el dije para que el gato pudiera verlo.

-y eso a mí que me importa…no debí ser tan amable contigo -muy molesto miraba para otro sitio

—-Esa persona ahora está muy lejos….por eso a veces le extraño, su nombre Hiroshi y es mi querido primo, cuando él se fue me dio este dije, al ser el mayor de todos nos cuidaba y protegía…aunque peleaba mucho con Neji pero creo que es porque se ponía celoso de Hiroshi. —

-el primo…ya veo que alivio…momento porque alivio….vamos Sasuke te estas ablandando demasiado-enterrando las uñas mientras sentía como Hanabi le levantaba para voltearlo y seguir hablando.

—Vamos gatito porque te gusta enterrarme las uñas hasta te pareces al Baka de Sasuke Uchiha siempre de mal humor y refunfuñando por todo lo que pase

-no soy así…soy genial, todas las chicas lo dicen por que tu no crees eso- le miraba con furia mientras ella le veía bastante divertida mientras le plantaba un beso y le sonreía al verle caer.

—Ja, ja, ja eres único Neko —– pero algo le hizo levantar la vista al escuchar un leve ruido.

Un pequeño sollozo se empezaba a escuchar cada vez más fuerte, Hanabi pensó en Hanako pero no era la hora ni se reunían las indicaciones para que apareciera, así que se pego mas a la pared y apretó al gatito negro buscando algo de seguridad.

Neko-Sasuke también empezó a escuchar aquel débil llanto que iba creciendo poco a poco, hasta que de pronto al girar la mirada había una mujer cerca de la puerta de entrada, encogida y con largos cabellos que cubrían todo su rostro dejaba escuchar un llanto que empezaba a erizar la piel.

-esto es malo….en este estado no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera sé que es este espíritu -

Hanabi seguía en su mismo sitio por las experiencias vividas lo más seguro era no decir nada para no provocar a ningún fantasma enfadado además de que este solo estaba llorando, esperaba que en algún momento este desapareciera.

Levanto la muñeca para ver la hora

—porque está aquí un fantasma que acaso no salen solo en la noche….porque me pasa esto a mi—se decía mientras bajaba su mano y apretaba mas al gato hacia ella, pero se quedo helada al ver que ahora aquella mujer estaba a centímetros de ella.

Seguía en la misma postura, llorando y lamentándose con aquellos largos cabellos que le cubrían por completo el rostro.

— **¿Papel Rojo o Papel Azul?**

Se petrifico al escuchar aquella pregunta sin saber a dónde moverse o que hacer, la voz era en verdad

— **¿Papel Rojo o Papel Azul?**

De nuevo aquella pregunta que era hecha con aquella voz tan resonante y que erizaba cada nervio de la piel.

— **¿Papel Rojo o Papel Azul?**

Sintió como lagrimas salían de la chica solo se repetía no contestar a nada, pero la insistencia de aquella mujer le estaba llevando a un miedo extremo sin saber qué hacer, más que nada el hecho de saber que nadie sabía que estaba encerrada en los baños de la primaria.

El gruñir de Neko-Sasuke le hizo tratar de calmarlo mientras este se ponía en guardia

— **¿Papel Rojo o Papel Azul?**

-deja de repetir lo mismo azul…que hay con eso - muy burlón seguía mirándola pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir como su cuello era apretado con fuerza haciendo que el aire comenzara a faltarle.

—No déjale — la chica comenzaba a forcejear con aquella mujer que apretaba el pequeño cuello del gato, al ver que este parecía haber dejado de respirar lanzo un fuerte golpe para liberarlo.

La mujer se levanto rápidamente y en esta ocasión pudo ver un demacrado rostro, con unos ojos rojos llenos de odio que le miraban y antes de cualquier cosa fue arrojada hacia la pared en donde perdió el conocimiento.

Neko-Sasuke miro como aquella mujer arrojaba a Hanabi mientras una furia le cubría por completo

—Sabes eso no fue nada amable —– mientras una luz le cubría por completo y regresaba a su forma humana – vaya ahora si estamos más parejos —– sonriendo de manera sarcástica hizo un movimiento arrojando fuego sobre el espíritu

Sonrió al ver que aquella mujer desaparecía pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que su ataque no le había hecho nada

—**No podrás hacerle nada—** una voz que resonó en aquel lugar le hizo ver en dirección de uno de los baños y ver una figura que se asomaba ligeramente mostrando unos enrojecidos ojos a través de aquella pequeña abertura.

—Diablos es Hanako y ahora que todos los fantasmas decidieron salir fuera de su hora—

—**Te digo que no podrás hacerle nada…su odio es mayor a cualquier cosa— **escuchándose ahora una risita que era peor a la voz haciéndole sudar un poco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?… ¿que sabes?—– tratando de no perder la calma con ese otro espíritu

—**hay algunos fantasmas que no podrás derrotar con solo atacarles…muchos se rigen por otras cosas y ella es uno de ellos—**

—Maldición— volviendo a arrojar su fuego en contra del espíritu que comenzaba a deformarse por aquel elemento volviéndose grotesca— dime… ¿sabes cómo?—

La risa ahora escuchada fue peor y se lamento por haber preguntado pero la puerta se abrió un poco más

—**Ven…te lo diré al oído—**

Aquello le erizo en verdad la piel tan siquiera acercarse no le gustaba para nada

—Como se que no harás nada para lastimarme—

—**Solo quiero que se vaya…este es mi baño….y eres lindo—** riendo mas escalofriante al decir lo ultimo

—Demonios…esto es asqueroso…pensó el pelinegro pero las circunstancias le llevaban a ello— Bien te escucho, pero no hagas nada o lo lamentaras— acercándose a la puerta mientras sentía un aliento helado que le recorría todo el rostro.

Aguanto lo más que pudo mientras sentía al final como un beso helado sobre la piel y la risa se incremento por completo cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Y de donde voy a sacar lo que me pide?— buscando con la mirada en todo el lugar.

De pronto la puerta es expulsada por completo entrando una enorme cantidad de viento arrojando varias cosas, Sasuke cubrió a Hanabi mientras miraba de quien se trataba.

—-Dobe…—

—Teme—

—¡Maldito!— el grito de ambos se escuchaba

—-Basta este no es el momento tienen una botella—el pelinegro esperaba que su plan diera resultado

—-Si —– Hinata arrojando con todas sus fuerzas una botella de agua hacia el pelinegro

— **¿Papel Rojo o Papel Azul?—** de nuevo la mujer les preguntaba con mayor fuerza

—Quien es esa — al ver mejor a la deformada mujer que ahora se arrojaba sobre ellos Naruto intento con el viento hacerle varios cortes pero fue inútil —– corre Hinata jalando a la chica mientras ahora salían para huir del enfurecido fantasma

Sasuke miro a Hanabi que presentaba varios moretones mientras apretaba la botella para después mirar hacia una de las puertas del baño.

—Hanako…si le haces algo juro que no habrá baño en donde esconderte, toma esto como un favor por el beso que tomaste, así que cuídala hasta que vuelva por ella—– saliendo corriendo mientras la puerta se abría lentamente y una risita se escuchaba.

En tanto Naruto jalaba a Hinata por los pasillos de la escuela al ver que por más que intentara no lograba hacer algún daño y por lo que vio tampoco pudo el pelinegro.

— ¿Naruto-Kun qué haremos…?—

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo ya habían sido acorralados por la mujer que seguía mirándolos mientras veían como escapar de aquello.

—Dobe sal de aquí yo me encargo —– la llegada de Sasuke hizo que el espíritu girara un poco por su presencia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces jalo a Hinata saltando por una de las ventanas

—Será idiota…pensaba al ver como había saltado jalando a la chica con el —pero bueno ahora terminemos nuestro asunto —dirigiéndose ahora por completo al espíritu

Saco una hoja blanca en donde con su sangre comenzó a dibujar un símbolo y colocando la botella mientras el espíritu corría hacia él a toda velocidad.

— ¡SUBE A LA SUPERFICIE Y LIMPIA LA SUCIEDAD! —fue su grito mientras una luz comenzó a rodear el papel en donde el símbolo también se estremeció.

Aquel piso se cubrió por completo por una luz que cegó todo, al final solo quedaba Sasuke con la cabeza agachada

Al levantarse giro su rostro por completo limpiando con su mano algunas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

—-Hanabi…idiota mira lo que he hecho por ti —– continuando su camino en dirección a los baños.

Se detuvo un momento al verse desnudo ya que olvidaba que cuando regresaba a su forma humana quedaba sumamente expuesto así que primero fue a buscar algo que ponerse.

Mientras afuera Naruto miraba hacia la parte superior de la escuela, estaba feliz de que su idea de salir volando con el viento les haya salvado la vida, pero al ver a una Hinata como tomate le hizo girar para preguntar la razón.

—Naruto-Kun…estas…desnudo — girando por completo al ver que la playera que tenía antes se le había caído

Un enorme grito se escucho por la escuela mientras salía corriendo en busca de algo que ponerse.

Ya era noche cuando los cuatro regresaban a casa, Hinata miraba extrañada al pelinegro que cargaba a su hermana y está ahora dormía después de haber despertado sumamente nerviosa.

Sonrió ante varios pensamientos que le cubrieron pero prefirió guardarlos para ella, además estaba la escena que tuvo en la tarde ya que tenía una cita con el rubio en su forma zorrito y la estaba disfrutando tanto, pero lo malo fue que olvidaron la hora y el rubio volvió a la forma humana.

Acto seguido lo tomaron como un pervertido y fue perseguido por gente que deseaba su cabeza, así que terminaron por regresar a casa muy temprano pero eso fue bueno ya que encontró la nota de Hanabi, además de que Sasuke también lo había hecho con huellas de gato las cuales entendió perfectamente Naruto así que preocupados salieron en su búsqueda.

Aunque esto último si le resulto extraño pero no quiso decir más de aquello puesto que sin darse cuenta estaba tomando la mano del rubio, así que habiendo descubierto lo sumamente despistado que era tendría que ser un poco más directa para hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

El resto de la semana Sasuke se encargo de ir y traer a Hanabi debido al tobillo, solo dijo que era algo que le debía y más que nada sabía que él fue el culpable de que se lastimara.

Aquello fue un bombazo en la escuela al ver al Uchiha cargando a la chica quien debido a las circunstancias tuvo que aceptar aquel favor.

Neji estaba en contra pero la fuerza femenina de los Hyuga hizo que desistiera de aquel intento así que tuvo que soportar la presencia de Sasuke en su casa toda una semana.

Al final Shino agrego al fantasma de "Papel Rojo, Papel Azul a un libro que estaba llevando sobre apariciones y tenerlo como referencia en cualquier momento.

—Este espíritu por lo regular se aparece en lugares cerrados como baños o elevadores, ya sea que te pregunte por rojo azul o papel rojo o papel azul, la respuesta que des tendrá el mismo resultado.

Rojo serás cubierto por el rojo de tu sangre como si de un velo te cubriera.

Azul te asfixiara hasta que tomes ese color por completo

Sasuke se llevo la mano al cuello al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de morir asfixiado pero gracias a Hanabi aun seguía vivo.

— ¿Y qué pasa si dices algún otro color?— Kiba preguntaba aquello al imaginar la posibilidad de otro color

—Pues…se dice que te llevara a un lugar del infierno del cual jamás podrás regresar, pero tengo curiosidad Sasuke ya anote el hechizo con el cual sellaste al espíritu, ¿pero de donde sacaste el agua pura?

—Ah…bueno por ahí — bastante nervioso por ese detalle

— ¿No te quedara más? creo que sería bueno tener algo como eso con nosotros—

—No lo siento solo habían pocas gotas—

Gaara y Shino sonrieron divertidos al comprender lo que había ocurrido mientras el resto solo se quedaban mirando extrañados de su complicidad.

—Sasuke en vista de la buena relación con Hanako cuando tengamos alguna duda tu serás el encargado de ir y preguntarle —Naruto aprovechando esa oportunidad no quiso desperdiciarla.

—Que dicen me niego a eso — totalmente enfurecido por la posibilidad de regresar de nuevo con aquella espectral chica.

—Bien los que estén de acuerdo levanten la mano— Naruto no iba a dejar que el chico se escapara de aquello

Sasuke miro con un tic en el ojo como todos habían votado a favor de aquello, se dejo caer en la silla mientras veía que aun la semana no concluía ya deseaba que terminara aquello, pero había algo que le hacía feliz y no sabía qué cosa era.


	11. Omake 04

**Hola, perdón por no haber hecho aclaraciones de la historia anterior, las notas las ponga al final y este mito me lo paso Heero Kusanagi espero que les guste**

**El Trauko**

El Trauko, también conocido como Chauco, Huelli, Huelle, Pompón del Monte o Cusme es una criatura con características de íncubo*

—Soy Gaara y les platicare de algo que se cuenta en la región sur de Chile mejor conocida como Chilota

**Se cuenta que el origen del Trauko, se remonta al tiempo de las batallas entre los ángeles Lucifer y Gabriel. Cuando Lucifer fue vencido, el Trauko, que lo apoyaba, fue enviado a la Tierra junto con él, viviendo como un ser horrible. **

**Otra versión dice que sería un hijo bastardo de la serpiente mítica Caicai, nacido de la unión de la rabia que sintió esta serpiente hacia los seres humanos, y de la ingratitud que muchos hombres tienen hacia el mar, por todo lo que nos ofrece. **

**Por ello el Trauko habría nacido sin pies y no sabría nadar.**

**De hecho, es un hombre pequeño que no sobrepasa los 80 centímetros de estatura, con un rostro grotesco y un cuerpo contrahecho, parecido al tronco de un árbol, el cual está cubierto con fibras de quilineja (una planta trepadora), mismo material de su sombrero. **

**Se acompaña de una pequeña hacha de piedra o de un bastón de madera llamado pahueldún, con el que puede echar abajo un árbol, pues posee una fuerza increíble. Su esposa es la Fiura, una mujer pequeña, de extraordinaria fealdad.**

**La gente le teme porque puede dañar a los niños, adultos y animales, tirándoles un aire que les tuerce el cuerpo. También se cree que es capaz de matar a una persona de una sola mirada, o dejarla atontada o jorobada o muda o sentenciada a morir dentro de un año, siempre que la vea antes de ser visto. De lo contrario, es el Trauko el que muere.**

**Vive en los bosques, en cuevas o en huecos o copas de árboles. Desde ahí acecha a sus víctimas: muchachas que vagan por el lugar. **

**Sale a buscar doncellas solitarias; las que atrae con su poder, especialmente si son vírgenes. Por ello se dice que el Trauko es un ente errante que vaga por los bosques buscando jovencitas vírgenes, a la que espera colgado de la rama del tique; para no ser descubierto. **

**Si la joven camina sola y se encuentra a la vista del Trauko, este mediante el uso de su hacha derriba árboles, para que la muchacha producto del susto se desoriente y así pillarla desprevenida y paralizarla mediante su mirada. **

**Luego con el uso de su Pahueldún, le soplaría suavemente su aliento; con lo cual la muchacha a pesar de su apariencia, se enamoraría perdidamente del Trauko. Ya hechizada la muchacha, esta lo seguiría al interior del bosque para tener relaciones con él. Producto de las caricias del Trauko, se dice que muchas veces las mujeres terminan con heridas en su cuerpo, en especial en la cara.**

**El Trauko igualmente cuando está interesado en una mujer, pero no puede tomarla, ya que como precaución esta nunca sale sola al bosque; el Trauko actuaría primeramente comunicando su presencia a la muchacha, al depositar sus excrementos amarillos frente a la puerta de su casa. Posteriormente le anunciaría a la joven su visita a la casa de ella, enviándole sueños libidinosos; en el cual se transformaría en un joven apuesto para así convencerla mágicamente. **

**Si la familia de la muchacha se da cuenta de estos hechos, deben tomar precauciones, ya que el Trauko podría entrar furtivamente a la casa transformado en un manojo de quilineja junto al resto de las ramas, carbón o leña usada en la casa; de esta forma esperaría la noche para tomar a su víctima.**

**El Trauko no actuaría frente a testigos, y por ello está siempre alerta. Pero si alguien molesta al Trauko, y no es una mujer; es capaz de matarlo mediante el uso de su mirada, o quebrándole los huesos. Igualmente mediante su mágico aliento se dice que puede torcerle la boca, dejarlo jorobado, atontado, mudo, y condenarlo a morir en poco tiempo.**

**Una vez que las divisa, corre hacia ellas y las mira fijamente, en forma sensual y dulce a la vez, cautivándolas, mientras les sopla suavemente con el pahueldún. Cuando las jóvenes despiertan de su plácido sueño de amor, se dan cuenta de que están casi desnudas y con los vestidos revueltos. A los nueve meses nace el hijo del Trauko, aunque esto no afecta mucho socialmente a la flamante madre y a su familia, pues ahora están conectadas con la magia del Trauko.**

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 70 por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Íncubo:** es un demonio masculino en la creencia popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente, especialmente mujeres, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, de acuerdo con una cantidad de tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias. Su contraparte femenina se llama súcubo. Un íncubo puede buscar tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer para convertirse en el padre de un niño, como en la leyenda de Merlín.[1] Algunas fuentes indican que puede ser identificado por su antinatural frío pene.[2] La tradición religiosa sostiene que tener sexo con un íncubo o súcubo puede resultar en deterioro de salud, o incluso hasta la muerte.[3] Las víctimas viven la experiencia como un sueño sin poder despertar de éste

**En relación al capítulo anterior existen varias versiones de papel azul y rojo, por lo que recuerdan les había comentado que manejaría la que considerara mejor, así que realice una mezcla de varios de estos rumores y en uno de estos se maneja a una mujer.**

**Maneje a Sasuke con Hanabi al ser de los más votados en esta ocasión, así que espero poder hacer un buen trabajo y que la pareja guste en caso contrario pueden demandarme, la siguiente se enfocara en Gaara o Kiba aun lo estoy viendo.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Fishmen

**Existen cosas con rostros de Humanos y Humanos con rostros de terribles seres…**

**¿Qué es en realidad un ser Humano….?**

**Si ellos utilizando rostros humanos ¿tienen algo de humanidad…? ¿Qué cosa serian…?**

**Fishmen**

**(Hombres Pez)**

El dulce aroma del mar junto con aquella suave brisa mecía sus largos cabellos castaños, el azul del cielo se mezclaba con aquellos colores de aquel inmenso mar que parecía no tener fin.

La suave arena de color claro, opacaba los ruidos del fuerte correr de la gente mientras sentía paz dentro de su alma, lo único en que pensaba era que aquel sitio en verdad era un paraíso, pero al dejar de mirar aquello y voltear hacia lo que tenía a su alrededor su rostro cambio a uno totalmente diferente.

Una enorme venita se formaba en su frente mientras aplastaba aquella lata de refresco ante la mirada aterrada de la gente pasando.

—-Insisto…si eran nuestras vacaciones por que han tenido que venir — Neji controlándose en espera de que alguien le diera la razón.

—Vamos deja de quejarte son los amigos de Hinata y es bueno que estén aquí —–Hiashi leyendo su periódico sin siquiera voltear a verle mientras a su lado su esposa estaba muy feliz disfrutando de una bebida.

—Es cierto Neji además tus amigos también han venido a sí que compórtate como un buen hermano quieres— también sin voltear a verle continuaba bebiendo de aquella bebida.

El castaño regreso la mirada al peculiar grupo que tenia de invitado y soltando un fuerte suspiro dejándose caer.

Naruto peleaba a muerte en contra de Sasuke y Kiba por algo que seguramente ya habían olvidado que era, Shino estaba entretenido con varios insectos de la playa sin prestar atención en la pelea de sus compañeros.

Rock Lee gritaba como loco acerca de la fuerza de la llama de la juventud que todos tenían, al lado suyo las hermanas Hyuga solo les veían una con suma vergüenza y la menor con todas las intenciones de asesinarles.

Una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Neji haciendo que levantara la cabeza y observara a su compañera de clases la cual le pasaba una lata de refresco.

—Vamos no es tan malo—

—TenTen de no ser por ti ya me hubiera vuelto loco—

—No es para tanto, los chicos son algo ruidosos pero no son malas personas—

—No sé, presiento que todos ellos ocultan algo y más aquellos animales que llevan cada mes a casa—

—Siempre eres tan paranoico —

—Mmm…supongo que si, además si algo le ocurriera a Hinata o a Hanabi no me lo perdonaría…el no me lo perdonaría ni yo tampoco. —

—El…a quien te refieres y por qué crees que algo malo les podría pasar—

—Nada, lo siento creo que estoy diciendo muchas tonterías, por cierto gracias por venir de verdad— sonriendo para la chica que le miraba anonadada.

—De… nada —– ruborizándose por aquella sonrisa del castaño

En tanto una persona se encontraba distante mirando a la lejanía mientras sus rojos cabellos se movían por la brisa marina, en silencio sentía cada movimiento y platica que todos tenían, debido a la arena de la playa.

Aquello era tan abrumador que le estaba costando trabajo el poder controlarlo, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello por lo que se mantenía inmóvil tratando de no perder la compostura.

Al menos en ese viaje no tendrían problemas de transformación y regresarían tal cual vinieron, bajo la cabeza al tener demasiado de todo aquello, dispuesto a regresar a la habitación del hotel pero se detuvo por la sensación de que alguien estaba siendo perseguido muy lejos de ahí.

Alzo la vista hacia las alejadas rocas donde el mar era mucho más fuerte y era de difícil acceso, así que sin que nadie le viera se alejo en aquella dirección y verificar si no se había equivocado con aquello.

Comenzó guiándose por la arena que le llevaba hasta el sitio en donde sintió a aquella persona que escapaba, pero solo encontró rocas por lo que supuso que estaba demasiado abrumado y se había dejado llevar por una falsa alarma.

Comenzó a regresar pero el ruido de piedras cayendo le hizo girar de nuevo escuchando solo el sonido de las olas chocar contra las paredes de piedras, pero esta vez pudo detectar una agitada respiración.

Así que metiéndose mas allá de lo que era la playa comenzó a brincar de roca en roca para encontrarse con una asustada chica que se alejaba con fuerza de las olas enardecidas que subían y bajaban con fuerza.

Miro hacia el mar buscando a aquello que aterraba de tal forma a la chica imaginándose cualquier cosa a esas alturas de su vida, pero no logro ver nada de aquello.

—Vamos te ayudare dame la mano —– acercándose más hacia ella mostrando su mano tratando de calmarla.

La mirada de ella se fijo en el retrocediendo más hacia la pared aun asustada, su cabellera castaña con aquellos oscuros ojos que le miraban fijamente sin comprender el por qué lo hacía.

—Tú…no eres un humano…normal —– diciendo con miedo aferrándose a las piedras como si esperara que en cualquier momento le fueran a brincar encima.

Gaara se quedo helado al escuchar las palabras de aquella chica sin saber si estaba bromeando o de qué forma se había dado cuenta de su apariencia, pero el ver como esta se desvanecía se movió rápidamente logrando atraparla en el aire.

—¿Y ahora, que debo hacer?— al tener a la chica pero algo le hizo sentir que debía alejarse de ahí cuanto antes, así que se dio prisa en regresar al hotel.

Sin sospechar que era observado mientras se alejaba con la chica sobre su espalda.

Ya en el hotel todos se quedaron estupefactos con la llegada de Gaara al cuarto de las hermanas Hyuga con una total desconocida a sus espaldas.

—Etto…Gaara te robaste a una chica, creo que hay otras formas de conseguir una novia —– Naruto mirando algo raro a la chica que ahora dormía en una de las camas.

—-Si serás Dobe —– recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelinegro —– nadie dijo que se la hubieran robado.

—Eso dolió —– sobándose la cabeza

El pelirrojo soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras les veía discutir nuevamente y el solo quería respuestas en lugar de más problemas.

—-La encontré en las rocas estaba muy asustada pero…ella dijo que no era un humano normal. —

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué diría algo así, acaso hiciste algo para llamar su atención?—– Naruto mirando acusadoramente al pelirrojo que solo se contenía por aquel comentario

—-Por supuesto que no hice nada, cuando llegue ella ya estaba sumamente asustada…algo en el agua le aterrorizaba—

—-Es raro…podría tratarse nuevamente de sirenas, pero por qué diría algo así acaso esta chica tiene algo especial como para ver la naturaleza de las personas. —–Shino miraba curiosamente ahora a la chica ante tal posibilidad

—-Shino….eso sonó aterrador viniendo de ti —– Kiba le miraba algo nervioso

—Eso me ofendió mucho—

—-Hinata de que están hablando todos ellos —– Hanabi volteaba a verle esperando que pudiera aclararle sus dudas.

El resto volteo a verle ya que no la habían contemplado además de que la habían olvidado por completo

—Ah…bueno — nerviosa por no saber cómo explicarle que una de tantas cosas era la transformación mes a mes de aquellos chicos en animales, además de tener ciertas habilidades que ahora utilizaban.

Pero el quejido de la chica despertando les hizo voltear a todos olvidándose del detalle de que Hanabi estaba prestando atención a su conversación.

— ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —– levantándose con sorpresa al no reconocer a nadie de aquellas personas

—Tranquila estás segura no te haremos daño —– El rubio se adelantaba sumamente curioso por descubrir lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿De quién escapabas? — Sasuke preguntaba directamente para evitar rodeos

—Oigan si siguen abrumándola con sus preguntas nunca les responderá —– Hanabi les miraba seria al ver que la chica en lugar de tranquilizarse se ponía mas y mas nerviosa —– Gaara te encontró y te ha traído aquí, estamos vacacionando así que no tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

—-No lo entienden…ellos…ellos no tardaran en venir —– aferrándose a las cobijas junto con sus piernas escondidas.

— ¿Ellos? A quienes te refieres, alguien te ha estado molestando —– Naruto cerraba los ojos no comprendiendo nada de aquella conversación.

—-Ustedes…no son normales…son diferentes —– Insistiendo con fuerza la castaña sin querer verles

— ¿Que quieres decir, porque sigues insistiendo en ello? —–El pelirrojo trataba de entender aquellas palabras

—-Lo sé…ustedes no son normales…. —–Continuando repitiendo aquello sin cesar.

—Esto me está poniendo los pelos de punta, no será que está loca —–Kiba volteando a verles más confundido

—Kiba-Kun no digas eso, solo está asustada—

—Al menos podrías decirnos tu nombre —–Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia seguía presionando

—Matsuri… yo vivía en este lugar junto con mi hermano…pero…pero…ellos lo tienen —– comenzando a llorar con desesperación

—No sé porque "ellos lo tienen" me está poniendo nervioso —– Naruto miraba al resto mas y mas perturbado.

—Tranquila Matsuri no tienes nada de que temer, porque no nos cuentas lo que te ha ocurrido —– Hanabi volvía a tomar el control de aquello al ver que nadie avanzaba con aquel interrogatorio.

—No servirá de nada, ustedes parecen no querer creerme—

—-Y que debemos creerte no has dicho nada—–Sasuke se ponía más molesto por aquella platica— Solo has dicho ellos vendrán… ¿cómo esperas que podamos entenderte?

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? –El pelirrojo mirándola seriamente esperando lograr que dijera mas palabras que resolvieran aquello.

—No sé que sean…parecen humanos y a la vez no—

—Parecen y a la vez no… ¿qué quiere decir eso?—–Kiba se confundía más con aquella extraña descripción

—Mi hermano cuido de mi desde que nuestros padres fallecieron, el trabajaba en un buen hotel con lo cual podía pagar los gastos mientras yo me encargaba de la casa.

Así éramos felices sin importar si teníamos mucho o poco, pero todo cambio hace no más de un mes que empezaron a desaparecer personas de la región.

—Desaparecer…de casualidad solo eran hombres —– Shino preguntaba interesado en su respuesta

—No…tanto como hombres, mujeres, niños no había ningún patrón que indicara algo mas…simplemente desaparecían algunos en sus casas otros en el mar. —

—Eso da miedo —–Naruto al recordar el incidente de las sirenas que esperaba que no se repitiera

—No parece el patrón de las sirenas —–Gaara coincidía con Shino en aquello

—Es cierto, alguien sabe de alguna criatura que se asemeje a todo esto, además de que pueda salir del mar como si nada —–Sasuke esperaba a que alguno tuviera algún conocimiento que pudiera ayudar

—Esperen están diciendo que creen todo lo que les digo, acaso no les parece algo de lo más increíble…es que…—Matsuri sin creer que lo estuvieran tomando tranquilamente.

—Pues si es difícil de creer pero nosotros hemos vivido experiencias muy duras relacionadas con toda clase de criaturas así que ya estamos acostumbrados —–El rubio decía muy orgulloso mientras el resto volteaba a verle no muy contento.

—-Acostumbrados, eso lo dirás por ti Dobe—

—Si…al menos nosotros somos más normales que tu —–Kiba le veía divertido

— ¿Que quieres decir con normales cara de perro?

—Lo que oíste zorro pervertido—

—Es irrelevante toda su pelea pero en cierto punto tienen razón, hemos tenido alguna experiencia con lo cual hemos podido enfrentar a criaturas de lo más increíble —–Shino tranquilamente les veía desde una distancia prudente.

—Ahora dime Matsuri, ¿cómo es que te has dado cuenta de que no somos normales? —–Gaara esperaba por aquello que le tenía confundido.

—Bueno…cuando has visto aquellas criaturas prestas atención a detalles que regularmente nunca lo harías, un aura les rodea algo que no podría decirse como humano, algo mas allá del entendimiento normal.

—-Con que es eso —–Analizando con más detalle ese último comentario

—-Bueno es difícil entender a este Baka —– El pelinegro divertido por la expresión que aun tenía el rubio.

—-Deja de decirme así Teme tu solo quieres lucirte como siempre—

—Ignórales es mejor así, pero que clase de criatura son como para que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que somos— El pelirrojo aun no lograba entender de que podría tratarse.

—Sus rostros…es como si fueran personas pero no lo son…como si fueran peces pero tampoco lo son—Temerosa aun con los ojos llorosos recordaba con dolor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin comprender nada de aquella extraña descripción mirando como de nuevo comenzaba a llorar presa de miedo.

—Hombres pez… —- Shino soltó aquello que sintieron un escalofrió

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?— Gaara volteo a verle de frente al desconocer de aquel relato.

—Solo es un rumor pero es sin fundamentos, no existe nada concreto con esa creencia apenas y es conocido por la gente, ni siquiera para ser una Alegoría. —

—Por qué siempre que dices algo así tienes a ponerme nervioso Shino—–Kiba mostraba una cara algo nerviosa mirando como su amigo seguía igual.

—-Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, no es manera de hablarle a tu amigo—

—-Pero entonces por qué se llevan a la gente, con qué fin —– Hinata ahora preguntaba sin comprender los verdaderos motivos.

—-¿Matsuri que hacías en realidad en las cercanías de la playa? —–Sasuke regresaba con la chica tratando de unir aquellas piezas que no comprendía.

—-Quería recuperar a mi hermano, pero me fue imposible ya que ellos lograron dar conmigo…pero se alejaron en cuanto el llego— señalando a Gaara el cual ponía una cara de no entender.

—Al tener capacidades de pez, lo más seguro es que puedan sentir ciertas cosas que para muchos sería imposible, incluyendo las habilidades de los animales. —–Serio Shino les explicaba su teoría logrando ponerles más nerviosos.

—Eso quiere decir que de alguna manera ellos pudieron ver las habilidades de Gaara y por ello se alejaron —

—-Muy probable y por lo tanto son peligrosos puesto que no solo tienen características de pez, al tener una parte humana les da inteligencia y no creo que sea algo bueno. —

—-Bien Shino es un hecho das miedo cuando piensas de ese modo —–Reclamando a su amigo que ahora le miraba directamente.

—-Has dejado de ser uno de mis amigos—

—Entonces que haremos porque parece que las vacaciones se acaban de terminar.

—Es seguro que vengan por Matsuri saben que ella tiene conocimiento de ellos, no creo que se queden tranquilos—

—Eh…de verdad ¿entonces qué debo hacer?—

—Pues tendremos que enfrentarlos pero la cuestión es que no sabemos nada de ellos más que simples rumores.

—Se decía que estos seres son muy antiguos de aquellos humanos que matan o toman se convierten en Hombres pez comenzando una cadena sin fin —– Shino tratando de recordar mas detalles que pudieran servir.

—Espera, eso ¿quiere decir que mi hermano podría…?—

—-No quiero sonar pesimista pero esa es una posibilidad —– Respondiendo sin dudarlo siquiera

Matsuri se quedo helada mientras lagrimas salían perdiendo toda esperanza de encontrar a su hermano

—-Bien Shino ahora sí que la hiciste —– Kiba miraba al Aburame muy seriamente

—-Mentir no es una mejor opción —–Gaara se levantaba de la cama para mirar al resto por completo

—-Es cierto, creo que deberíamos buscar por la zona algo nos ayudara a descubrir todo esto. —–Sasuke también se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando se quedo de pie totalmente inmóvil al igual que el pelirrojo.

— ¿Que ocurre porque se quedaron así?—–Hanabi mirando que algo les preocupaba.

—Naruto…Gaara— El pelinegro sin moverse les hablaba mientras Gaara regresaba hacia las chicas y el rubio se movía a la ventana a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que se han puesto así?— Kiba les miraba sin entender nada.

—Algo está pasando que solo ellos pueden sentir o me equivoco —Shino sin inmutarse les observaba desde su lugar

—En absoluto Shino, parece que nos están haciendo una visita muy amistosa — Sasuke aun inmóvil sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

Matsuri se puso nerviosa mientras Hinata le abrazaba al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de Hanabi

— ¿Que haremos…si ellos están aquí?—aun temerosa la ojiperla tratando de no perder la calma ante aquella situación.

—No te preocupes Hinata no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra —– mirando con seriedad desde la ventana hacia la parte de afuera y el resto volteaba a mirarle divertidos en tanto Hinata se ruborizaba por el comentario.

—Vaya así que el Dobe no esta tan perdido—

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Poniendo una cara de no entenderle – ¿Que es lo que paso Teme?

—Hasta ahí llego su coeficiente en verdad eres todo un caso —–riendo burlonamente Kiba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

— ¿Que paso, porque lo dicen?— confundiéndose más con cada comentario.

—Naruto…eres todo un caso – Hanabi mirándolo seriamente al descubrir lo altamente distraído y tonto que le parecía el rubio.

Sasuke ante eso no pudo evitar reír a todo lo que daba haciendo enojar al rubio que seguía sin comprender nada.

—Dejemos esto para después ahora hay que ver como librarnos de ellos antes de que algo malo ocurra —–Gaara mirándoles fijamente ya que algo de lo que sentía le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Pues afuera parece todo normal —– Naruto regresando con el grupo

—Entonces salgamos todos juntos de este sitio y hay que hacerlo rápido antes de que algo suceda— rápidamente el pelinegro abrió la puerta siendo seguido por el resto.

Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara se miraron un momento al sentir que algo raro había en el ambiente, en tanto los demás continuaban el recorrido por los pasillos.

—Esperen —– fue el grito de Gaara al ver como salían unas extrañas criaturas por lo que intentaron salir del largo pasillo pero solo para encontrarse con más de aquellos seres.

Enormes seres con figura humana avanzaban hacia ellos, totalmente desnudos con una lanza en la mano las escamas cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo en tanto una gran cabeza con forma de pez le cubría totalmente de forma grotesca

De inmediato comenzaron a correr pero al intentar escapar dando la vuelta algo paso, mirando un gran vacío pero al voltear estaban solos.

Naruto volteo a ver que solo estaba Hinata con él la cual sostenía la esquina de una de sus chaquetas y los pasillos totalmente vacios, en tanto la tomaba de la mano tratando de calmarla y ver por donde seguir.

Gaara miraba los largos pasillos totalmente vacios, su seria expresión solo indicaba que aquello no era bueno mientras veía a Matsuri temblar llena de miedo.

—Tranquila no te pasara nada, te lo prometo —– tomándola de la mano mientras recorría aquellos pasillos

Ella sin saber por qué se acerco mas tomándole por completo del brazo, tratando de sentir aquella seguridad que el pelirrojo le estaba dando mientras él le miraba de reojo un poco ruborizado por la cercanía de la chica.

En tanto Sasuke miraba de reojo con quien había terminado ya que no le parecía para nada una coincidencia, pero la seria mirada de Hanabi le ponía nervioso mientras continuaba caminando y trataba de comprender que es lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

Por otro lado Kiba no tenía el mejor de sus semblantes mientras seguía a Shino

—Si vas a seguir con esa cara creo que te dejare con los Hombres Pez—

—¡Ahhh! Habiendo tantas personas por que tuve que terminar contigo Shino—

—-No es muy amable hablarle a tu mejor amigo de ese modo, puedes herir mis sentimientos—

—Ah —– caminando con la cabeza caída y sumamente deprimido —– ¿qué fue lo que paso, como terminamos así?

—Seguramente hicieron una distorsión del tiempo y espacio, ahora estamos en un tipo de dimensión paralela a nuestro mundo.

— ¿Eh?—

—Quiero decir que nos tienen atrapados en un mundo creados por ellos. —

—Ah… ¿entonces qué haremos?

—Lo primero será encontrar al resto y enfrentarlos ya que de otra manera estaremos atrapados en este mundo para siempre, o hasta que los peces nos encuentren. —

Esto último hizo erizarle la piel al castaño que no estaba muy feliz por aquello ya que de todos ellos no tenían nada con que defenderse.

El rubio se había desesperado al volver al inicio de todo y no saber en donde se encontraba, a simple vista parecía ser el mismo pasillo de aquel gran hotel estaba cansado y frustrado de no poder encontrar la salida además de que no sabía en qué momento podían ser atacados y no estaba seguro de poder siquiera defenderse el mismo.

Miraba de reojo a Hinata quien también parecía estar cansada por la eterna caminata, así que tenía que pensar en algo o de lo contrario estaría en muchos problemas.

No sabía cómo decirle que aquello estaba más lejos de su entendimiento y por mucho que intentara buscar la salida no podía dar con ella, pero le había prometido que le cuidaría así que tendría que ver cómo solucionarlo.

—Etto…Naruto-Kun…este lugar ya lo pasamos varias veces—

—Ahhh….si…bueno… —

Se detuvo de pronto sin saber que decirle al verse descubierto, ni lograr sacar las palabras adecuadas para confortar a Hinata.

—Naruto-Kun estas saliendo de todas partes —– señalando a varios Hombres Pez que se dirigían hacia ellos

—Maldición…espero que funcione —– mientras movía sus manos creando una fuerte corriente de aire empujándoles con fuerza hacia atrás, pero el grito de Hinata le hizo voltear y ver que detrás de él había el doble de Hombres Pez.

Su furia se incremento al ver que uno tomaba a Hinata arrojándola a lo lejos en tanto comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Aquello provoco que el rubio lanzara fuertes corrientes de aire quitando todo de su paso mientras corría hacia la chica que se encontraba inconsciente.

Los vientos comenzaron a cambiar de forma yendo de diferentes direcciones hasta chocar entre ellos mismos, dando como resultado que este comenzara a cortar a las criaturas que comenzaban a caer con heridas graves.

—¡HINATA! POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS…HINATA…POR FAVOR DESPIERTA –mirando que sus intentos resultaban inútiles – VAMOS NO ME DEJES TE NECESITO – sintiendo una gran desesperación

Hinata abría con dificultad sus ojos al sentir como algo húmedo caía sobre sus mejillas solo para encontrarse con los azulados ojos del rubio bañados en lágrimas que le miraban con tristeza.

—Naruto…Kun —– pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ya era presionada fuertemente contra el pecho del rubio.

—Gracias a dios….gracias a dios —– mientras sin poder evitarlo seguía derramando lagrimas abrazándola tan fuerte como podía.

Sumamente feliz y avergonzada Hinata levanto sus brazos para profundizar aquel abrazo sintiendo que sus ojos también derramaban lagrimas de felicidad.

—Hinata…yo —– pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el suelo desaparecía haciendo que los dos cayeran en lo que parecía ser un lugar sin fondo y totalmente oscuro.

Sasuke corría con Hanabi sumamente cansado ya que por más que quemara a aquellas criaturas terminaban regresando el doble de ellas, por lo que aquello le tenía más que agotado.

— ¿No sabes hacia donde ir? — la directa pregunta de la chica que le miraba también algo molesta y cansada

—Hmp…tú lo harías mejor —– respondiendo algo irritado por aquello

—-No…pero no crees que sería mejor dejar de movernos, tal vez lo que estén haciendo es ponernos nerviosos y tratando de cansarnos—

Sasuke volteo hacia la chica que ahora se recargaba sobre una de las paredes del pasillo mostrando el gran cansancio que tenia, el pelinegro no había pensado en esa posibilidad que ahora le parecía lo más factible de aquello.

-Maldición se me paso esa posibilidad…si es así ellos solo están jugando con nosotros y por ello es que nos has separado, en ese caso ya estamos más que enredados en su trampa- el pelinegro se recargaba en otra pared dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el suelo sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

Hanabi miro aquello al darse cuenta de la situación mientras comenzaba a temblar e imitaba a Sasuke quedando en el suelo y metía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Idiota, ahora ella está asustada - mientras se levantaba para quedar a su lado algo molesto sin entender el porqué, mientras le pasaba el brazo algo nervioso por sentirse tan idiota.

Hanabi levanto la vista sorprendida por aquel gesto mientras veía al chico sumamente nervioso

—No…temas…no dejare que algo te llegue a ocurrir…lo prometo —– volteando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de la chica.

—Gracias…— en un débil susurro que alcanzo a escuchar el pelinegro haciendo que volteara sorprendido por aquella respuesta

—Yo…bueno —– poniéndose más nervioso por la expresión de Hanabi que lo había tomado desprevenido

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la pared se desvanecía como un hoyo negro haciendo que ambos se fueran hacia atrás desapareciendo al instante.

Mientras del pasillo dos hombres pez continuaban caminando, arrastrando la larga cola de pez y de su gran cabeza se distorsionaba el rostro de lo que alguna vez fue una persona.

Gaara estaba más que fastidiado con aquel largo caminar, si no hacia algo jamás lograrían salir de ese lugar pero de lo que estaba seguro era que aquello era como un tipo de ilusión pero al ver que incluso con sus habilidades no podía ver más de lo que quería.

—Disculpa… ¿crees que podamos salir de este sitio?—

—No lo sé, pero hare todo lo posible para hacerlo—

—Ya veo…—-algo triste por la situación, mientras levantaba su rostro algo sorprendida al ver a un joven de cabellos castaño que le miraba con una sonrisa —– ¡Hermano!

Corriendo de inmediato tras de el chico que se alejaba rápidamente

—Espera Matsuri —– el pelirrojo corría tras la chica mientras se maldecía por aquello

Al dar la vuelta se quedo perplejo al ver que ahora se encontraba en la solitaria playa mientras Matsuri seguía buscando con la vista al chico pero solo había soledad en todo aquello.

—Matsuri espera…—- acercándose hacia la chica sin dejar de mirar a los alrededores

—-Era el…mi hermano, ¿por que salió corriendo?—– volteando a ver al pelirrojo

— ¿Tal vez no era él, y esto sea una trampa? —– tomando a la chica de la mano comenzando a caminar alejándose del mar pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mirar una gran multitud de hombres pez.

Tanto del mar comenzaban a salir como de los alrededores rodeándoles por completo, las figuras de aquellos comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia ellos por lo que el pelirrojo alzaba sus manos provocando que la arena se elevara rápidamente para protegerlos.

Las lanzas de aquellos seres eran arrojadas sin piedad mientras él seguía manejando la arena evitando que alguna pudiera lograr atravesar su defensa.

Sintiéndose cada vez mas acorralado comenzó a atacarles apretándoles dentro de la misma arena al no encontrar ningún otro camino, en tanto Matsuri cerraba los ojos totalmente asustada.

—Gaara atácales con esto —– la voz de Kiba le hacía voltear para ver que llegaba junto con Shino y le arrojaba una de las lanzas de los hombres Pez

—Tómala con eso podrás herirles —– Shino decía tranquilamente mientras se defendía de varios Hombres Pez con una de las lanzas.

De inmediato Gaara tomo la lanza arrojándose sobre ellos y atravesándoles con fuerza.

—Está funcionando… ellos están cayendo sin poder hacer nada —– veía con asombro el pelirrojo al ver como se reducía el numero de atacantes.

—Si fue idea de Shino lo que le hace más raro —– Sonriendo el castaño enfocándose en sus atacantes.

—-Creo que debí haberte dejado en los pasillos y que los peces te comieran — Shino seguía en lo mismo sin mirar al castaño pero sumamente molesto por el comentario.

—Je, je, je…esta bien Shino, era broma — mientras seguía peleando

Al final Gaara miraba el resultado sumamente agotado, la mayor parte de la playa estaba cubierta por aquellos cuerpos que yacían sin vida sobre la arena.

Matsuri lloraba de rodillas al ver aquel espectáculo sin lograr comprender que es lo que había pasado, ni donde estaba ahora su hermano, detrás de ella una de las criaturas se alzaba junto con su lanza que se arrojaba sobre ella.

— ¡Matsuri!— era el grito del pelirrojo quien corría hacia la chica intentando evitar que fuera atravesada

Un silencio les cubrió al ver como un Hombre Pez se atravesaba directo protegiendo de esta manera a la chica que se quedaba helada sin comprender nada.

Gaara aprovecho esto para atravesar al Hombre Pez que había atacado a Matsuri mirando cómo caía inmediatamente, intento ayudar a la chica a quitarse al que le había salvado pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Aquel ser estaba cambiando poco a poco de forma regresando a una forma humana desnuda.

Matsuri quedo helada al reconocer a la persona que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos como su hermano mayor, quien ahora sonreía mientras su vida se había fugado no hace mucho.

El resto de seres hacían lo mismo mostrando varias personas las cuales ahora estaban sin vida cubiertas en su propia sangre.

Todos quedaron en shock ante aquello sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras el resto del mundo parecía volver a moverse y no muy lejos los cuerpos inconscientes de Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi y Sasuke aparecían.

Tres días después…

Matsuri se despedía de aquel inusual grupo que se dirigía de nuevo a la ciudad, tras haber pasado por un largo interrogatorio por la policía la cual no creyó nada acerca de criaturas del mar.

Por lo que terminaron por fingir demencia y no decir nada más acerca del asunto.

—Bueno…quiero agradecerles por su ayuda —– mientras hacia una leve reverencia al grupo de los chicos.

—No tienes que agradecerlas, siento lo que paso con tu hermano —– Naruto veía con pena a la chica

—Dobe en verdad que no eres nada sutil —–llevándose la mano a la frente intentando no golpear al rubio

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque…dije algo malo…porque lo dices Teme?—– sumamente confundido

Un largo suspiro por la mayoría hizo que Matsuri riera un poco

—No se preocupen…me alegra que ninguno haya salido herido— sonriendo por aquella reacción del rubio

—Si fue una suerte —– Gaara veía a la chica asombrándole su valor por como ahora manejaba la situación.

—Bien es hora de irnos —Neji les avisaba a los presentes sin comprender nada de la conversación que tenían.

Todos comenzaban a subir al auto mientras quedaban Gaara y Matsuri

—Bueno…creo que esto…es…—

—Un hasta pronto —– sonriéndole algo ruborizada

—Si —– sonriéndole también —– de todos modos tienes nuestros teléfonos por si alguna vez nos necesitas

—Así es, muchas gracias —– mientras se acercaba y depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo que se ruborizaba por aquello

—Vamos romeo o te dejamos —era el grito de los chicos que se divertían con aquello.

—Esto me lo pagaran —- corriendo hacia el auto que arrancaba de inmediato quedando Matsuri despidiéndose con la mano.

Matsuri quedo en silencio al verles partir mientras volteaba a la parte del muelle en donde se vislumbraban pequeños peces que se arremolinaban en círculos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sin poder evitar dejar de verlos, aquellos peces le miraban fijamente Matsuri abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver aquel que el rostro de los peces se asemejaba al de una persona.

**Perdón el retraso muchas cosas como para ataviarlos con ello, espero no estén muy molestos pero por fin pude terminar este capítulo y espero poder hacerlo con las otras historias.**

**Si gustan regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo y responder a la encuesta que tengo en mi perfil me serviría mucho para la historia de Luna Roja.**

**También podrán ver las imágenes que he puesto acerca de los seres de esta historia.**

**Nos vemos pronto lo prometo.**

**Gracias por haber leído y saben que me gusta saber sus opiniones.**

**Si desean saber más el siguiente se titula: Devil In The Mirror**


	13. Omake 05

**Sé que había dicho que no escribiría nada con relación a la Quija, pero esta historia me gusto bastante y como solo será una historia para el omake la escribo como tal, ojala les guste.**

**La mujer del Pasillo**

- Mi nombre es Naruto y les platicare un relato que me cuento una persona acerca de algo que le ocurrió años atrás.

**Era joven e impulsiva, gustaba de divertirme mucho con mis amigos en cuanta idea se nos ocurriera y así vivíamos sin problema alguno.**

**Aquella noche estábamos aburridos y fuimos a la casa de uno de mis amigos, por lo que ya tarde se nos ocurrió hacer algo diferente.**

**Éramos dos chicas y tres chicos, uno de ellos saco de entre sus cosas una extraña tabla que muy pronto reconocí como una Quija la cual nos pareció muy curiosa sin creer que aquello se convertiría en algo peligroso.**

**Todos pusimos nuestros dedos sobre aquella pequeña figura de madera para señalar las letras y solo preguntábamos puras tonterías, al no pasar nada solo nos reímos sin parar pero nuestra pesadilla comenzó en el momento en que esta empezó a moverse por sí sola.**

**Después de que la habíamos votado y ver que empezaba a formar palabras comenzamos a tener miedo, ninguno dio con el mensaje que se estaba formando y el comienzo de una tormenta no ayudo en nada.**

**El miedo creció tras escuchar como algo se arrastraba por el pasillo y de pronto la puerta era presionada para ser abierta, de inmediato todos nos fuimos contra la puerta y evitar que la abrieran.**

"**DEBEN SALIR DE INMEDIATO"**

**El grito de una mujer se escuchaba con fuerza mientras sentíamos que perdíamos la compostura ante los gritos de aquella mujer.**

**Sentí que reconocía aquella voz, mientras todo se llenaba de caos y aquella mujer continuaba pidiendo que saliéramos mientras empujaba la puerta con fuerza.**

"**SERAN ASESINADOS"**

**Empezamos a llorar sin control hasta que por fin reconocí la voz como la de mi difunta abuela, de inmediatamente quise salir pero mis amigos me impedían hacerlo.**

**Aquello les puso más los nervios de punta ya que me había puesto tan histérica por abrir la puerta y salir que tuvieron que dejarme hacerlo.**

**Al momento de salir al pasillo me encontré con que estaba solo en su totalidad mientras la puerta se cerraba por completo.**

**Los gritos de mis amigos se escucharon de pronto en todo aquel lugar solo siendo opacados por algún rayo que continuaba cayendo, la puerta resonaba ahora por dentro y mis nervios me traicionaban.**

**Al quedar un largo silencio abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con los cuerpos de mis amigos bañados en sangre sin comprender que es lo que había pasado.**

**La policía me encontró en aquel lugar junto a los cadáveres de todos mis amigos sin creer ninguna de mis explicaciones por lo que años después de salir de prisión puedo contar esta historia esperando a que alguien le sirva de referencia.**

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 60 por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Devil in the Mirror

**Regresando con bastante retraso y poniéndome al corriente con todo, por favor lean mi perfil en la última parte y el final de este capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado disculpen la enorme demora**

**Por cierto en relación al ultimo capitulo del hombre pez, lo que Matsuri ve en el mar son un pequeño grupo de peces al final logra observar que estos tenían rasgos de un rostro humano, el resto se sabrá después.**

**Devil in the Mirror**

— ¿Escuchaste…lo que se cuenta?—

—-Sí pero solo es un rumor—

— ¿De qué hablan?—

—Sobre los rumores que están circulando, ¿qué harías para que tus deseos se hagan realidad?—

—No sé, creo que cualquier cosa—

— ¿Incluso tu alma?—

— ¿Como vender tu alma al diablo y todo eso?—

—Dicen que él te concederá todo lo que quieras pero el precio será tu alma—

— ¿No está eso muy repetido, lo de vender tu alma?—

—Sí pero últimamente han desaparecido muchas personas…—

Los días pasaban rápidamente mientras en el club de lo paranormal leía un gran número de cartas, aquello ya no les sorprendía ya que el club había crecido bastante sobre todo muchos fans que les pedían consejos o ayuda para algún caso en común, el verano era muy caluroso así que los uniformes eran mas holgados pero eso no impedía que el calor fuera sofocante y más si eres un animal en ese entonces….

—Odio estar así con este calor…el pelo me molesta mucho —– decía con bastante molestia Naruto en forma de zorrito al lado del ventilador

—Deja de quejarte Dobe…no eres el único con pelaje—- al lado opuesto del ventilador dejando que el viento levantara su pelaje.

—-Sí pero yo tengo el doble que tu Neko-chan —– diciendo esto con más burla mientras este último se le erizaba el pelo mirándole con furia

— ¿Que ustedes no se cansan par de animales? —–La voz del Inuzuka abanicándose les hizo voltear a verlo mientras se le arrojaban encima y este soltaba fuertes gritos.

—Etto…no deberíamos detenerlos —–Hinata les miraba bastante preocupada

—-Terminaran cansándose tarde o temprano —– Gaara muy tranquilo seguía leyendo algunas cartas sin prestarles mucha atención.

Shino afirmaba sin decir nada mas al ayudarle a Gaara con la lectura de las cartas, mientras Hinata les miraba nerviosa más preocupada por Kiba que presentaba varios arañazos.

Y en efecto después de un rato los tres terminaron por cansarse mucho mas quedando el doble de acalorados de lo que ya estaban, siendo atendidos por Hinata por el daño hechos a ellos mismos siendo bastante graciosa la escena por los vendajes y curitas que ahora portaban.

—Parece que hay algo que está ocurriendo —– la seria voz de Gaara les hizo voltear a verle

— ¿Que ocurre Gaara-Kun? —– Hinata se acercaba para escucharle mejor

—Regularmente los casos siempre han sido diversos, de diferente índole pero últimamente todos hablan sobre espejos —–respondía Shino tranquilamente

—Espejos… ¿qué peligro puede haber en algo así? —– Kiba con bastantes curitas que cubrían los arañazos en su cuerpo.

—-Existe la creencia de que los espejos no solo reflejan lo que ven, sino que además son puertas a otros mundos o dimensiones como quieras verlo.

—-Ohhh—- era el gesto zorruno de Naruto que se imaginaba aquello—- seria genial poder ir al mundo del ramen —–saboreando la idea

—-Y que con eso —–Sasuke mirándoles con sus felinos ojos bastante fastidiado hacia el rubio zorrito que ahora babeaba más de lo normal.

—-Las cartas dicen que algunas personas han desaparecido o muerto en accidentes bastante extraños —–Volvía a repetir Shino sin mostrar algún otro indicio de molestia.

—-Alguien sabe más de esto, no quiero volver a caer en algún tipo de dimensión loca —–volvía el castaño a referir al recordar lo ocurrido cuando fue atrapado por los hombres Pez.

—Pues son muchas leyendas que dicen muchas cosas acerca de los espejos así que será difícil basarse en una sola—- Gaara revisando con sus patitas mas cartas buscando alguna conexión entre ellas.

—-Mmm….eso es malo no quiero pelear con ningún espíritu o lo que sea mientras este así —– de nuevo acongojado el rubio zorro al ver que el calor no disminuía.

—-Creo que será bueno hacer una investigación en lo que regresamos a la forma humana, mañana por la tarde estaremos reunidos con el monje y ver si ha podido lograr algún avance con nuestra maldición —– Levantándose mientras separaba varias cartas y las repartía entre los presentes.

—-¿Y esto qué? —– sin comprender lo que hacia Kiba tomaba las que el mapache le pasaba

—Cada uno ira con alguien para investigar estos casos, no deben hacer nada peligroso solo investigar lo mas que puedan —– Gaara seriamente les veía esperando la reacción de cada uno.

—-¡Yohs! vamos Hinata hay que darnos prisa para llegar a cenar —– saliendo el zorrito por la puerta mientras la chica solo le seguía por reacción sin poder decir algo.

El resto solo suspiraba con enfado mientras Shino tomaba un puñado de cartas y salía junto con Gaara tranquilamente.

Kiba y Sasuke solo se miraban con molestia dejándose caer sobre la mesa cada uno lanzando sus propias maldiciones.

A pesar de ser las 3:00 pm el calor no parecía disminuir por lo que Hinata termino en una heladería tomando una paleta que compartía con el zorrito acalorado.

Ella hace mucho que deseaba hablar con el rubio pero su miedo le superaba, desde aquella vez no supo qué hacer sobre sus sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes por el chico despistado.

—Hinata-Chan… ¿ocurre algo?— la voz del zorrito le hizo volver a la acalorada realidad

— ¿Ah…que ocurre Naruto-Kun?—mirándole con curiosidad y ver con sorpresa que se había acabado la paleta de hielo.

—Te he estado hablando pero parece que no estuvieras aquí —– mirándola con preocupación

—Oh…lo siento Naruto-Kun…creo que el calor me está afectando —–ruborizándose al sentirse descubierta

—Ya veo…si el calor está demasiado fuerte —–dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la banca

—Yo…—tragando saliva queriendo sacar aquello que cada vez se le hacía más pesado y decirle sus sentimientos—Naruto-Kun…yo

— ¿Que pasa Hinata-Chan…? —– sin moverse de su posición.

—-No nada… —–bajando la mirada triste por sentirse tan cobarde—- hay que darse prisa y llegar a casa a cenar

—-Claro…—-Mirando como la chica se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar y el la seguía sin comprender que le ocurría.

Shino y Gaara por su parte hacían buen equipo y no tardaron mucho en terminar por lo que muy pronto estuvieron en casa dándose un refrescante baño.

Sin embargo todo lo contrario Kiba y Sasuke no habían podido salir de la escuela, siendo ya bastante tarde y el sol estaba por ocultarse, la mirada de ambos mirándose con molestia era más que obvio que no llegarían más allá de la puerta sin intentar matarse en el camino.

—-Me largo perro…iré a casa de Hinata ahí estoy más seguro que contigo —–empezando a caminar tranquilamente

— ¡Ahh! Eres un Gato malagradecido —–Gritándole con fuerza mientras veía como desaparecía por la puerta y salía tras de él— pero el duro golpe con alguien le hizo caer pesadamente.

—-¡Si serás! ¿por qué no te fijas?…por…donde —–mirando perplejo a la persona con quien había tropezado

—-Lo siento mucho—- la voz de una chica le hizo sentir vergüenza por haber gritado de aquel modo

—-No lo siento yo, es que alguien salió de aquí mientras me molestaba pero dime ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?—

—-De verdad, yo no vi a nadie —– algo confusa y temerosa apretando sus manos

—-¿Te ocurre algo? —– mas confundido

—-Lo siento —– empezando a llorar más fuerte ante la sorpresa de Kiba que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso así que solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y fue abrazar a la chica ante la sorpresa de esta quien se ruborizaba por completo

— ¡Ahh no es lo que crees!— alejándose de inmediato al ver la expresión de la chica —–pero es…que…Yo

La risa de la joven muy pronto se dejo escuchar—– muchas gracias Kiba-Kun —- mientras secaba sus lágrimas haciendo que este se sorprendiera por aquello

—-¿Me conoces?

—-Soy Sasame Fuma de la clase de al lado, tu club es muy conocido por eso se tu nombre —– aun ruborizada esperando la respuesta del chico

—-Oh ya veo —– rascándose la cabeza mientras empezaba a reír ruidosamente

—-Disculpa…pero no he tenido el valor de venir antes…pero ya no puedo soportarlo más tiempo —– acercándose más a él con tono suplicante

—-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque lo dices? —– observando como la chica volvía a ponerse muy nerviosa y asustadiza

La noche caía con una enorme luna que alumbra cada lugar pero una Hinata pensativa en el baño que miraba el cielo nocturno desde aquella ventana aun con las dudas de su corazón.

—-Hinata voy a entrar—

—-Claro Hanabi —– cerrando un poco la ventana pero quedando en shock al ver a su hermana entrar con el gato negro que se resistía a más no poder

—Este gato sucio se rehúsa a bañarse y Neji no quiere hacerlo por lo que si no lo hacemos pronto Papa se molestara —– pero la expresión de Hinata cubriéndose con sus manos y un rubor a todo lo que daba le hicieron preguntarse qué le ocurría y mas al ver que ahora el gato estaba noqueado

—H…Ha…Hanabi…deja…deja que Neji-nisan lo bañe – tomando una toalla rápidamente para cubrirse

—De que hablas es solo un gato —– agitándolo tratando de revivirlo con fuerza—- creo que se golpeo la nariz tiene sangre—- picándole un poco.

Un rápido zorrito que entraba al baño golpeando al gato negro hizo que Hanabi soltara un fuerte grito mientras Hinata caía desmayada ante esa presión, Neji entro al escuchar los gritos pero termino siendo golpeado por una Hanabi confundida y asustada.

Al final el zorro y el gato terminaron bañados por Hanabi y Hinata con casi un paro al corazón por aquellas imprevistas visitas a su baño.

Horas después Naruto paseaba por la casa después de lo ocurrido el baño había sido tortuoso y no quería repetirlo, al menos no de ese modo pero seguía preocupado por la actitud de Hinata en los últimos días.

— ¿-Que le estará pasando? —– Mirando fijamente al gato que dormía de nueva cuenta con Hanabi y parecía no estar sufriendo demasiado —– ese Teme solo nos mete en problemas.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Neji era solo para observar como este dormía con un pedazo de carne sobre uno de sus ojos

—Hanabi es de cuidado...será mejor no hacerla enojar en el futuro — se decía al ver como había dejado a su hermano.

Continúo su camino hasta la habitación de Hinata que dormía plácidamente después de lo ocurrido quedándose así un momento recordando todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que la había conocido.

—-Hinata…— sin dejar de mirarla —– pero el sonido del celular de la ojiperla le hizo ir a contestarlo por inercia

— ¿Naruto?... ¿qué demonios haces con el celular de Hinata? ¡maldito zorro pervertido y acosador!—

—-Kiba que haces llamando tan tarde —– sin importarle mucho lo que gritaba el castaño

—Rayos zorro pervertido los necesito aquí en la escuela, es urgente que vengan no podre seguir…— pero el ruido de la interferencia hacia que la voz de Kiba se hiciera más lejana —– Na…Naruto…pronto….espejos…— el sonido de la llamada cortada puso los pelos de punta al rubio que se quedo helado en ese instante.

—Perro sarnoso…—- que debía hacer en el estado que ahora se encontraba pero si no se daba prisa tal vez Kiba no tuviera más tiempo miro de nuevo a Hinata que dormía era muy peligroso que ella fuera con él, sabía que no podría protegerla así que salió a toda prisa de la casa.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Hinata hace un tiempo que estaba despierta y había escuchado la conversación que había tenido mirando hacia un punto fijo en silencio.

Bastante exhausto llego hasta la escuela que como siempre por la noche no lucia nada agradable haciéndole sentir escalofríos al sentirse bastante vulnerable

—No hay tiempo de tener miedo —– empezando a correr hacia dentro pero los gritos de alguien le hicieron pegar un brinco y ponérsele los pelos erizados

—-Naruto…—- el chico de gafas oscuras que llevaba sobre uno de sus hombres a Gaara en forma de mapache le miraban confusos—-¿qué ocurre?

—-Ah nada —– riendo por haberse asustado de ese modo – ¿qué hacen aquí?

—-Recibimos una llamada de Sasuke donde pedía ayuda—

—-Del Teme…pero el está en casa de Hinata durmiendo —– sorprendido de aquello mientras tragaba saliva — yo recibí una de Kiba haciendo lo mismo

—-Y por qué no trajiste a Sasuke, y ¿qué paso con Hinata?—

—Es delicado tratar con Hanabi —– recordando lo del baño —–así que no le quitare al Teme…y Hinata pues…es peligroso que ella venga por lo que veo estamos entrando a una trampa—.- bajando la mirada algo triste de que algo malo ocurriera.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo un grito se escucho por toda la escuela corriendo a toda prisa para saber qué es lo que pasaba

—-Naruto con referente a los espejos Shino y yo investigamos que en varias escuelas empezaron a salir un rumor de que podías ver tu futuro

—-Ver el futuro…—- entrando pronto en la escuela a la zona de la preparatoria.

—-Si se puso muy de moda, pero insólitamente las personas que hacían el digamos ritual para saber el futuro simplemente desaparecían o sufrían accidentes en formas demasiados extrañas—- Gaara aun en el hombro de Shino se dedicaba a contarle sus investigaciones.

—-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos —– con algo de réplica en su comentario el rubio seguía corriendo a lo que daba.

—-Sí pero lo que no sabíamos era que esas personas extrañamente de la noche a la mañana sus vidas cambiaban drásticamente —– recalcaba Shino sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

—-¿A qué te refieres? —– mas confundido aun el rubio

—-Personas que de la noche a la mañana tienen más dinero del que podría alguien tener, hubo una chica que se volvió una Idol muy famosa y de pronto desapareció pero lo más extraño es que la gente cercana a ellos olvida pronto el incidente como si no hubiera pasado nunca—- Gaara seguía explicándole más detalles al rubio

—-¿Eso qué quiere decir?—

—-El ritual para saber el futuro es a media noche en el ultimo salón del último piso de una escuela, se debe juntar dos espejos que se miren entre sí quedando la persona en medio de estos, ahí es donde se supone que en uno se refleja tu futuro…—- Shino interrumpía para tratar de explicarle más a Naruto.

—-¿Pero que es lo que ocurre mal?—- el rubio aun más confundido al tener más información.

—-Los espejos como te decía en la tarde son entradas a otros mundos siendo la hora más precisa la medianoche para qué demonios y espíritus tengan más poder y puedan salir y hacer de las suyas—

—-Eso no se escucha bien- cada vez más nervioso el rubio —

—-El ser humano es muy susceptible a ciertas situaciones de este tipo hay quienes pueden ser poseídos más fácilmente por espíritus o el propio deseo los hace cometer muchos tipos de cosas sin sentido, no es de extrañar que se diga que los espejos guardan el alma de seres atrapados por algún maleficio o egoísmo propio.—

Naruto seguía corriendo subiendo las escaleras de la escuela sin saber a que se estaba enfrentando en esa ocasión, la forma en que estaba le estaba provocando mucho miedo para enfrentarse a todo eso por primera vez sentía mucho miedo pero se quedo un momento pensando al recordar haber sentido antes un mayor temor.

—-¿Eso fue…?—

— ¿Que ocurre Naruto?—- Gaara le miraba preocupado al notar su expresión.

—-Nada…— dando un gran salto haciéndose la promesa de no volver a sentir ese miedo nunca más

El olfato de ambos les hizo llegar hasta el último piso donde la oscuridad les empezaba a traicionar cada escalón parecía más lejano que nunca, el fuerte viento hacia crujir las hojas que ahora parecían de la nada a pesar de la estación en que se encontraban.

Shino ahora subía lentamente los últimos escalones con precaución sintiendo de pronto una respiración helada en su cuello haciéndole voltear de inmediato y no ver a nadie.

—-Esto no es agradable…— recalcándoles a los dos animalitos lo que sentía.

Al momento de regresar la vista hacia las escaleras se topo con el pálido rostro de una mujer que apenas era perceptible salvo por la blanca piel que resaltaba con la noche y las manos que ahora le sujetaban haciéndole caer escaleras abajo.

— ¡Shino!—- el grito de Gaara fue lo que se escucho

Naruto pronto vio como yacía inconsciente su amigo y la mujer se había desvanecido ante sus ojos

—-Parece que solo fue el golpe Naruto—- el mapache revisaba con cuidado al chico sobre el piso.

—-Gaara aguarda aquí con él, yo seguiré buscando a Kiba —– saliendo corriendo de nuevo sin escuchar los gritos de su amigo que le pedía que esperara.

—-No puede esperar a escuchar las cosas —– pero el ruido de algo le hizo ponerse en guardia de inmediato para después quedar el lugar en un completo silencio.

Sin detenerse Naruto seguía corriendo con sus cuatro patitas lo más que daba hasta ver una figura sobre el piso que reconoció de inmediato

— ¡KIBA!—- su grito resonó por todo el lugar acelerando más la carrera.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había alguien más que le miraba suplicante mientras era arrastrado y solo guiado por su instinto en ese momento fue ayudar a la joven que estaba siendo asfixiada por algo que se escondía en la oscuridad, dando grandes saltos para arrojarse en contra de aquello logrando dar un pequeño respiro a la chica que como podía se movía hacia Kiba.

Las sombras se hacían más visibles mostrando la figura desfigurada de un ser que no podría definirse más que como algo repulsivo y grotesco que solo por algún misterio inexplicable se mantenía en pie.

— ¡Maldito aléjate de ellos!— comenzando a hacer más ataques que eran repelidos con facilidad por el ser que solo alzaba su brazo y arrojaba de regreso al pequeño zorro que se volvía a levantar con dificultad

—-¡No le hagas daño es mi hermano! — era el grito de Sasame que sostenía a Kiba entre sus brazos apenas consiente.

Aquello le distrajo haciendo que fuera golpeado con más fuerza a la pared y estuviera a punto de ser aplastado por aquello, una pequeña sombra rápidamente apareció golpeando el pecho de aquel ser haciéndole retroceder un poco

—Dobe si que la sabes hacer tu solo —– la felina figura ahora se posaba frente a él cubriéndole

—Teme…. ¿qué haces aquí? —– levantándose con dificultad

—-No eres muy listo al venir aquí solo y enfrentar algo que no necesi…—- pero antes de que pudieran hacer más los vidrios y todo aquello con reflejo dejaba mostrar cientos de brazos que salían a través de ellos tratando de sujetar cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino.

Una fuerte presión les hizo salir volando a todos cayendo Naruto y Sasuke en cuatro patas mientras Sasame se golpeaba con una pared perdiendo la conciencia siendo sujetada junto con Kiba por aquellos brazos que seguían saliendo de todas direcciones.

— ¡Maldición! —- arrojándose de nuevo en un último intento pero el brillo de una fauces que parecían engullirlo le hizo abrir sus ojos sin poder evitarlo cerrándolos de golpe.

Al no sentir nada el pequeño zorro abrió sus ojos para observar con terror como una pequeña figura se había interpuesto entre el salvándole de aquello quedando estupefacto

—-No…no…no puede ser…Hinata….¡HINATA!—

El grito se escucho por toda la escuela mientras el zorrito se cubría por un aura roja y pronto tomaba su forma humana mostrando unos ojos rojos llenos de furia y odio en aquel momento.

Sin dudarlo se fue directo contra aquella figura desatando toda su furia al grado de hacer que aquella aura roja creciera a niveles que jamás había hecho cubriendo toda la escuela, la fuerza de aquello hizo quebrar en miles de diminutos vidrios los cristales de las ventanas, espejos y todo aquello con reflejo y brillo.

Entre sollozos Naruto abrazaba a Hinata entre sus brazos aun con una intensa luz que seguía brillando en el lugar, no quería volver a tener ese miedo, no quería volver a sentir aquella perdida de nuevo, porque sabía que la chica ahora era parte de su vida de tal forma como el respirar y aunque nunca se había puesto a pensar con detalle simplemente lo sabía.

—Hinata….por favor…no—

Un delicado rose le hizo mirar con detenimiento como la ojiperla colocaba su mano en su mejilla acariciándola

—No llores…por favor…Naruto-Kun—

— ¿Por qué haces ese tipo de cosas tan arriesgadas?—- tomando con fuerza su mano contra su rostro

—Porque te amo…—mostrando una sonrisa antes de que la oscuridad volviera a cubrir todo ocultando el rostro sorprendido del rubio que yacía estático aun sosteniendo con fuerza a la chica.

—-Parece que tuvieron una gran fiesta —– la voz de alguien hizo poner en alerta al rubio que apenas podía moverse

—-¿Quién eres? —–Mirándolo con sospechas preparándose para cualquier cosa.

—-Mi nombre es Sai soy el novio de Ino Yamanaka, ella junto con Hanabi y Sakura están afuera esperándolos me mando a buscarles—- mostrando una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina en ese momento al rubio.

Salieron de ahí con algo de trabajo ayudados por Sai la escuela entera ahora lucia mas lúgubre sin ningún vidrio que reflejara la luz, pero ahora eso no importaba no deseaban que nadie pudiera salir de ningún espejo ni nada parecido.

Al salir todos de ahí el flash de una cámara les sorprendió a todos observando que se trataba de Hanabi que les miraba con enojo

—-Como se les ocurre poner en peligro a mi hermana haciendo que vinieran a estas horas de la noche—- bastante molesta al ver como todos se encontraban

—-Lo siento —– fue el susurro del rubio que a pesar de sus heridas y el dolor de su cuerpo cargaba a Hinata en su espalda, aquella expresión provoco una sensación de tristeza en Hanabi quien decidió no decir nada pero con la foto tomada si algo mas ocurría los acusaría.

Gracias a los contactos de Sakura con un hospital llevaron a que les atendieran también en agradecimiento por la ayuda en tiempos pasados.

Lo extraño que aun se preguntaba Naruto era como es que había recuperado su forma humana en ese momento además de que Gaara y Sasuke ahora la portaban, pero esto duro poco tiempo ya que en cuanto los médicos les dieron la vuelta estos regresaron a la forma animal.

Miraba con tristeza a Kiba recostado en una cama mientras fuera de la habitación se escuchaba llorar a una Sasame con desesperación a pesar de las heridas que tenia.

Ahora sabía que su hermano había buscado ayuda a través de los espejos sin importar las consecuencias para ayudar a las deudas que tenia la familia, pero el costo fue más que su propia alma su propia condenación hacia un verdadero infierno donde nunca existió la posibilidad de una salvación.

Shino no tenía heridas de gravedad por fortuna solo le quedaba saber por Hinata y la herida que tenia, si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría pero la llegada de la chica junto con la medico le hizo sentir un gran alivio al ver que no había sido de gravedad.

Sin dudarlo esta vez se lanzo a los brazos de la chica aun con las heridas y el dolor de ese día no le importaba nada más que estar en ese momento en los brazos de aquella joven, el resto del mundo no importaba ahora ni las dudas, fantasmas nada…solo ese momento aun si solo tenía la forma de un pequeño zorro.

**Lo siento mucho se que había prometido no tardarme pero de verdad he tenido muchos problemas de todo tipo, mi PC murió varias veces la enterré y ahora tengo una nueva con la que estoy trabajando **

**Además de que la musa iba y venía pero sin dejar nada, espero que les guste el capitulo y ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia, muchas pero muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me siguen enviando mensajes sobre las historias ayudan mucho a mi autoestima para no dejar las historias.**

**En el siguiente aclare algunas cosas que aquí quedaron al aire.**

**Si desean saber más el siguiente se titula: Lolita**


	15. Omake Especial

**Omake especial el próximo será más sobre una leyenda de terror espero sepan comprender**

**Bajo la luna**

Al sentir como Naruto brincaba hasta mi hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, aun si lo hacía en su forma de zorrito, aun así...me hizo feliz, la cuestión fue que perdí el conocimiento a los pocos segundos de sentirlo.

**Pronto supimos que Sasame pasaba por una mala situación junto con su familia, su hermano desesperado había escuchado la leyenda de los espejos la cual prometía resolver todos sus males lo que no sabía era que el precio sería demasiado alto.**

**Sasame se dio cuenta a última hora de lo que ocurría y fue a pedir ayuda pero temerosa de que no le creyeran lo hizo ya tarde y sin saberlo cayó en una trampa junto con Kiba, ambos quedaron atrapados en la escuela sin ninguna escapatoria.**

**Bajo la visión de todo espejo y articulo reflejante no había modo de que pudieran escapar y hasta ahora no sabemos el por qué de las llamadas de auxilio, tal vez una trampa, no hemos podido averiguarlo pero las cosas han cambiado y más dudas aparecen.**

**Aun no sé por qué Naruto pudo regresar a su forma humana, tal vez al descubrirlo podamos destruir la maldición que los aprisiona cada mes y con ello me pregunto si el club se disolverá.**

**En estos momentos mas y mas dudas siguen surgiendo, estoy en el hospital descansando ya que creen que mi desmayo fue producto de cansancio por la herida al menos eso me hace sentir tranquila que no se hayan dado cuenta.**

**Mis padres están enojados por qué salí de la casa sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero ya pensare en cómo solucionarlo, lo único que me hace feliz es saber que Naruto ha aceptado mis sentimientos y que soy correspondida el ahora duerme tan tranquilo sobre mi pecho y no puedo dejar de acariciarlo en este momento.**

**Ahora que pienso las cosas…esta posición es algo muy fuerte para mí y vuelvo a perder el conocimiento por la vergüenza miro de reojo a alguien pasar y mirarme a través del pasillo del hospital, no sé por qué me sonríe y no puedo verle con claridad.**

**La luna parece querer alumbrar todo el hospital como si del sol se tratara pero mis ojos se cierran mas y mas y parece cada vez más lejano, el oír como duerme Naruto me tranquiliza un poco pero por más que lucho no puedo hacer que mis ojos queden abiertos.**

De momento no se mas ya que al abrir mis ojos de nuevo ya es de día y veo a Neji pelear con Naruto en su forma de zorro pero el recuerdo de anoche aun retumba dentro de mí y no sé por qué.

**Perdón por lo corto pero con esto una nueva fase entra en camino, nuevos personajes otras historias que anduve leyendo en este tiempo que no pude escribir, espero les guste lo que se viene y como siempre me gusta saber de ustedes y lo que opinan. **

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. La Lolita 1ra Parte

**Empiezo una nueva etapa con esta historia en donde introduciré nuevos personajes como ya había mencionado en el capitulo anterior, espero les agrade y no dejen de hacerme llegar lo que opinan de la historia ya saben que las criticas constructivas ayudan a crecer a cada uno como individuo, por favor lean este capitulo y espero les guste.**

**La lolita **

**(La leyenda de la chica en los basureros)**

**Primera Parte**

Neji seguía mirando a Hinata que seguía arreglándose mas de lo normal lo cual ya era algo bastante raro siendo ella, se había caído más de tres veces en su propio cuarto prefiriendo solo mirar ya que aquello no le agradaba mucho.

—Será mejor que te resignes ya está en otro nivel—

— ¿A qué te refieres Hanabi? —–sin voltear a ver a su hermana menor

—A que el amor toco a su puerta y esto solo es el principio —–mirando con detenimiento a su hermana mayor correr por todo el cuarto.

— ¿Amor? Pero es una broma Hinata nunca… — mirando a Hanabi para regresar nuevamente la vista hacia Hinata no convencido de aquello

Pero el ruido de otro golpe por la ojiperla les hizo mirar como esta se sobaba la cabeza al haberse golpeado con el buro

—Una mala broma —– se decía Neji sin querer creer aquello

—Así parece pero es mejor dejar las cosas como están, que ella haya pasado a primera base ya es raro— pasando de largo del pasillo para dirigirse a su cuarto mientras soltaba una sonrisa por la cara que Neji ponía

—Primera base… ¿qué le han hecho a Hinata? —– cayendo al piso y sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza mientras miles de imágenes le pasaban con rapidez.

Hanabi solo sonrió aun mas entrando a su cuarto para arreglarse y después ir a terminar de preparar a su hermana en las nubes.

El camino a la escuela fue más largo que de costumbre, un Neji con expresión asesina no dejaba de observar a Hinata por detrás haciéndole sentir bastante incómoda mas la razón de aquello era que no pasaba mas de medica cuadra y terminaba tropezando con cualquier cosa

— (Esta mañana esta mas distraída de lo normal) — no muy resignado por el comentario de Hanabi el castaño ponía mas y mas atención en la chica tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara lo contrario.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto Niisan, Hinata está dando un gran paso y es algo que no esperábamos —– Hanabi se colocaba a su lado dándole un leve golpe a su lado sonriéndole.

— ¿Por que hablan a mis espaldas? — con mucha vergüenza Hinata volteaba a verlos tropezando nuevamente ante sus hermanos que solo soltaban un suspiro resignados

—-El que tengas novio es para sorprenderse hermanita —–Hanabi se acercaba para ayudarle a levantarse

—N…no…no…novio —– tartamudeando desde el piso y un rostro como jitomate que sobresalía a más no poder

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara…acaso el no te lo ha pedido?— mirándole sorprendida Hanabi al ver aquella expresión en su hermana mayor.

—Bueno…acepto lo que siento —– jugando con sus dedos aun en el piso olvidándose de que aun seguía ahí

— ¡Ese bastardo! —– Neji empezaba a correr a todo lo que daba olvidándose de las chicas que solo le miraban partir

— ¡Neji-Niisan…!—- fue lo que ambas le dijeron antes de perderle de vista por la rapidez del chico

—Hinata, me sorprendes ¿acaso ese rubio despistado no te ha pedido que seas su novia?— mirando seria a su hermana mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Ah….pues no…acepto mis sentimientos —– sonriendo muy feliz por aquello sin siquiera moverse del suelo mientras Hanabi le miraba aun más seria

—-Pues Niisan hará que tenga una mañana muy agitada solo por eso— dando un suspiro al imaginarse la pelea que se armaría muy pronto.

Aquello preocupo mucho a Hinata conociendo a su hermano sabía que era peligroso, por lo que se levanto con rapidez y salió corriendo tras Neji, Hanabi le miro con una mano en la cintura levantando una ceja.

—A veces ni ella se da cuenta de lo seria que puede llegar y evitar tropezar —– al perderla de vista entre la gente que miraba curiosa la escena.

Hinata corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían tenía que alcanzar a Neji antes de que hiciera una locura, si no lo detenía Naruto también haría una locura con lo impulsivo que era había pasado más de una semana del incidente de la escuela y tenía por decirlo una relación con el rubio pero ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente el nunca le pidió que fuera su novia.

Se quedo de pie frente a la escuela al ver que ya había un grupo rodeando a Neji y a Naruto que ya habían empezado a discutir.

— ¡Niisan…Naruto-Kun! – el grito que salió sin pensar de la chica que empezaba a correr hacia los chicos esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Hinata-chan —- el rubio miraba confundido a la chica llegar agitada y con indicios de varias caídas

—-No te metas Hinata, esto es por tu honor —–interponiéndose entre ellos sin dejar de mirar al rubio que comenzaba a poner una expresión de molestia

— ¿Que quieres decir, ya te dije que…?—tratando de calmar al chico pero era interrumpido en varias ocasiones por un Neji que no parecía contento con sus respuestas

— ¡No permitiré que mi hermana este envuelta en una relación pecaminosa!— gritando a todo lo que daba

— ¿Pecaminosa? — Hinata abría los ojos con vergüenza con su rostro más rojo que antes

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh! —- el grito de Naruto opaco a todos los demás murmullos y risas que algunos dejaban escuchar mirando mas enojado y contrariado al castaño que menos entendía

— ¿Neji porque lo dices? —– Gaara que solo había escuchado en silencio detrás del castaño se movía hacia ellos de manera tranquila al ver el gran barullo que se había formando

—Mi hermana no puede andar con un tipo que solo quiere jugar con ella— señalándolo abiertamente con ojos muy grandes y molestos

— ¡Yo no estoy jugando con ella! —– gritaba con fuerza al castaño que solo miraba aquel comportamiento como algo fuera de lugar

—Entonces ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Hinata? —– mirándole fijamente esperando una mejor respuesta

—Ah…pues…que tipo —– rascando su cabeza pensando en eso ultimo

—Dobe le pediste como es debido a Hinata que fuera tu novia— Sasuke le golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza

Entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Sasuke que se colocaba a su lado mirando con fastidio la escena observando la cara del rubio que no comprendía las cosas

— ¡Hinata se mi novia! —- el grito que hizo Naruto provoco un largo silencio de todos que le miraban con una gota en la cabeza más el fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Sasuke y Gaara le hizo hincarse tomando su cabeza entre sus manos

—-Dobe al cubo —– Sasuke cruzo sus brazos mientras ponía una expresión de fastidio reprimiéndose a soltarle ahí mismo una patada por aquello

—-Naruto…me sorprendes —– el pelirrojo solo pudo soltar un suspiro con resignación.

Neji le miraba con una venita en la frente que iba en aumento mientras Hinata estaba de pie totalmente helada por que las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo sin poder controlar la situación.

El golpe en sus espaldas de ambos les hizo dar un paso al frente y después voltear y observar ligeramente el rostro encontrándose a Hanabi que les miraba con una expresión entre risa y burla sin dejar de empujarlos un poco.

—Será mejor que entren o llegaremos tarde todos…ese rubio es todo un caso —– volviendo a su expresión relajada de siempre, observo por un momento al pelinegro que fingía no ver aquello —– Uchiha explícale a tu amigo la situación a ver si te logra comprender.

Sasuke aunque fingía que no ponía atención a la chica lucio un ligerísimo rubor que pudo percibirse por un momento, aun cruzado de brazos tomo al rubio del cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo hacia los salones.

—Hmp…lo que sea —– fue su gruñido habitual pero aquello no paso desapercibido por el grupo de fans del chico sobre todo a Sakura que sentía que le caía un yunque encima al no creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—Interesante escuela…— desde la entrada alguien miraba aquello con mucha risa comenzando a caminar hacia los salones tratando de controlarse.

Ya en clases Hinata solo quería que el día terminara lo más rápido estaba muy avergonzada por todo lo que había ocurrido, además quería evitar que Neji dijera algo a sus padres antes que ellos creyeran también que tenía una relación pecaminosa.

El sonido de los estudiantes le hizo levantar la vista y ver que Kakashi entraba con una joven provocando también una expresión de sorpresa hacia ella.

—Bueno, bueno parece que todos tienen cara de asombro pero en fin tenemos nueva compañera su nombre es….

—Matsuri —– dando un paso al frente con una enorme sonrisa mientras saludaba a todos y antes de que alguien dijera algo ya se encontraba sentada tras Gaara en el asiento vacío que había.

— ¿Tú? – fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo que parecía haberse puesto mas pálido mientras Matsuri sonreía sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos

—Linda espalda—- fue el comentario que salió de los labios de la chica

—-… —Gaara solo quedo en silencio sintiendo la mirada de la chica tras él.

El resto miraba perplejo todo aquella escena Kakashi solo medio abría su ojito libre e ignorándolo, solo empezó a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón y después sacaba otro libro de su bolso

—Copien eso y hare un examen en 20 min —– sentándose como si nada a leer el libro de manera tranquila y despreocupada ni las miradas sobre el hicieron que alejara la vista de su tan preciado libro.

Al final del día todos estaban reunidos como siempre en el club leyendo todas las solicitudes de ayuda del querido buzón que tenia cada vez peticiones mostrándose más gordo y a punto reventar por tanta carta.

—Esto es muy cansado…—-dejándose caer de espaldas con un puño de cartas en mano Kiba refunfuñaba junto con el rubio que hacía lo mismo de su lado

—-Dejen de quejarse ustedes dos…solo hacen que tengamos que hacer su trabajo —–con fastidio Sasuke separaba las cartas limpiándose un poco el sudor por el gran calor que había en el lugar.

—Etto… ¿no les gustaría un poco de té helado? —– Hinata trataba de calmar la situación ya que sabia como se ponían en días calurosos y con demasiado trabajo.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii por favor! —- el grito de los dos no se hizo esperar mientras arrojaban las cartas para colocarse en el aire acondicionado y esperar la bebida prometida

—Si serán —– observados con enojo por el pelinegro que se levantaba con intenciones de ir a golpearlos

—Solo gastaras energía en ellos es mejor que no les hagas caso —– Shino seguía tranquilo y fresco como lechuga desde su lugar sin mirar a los presentes más que la correspondencia que tenía en su lugar

—Es cierto es mejor que no gastes esa energía en ellos —– del mismo modo Gaara seguía leyendo las cartas y haciendo la clasificación correspondiente.

Naruto y Kiba solo los miraban molestos observando la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro pero antes de que dijeran algo la puerta se abría de golpe.

— ¡Hola! —– la sonrisa de Matsuri que levantaba la mano en señal de saludo sosteniendo con la otra a Sasame que reía algo nerviosa

—-Lo siento me ha traído de improviso —– mostrando lo nerviosa que se encontraba

Gaara termino por soltar los papeles que tenía en mano y Kiba solo reía a carcajadas muy ajeno a lo que sucedía

—-No se preocupen bienvenidas —– Hinata les daba la bienvenida a las chicas que entraban y tomaban asiento recibiendo una bebida por parte de la chica.

— ¿Que hacen aquí ?—–directo y frio como de costumbre Sasuke les miraba esperando a la respuesta de alguna Matsuri le miro seria mientras Sasame se sentía cohibida por el chico, pero después de algunos golpes por parte de Naruto y Kiba termino aquello en carcajadas por parte de la mayoría.

—-Solo he venido aquí a seguir a mi corazón —- soltándolo con fuerza mostrando que aquello le había costado mucho decirlo Matsuri señalaba a Gaara ante el resto sorprendido —– Voy a conquistarte no tengo nada más que perder —– esto último con algo de nostalgia que fue entendida por la mayoría.

Gaara se quedo inmóvil y en silencio por las palabras de la chica para después aguantar las burlas de los chicos que gustaban de aprovechar ese momento.

—-Etto… Sasame-Chan, ¿tú has venido también por lo mismo? —– Hinata miraba a la chica esperando a la respuesta de su parte

— ¡Ah! no…bueno…al igual que Matsuri hemos tenido experiencias paranormales que no son fácil de contar, por ello quiero ayudar un poco…nosotras perdimos a nuestros hermanos tal vez podamos ayudar a que no les pase a nadie más —– algo nerviosa y triste Sasame contaba sus razones para estar en aquel lugar.

Aquel comentario hizo que todo quedara en silencio recordando los sucesos con cada una hasta que Naruto enérgico como siempre se levanto colocando su dedo pulgar en afirmación

—-¡Yosh! Así se habla Sasame, así que ahora forman parte de nuestro club —– mostrando una gran sonrisa a las chicas

—-Por eso es que Neji quiere matarte —– agarrándose la cabeza Sasuke comenzaba a picar la frente del rubio disfrutando mucho de aquello.

—-¡Déjame! —–eran los gritos del rubio que solo movía la mano del pelinegro

—-Eres Dobe por que habría de hacerlo—

— ¡Teme!—

Aquella discusión placentera relajo el ambiente mientras les miraban los demás disfrutando de aquel divertido espectáculo.

Muy pronto aquello tomo otro rumbo con dos chicas mas Hinata tuvo ayuda para arreglar los desordenes de los chicos más activos que había, además de que el trabajo se comenzó a simplificar el doble muchos casos eran solo el producto de la imaginación de la gente lo cual resolvieron con facilidad.

El verdadero caso que tendrían sería algo de lo que no tenían ninguna información, algo que salió en una tarde de verano donde todo parecía a ser un día normal en sus vidas.

— ¿Cuántas personas llevan? —–Gaara en la computadora escribía toda la información

—-Aquí tengo 10 —–Sasuke sacaba la cuenta de una lista que tenia escrita

—-Quince de mi lado—- Shino colgaba el teléfono y mostrando una lista marcada

—-Treinta por acá—- Hinata mostraba otra lista en rojo con preocupación

—-Son demasiadas—-Matsuri acomodaba el resto de correspondencia aun sin leer de aquel caso junto con Sasame y Kiba

—-Aquí están confirmadas 30 muertas y 10 desaparecidos—- Sasuke juntaba la información que el rubio había terminado exhaustivamente.

—-Rayos ¿qué es esto?—- Se decía el rubio al ver como los números rojos crecían entre mas investigaran

—-Nunca había escuchado algo como esto—- Gaara guardaba aquellos datos recargándose en la silla muy confundido.

—-No parece ser una alegoría, no veo ningún patrón es solo una leyenda que salió pero no encuentro algo que diga que lo sea—- Shino creía lo mismo que Gaara terminando por llevar los papeles finales.

— ¿-Entonces?—- Matsuri les veía esperando encontrar algo de seguridad en el pelirrojo y no solo ella las chicas miraban los rostros de preocupación comenzando a formarse una atmosfera de miedo

—-Todos coinciden en que se trata de una chica, después de encontrarse con ella las personas mueren en accidentes extraños o simplemente desaparecen—- Gaara retomaba la información tratando de encontrar algo que se les haya pasado

—-Bueno se está haciendo tarde será mejor que regresemos a casa, no quiero tener que ver a Hanako de nuevo es muy molesta—- poniendo una cara de escalofríos al recordar como la niña de los baños gustaba de visitarlo algunas veces que se quedaba tarde o gritaba desde los baños para que él fuera a verla.

—-Ja, ja, ja ¿por qué no?, harías una linda pareja con ella Temeee —– colgándose de su cuello riendo a todo lo que daba el rubio contra el pelinegro

—-Cierra la boca zorro estúpido—

—-Oye a donde crees que vas —–comenzando a perseguirlo para continuar sus burlas hacia el

—-Esos dos parece que no aprenden, es hora de irnos —– Kiba tomaba sus cosas para seguirlos

Todos salieron en grupo para Hinata era agradable el poder conversar con otras chicas eso le aliviaba bastante Matsuri y Sasame eran muy alegres, admiraba su valor por haber salido adelante después de sus pérdidas.

Solo se lamentaba que el rubio no le hubiera dicho nada aunque nunca pudo estar a solas con él, así que sería en otro día cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero las risitas de las chicas le hicieron detenerse de golpe y mirar como Naruto le extendía la mano

—-Vamos Hinata no puedo dejar que mi novia se vaya sola a casa—

Sin lograr decir nada con el rostro rojo como el tomate y más por inercia que otra cosa le dio la mano al chico y solo camino siendo guiada por él mientras las miradas de los demás les despedían

—-Eso es lo más que llego a entender ese Dobe —– sin mucha emoción ya por eso el pelinegro se alejo de todos mirando un último momento al rubio alejarse con la chica

Los demás solo rieron también caminando en dirección a sus respectivas casas.

La luna menguante alumbraba aquella noche con intensidad, no era muy tarde por lo que en el hogar de Shino este salía a tirar la basura y dejarla en el contenedor que se encontraba a pocos metros de su casa al llegar a media calle y mirar la lámpara que alumbraba el lugar recordó algo.

**En las noches bajo la luz de las lámparas una joven de vestido gótico parada a media calle, siempre está a centímetros de los basureros en su mano derecha lleva un viejo paraguas con algunos agujeros en el con la otra mano sostiene un peluche sucio y deshecho de algunas partes.**

**De pie en silencio bajo aquella luz artificial te mira sin decirte nada más que observarte fijamente, la mayoría solo la ignora pero al dudar y voltear a verla esta habrá desaparecido.**

**Así será por varias noches como si de un juego se tratara no importara lo que hagas ella siempre te estará observando desde aquel lugar de donde la vistes, el problema será cuando ella te hable y te pregunte con aquella voz espeluznante**

— **¿Alguna Hermanita?—**

**A partir de aquel momento tu destino ha sido sellado por aquella chica que solo se aparece en los basureros.**

Mal momento para recordar aquello al ver como la luz de la lámpara prendía y encendía una y otra vez, justamente ahí se encontraba a media calle una delgada chica con un sucio vestido roto y en encajes, sonreía de una manera espeluznante mirándole sin pestañar.

Una larga cabellera enredada y sucia, el paraguas en la mano derecha y el peluche en la otra mano todo era como decían en aquellas cartas.

Con paso seguro depósito la basura en su sitio, si aquella información era correcta no tendría problemas por lo que se dio la vuelta ignorándola para regresar a su casa pero un viento helado en su cuello le hizo detenerse más por aquella voz que le hizo estremecer

—**-¿Nee Alguna Hermanita?—**

Sintiendo la mano de la chica sobre su hombro y un olor nauseabundo que cubría el lugar comenzó a ponerle enfermo mas por el rostro pálido y demacrado de la chica que le volvía a repetir

—**-¿Nee Alguna Hermanita ?—**

**Espero les haya gustado y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para tratar de sacar los capítulos semanalmente, dudas, opiniones, demandas todo es válido.**

**Por fin pude subir el sitio me marcaba error pero no me deja subir tan rápido con el truco que me dijeron, bueno es algo seguiré subiendo el resto de historias como me vayan dejando el sitio.**

**Segundo capítulo final de esta historia la próxima semana**


	17. Omake 6

**Regresamos con las leyendas de terror si ustedes conocen alguna que crean que de verdad da miedo, envíenla y la que más haga que me ponga con la piel de gallina por el miedo la iré colocando, me gustaría subirlas todas pero ya no sería un fic de Naruto.**

**Espero les agrade el omake**

**Lo Desconocido**

Una tenue luz se muestra dejando ver al grupo de personas ya conocidas, una chica mira al resto mientras coge una vela.

Esta historia le ocurrió a una persona no hace mucho, algo que hasta la fecha no ha podido explicarlo…Soy Matsuri y así comenzó todo.

**Esto ocurrió un fin de semana que se presentaba perfecto; discotecas, alcohol, chicas...**

**Era viernes por la noche y mis padres no se encontraban en casa, ni lo estarían en todo el fin de semana.**

**Estaba viendo la televisión, y poco a poco estaba acabando con mi paciencia. Decidí coger el teléfono y llamar a un amigo, o quizás un par. –Cuantos más, mejor nos lo pasaremos-**

**Con la libertad de estar solo en casa, cogí el teléfono y llame a un par de amigos, para invitarlos a pasar un fin de semana en mi casa.**

**Hice cinco o seis llamadas. –Tengo que decir que en dos de ellas marque un número erróneo-**

**Dos de mis mejores amigos aceptaron mi invitación y vinieron a mi casa. -Es una casa apartada de la ciudad-.**

**Picaron a la puerta. Decidí apagar la televisión, ya que me estaba aburriendo. Abrí la puerta y los recibí. **

**Pasamos todos tres juntos al comedor, y me di cuenta de que la televisión seguía encendida. Yo estaba seguro que la apague antes de recibir a mis colegas. –Aun así no le di mayor importancia-**

**Como jóvenes que somos, nos pusimos a ver la tele y beber como hacemos normalmente, aprovechando la ausencia de nuestros padres en casa. Nos lo estábamos pasando de lo mejor. **

**Risas, críticas a los programas que echaban por la tele etc...**

**Pero de repente, escuchemos un fuerte golpe, venia de arriba.**

**Toni dijo que no era nada, que el viento probablemente habría abierto una ventana mal encajada.**

**Se hacía cada vez mas tarde, y nosotros continuábamos a lo nuestro, bebiendo, riéndonos y esas cosas.**

**Empezaron a retransmitir un programa de efectos paranormales, la hora es indicada para que los niños no la puedan ver. Empezaron haciendo un reportaje en un cementerio. Apagamos la tele, ya que esos temas, no nos interesaban. **

**-Porque lo quitaste, ¿tienes miedo o qué? –Vaciló Ivan-.**

**Ivan era el típico estudiante, bien plantado, que se hacia el valiente cuando estaba entre amigos. Pero que todos sabían que cuando está solo, es un cobarde.**

**Volvimos a encender la tele, para demostrarle a Ivan, que ese programa no nos afectaba en lo más mínima. **

**Solo con volver a poner el canal, pudimos ver la imagen, una sombra en un cementerio. Suponíamos que era de un reportaje. **

**-¿Por qué no vamos nosotros a dar una vuelta al cementerio? –Dijo Ivan, disimulando su miedo en un gesto muy atrevido-**

**Toni y yo al compás afirmamos a esa pregunta. Cogimos ropa abrigadora, pues en una noche como esta, debíamos ir abrigados. También nos llevamos encima todo tipo de utensilios, móviles, linternas y como no una pequeña cámara digital. **

**Salimos de casa preparados para vivir una experiencia –brutal-. Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con la llave.**

**Nos encaminamos al cementerio de nuestro municipio, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa.**

**Íbamos comentando nuestras cosas, Ivan iba entre Toni y yo –supongo que seria, para demostrarnos que era un valiente-.**

**Al llegar a la puerta del cementerio había una ligera brisa. **

**Intentemos abrir la puerta, y nos llevamos un susto. La puerta estaba oxidada, seguramente del tempo en que ha estado inutilizada. **

**Con un terrible esfuerzo, conseguimos desplazar la puerta lo suficiente como para colarnos en el cementerio. Una vez dentro, encendimos nuestras linternas, y procuramos no hacer mucho ruido.**

**-Oigan chicos, no es bueno perturbar las almas de los difuntos –dijo Ivan en una voz apagada-**

**Toni y yo nos echamos a reír, y tratamos de calmarlo. Le convencimos de que no haríamos nada malo, y que no pasaría nada.**

**Caminábamos poco a poco, alumbrando con las linternas cada centímetro que íbamos avanzando. De repente, el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, y como es de esperar, los ramos de flores depositados en los panteones de los difuntos, hacían un ruido de lo más espantoso.**

**La cosa se estaba poniendo fea, teníamos mucho miedo, para que negar aquello.**

**Seguíamos avanzando, alumbrando todo lo que dejábamos atrás, mayormente tumbas.**

**De repente algo me agarro fuertemente, y no tarde en darme la vuelta –Afortunadamente era Toni-**

**Me susurro que vio algo brillante en medio de la oscuridad, y que sentía miedo dentro del cementerio. –Me lo dijo al oído, con tal de que Ivan no se aterrase más-**

**Lo dejamos pasar, pensamos que fue una imaginación producida por el pánico.**

**Pero poco después, sucedió lo mismo. Entonces no perdimos ni un momento y fuimos a donde afirmo ver algo brillante.**

**Lleguemos a un campo, de escasos metros, donde en medio había una pequeña habitación con una tumba dentro. Teníamos mucho miedo, parecía una toma de película, pero desafortunadamente era real.**

**Volvimos a sentir un ruido dentro de esa misteriosa sala, Ivan no aguantaba más, si seguía de brazos cruzados contemplando el recinto, le podría dar un ataque al corazón. Cuando nos dimos cuenta Ivan ya había entrado en el recinto. **

**Toni y yo no teníamos el valor que Ivan venció en una décima de segundo. Estábamos nerviosos, no nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro amigo entro allí adentro.**

**Empecemos a gritar-le, en cuanto saliera de allí nos iríamos, dejaríamos el cementerio y volveríamos a mi casa.**

**Pero Ivan no respondía, la angustia se aferró de Toni y de mi –no teníamos ni idea de que le pasaba a Ivan-**

**Volvimos a sentir un fuerte ruido que procedía de allí adentro. Le dije a Toni que me esperase, que le podía estar pasando algo a nuestro amigo, y que yo iba a entrar. Antes de entrar le advertí que no dejara de alumbrarme con la linterna. **

**Me decidí, comencé a caminar hacia la obertura de la pequeña habitación, la luz de la linterna me quitaba un poco el miedo, pero no todo. Estaba a unos escasos metros de la puerta, cuando vi una sombra en el suelo. Avise a Toni, yo sabía que algo malo le pasaba a mi amigo.**

**Entre decidido para buscar a Ivan –debía estar allí, porque entro y no lo vimos salir-**

**Una vez dentro, el corazón se me acelero al ver a Toni estirado boca arriba, tenía el móvil fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos. Se lo arrebate en un gesto de impotencia y salí corriendo, Toni no tuvo que preguntarme nada, corrió detrás mío.**

**En la huida del cementerio, iba derramando lágrimas por mi amigo Ivan, en ese momento no me fije si estaba vivo o muerto, no atine a tomarle el pulso. Solamente le arrebate el celular. **

"**Es culpa mía todo esto" pensé mientras iba corriendo.**

**La puerta estaba a unos escasos 100 metros de distancia, y Toni corría velozmente detrás de mí.**

**La huida se nos estaba haciendo eterna, una vez delante de la puerta. Tuvimos que hacer un hábil gesto para esquivar la puerta, que anteriormente aviamos forzado para poder entrar.**

**Una vez fuera del cementerio, suponíamos que el peligro había acabado. Pero no fue así, alguna cosa extraña (no pudimos ver concretamente que) nos perseguía. Toni y yo, no teníamos otra opción que ir corriendo hacia mi casa e intentar encerrarnos y dar parte a la policía.**

**-Esa cosa extraña cada vez se nos acercaba mas, deje que Toni me pasara para así tenerlo controlado. (No quería perder otro amigo, por mi culpa)**

**Faltaba poco para poder ver mi casa, para simplemente verla. Cuando ya la teníamos en nuestro campo de visión, esa cosa que nos perseguía, al parecer aumento de ritmo.**

**Si seguíamos a nuestro ritmo acabaría atrapándonos. Teníamos una larga recta delante nuestro, le grite a Toni y le lancé las llaves. –ya que el iba primero, ganaríamos unos segundos abriendo la puerta-.**

**Toni no tardo en abrirla, estaba a unos metros de el, me estaba gritando pero yo no podía oír nada, solo veía su dedo señalando detrás mío, y su boca en un gesto de miedo.**

**Me faltaban unos metros y estaría a salvo en mi casa con mi amigo. Hice un último esfuerzo y entrando, la puerta fue posteriormente fue cerrada con una velocidad brutal, por parte de Toni.**

**Echamos todos los pestillos posibles e incluso pusimos sofás en la puerta, para bloquear el paso de esa cosa extraña que teníamos detrás. **

**Nos dejamos caer al suelo, muertos de miedo, no nos salían las palabras. En un mar de dudas, la puerta sonó repetidamente. Un golpe detrás de otro. –no sabíamos que podía ser, pero no queríamos abrir-**

**Empezamos a echarnos cada vez más hacia detrás, hasta toparnos con la pared de la entrada, no me acuerdo bien cómo pero empezamos a pedir perdón –no recuerdo porque- **

**Solamente pedíamos salir con vida de aquello…**

**Volvió a sonar la puerta, después de un rato oímos la voz de Iván ¡Ábranme por favor! –decía- **

**Era un momento de tensión, la puerta cada vez se movía mas, supuestamente Ivan la golpeaba con más fuerza.**

**Nos asomamos a la mirilla, y apreciamos a Ivan lleno de sangre, con la ropa destrozada. No dudamos ni un segundo en abrirle la puerta para curarlo y llevarlo a un hospital.**

**Desde esa noche, no hemos vuelto a venir a mi casa nunca más. Nos hemos cambiado de pueblo, y mi amigo Ivan está ingresado en un psiquiátrico de Barcelona, donde lleva sin hablar desde el día en que le ocurrió aquel fatídico ataque en el cementerio. **

**No sabemos que le ocurrió, como no habla, nunca podremos saber que le paso.**

**Solo tenemos una pequeña prueba que capto su propio celular dentro del recinto. –Aparece una sombra y sus propios gritos de pánico-**

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 50 por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia no me pertenece la encontré en la red, espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	18. La Lolita 2da Parte

**Esperando poder defenderme del ataque de lanzas y piedras contra el que seré sometida por tardar tanto en subir, pero bueno espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen un comentario para saber que les pareció.**

**Como siempre Naruto es de Kishimoto solo tomo los personajes para la historia la cual es mía.**

**La lolita **

**(La leyenda de la chica en los basureros)**

**Segunda Parte**

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente con las personas desaparecidas, pero la mayor preocupación que tenían era que Shino llevaba ese tiempo sin saber de su paradero.

No se hallaba en su casa, no había asistido a la escuela en todo ese tiempo; era como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido sin dejar rastro de él.

Todos se enfocaron en tratar de localizarlo sin tener ningún resultado hasta ahora, salían muy temprano recorriendo calles y lugares posibles donde pudiera estar y después de eso asistían a clases; mantenían el club cubierto por las chicas por si surgía alguna notica en lo que ellos cubrían las calles.

De nuevo otro día se les iba de las manos con el sol ocultándose entre los edificios, Naruto descansaba sobre una banca observando como la oscuridad comenzaba a ganar terreno ante los últimos rayos de luz.

—Demonios…no es posible que no logremos hallarle—jalando sus rubios cabellos con desesperación Naruto buscaba alguna solución pronta.

—Dobe es demasiado tiempo, no sé donde más buscarle—Sasuke solo sostenía su rostro en ambas manos observando el atardecer.

—Pero no podemos rendirnos Teme, se que él está vivo en algún lado de esta enorme ciudad…debe haber un lugar donde no hallamos buscado—

—Quisiera ser tan optimista como lo eres, pero es como si se lo hubiera comido la tierra—

— ¡NO PIENSO RENDIRME! —El fuerte grito del rubio atrajo la vista de varias personas que pasaban haciendo que el pelinegro se levantara de golpe de la banca.

—Tranquilízate, estoy demasiado cansado como para pelear contigo—

—Entonces no digas que te rindes Teme—Frunciendo su ceño en señal de molestia el rubio le miraba penetrantemente.

—Nunca lo dije…Dobe—Volviendo a tomar asiento el pelinegro con aire de cansancio

—Un zorro y un gato que singular pareja son ustedes dos —la voz de una chica les hizo alzar la mirada y encontrarse con alguien que les sorprendió bastante.

— ¡Hinata! —el grito unisonó de ambos se escucho mientras los dos recibían un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

—Par de idiotas, Hinata tiene el cabello oscuro yo soy rubia—

Los dos la miraron fijamente observando que en efecto la chica era la viva imagen de Hinata, pero a diferencia de ello esta era rubia y sus ojos violetas distaban mucho de los ojos perlados de los Hyuga.

— ¿La conoces Dobe? Volteando a ver su amigo

—Ni idea de quien sea Teme—Haciendo lo mismo

La chica solo termino por volver a golpearlos fuertemente mostrando su puño en alto bastante molesta por sentirse ofendida por aquella reacción de ambos.

—De verdad que los hombres son unos brutos y más los que están malditos por ese tipo de espíritus—

Al escuchar aquello ambos la miraron mas fijamente soltando un grito unisonó provocando que la chica les volviera a golpear por inercia.

—Eso dolió, no eres nada amable—Naruto se agarraba la cabeza con dolor mientras se agachaba alejándose de la chica.

—Lo sería si no fueran un par de animales tontos—

— ¿Quién eres y como sabes de nuestra maldición?—Sasuke por su parte le miraba seriamente colocándose a la defensiva en contra de aquella chica.

—Mi nombre es Shion, ya les conocía de antes—Respondía la chica mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cintura tranquilamente.

— ¿Que quieres decir?—El rubio le miraba sin comprenderle

—A ti te vi en el hospital tiempo atrás, estabas con Hinata—La chica le miraba poniendo una expresión picara haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara un poco pero reiterando desconocerla.

—No recuerdo haber recibido tu visita—

Ella sonrió mientras agitaba su rubia cabellera con orgullo

—Eso es porque te visito mi espíritu en aquella ocasión—

— ¡waaaaaaaaaaa! Un fantasma—Retrocedió de manera graciosa hasta quedar detrás del pelinegro que miraba aquello con un tic en el ojo a punto de golpearlo.

— ¡Idiota! —Con puño en alto la chica amenazaba al rubio que se escondía más detrás de un Sasuke más molesto que la chica.

— ¿Quién eres en verdad?—Tratando de ignorar al rubio el pelinegro trato de enfocarse en la chica.

—Viaje astral, yo puedo dejar mi cuerpo físico e ir a donde yo quiera con mi espíritu—Respondía como si aquello fuera lo mas común

Los dos chicos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que la rubia les decía aguantando la respiración por un momento

— ¿Hablas en serio?—No convencido de aquello Sasuke quería ir más allá de aquella explicación que se le hacía tan vana.

—En este mundo hay muchas cosas que no pueden explicarse con la ciencia, ustedes más que nadie deben saberlo yo nací con este don…o tal vez solo sea una maldición—

Lo último hizo que ambos quedaran en silencio observándola detenidamente por lo último que había dicho comprendiéndolo perfectamente.

— ¿Y que es lo que buscas, si eres pariente de Hinata no deberías estar con ella buscándola…? y más que nada ¿porque ella nunca nos conto de tus "habilidades"? —Sasuke miraba de manera seria a la rubia que de igual forma le miraba.

—Hinata no sabe nada de mis "habilidades", como le dices, a pesar de que nos frecuentamos muy seguido nunca le conté de esto. — Por un momento la expresión que mostraba era de tristeza profunda, pero rápidamente cambio por una expresión más seria.

—No me interesa esto por el momento, tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos nuestro amigo esta desaparecido—Naruto colocaba una mirada determinante haciendo que le prestaran atención.

— ¿Te refieres al chico de gafas? —Shion le miraba como sabiendo que había dentro de sus preocupaciones del rubio.

— ¿Lo conoces?—

— Ya les dije que hago viajes astrales con frecuencia, últimamente los he hecho sin control hacia Hinata—desviando la vista hacia el piso, volviendo a colocar esa mirada triste que trataba de ocultar.

— ¿qué te refieres? — El pelinegro la observaba tratando de hallar alguna respuesta más concreta a todo lo que decía.

— No sabría como decirlo, pero creo que es debido a todos los incidentes en que se ha visto envuelta con espíritus….y ustedes con su maldición, creo que eso ha hecho que se haya vuelto un imán de mis preocupaciones.

— En pocas palabras has estado espiándonos—Mas serio le miraba haciendo que ella le mirara por un instante

— Yo no lo diría así, no tengo el control completo de esta habilidad y corro el riesgo de no poder regresar a mi cuerpo

— ¿Y por que no solo dejas de hacerlo?—Naruto se acercaba preocupado de esa posibilidad.

— Porque ya les dije…no tengo el control completo de ello, simplemente pasa a veces por lo que simplemente me he adecuado a la situación.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es tu razón de estar aquí?—Sasuke no dejando de mirar fríamente a la chica seguía acorralándola, buscando esa respuesta que le dijera más de lo que él deseaba saber.

—Esa leyenda…la chica—Sus palabras salieron con temor que no paso desapercibido por ellos

— ¿Has visto algo?—Esta vez Sasuke al ver aquella mirada perdida y temerosa comprendió tal vez la razón de la visita de Shion.

— Ella me ha visto…puede verme mientras mi espíritu viaja, ella me mira sin decir nada con esa sonrisa tan desagradable como si pudiera ver mas allá de mi

— Entonces es posible que hayas visto a Shino—Naruto colocaba todas sus esperanzas en esa posibilidad, deseando que aunque fuera mínima al final pudiera aferrarse a ella.

— Ella…lo tiene, no creo que lo deje—

— ¿Pero dónde?—Feliz por saber que Shino aun seguía vivo el rubio estaba dispuesto a ir por él en ese mismo instante.

— No lo sé…pero por la respuesta ella debe mantenerlo con vida—

— ¿Que quieres decir?—Sasuke seguía enfocándose en las reacciones de la chica que parecía mostrar más temor con cada palabra que decía de aquel ser.

— La gente que murió a manos de ella fue por la respuesta que dieron a su pregunta…

— ¿Que es ella, un fantasma buscando alguna venganza o deseando descansar?—

— He buscado información, todo lo que sirviera pero solo llegue a este caso de hace 11 años— mostrando viejos recortes de periódicos

— ¿Qué es esto?—

— Asesinan a familia completa de manera brutal, la hija menor sobrevive milagrosamente—Sasuke comenzaba a leer en voz alta aquellos recortes

— Acaso podría ser esa chica—

—No lo sé, miren este otro — señalando otro recorte de periódico

— Hospital en incendio mortal, pacientes y médicos perecen bajo las llamas no hay sobrevivientes

— Nee, no entiendo que tiene que ver—Frunciendo el ceño Naruto no lograba comprender la conexión de aquello con Shino.

— Miren este otro

— Joven sobreviviente de asesinato de su familia es internada en…hospital…es el mismo del incendio—Sasuke abría grandes los ojos al comprender que no era ninguna casualidad aquello.

— Se dan cuentan

— Es demasiada coincidencia

Naruto solo colocaba una mirada zorruna sin comprender bien aquello ya que ninguno parecía querer explicarle que pasaba.

— Dobe, tendremos que seguir investigando mas de esto, creo que si descubrimos lo que pasó podremos encontrar a Shino

— De acuerdo Teme, pero creo que hay que avisarles a los demás

El pelinegro afirmo para después mirar a la rubia la cual sonreía tranquila hacia ellos sin decir nada mas, pero para Sasuke aquella mirada parecía esconder algo, no sabría decir de que se trataba; ni siquiera si era algo que le preocupara o no lo único que podía hacer era estar alerta por cualquier cosa que ocurriera.

El resto estaba reunido en el templo mientras esperaban a Sasuke y Naruto, las miradas de todos era de preocupación y temor; a pesar de que nadie lo dijera sus esperanzas de encontrar a Shino cada vez se hacían menos con el pasar del tiempo.

— ¡demonios! Kiba golpeo con fuerza una de las estatuas de piedra del templo mostrando su sentimiento de frustración

— Deja de quejarte no resolverás nada con eso—Matsuri le regañaba severamente colocándose frente a él de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero…pero ¡augh!…—

— Si no quieres terminar como tus amigos será mejor que no andes maltratando ninguna estatua chico— El monje Gai con una tabla de madera le miraba amenazante.

Kiba solo guardo silencio sobando su cabeza por el golpe, en realidad no deseaba terminar como algún animal u otra maldición rara.

— ¿Por que discuten?—La voz de Sasuke hizo que todos voltearan a verlos con alegría

— Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun y…. ¿Shion?—La ojiperla miraba con asombro a la chica que venía con ellos.

— Hola Hinata—Shion respondía como si nada pasara.

— Pero… ¿Cómo? — Miraba a los dos chicos esperando a que alguien le explicara que ocurría.

— El destino nos llevo a encontrarnos prima…pero creo que podemos hablar después de ello, ahora lo importante es encontrar a su amigo

— ¿Pudieron descubrir algo?—Gaara entendiendo que algo había ocurrido deseaba poder estar al tanto de la situación.

— Puede ser, pero es mejor que nada; la cuestión ahora es que debemos ir a investigar a un hospital…que se quemo hace algunos años—Sasuke respondía fríamente mirando a los presentes.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente la idea de ir a un sitio así no era para nada agradable, pero el fuerte grito de Naruto pronto rompió aquello.

— ¡Shino nos necesita!, así que no tenemos por qué dudar en ir—

— Lo dices tan fácil cara de zorro… ¿pero tienes algún plan por lo menos?—La risa burlona de Kiba que le miraba graciosamente hacia que el rubio solo volteara a verle molesto.

— Es cierto Naruto no solo podemos ir a ese lugar sin tener un plan…puede ser muy peligroso—Gaara afirmaba la posición de Kiba

— Lo sé, lo sé…pero no puedo quedarme aquí esperando mientras se que tenemos una pista para hallarlo—El rostro de molestia y frustración del rubio no escapaba a la vista de nadie que comprendían bien como se sentía.

— Creo que debemos ir solo nosotros tres—Sasuke tomaba asiento en uno de los escalones cruzando sus manos de manera seria.

— Hablas en serio Sasuke, se que ustedes tienen poderes que les ayudan…pero ir solo ustedes—Matsuri veía que esa idea podía ser muy peligrosa

— Por lo mismo, si somos más no creo que podamos protegerles a todos—El pelinegro le miraba seriamente dando entender su punto en aquella decisión.

— En mi casa podemos ir el resto y estar al tanto de lo que ocurre, la verdad yo no podre dormir si se que están en un lugar así—Hinata les miraba apretando fuerte sus manos una con la otra, pero el temor no podía ser ocultado de sus ojos.

— Hinata…—Naruto le miraba desde otro extremo sin saber que decirle en aquel momento.

Shion miro la cara que ponía su prima y quiso hacer un comentario pero por esa misma expresión prefirió reservarlo para una ocasión más acorde.

— Bien creo que tienes razón prima yo seré el medio para ayudarles a encontrar a su amigo si esta en ese lugar, y sirve que puedo ir a molestar a Neji.

— Decidido entonces, iremos el Dobe, Gaara y yo al hospital cualquier cosa todos estaremos en contacto. —

Todos afirmaron mientras la noche dejaba ver las primeras estrellas del firmamento mostrando un cielo rojo que cada vez se hacía más oscuro, después de algunos arreglos la mayoría estaba ya en casa de Hinata; preparados para realizar alguna acción en caso de necesitar ir en auxilio de los chicos.

Neji con un tic en el ojo solo miraba como su prima Shion le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que muchos recuerdos de su infancia llegaran de golpe.

— No dormiré tranquilo…el demonio ha entrado en esta casa—

— Vamos Neji, que niño tan rencoroso eres—Shion colocaba una mayor sonrisa por aquella reacción del castaño.

— No olvida como ustedes le hicieron muchas bromas cuando les visitábamos—La pequeña castaña le sonreía.

Shion miro a Hanabi que se colocaba a su lado después de haber hecho el comentario, para después las dos soltarse a reír al unisonó por aquellos recuerdos

— Me alegra saber que mi dolor les provoque alegría—

Aquel comentario solo aumento la risa de las dos chicas contagiando al resto de los presentes, aquello aligero la tensión del grupo, en tanto Sasuke y Gaara ya estaban fuera de la casa solo restaba Naruto que se despidiera de Hinata.

—Ten mucho cuidado…Naruto-Kun—le decía la ojiperla con preocupación

—No te preocupes regresare sano y salvo, es una promesa y nunca las rompo—poniendo una pose de chico cool haciendo que se relajara.

Hinata sonrió levemente sabía muy bien de eso y confiaba en el, pero aun así eso no quitaba que ella estuviera por dentro tan asustada de que el rubio y los demás no volvieran.

Antes de que pudiera tan solo respirar ya era besada por el rubio sorpresivamente y después este salir corriendo alcanzando a sus amigos.

—Vaya ese chico es muy sorpresivo— Shion salía del lado izquierdo de Hinata

—Para poder ser novio de Hinata tiene que serlo—En tanto Hanabi salía del lado derecho de esta

La ojiperla dio un brinco al sentirse sorprendida por Shion y Hanabi que miraban en dirección hacia donde los chicos se habían despedido

—Ustedes….

—No me esperaba que mi prima tuviera novio

—La vida está llena de sorpresas

—Pero la pequeña Hanabi parece estar también por ese camino—mirando mas fijamente hacia la castaña que mostraba un ligero rubor que se incrementaba.

—Tu…bruja

Shion solo rio mas entrando en la casa dejando a las dos hyugas con un semblante muy rojo en sus mejillas mientras le seguían dentro, había que estar atentas por cualquier cosa que pasara.

Aquella noche parecía ser muy fría para la temporada, sin muchas luces que alumbraran el lugar ni las calles aledañas; los tres chicos estaban frente al hospital que lucía terriblemente lúgubre.

— ¿Cómo es que terminamos por venir tan tarde?—Naruto miraba nervioso las calles sombrías que parecían sacar tenebrosidades que en cualquier momento les brincarían al cuello.

—Eso fue porque tu despedida con Hinata fue demasiado larga Dobe

—Hubieras aprovechado para despedirte de alguien más Teme—Naruto colocaba una mirada picara contra Sasuke quien le miraba con intenciones de matarle ahí mismo.

—Dejen de quejarse y será mejor entrar…antes de que nos de media noche aquí

—Gaara tan serio como siempre…más que el Teme—Bufaba regañado el rubio quien ahora caminaba cabizbajo

—Deja de molestarme Dobe, pero a él le dieron también su despedida—Mirando burlonamente al pelirrojo

Los cuchicheos de sus amigos solo lograron hacer que su rostro mostrara un rojo intenso, pero agradeció que no hubiera luz que lo delatara su vergüenza era tal por sentirse acosado por sus amigos.

Pero pronto quedaron en silencio al estar frente al viejo hospital quemado, una vieja reja cubría le entrada y la oscuridad al resto del lugar.

La reja no fue un gran obstáculo para pasar, era vieja y oxidada las cadenas puestas cayeron fácilmente y la puerta principal del hospital ahora estaba frente a ellos.

Sin vidrios que cubrieran las puertas lograron pasar sin problemas, pisando restos de vidrios y piedras que rechinaban con sus pisadas, una débil luz de una pequeña lámpara alumbraba un pequeño camino que se iba formando por ella.

Un profundo silencio cubría todo el lugar, solamente el sonido de sus pisadas era escuchado mientras avanzaban con cuidado.

—Creo que si buscamos en archivo podremos encontrar información que nos ayude

Aquella voz aguda les hizo pegar un brinco y llevar la luz de la lámpara hacia atrás de ellos, solo para descubrir una figura conocida

—Shion….que susto—Naruto tocaba su pecho con fuerza sintiendo que su corazón se salía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Sasuke por el contrario la miraba de manera fea.

—Si serán idiotas, les dije que les acompañaría

—Es solo su espíritu—Gaara mostraba aquella confirmación pasando su mano a través de su cuerpo haciendo que todos pusieran una cara de espanto mientras que Shion le miraba con mucho enojo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—el grito unisonó de los tres se escucho retumbar en todo el hospital por los huecos pasillos.

El pelirrojo solo soltó un suspiro por la reacción de todos

— ¿Y como es que estas aquí?—

—Ya te dije que puedo hacer esto, ahora en casa de Hinata estoy dormida pero como ustedes están aquí puedo venir sin sentir temor de esa chica.

—Es lo mismo para mí

—Sera mejor continuar

A regañadientes continuaron su búsqueda en aquel lugar destrozado, por el incendio era casi imposible encontrar algo que pudiera serles de ayuda, pero Shion seguía creyendo que el lugar tenía mucho que decir.

El crujir de algo les hizo detenerse, los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos los puso en alerta pasando la luz de la lámpara hacia aquella dirección.

Sus pensamientos creyeron que posiblemente era aquella chica, la cual se paseaba por el hospital o era alguna persona o vago que se había metido.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?—

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un hombre que llevaba una lámpara y parecía sorprendido al verlos

— ¿Usted quién es?—Gaara miraba al hombre alumbrándole con la débil luz de la lámpara en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

—Un medico que trabajo en este sitio, pero aun no me dicen que hacen aquí

—Buscamos información de un amigo que desapareció—Naruto se acercaba un poco tratando de ver mejor al hombre

—Sí, creemos que una chica que estuvo internada aquí antes del incendio tiene que ver con su desaparición—Sasuke trataba de que el hombre no llamara a la policía por estar en ese lugar.

— ¿Una chica…?—susurrando algunas cosas que no lograban escuchar con claridad

—Si es una chica del tipo lolita—Shion agregaba más información al ver que el hombre parecía tener una noción de aquello.

—Saya…—aquel nombre fue escuchado con claridad por todos

—La conoce…—Shion supo por la expresión de la voz de aquel hombre que en la conocía.

—La conocí muy bien….yo fui su médico—

Aquello les sorprendió bastante no esperaban encontrar una persona así en aquel lugar

—Podría contarnos lo que sepa, es importante

—Bien…cuando Saya llego aquí me llamo de inmediato la atención, sus heridas, su forma de actuar era claro que ella había pasado por un gran abuso por parte de su familia.

— ¿Que quiere decir?—

—Tenía heridas y contusiones en su cuerpo, era retraída, se disculpaba por todo siempre decía lo siento Oni-san una y otra vez; eso me dio a entender que su hermano mayor era quien abusaba de ella pero…

— ¿Que paso?—

—Cuando la trajeron aquí se nos dio el reporte de que toda su familia murió brutalmente asesinada, todo índico que fue el mismo hermano el que lo hizo para después suicidarse, Saya solo corrió con mucha suerte de sobrevivir.

—Algo paso que le hizo dudar de eso… ¿no es verdad?—

—Así es, Saya se fue apegando mas a mí y comenzó a llamarme Oni-san pensé que eso estaría bien para su estado… que sería ideal para su recuperación, pero no sabía bien del todo la verdad.

— ¿La verdad?—

—Cuando vi que ella estaba acosándome demasiado con lo del hermano le hice saber que aquello era erróneo, que no era su verdadero hermano…fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de eso. Saya mato a todos los médicos y pacientes del lugar al final este lugar término quemado.

Un largo silencio se hizo con aquello Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa para después acercarse un poco al hombre

—Bueno pero usted sobrevivió pero… ¿porque está aquí?—

El médico puso una sonrisa de miedo mientras la luz de la lámpara le alumbraba por completo. Mostrando su rostro quemado al igual que su ropa.

—Quien dijo que sobreviví…aun _siguen quemándose las personas en este hospital_—

La risa sin control puso los nervios de punta a todos mientras que al girar el rosto se dieron cuenta de que había gente por todos lados, entre médicos y pacientes todos iban caminando alrededor de ellos.

Los fuertes lamentos de todos se hacían mas fuertes, el crujir de las cosas con cada paso que daban se incrementaba con gritos de angustia que ahora llenaban el hospital.

Con rapidez comenzaron a moverse buscando la salida pero donde quiera que fueran, todos los pasillos estaban llenos de personas quemadas hasta los huesos en su mayoría.

Las manos que trataban de alcanzarlos se hacían mas, rozando sus pieles con carne y vida haciéndoles sentir un terrible calor que seguramente seria del sufrimiento eterno de la agonía de sus muertes.

Cada pasillo se hacía más largo y eterno, cada vuelta que daban solo los perdía aun mas sin importar donde fueran seguían llegando más seres de carne quemada que se les acercaban, casi podrían jurar que el aroma de sus carnes apestaba el lugar.

En tanto en otro sitio un pálido Shino en una oscura habitación hacia un dibujo, en todo el piso había papeles tirados llenos de dibujos de una chica con dos coletas, la sonrisa tétrica y espantosa había en todos aquellos dibujos en tanto en la puerta que se abría lentamente aparecía la dueña de aquella sonrisa que miraba al chico de manera escalofriante.

—**Oni-san dibuja a tu hermanita Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—**

Aquella risa retumbaba en aquel cuarto que estaba cerrado por dentro, las ventanas tableadas sin ningún rastro de luz o sonido más que el de aquella chica que reía sin parar.

Los dedos del chico cubiertos de sangre por múltiples rasguños, sus uñas rotas denotaban que había jalado algo con fuerza rompiéndoselas.

Apenas la noche comenzaba…

**Espero les haya gustado y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para tratar de sacar los capítulos semanalmente, dudas, opiniones, demandas todo es válido.**

**Subiré el omake esta misma semana ya está escrito en su mayoría así que solo hay que corregir algunos detalles, así como la ortografía espero sobrevivir y no morir ^^.**

**De verdad que no he podido escribir como es debido pero espero me tengan paciencia, gracias y nos vemos por aquí.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Tercera y última parte de esta Historia**


	19. Omake 7

**Escribiendo como arañita subo continuaciones de todo aquí tienen el omake de la historia espero les guste, esta historia es de Valencia España.**

**Gota a Gota**

Esta vez le toca el turno a Shion contar la siguiente historia, alumbrando el cuarto con una tenue luz de la vela mira a los presentes.

—Están preparados para la siguiente historia, bueno no esperare a que lo estén así que si no desean oírla será mejor que se vayan y dejen de leer esto.

Mirando a los que siguen aquí leyendo solo sonríe.

—Se les advirtió, así que escuchen ahora hasta el final de este relato…

**Todo comenzó a mediados de los años 60 en las afueras de Valencia en un pueblo llamado La Eliana, este pueblo como tantos otros de la franja mediterránea se dedicaba principalmente a la agricultura y más en especial a los cítricos, era un pueblo pequeño en el que como máximo habría unos quinientos habitantes y todos ellos se concentraban en las pocas calles que rodeaban a la plaza del pueblo, todos salvo la familia González que residían en las afueras del pueblo en una gran mansión que antiguamente pertenecía a los Duques de Flores. Era una casa preciosa, de altos techos e innumerables salones y habitaciones, todos ellos decorados con gran gusto.**

**La mansión también constaba de unos espaciosos jardines en los que era fácil perderse y todo ello rodeado por un muro por el que solo se podía acceder mediante una gigantesca puerta de acero forjado.**

**Allí vivía la familia González cuyo cabeza de familia era Joaquín González y se dedicaba por entero a sus negocios empresariales, su esposa era la Sra. Patricia González una distinguida dama de la aristocracia valenciana que además de ser una preciosidad era la madre de cuatro lindas criaturas. Los pequeños de la casa iban desde los cuatro meses que tenia José hasta los cinco años que tenia la mayor Nancy, que era igual de bonita que su madre. Era lo que podríamos resumir como una familia feliz.**

**La familia González tenía un servicio que estaba compuesto de una niñera, dos cocineras y otras dos mujeres que se dedicaban a la limpieza de la casa y las faenas del hogar, sin contar a los hombres que se encargaban del cuidado del jardín y de los pequeños arreglos que pudiese necesitar la casa por el paso del tiempo.**

**Mantenían una relación muy cordial con sus vecinos del pueblo pues en las fiestas siempre hacían una fuerte aportación de dinero que engrandecía los festejos.**

**En apariencia todo funcionaba de maravilla, dentro de pocos días llegarían las fiestas de Navidad y la familia estaba realizando todos los preparativos para que fuesen unas Navidades inolvidables.**

**Pasaron los días y por fin llegó la Navidad; toda la casa se llenó de colorido y en el jardín adornaron el abeto que tenían con giraldas y bolas de colores, los niños estaban encantados, todo eran risas y diversión y muy pronto llegarían los Reyes Magos cargados de regalos para ellos.**

**Llegó el día de Noche Vieja y los señores González se preparaban para asistir a una fiesta que daban en el pueblo, en la que iría a tocar una orquesta y habría baile hasta bien entrada la noche. Esa noche todo el servicio tenía fiesta menos la niñera ya que ella se tenía que quedar a cargo de los pequeños.**

**Una vez los señores González se hubieron marchado la joven niñera se dispuso a dar de cenar a los niños y acostarlos. Los más pequeños no tardaron mucho en dormirse pero la preciosa Nancy y su hermana Sandra le pidieron a la joven que les contara un cuento para poder dormir, esta les contó un par de historias de su invención en las que aparecían príncipes y princesas y las niñas no tardaron en caer rendidas en brazos de Morfeo.**

**La muchacha ya algo agotada las arropó y con mucho sigilo salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta.**

**Eran prácticamente las diez de la noche y se decidió a ir a comer algo a la cocina, la gran mansión se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, tanto que a veces le recorría un pequeño escalofrío por el cuerpo.**

**Después de prepararse una ensalada y un pequeño bocadillo de jamón y queso se dirigió al comedor donde escucharía un poco de música mientras intentaba leer un poco.**

**Pasaron las horas y la chica se quedó dormida en el sofá. Sobresaltada se despertó, pues estaba sonando de forma incesante el teléfono, -ring, ring...- no paraba de sonar en ese momento ella no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba en la mansión de los González.**

**Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y cogió el teléfono que se encontraba sobre una mesilla cerca de la lámpara. Descolgó el auricular pero al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba a nadie; ella preguntó varias veces "buenas noches casa de los González ¿hay alguien ahí?", pero nadie contestó... transcurrido un tiempo colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes, luego sin darle más importancia se fue a recoger los platos y el vaso que había dejado junto al sofá para llevarlos a la cocina, una vez allí los metió en la pila y cuando se disponía a limpiarlos volvió a escuchar el timbre del teléfono -ring, ring...- de nuevo salió corriendo hacia el comedor y sofocada cogió el teléfono. Tampoco esta vez se escuchó nada al otro lado, la muchacha algo preocupada preguntaba incesantemente -¿diga, diga?- pero nadie contestaba. Finalmente se volvió a cortar la comunicación.**

**Sari, que así se llamaba la niñera, pensó que sería un fallo de la central telefónica pues no era raro que durante esas fechas hubiese cortes telefónicos debidos al mal tiempo. No había dado dos pasos cuando de nuevo sonó el teléfono, rápidamente lo volvió a coger y de nuevo preguntó si había alguien... al otro lado de la línea pero nadie contestó, aunque esta vez escuchó algo que las otras veces no había oído, se escuchaba con claridad, tal vez con demasiada claridad, sonaba como un goteo - cloc, cloc...- Sari volvió a preguntar - ¿buenas noches, hay alguien?- pero nadie contestó. La muchacha comenzaba a estar algo preocupada y decidió llamar a la policía del pueblo para comunicarles lo sucedido, descolgó de nuevo el teléfono y cuando se acercó el auricular a la oreja volvió a escuchar - cloc, cloc...-. Atónita soltó el teléfono y retrocedió unos pasos... no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Con miedo cogió el auricular y lo colgó se dirigió al salón principal donde había otro teléfono e intentó volver a llamar desde él pero antes de que ella lo descolgase, este sonó con un timbre que ya estaba comenzando a desquiciarla -ring, ring...- Esta vez tardó más en coger el teléfono pues lo que podría sonar al otro lado la intranquilizaba; finalmente lo descolgó y se lo acercó poco a poco a la oreja como sabiendo ya de antemano lo que iba a escuchar - cloc, cloc ...- es lo que oyó. Aterrada tiró el auricular al suelo con rabia y le gritó de forma histérica al teléfono -¿quién es?, ¿qué es lo que quiere?- pero el teléfono solo contestaba - cloc, cloc ...- De nuevo lo volvió a colgar entre sollozos, pero una vez colgado éste volvió a sonar, la muchacha aterrada ya no se atrevió a descolgarlo y decidió coger a los niños e irse con ellos al pueblo en busca de sus padres y la policía, subió corriendo la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de los más pequeños mientras por toda la casa resonaba -ring, ring...-.**

**Abrió la habitación de los niños pero ellos no estaban en allí, sin apenas podérselo creer abrió la habitación contigua en donde dormían Nancy y Sandra y ellas tampoco se encontraban en la habitación. El pánico se apoderó de ella y comenzó a gritar enloquecida pidiendo que parase el incesante timbre del teléfono, pero éste no cesaba -ring, ring...-. Cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo y antes de dejarlo descolgado para dejar de oír su timbre volvió a escuchar el sonido de las gotas que caían - cloc, cloc...-.**

**Comenzó a correr por toda la casa buscando a los niños, recorriendo cada una de las estancias mientras en su cabeza no paraba es escucharse un tétrico y a la vez incesante goteo - cloc, cloc ...-. Una por una recorrió todas las habitaciones sin éxito, los niños no aparecían por ninguna parte, sólo le quedaba mirar en el ala oeste del caserón destinado al personal que trabajaba en la casa, cogió una llave maestra para entrar en los aposentos privados de los trabajadores pero en ellos no encontró nada, entró en el baño del servicio empujando bruscamente la puerta, allí estaban.**

**Sus ojos desorbitados no podían creerse la escena que tenían delante.**

**Atónita contempló cómo las cuatro criaturas estaban dentro de la bañera vacía, apilados unos sobre otros, habían sido degollados y metidos allí. La cabeza de la pequeña Nancy sobresalía de la bañera y de su cuello emanaba un hilo de sangre que recorría el borde de la bañera y caía sobre el auricular del teléfono descolgado produciendo un incesante goteo - cloc, cloc...-**

**Nunca se encontró al culpable y tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que la gente que pasaba cerca del caserón no sufriera un escalofrío al recordar los hechos.**

**Después de aquello la pobre Sari tuvo que tener ayuda psicológica hasta que a finales de los años setenta terminó con su vida arrojándose desde un octavo piso, dicen que por las noches cuando dormía no dejaba de escuchar las gotas de sangre que caían sobre el teléfono.**

**Desde entonces la casa esta deshabitada pues la familia González se mudo a la ciudad de Valencia intentando olvidar lo ocurrido y nadie quiso comprarla después de los hechos que en ella acontecieron.**

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 49 por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia no me pertenece la encontré en la red, espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	20. La Lolita 3ra Parte Final

**Perdón la gran demora pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la PC y eso es igual para el Internet, así que cuando puedo tengo que aprovecharlo se que los problemas de los demás no son una escusa pero espero me sepan comprender y tengan mucha paciencia; agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios y consejos espero les guste este capítulo con el cual terminamos esta historia que se alargo de mas.**

**La lolita **

**(La leyenda de la chica en los basureros)**

**Tercera Parte y Final**

Los chicos seguían corriendo por los largos pasillos del viejo hospital, no importaba donde se dirigieran seguían saliendo figuras deformadas de personas con terribles facciones llenas de dolor y angustia.

— ¿Como salimos de este lugar?—Gaara entraba a una habitación la cual pronto atracaba junto a los demás

—No tengo idea pero si no hacemos algo seremos parte de ellos muy pronto—Sasuke retrocedía un momento para verificar que solo ellos estuvieran en ella.

—No digas eso ni de broma —Naruto colocaba una mirada de miedo de solo imaginar algo así

—Me ves con cara de que estoy bromeando Dobe—El pelinegro le miraba bastante molesto

—No es momento para que estén peleando ustedes dos, mejor piensen como sacarnos de aquí—La chica colocaba sus brazos sobre su cintura sin quitarles aquella mirada de enojo contra los dos chicos.

—Shion en este momento tu eres un espíritu puedes salir de este cuarto—El pelirrojo pasaba la luz a través del traslucido cuerpo de la rubia.

—Puede ser…pero me da miedo con todas esas cosas ahí afuera—No muy convencida de esa idea

—Son almas en pena, al tener una muerte de tal magnitud muchas quedaron atrapadas en este lugar repitiendo el momento de su muerte una y otra vez…—

Los tres miraron a Gaara con temor imaginando si ellos terminaran dentro de esa cadena interminable de sufrimiento

—Has estado demasiado con ese monje—Sasuke le miraba de nueva cuenta con una pose fría tratando de controlar aquellos nervios que le embargaban.

—La información es indispensable teniendo en cuenta donde nos estamos moviendo—Respondía al chico sin mirarle en tanto buscaba entre el gran tiradero de la habitación.

—Podrían dejar de hablar de estas cosas, me ponen más nerviosa—

—Pero…aquí solo está la gente que murió en el incendio, no he visto algo que nos diga que Shino esté aquí—El rubio se acercaba a la ventana observando las afueras.

—Por primera vez concuerdo contigo Dobe—

—Pero aquí nos trajeron las pistas, esa chica estuvo en este lugar—Gaara tomaba asiento para descansar un momento en lo que pensaba en la manera de salir.

—Y ella provoco una masacre aquí…—Shion se abrazaba ella misma tratándose de darse ella misma consuelo.

—Pero aun sigo preguntándome, como logro hacerlo…—

—Que quieres decir Gaara—acercándose más a él y evitar hacer más ruido del necesario.

—Un accidente de esta magnitud sabemos que llama demasiado la atención de los medios de comunicación—

—Eso es correcto—

— ¿Porque lo mantuvieron algo así casi en secreto?, ¿porque aun sigue en pie este hospital a pesar de los destrozos que tiene?—

—Tal vez por que cayeron en una maldición, una vez que caes en algo así es casi imposible salir de ella—La rubia levantaba algunos viejos papeles mostrándoselos

— ¿Qué es eso Shion?—

—Papeles del tiempo antes de la quema del hospital y un diario médico—Entregándoselo al pelirrojo

— ¿Algo de importancia? —

—Si…creo que pertenece al médico que vimos—Gaara revisaba los papeles con cuidado

—Que miedo no creí que estuviera muerto—Con muchos escalofríos el rubio resaltaba demasiado lo ultimo dicho.

—Deja de recordárnoslo cara de zorro—Shion le amenazaba con su puño a punto de entrar a un ataque de histeria.

—Dejen de pelear tenemos problemas más que solucionar, necesitamos algo que nos ayude a saber más de esa tal Saya—Sasuke trataba de concentrarse pero a pesar de todo las voces del hospital seguían escuchándose por todos lados.

—El médico dijo que su hermano asesino a la familia y se suicido, aquí menciona todo el proceso por el cual estuvieron tratándola—El pelirrojo desde su lugar sin tomar importancia a la pelea seguía leyendo los apuntes.

—Porque pones esa cara—

—Sigo creyendo que hay algo mas, traten de buscar algo que nos ayude—Gaara trataba de entender que es lo que se le estaba escapando de la información

—Eso no me dice mucho—Naruto hacia un gran puchero sin saber que buscar realmente.

—Ya deja de quejarte—

—Encontré un expediente, Saya…—Gaara veía muy serio los documentos hallados

—Pero que no se supone que ya lo teníamos—El rubio con mirada zorruna no comprendía el interés que ahora tenía el pelirrojo

—No es eso, encontré la última información que colocaron en su expediente que sirvió para la investigación policiaca—

— ¿Y qué es?—Sasuke al igual que los demás rodearon al pelirrojo

—Que la familia asesinada no tenia ninguna hija…solamente tenían un hijo —

—Pero el medico dijo que el hermano mato a toda la familia y casi a Saya—La rubia estaba sorprendida por aquel descubrimiento al igual que los demás.

—Puede que Saya haya dicho eso…y creo saber donde esta Shino—

— ¿De verdad Gaara?—El rubio casi brincaba de gusto por aquella noticia

—Muy bien ¿pero como saldremos de aquí?—Sasuke guardaba los documentos en espera de algún mejor plan

—Primero Shion podrías salir de aquí por la ventana, al ser un espíritu puedes volar o me equivoco—

—Si ya lo he hecho antes, ¿pero que tienes en mente?—

— ¿Tu ya has visto a Shino cierto? —

—Ah…si ¿pero a qué viene eso?—Bastante nerviosa por el comentario del pelirrojo

—Sé que es peligroso lo que te pido pero puedes ir con el y cerciorarte de que siga con vida y si Saya esta con el—

Shion guardo silencio mientras miraba la dirección que le mostraba el pelirrojo, aun cuando su temor era mayor algo le decía que lo que el chico estaba planeando era lo único que tenían para salir de aquello; así que solo atravesó la ventana dejando el edificio.

—Gaara que estas planeando—Muy serio esperaba por el plan del pelirrojo

—Purificar este lugar—

—A que te refieres—Naruto les miraba también sin comprender a lo que se refería.

—El fuego hace muchas cosas como destruir pero también sirve para purificar, la gente que sigue en este lugar no logra tener descanso por lo que hay que ayudarlos y de ese modo liberarlos—

Los dos chicos miraron a Gaara perplejos por lo que decía aun sin comprender muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Unas llamas negras que se lleven todo, a eso te refieres—Con una fría voz más de lo habitual Sasuke esperaba la respuesta del chico.

El pelirrojo solo asintió comenzando a retirar las cosas que protegían la puerta atrancada y Sasuke colocaba una mirada demasiado seria

—Sasuke… ¿qué harás?—El rubio le miro al sentirse olvidado por ambos chicos pero solo siguió con la vista como este salía lentamente del cuarto.

El pelinegro solo mostro aquellos ojos rojos que comenzaban a sangrar de pronto, colocando una mueca de gran dolor en lo que de la nada una enorme llamarada negra comenzaba a quemar todo lo que tocaba incluyendo a los espíritus que gemían con profundo dolor.

Naruto deseo por un momento taparse los oídos ante aquellos gritos desesperados pero lo único que podía era correr junto con sus amigos hacia la salida.

El edifico comenzaba a caerse en una infinita ceniza que se esparcía con la brisa que soplaba ligeramente, con la respiración agitada solo cayeron a la entrada de las viejas rejas que se retorcían en un ruido tan espeluznante por aquel negro fuego que consumía todo a su paso.

El rubio vio con horror como antes de desapareciera todo por las llamas, el médico les sonreía con esa misma sonrisa de al inicio, tan espeluznante que la piel se le erizo mientras solo en el piso sentía como su estomago se revolvía no solo por lo vivido si no por el aroma que llenaba el lugar; el hedor de algo recién quemado que apestaba con fuerza.

Quiso decir algo pero le fue inútil más que colocar una mano sobre la espalda de Sasuke que mostraba un fuerte dolor en el rostro además de la sangre que seguía saliendo de sus ojos.

El incomodo silencio que solo era roto por el crujir de lo quemado, lo único que podían hacer ahora era seguir con su plan de rescate y a paso lento se fueron alejando del lugar en tanto que a lo lejos cientos de sirenas comenzaban a retumbar por las solitarias calles.

Shion no podía dejar de temblar estaba entrando en una casa demasiado desagradable, por fuera parecía ser algo muy común, salvo el hecho de que no había ninguna ventana abierta o algo que indicara que alguien vivía en ella.

Pero de inmediato supo que estaba en el lugar correcto, aquella casa estaba a oscuras sin nadie hasta el momento; supo por el gran basurero que había en ella que el olor debía llenar todo el lugar pero agradecía no percibir ningún olor en ese estado.

Lentamente fue avanzando para no ser descubierta, no había nadie en la cocina ni en la sala así que con lentitud fue subiendo las escaleras, hubiera sido más rápido solo atravesar el techo y ver el segundo piso pero su miedo era más grande que otra cosa.

Arriba el lugar era igual o peor de cómo estaba el anterior piso, basura por todos lados en las paredes rastros de manos ensangrentadas así como marcas de uñas que quedaron incrustadas en esas duras paredes.

Trago saliva y solo continúo hasta una habitación en la que escuchaba ligeros ruidos

—Por favor que no esté ella…por favor que no esté ella—Se decía para ella misma en un profundo deseo.

Lentamente asomo el rostro enfocándose en aquella habitación, el piso estaba lleno de papeles con bocetos del rostro desfigurado de la chica, Shion sintió ahogarse con aquello mas el sonido de un lápiz caer le hizo estremecerse y observar al débil chico que le miraba fijamente

—Has regresado…

— ¿Puedes verme? —con sorpresa se acerco con rapidez hacia el

—Supongo, creo que es debido a que entre más estamos en esto… más cosas inexplicables nos rodean

Shion mordió ligeramente su labio odiaba ese lugar y en cualquier momento sentía los deseos de despertar y alejarse de ahí, las ventanas clavadas con madera impedían la entrada de la luz pero a pesar de no poder percibir olores su estomago se revolvía cada vez mas.

—Pronto…pronto vendrán—Decía aquello mas para convencerse ella misma que a Shino

—_**Ku, ku, ku, ku…Mi lindo hermanito está siendo malo conmigo**_

Ambos alzaron su vista hacia la puerta donde aquella chica de piel pálida les miraba con una tétrica sonrisa, en su mano derecha llevaba un largo cuchillo lleno de sangre que aun escurría.

Shino se levanto con mucho trabajo colocándose frente a Shion sin dejar de mirar a la chica que incrementaba su espeluznante la sonrisa hasta cubrir su rostro más allá de unas facciones normales

—Será mejor que te vayas…aun si solo eres un espíritu en este momento ella puede lastimarte—

—Pero…tu—Sorprendida por las acciones del chico de cabello oscuro que aun seguía manteniendo sus gafas negras.

Observando con terror el deteriorado cuerpo que el chico tenía, la risa que cubría más y más aquella habitación oscura le estremecía horriblemente.

—_**Has sido muy malo, debo castigarte —**_

—Así fue como acabaste con todas esas personas—

—_**Ku, ku, ku que niño tan malo, pero las personas mal portadas deben ser castigadas—**_con el cuchillo que llevaba en mano abrió el estomago del oso de peluche que cargaba con la otra mano.

Del interior de este salía un repulsivo contenido que les dejo atónitos al comprender de lo que se trataba

—Tu anterior "Hermano Mayor", cierto así es como has entrado en muchos hogares y cuando no cumplen tus expectativas haces que enloquezca la persona y termine por matarlos y de ahí partes buscando otro hermano para ti—

—_**Se porto mal, no necesito gente así yo busco a mi hermano mayor ideal…y por eso debo decirle adiós a mi querido Toma…pero Shino debe ocupar su lugar…y así estaremos siempre juntos por siempre—**_

El cuerpo de Shino muy débil termino por ceder colocando una rodilla en el piso sin dejar de observar perplejo como lentamente se acercaba la chica a ellos, riendo mas y mas fuerte haciendo que sus oídos casi sangraran al no lograr sacarla de su cabeza.

— ¡Shino! —Un gran grito se escucho y después una enorme cantidad de arena destruía la puerta aplastando a la chica como si de un gran puño se tratara.

—Gaara…Naruto y Sasuke—Con voz débil observo la entrada de la habitación donde estaban sus salvadores.

—Perdón por la demora pero esta bruja no nos dejaba avanzar—Con algo de ironía en su voz Sasuke daba un gran salto para entrar.

—_**Ku, ku, ku, hermano mayor que malo eres, ahora deberé castigar a todos ellos….es hora de limpiar—**_

Con horror observaron como la chica salía de la arena como si nada, su sonrisa seguía creciendo abriendo su boca a más no poder y se dirigía con rapidez hacia Shino que seguía de rodillas observando lo acontecido.

Shion estaba perpleja apenas lograba sacar algún sonido de sus labios mientras el chico seguía protegiéndola sin moverse ni un centímetro, por un momento sus ojos violetas se abrieron a todo lo que daban al ver la sangre brotar con fuerza y cubrir parte del piso.

—Saya… ¿ese es tu nombre cierto? —El rubio detenía el cuchillo con las manos desnudas protegiendo a Shino y Shion los cuales seguían sorprendidos de aquel acto.

—**Tú no eres mi Hermano Mayor, no necesito a un inútil como tú para Hermano Mayor —**

— ¿Por qué haces esto…que es lo que te ocurrió para que andes matando a personas sin razón alguna?—

—Naruto…es inútil, no puedes salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado—

El rubio observo como Sasuke abría con fuerza uno de sus ojos y de nueva cuenta aquellas negras llamas empezaban a consumir a la chica que soltaba terribles gritos de desesperación.

Shion soltó un fuerte exhalación desapareciendo del lugar, en casa de Hinata despertó abruptamente entre sollozos y gritos desesperados que difícilmente pudieron ser calmados.

En tanto en la casa que ahora era devorada por las llamas negras, los chicos que habían salido lo más rápido que podían observaban como todo desaparecía, un enorme silencio se hizo presente que decir, que hacer…

Shino fue llevado al hospital presentaba varias heridas, deshidratación entre otras cosas pero todo indicaba que saldría bien, Naruto era atendido por la enorme cortada en su mano al defender a Shino y Hinata solo le miraba en silencio al ver cómo le colocaban las puntadas.

Gaara estaba en la sala de igual manera recargado sobre el hombro de Matsuri, el estado de todos por aquella terrible aventura les había dejado en un total shock.

Sasuke que se atendió sus heridas no mencionaba nada del terrible dolor de sus ojos ni el de su propio cuerpo, aquella habilidad era aterradora y esa noche había quemado dos lugares para sobrevivir.

Hanabi salió encontrándose con el se había dado cuenta del estado de todos, pero no sabía que decirles o que hacer, tal vez si lo molestaba un poco este reaccionaria y se animaría mas.

—Te vez fatal…—

Pero la fría mirada del chico y la manera en que este se levanto le hicieron pensar que no fue nada buena esa idea, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más era fuertemente abrazada por el pelinegro.

—No digas nada…solo…solo déjame estar así…solo déjame estar así…—

Perpleja solo sintió un leve temblor del chico y por inercia llevo sus brazos en una protectora caricia para tranquilizarlo.

— está bien solo en este momento ser sincero—

Las calles alumbradas por las luces lucen solitarias muchos secretos tal vez no deberían ser descubiertos, un chico se levanta temprano para tirar la basura y poder ir a la escuela.

Un viejo paraguas de color rosa llama su atención, el girar lento de la dueña de ese paraguas observándole con una siniestra sonrisa.

—_**Alguna hermana menor…—**_

**Gracias por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado, disculpen los retrasos pero por algunos motivos me ha sido imposible poder continuar.**

**El escribir en un cuaderno no me ha sido para nada fácil pero hay que adaptarse a lo que tenemos ¬ ¬ pero ahí seguimos y esperemos ser más rápidos y que los problemas no me saturen nuevamente.**

**Próximo Capitulo: La Pared de la Felicidad**


	21. Omake 8

**El siguiente relato es de un libro del desconozco el autor, fue de una traducción de ingles al español de una collecion de historias llamadas Nocturne pero me gusto mucho; como nota si no te gustan los payasos con esta historia mucho menos te gustaran.**

**Algunos Niños**

El siguiente relato puede que solo sea algo de la mente de alguien o tal vez sea un recuerdo que ha sido sepultado en lo profundo de la mente.

—Mi nombre es Hinata y contare la siguiente historia. —

**El Circo casi nunca se acercaba a los pueblos del Norte. Estaban demasiado desperdigados, y no contaban con los suficientes habitantes como para justificar los gastos del transporte de animales y atracciones. Suponía demasiado esfuerzo actuar para cuatro gatos durante una semana; incluso los brillantes colores de la caravana circense quedarían fuera de lugar al verse reflejados en los numerosos baches y charcos llenos de agua de lluvia que jalonaban las carreteras, hasta la Gran Carpa perdería parte de su poderío intentando luchar contra los elementos y la eterna llovizna que azotaba aquellos lares.**

**De vez en cuando alguna vieja estrella de la TV llegaba hasta allí para hacer el paripé, o algún cantante olvidado de los 70 intentaba, en vano, animar alguno de los clubs cutres de los suburbios. Pero el Circo no. ****William**** no recordaba ningún Circo en su ciudad, no en los casi 10 años que tenía. A pesar de ello, sus padres le hablaban de uno que estuvo en la ciudad poco antes de nacer él; de hecho, su madre recordaba como sentía las pataditas de William en su interior desde que entraron en el Circo, las luces se apagaron, y salieron los primeros payasos. Como si él fuera consciente de lo que sucedía más allá de su rojizo entorno. Desde entonces ninguna carpa se había vuelto a instalar en la vasta explanada cercana al bosque. Nada de leones ni elefantes, ni Maestros de Ceremonia ni trapecistas.**

**Ni payasos.**

**William apenas tenía amigos. Había algo en él que le perturbaba de sus compañeros de colegio; como si su ansia de complacer, tal vez, fuera el reverso de algo más oscuro y problemático. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba a solas, siendo la escuela como un ejercicio de fanatismo entre sus deseos por llamar la atención y el pánico que le producía la posibilidad de atraer a los matones del patio. Pequeño y débil como era, William no era rival para los abusones y los demás niños de su edad, así que había desarrollado estrategias para evitar que se metieran con él. Generalmente intentaba hacerles reír. Generalmente fallaba. **

**Eran tan escasos los destellos de emoción y vida en su ciudad, que William no se lo podía creer cuando vio el primero de los carteles que iban apareciendo en las ventanas y farolas, como fogonazos de color que iluminaban las grisáceas calles. **

**Eran naranjas, amarillos y azules, y en el centro de cada cartel estaba el Maestro de Ceremonias, vestido de rojo, con un gran sombrero negro y unos mostachos que se curvaban como si fueran las conchas de un caracol. **

**A su alrededor había animales – leones, tigres y osos – acróbatas sobre zancos y mujeres vestidas como bailarinas surcando grácilmente el aire. **

**Los payasos ocupaban las esquinas, con grandes narices rojas y sonrisas pintadas de blanco. Se prometían atracciones y paseos en caballo, y demás maravillas nunca antes vistas. ****"Desde Europa"****, anunciaba el cartel, ****CIRCO****CALIBAN****: Sólo por una noche****. La actuación tendría lugar, de todas las posibles noches del año, el 9 de Diciembre: el día que William cumplía 10 años.**

**A William no le llevó mucho encontrar a la gente del Circo que estaba colocando los carteles. Les encontró en un callejón mientras acarreaban una escalera para seguir colocando los carteles. El gélido viento del norte amenazaba con derribar a un enano vestido de amarillo que temblaba intentando grapar un par de carteles juntos alrededor de una farola, mientras un forzudo, con una capa de plástico, y un tipo flacucho con abrigo rojo sujetaban la escalera. **

**William les observaba en silencio, sentado en su bici, hasta que el hombre del abrigo rojo se dio la vuelta y William pudo ver de cerca los enormes mostachos enroscados sobre unos labios de color rosa brillante.**

**El Maestro de Ceremonias sonrió:**

****—** "¿Te justa el Sirco?", dijo. Tenía un acento gracioso. 'Gusta' sonaba a **_**Justa**_**, y 'Circo' se convertía en **_**Sirco**_**. Su voz también sonaba muy profunda.**

**William asintió anonadado.**

****—** "¿Tú no hablas?", preguntó el Maestro.**

**William intentó recuperar su voz.**

****—** "Me gusta el Circo. O eso creo. Nunca he estado en ninguno".**

**El Maestro retrocedió escandalizado, de tal manera que soltó la escalera. El enano se tambaleó, y si no es por la reacción del forzudo se hubieran caído, la escalera y el enano.**

****—** "¿Nunca ha estado en Sirco?", exclamó el Maestro. "Bueno, entonces tienes que venir, sí, tienes que venir". Y del fondo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo hizo aparecer, como si fuera un truco, un trío de entradas, y se las dio a William.**

****—** "Para ti", le dijo. "Para ti, y para tu madre y tu padre. Circo Caliban. Solo por una noche".  
William cogió las entradas y la sujetó con fuerza, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cuál sería el sitio más seguro donde guardarlas.**

****—** "Gracias",**

****—** "De nada", respondió el Maestro.**

****—** "¿Habrá payasos?", pregunto William. "Los he visto en el cartel, solo quería estar seguro".**

**El forzudo se le quedó mirando fijamente y el enano esbozó una mueca desde lo alto de la escalera.**

****—** "Siempre hay payasos", dijo el Maestro, y hasta William le llego su empalagoso aliento, como una mezcla de caramelos, gominolas y chicles de todos los sabores. "No sería un Sirco sin payasos".**

**El enano se bajó de la escalera y los tres hombres se alejaron en dirección al siguiente callejón. Después de todo, sólo iban a estar una noche, y seguro que tenían que trabajar mucho para que la función fuera lo más especial posible.**

**A lo largo de la siguiente semana fueron llegando más y más miembros de la troupe del Circo. Se montaron las atracciones, las casetas y la taquilla. Se percibía en el ambiente el hedor de los animales, y multitud de niños se agolpaban en el extremo de la valla que rodeaba la explanada para ver el proceso, a pesar de que los empleados y los trabajadores les habían advertido que los animales podían ser peligrosos, y que iban a arruinar las sorpresas que traía el Circo.**

**William intentaba ver a los payasos, pero no les veía. Supuso que la mayor parte del tiempo eran como el resto de la gente; hasta que se maquillaban, se calzaban los zapatones y se ponían las pelucas graciosas. Hasta ese momento no había forma de saber si eran payasos o no. Hasta que se hubieran disfrazado y te hiciesen reír eran sólo hombres, no payasos.**

**Era la noche de la actuación, y William, con el estomago a reventar de pastel de cumpleaños y bebidas gaseosas, fue con sus padres en coche hasta la ciudad. Tuvieron que aparcar en uno de los extremos más alejados de la explanada ya que había venido gente desde todos los pueblos de alrededor. **

**De hecho se veía a lo lejos un gran cartel de ****LLENO**** sobre la taquilla. Cuando llegaron, William pudo ver al resto de adultos entregando sus entradas amarillas; pero las suyas eran azules, las **_**especiales**_** que le había reglado el Maestro de Ceremonias. NO vio a nadie más con entradas azules. William sospechaba que el Maestro no se podía permitir regalar muchas entradas si solo iban a estar una noche en la ciudad.**

**La Carpa Principal se alzaba en medio de la explanada. Era negra, con franjas de color granate, y una bandera roja que ondeaba en lo más alto. Detrás se podían ver las caravanas de los artistas, las jaulas de los animales y los vehículos que transportaban el Circo de ciudad en ciudad. **

**La mayoría parecían muy viejos, como si el Circo se hubiera visto transportado desde mediados del siglo pasado hasta el comienzo de éste, a través del tiempo y el espacio, con los animales envejeciendo pero sin cambiar de apariencia, y a los ancianos trapecistas les hubieran bendecido con cuerpos jóvenes y eternos. **

**William podía ver el óxido que cubría las vacías jaulas, y el interior de una de las caravanas cubierto de terciopelo rojo y maderas oscuras. Una mujer le miraba desde el interior y cerró la puerta; pero, antes de cerrarse la puerta, William pudo atisbar más gente en el interior: un hombre viejo, gordo y flácido, cuyo cuerpo desnudo se reflejaba en un espejo mientras una joven le bañaba, la cual apenas iba cubierta con unas minúsculas bragas. Por un breve instante las miradas de William y la joven coincidieron, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo del viejo, y justo cuando se desvanecía a William le dio la sensación de haber sido cómplice de algo perverso.**

**William siguió a sus padres a lo largo de las casetas y las atracciones. Había juegos de "Tiro al Blanco" y "Encesta la Anilla", juegos de destreza y juegos de suerte. Hombres y mujeres reclamaban a gritos la atención de los curiosos, prometiendo fabulosos premios, pero William no veía a nadie con los peluches y los demás juguetes que decoraban las estanterías de las casetas. **

**William se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba ganando nada. Aquellos que se jactaban de "no fallar nunca", erraban el tiro por centímetros. Los dardos se alejaban del centro de la diana y los aros siempre rebotaban en los bordes de las botellas. **

**Un cúmulo de decepciones y promesas rotas. William podía ver como las sonrisas comenzaban a desvanecerse, y los llantos de los niños se mezclaban con la inusualmente suave brisa nocturna. Los buhoneros intercambiaban miradas, sonrisas y muecas mientras intentaban atraer a más incautos, alguien que quedase con esperanzas de poder ganar algún premio.**

**William no fue consciente de que se había alejado de sus padres. Un minuto antes estaban a su lado, y al siguiente era como si el Circo entero se hubiera movido al unísono, silenciosa y circularmente, y William había pasado de estar entre las casetas y las atracciones a encontrarse en la periferia, junto a las caravanas. **

**Podía ver las luces del Circo y oír las risas que provenían de la Noria, pero parecían estar muy lejos. Desde cerca los coches y los trailers se veían mucho más viejos y roñosos, la lona de las tiendas de campaña recosida mil veces y los laterales de las caravanas cayéndose a pedazos. Montones de basura llenaban el césped y un penetrante olor a comida pasada flotaba en el aire. **

**Confuso, y algo asustado, William intentó volver con sus padres, con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido; pasando por encima de cuerdas y evitando los enganches de los trailers, hasta que se encontró con una tienda amarilla que se hallaba separada del resto. Junto a ella había un viejo carricoche decorado con globos, con las ruedas torcidas y los asientos sobresaliendo por encima de muelles gigantes. **

**William escuchó voces provenientes de la tienda y supo que había encontrado a los payasos. Se acercó silenciosamente y se tumbó para poder echar un vistazo** **por debajo de la tienda, ya que sabía que si le pillaban ya no podría conocer los secretos de los payasos.**

**William pudo ver tocadores desvencijados iluminados por bombillas que funcionaban por un invisible generador que hacía vibrar el ambiente. Cuatro hombres estaban sentados en los tocadores, vestidos con trajes amarillos, verdes, naranja y violeta. También llevaban zapatones. **

**Todos eran calvos y estaban sin maquillar. William se sintió un poco decepcionado, eran simples hombres. Todavía no se habían convertido en payasos. Entonces William vio como uno de los payasos cogía un trapo y lo empapaba en un líquido transparente que extrajo de una botellita de cristal oscuro.**

**Se colocó de frente al tocador con expresión de tristeza y comenzó a pasarse el trapo por la cara. Al instante apareció una línea blanca y el borde de una enorme boca roja pintada. El hombre siguió frotándose, esta vez más fuerte, y se salieron dos grandes círculos de colorete en las mejillas. Y, con cierta furia, hundió el rostro en el trapo y cuando levantó la cabeza el trapo estaba cubierto de maquillaje color carne, y un payaso perfectamente maquillado se reflejó en el espejo. El resto de los payasos seguían el mismo ritual, borrando los cosméticos que escondían sus rostros de payaso.**

**Pero esas no eran caras de payasos divertidos ni hechas para hacer reír. Es cierto, _parecían_ payasos; tenían sus sonrisas de payaso, los óvalos pintados alrededor de los ojos y las mejillas coloradas, pero sus ojos eran amarillos y la piel estaba avejentada y llena de pequeños agujeros enfermizos. **

**Las manos eran muy pálidas, hinchadas, como si fueran salchichas sin cocer. Los payasos se movían sin energía, y se comunicaban en un idioma que William no había escuchado nunca, más como si hablasen para ellos mismos que entre ellos. Sonaba como algo antiguo, extranjero, y William comenzó a estar realmente asustado. Y más aún cuando una voz pareció hacerse eco en su propia cabeza, como intentándole ayudar a traducir lo que estaban diciendo:**

****—**"**_**Niños**_**", decía la voz, "**_**como les odiamos. Estúpidas criaturas. Se ríen de aquello que no entienden. Se ríen de lo que debería asustarles. Pero, Oh!, nosotros lo sabemos. Sabemos lo que el Circo esconde. Sabemos lo que todos los Circos esconden. Estúpidos niños. Les hacemos reír, pero cuando podemos….nos los llevamos!**_**".**

**Y, entonces, el payaso que estaba más cerca se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a William, y en un instante sintió como unas manos húmedas le agarraron de las suyas y le arrastraron bajo la lona de la tienda. **

**Dos payasos, a los que no había visto, ayudaron a agarrar a William. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero una mano le tapó la boca.**

****—**"**_**Estate quieto niño**_**", dijo, y a pesar de seguir utilizando el extraño idioma William les podía entender perfectamente. La boca pintada del payaso le sonreía, pero la otra, la real, esbozaba una fea mueca. El resto de payasos se agruparon a su alrededor. Algunos iban a medio maquillar, con lo que parecían mitad humanos mitad **_**lo otro**_**. **

**El iris lo tenían completamente negro, y las cuencas de los ojos parecían estar en carne viva. Uno de ellos, con una brillante peluca naranja, acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de William y se puso a olerle. **

**Abrió su boca y se revelaron unos dientes muy blancos, muy finos y muy afilados, que se curvaban hacia dentro como si de anzuelos se tratasen. De la boca surgió una larga lengua, violácea y cubierta de diminutas púas. **

**Se desplegó como si fuera la de una mosca, o como una serpentina, lentamente y desde lo más profundo de su garganta. La lengua comenzó a lamer la cara de William, saboreando sus lágrimas, y sintió como si le estuvieran frotando con un cardo, o un cactus pequeño.**

**El payaso retrocedió, preparándose para volver a lamerle, pero otro de los payasos, con una peluca azul y más grande que el resto, le sujetó la lengua entre el índice y el pulgar y apretó hasta que las uñas atravesaron la carne y un liquido amarillento supuró de la herida.**

—"_**Mirad!**_**", dijo el payaso.**

**El resto se acercó, y William pudo ver el destello de algo rosáceo en la lengua del payaso justo antes de que la enroscase y desapareciera. **

**El payaso de la peluca azul levantó su dedo y lo acercó a William para que pudiera verlo bien: era maquillaje de color carne**

**Al instante agarraron a William y le colocaron sobre uno de los tocadores. Le sentaron en la silla y le metieron un pañuelo costroso en la boca. William luchó para zafarse, pero los payasos le sujetaban fuerte. Tenía sus manos sobre los hombros, sus piernas, en la frente y en la barbilla para que no pudiera abrir la boca. **

**Y los payasos cayeron sobre él, con las largas lenguas, y un aliento fétido de alcohol y tabaco rancio, saliendo al unísono de sus bocas. Sintió las lenguas sobre su cara, repasando los párpados y las mejillas con las hirientes púas, explorando sus oídos, sus labios y su nariz, cubriéndole de saliva. William cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo como una insoportable quemazón se le extendía por la piel, como si le estuvieran picando cientos de abejas. Y justo en el momento que pensaba que no podía soportarlo más…los payasos pararon. Todos le miraban, y esta vez sí había sonrisas. En las dos bocas. Se apartaron y dejaron que William viera en el espejo lo que era su nuevo aspecto.**

**Otro William le devolvió la mirada, un William pálido y de ojos amarillos, con la sonrisa fija y coloretes en las mejillas. El payaso de la peluca azul le revolvió el pelo, esta vez con delicadeza, y una buena cantidad del oscuro pelo de William cayó al suelo. El resto de payasos se unió a la ceremonia y todos juntos repasaron su cabeza hasta que no quedaron más que unos tristes mechones de color gris. **

**William comenzó a llorar, desolado, pero su sonrisa no desapareció; parecía estar riéndose a pesar de estar llorando, llorando como nunca había llorado en su vida, llorando por todo aquello que había perdido y nunca recuperaría.**

****—**"Quiero a mi mamá", sollozó William. "Quiero a mi papá".**

**-"Tú no necesitas", dijo el payaso azul, con el mismo acento que tenía el Maestro de Ceremonias. "No necesitas familia. Tienes una familia".**

****—** "¿Por qué me hacéis esto?", preguntó William. "¿Por qué le habéis hecho esto a mi cara?".**

****—** "¿Hecho?, dijo el payaso azul, con genuina sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. "¿Qué hemos hecho? No hecho nada. Los payasos no se enseñan, payasos elegidos en vientre de madre. Payasos no se convierten, payaso es. Payaso no es hecho. Payaso **_**nace**_**".**

**Y aquella noche el espectáculo continuó, mientras los padres de William y la Policía le buscaban. Mientras tanto, las risas resonaban en la Carpa mientras los payasos conducía su destartalado carricoche y regalaban globos a los niños, los odiosos niños, que abandonaban el Circo con sonrisas de entusiasmo…excepto los niños más listos, los que sabían (intuían) que había algo más detrás de los disfraces de colores de los payasos y sus grandes zapatones, e intentaban mantenerse alejados de ellos, no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, ya que los payasos eran seres solitarios y amargados que necesitaban que alguien les acompañara en sus miserias. Siempre al acecho, buscando nuevos payasos que reclutar.**

**El Circo Caliban se marchó esa noche, sin dejar ningún rastro de la visita. La policía siguió buscando, pero William nunca apareció, y un nuevo payaso debutó en la siguiente actuación del Circo Caliban, en otro país, un país muy lejano. **

**Era un payaso más pequeño que el resto, y siempre daba la sensación de estar buscando entre los espectadores a alguien, buscando a unos padres que vinieran a buscarle, pero que nunca aparecieron. **

**Y sus dientes se cayeron, reemplazados por otros más finos y afilados que permanecían ocultos tras fundas de plástico; y sus uñas se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños muñones amarillentos, coronando unos dedos blandos y pálidos. **

**Con el tiempo creció y se hizo más fuerte. Se olvidó de su nombre y pasó a llamarse "Payaso", y menudo payaso que era. Su lengua creció como la de una serpiente, y con ella intentaba saborear a los niños mientras se reían, ya que Payaso se sentía hambriento y triste, y añoraba su humanidad perdida. **

**Viajaron de ciudad en ciudad, buscando más niños a los que poder llevarse, siempre marcando al niño que pataleaba en el vientre materno… para poder encontrarle cuando regresasen.**

**Ya que los payasos no se hacen.**

**Los payasos _NACEN_. **

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 46 por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia no me pertenece la encontré en la red, espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	22. La Pared de la Felicidad

**Muchas pero muchas disculpas ahora apenas apareciendo, pero me han sucedido demasiadas cosas por lo que me tuve que deslindar de todo esto por completo espero aun me sigan sin querer asesinarme pero prometí que terminaría historias por lo que es uno de mis objetivos de este año.**

**También sepan perdonar que no he podido responder sus lindos comentarios ni mensajes privados pero en verdad que mi situación se complico demasiado y ni mi entusiasmo servía ni para hacer comentario de otras historias.**

**Sin más espero disfruten de este capítulo y no olviden dejarme saber sus opiniones con cariño Delta….**

**La Pared de la Felicidad**

Hinata caminaba a paso lento y desganado, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de tantas cosas que le era difícil mantenerse en pie e incluso los sermones de Shion eran ecos lejanos y apenas eludibles.

—Deja de ignorarme y ponme atención, si continuas con esos chicos tu vida peligrara así que escúchame— la rubia se colocaba frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

Su triste mirada se topo con la mirada violeta de su prima que le impedía el paso, no solo había enojo en aquellos ojos si no también tristeza y preocupación; sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pero acaso el hacerlo significaría también tener que renunciar a Naruto.

El ligero roce de Hanabi pasando al lado suyo sin decir palabra alguna también le indico que tenía que tener en cuenta aquella reprimenda de Shion.

—Si lo hiciera tendría que dejar al rubio problemático y si conozco bien a Hinata eso sería lo último que haría— Con palabras firmes y sin detener su paso la joven castaña se dirigía a la rubia.

—Pero que dices acaso quieres que le ocurra algo malo, apenas y pudimos salir la ultima vez—Apresurando el paso para igualar al de Hanabi que le miraba de manera seria y molesta.

Hinata se detuvo en seco mirando a las dos chicas que discutían, Hanabi tenía más confianza que ella misma y se sintió triste por siquiera haber dudado.

—Vamos no discutan, yo solo debo creer en Naruto aun cuando las cosas se pongan peligrosas el siempre cumplirá su promesa de protegernos — Sonriéndoles mientras ambas le miraban al escuchar sus palabras.

Shion miro con desagrado aquella sonrisa mientras Hanabi entreabría sus labios para ocultar con su cabello el resto de su expresión.

Pero antes de que Shion pudiera repeler aquello un gran barullo a la entrada de la escuela llamaba la atención de las chicas, y no era para menos puesto que el club de fans de Sasuke estaban organizando una actividad para deleite de todas ellas.

—Es broma—Shion cruzo sus brazos juntando sus cejas a modo de desagrado

—… —Hinata suspiro sin decir nada mas, en realidad le temía a ese grupo de chicas la obsesión con el pelinegro a veces lo consideraba enfermizo.

—Creo que deberíamos ir directo al salón—Hanabi solo camino directamente sin esperar respuesta de alguna

—Yo creo que…—Hinata pensó bien pero antes de terminar su frase prefirió no continuar, no sabía si decirlo fuera correcto por lo que aun de pie miraba alejarse a su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Ah? — La rubia solo la miro con grandes dudas sintiéndose perdida en todo aquello.

—Vamos Hinata o llegaremos tarde—Hanabi volvió a reforzar su postura alejándose lo más que podía de todo aquel barullo lo más pronto posible.

—Hinata parece más segura y parece que ese bobo también la quiere mucho—mirando el enorme grupo de chicas que se arremolinaban alrededor de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que peleaban con Naruto.

—Supongo que es por la fiebre amarilla— Una voz detrás de ella hizo que brincara por el susto mirando con enojo al chico de gafas oscuras que parecía tan tranquilo como siempre— ¿Y tu porque pareces molesta?

—No lo estoy—volteando de inmediato su rostro para no mostrar más su expresión.

Shino la miro fijamente mientras esta sin ocultar su enojo comenzaba a caminar para tratar de alcanzar a las dos chicas

—También estas en esta escuela Shion—Pronto logro alcanzarla caminando a su mismo paso mientras ella le veía de reojo tratando de controlar su propia voz.

—…Ya saliste del hospital, pensé que estarías más tiempo por todas tus heridas—

—Si no tiene mucho tiempo que salí, y gracias por visitarme todos los días—haciendo hincapié en sus últimas palabras mirando a la chica que juntaba sus cejas sin voltear a verlo.

—Yo…yo…no fue nada, no tenía nada que hacer— acelerando mas el paso sin molestarse en esperar algún nuevo comentario por parte del chico.

—Shino quien te viera tan serio ja, ja, ja—La risa de Ino Yamanaka era inconfundible por lo que solo se quedo quieto mirando hacia ella, pero lo que no se esperaba fue la reacción de Shion.

El fuerte golpe de la rubia lanzo lejos al castaño ante la mirada de varios curiosos que solo observaban con miedo como se alejaba enojada la chica, Shino solo miraba todo desde el piso en silencio por bastante tiempo.

—Ese idiota…como decir algo así…acaso…—Murmuraba con enojo Shion por todo el pasillo

De pronto sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con unos ojos negros que le miraron por unos segundos mientras este pasaba a su lado y después colocaba una falsa sonrisa que no paso desapercibida.

—Sai vamos no me hagas esto—La rubia que antes estaba con Shino ahora perseguía al pálido chico pasando al lado de ella sin notarla mucho.

—Lo siento Ino pero en esta ocasión no podre hacerlo—Sonriéndole sin mostrar nada mas, se detuvo un momento y continuo su camino ajeno a las suplicas de la chica.

—Pero…. — Ino solo miro como se alejaba con semblante triste

— ¿Que pasa por que Sai salió así?—la llegada de cierta pelirosa hizo que Ino corriera hacia ella suplicantemente.

—Sakura, ayúdame a convencerlo no quiere hacerme caso—

— ¿Ahora qué paso?—Mirando como Ino parecía estar más y más desesperada algo muy raro en ella.

—Quiero ir a ese lugar pero Sai no quiere—

—Hmm….ya veo—Sakura regresaba de nuevo la vista hacia Sai que desaparecía por los pasillos, le sorprendía que el pálido chico le hubiera negado algo siempre era muy complaciente con Ino mas parecía ella misma perdida en sus propios pensamientos ajenos a los de su amiga.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?—

—Es Sasuke—

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Creo que…—

Pero las miradas de ambas se posaron en Shion que seguía en medio del pasillo observando toda la escena por lo que de inmediato solo se retiro con mirada seria en busca de su salón.

—Por que esta escuela no puede ser normal…—Continuaba murmurando para ella misma y sus ojos violetas parecían sacar chispas.

El acontecimiento del día fue la llegada de Shion a la escuela y que tuviera un enorme parecido con Hinata, no faltaron los rumores y toda clase de comentarios pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de la gran diferencia entre ambas primas en cuestión de personalidades.

Al final del día la reunión en el club era como siempre a excepción de que en esta ocasión había dos nuevos miembros, los cuales eran observados por todos algo sorprendidos

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?—

—Deja de quejarte Hanabi la familia tiene que ser unida—

—Y para ello me incluyes en tus locos proyectos—

—Shion…Hanabi no discutan—Hinata suplicaba al ver como las dos chicas parecían no querer parar de discutir

—A todo esto porque están aquí—Sasuke las miraba más que nada incomodo por la rubia que de aquella familia parecía ser más ruidosa a su modo de ver.

—Porque a partir de hoy nos tendrán aquí— Shion colocaba sus manos en la cintura de manera orgullosa hacia todos mostrando su triunfante sonrisa.

—No sé porque siento temor por ello—Kiba sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

— ¿Que dijiste?—La rubia volteo a mirarle con enojo haciendo que este la mirara más serio y enojado.

—Kiba…Shion—Hinata suplicaba pues sabia como era el carácter volátil de su prima y Kiba tampoco era alguien calmado.

—Bueno no importa ahora somos más chicas eso será más divertido—Matsuri sonreía bastante amenizada por todo el alboroto que hacían mientras el resto no parecía pensar lo mismo

—Siento que debo preocuparme demasiado—Kiba colocaba de nuevo una expresión de miedo en tanto que los demás solo voltearon a verlo como afirmando sus temores.

El ambiente fue calmándose con el pasar de las horas mientras cada quien realizaba sus respetivas actividades y otros solo ocasionaban más problemas de lo normal, pero después de todo eso era parte de sus días normales aquello que les hacia felices.

A punto de salir la puerta se abre mostrando a Sakura e Ino que miraban sorprendidas a Shion quien solo se limito a ignorarlas esperando su reacción.

—Chicos necesitamos un favor, Ino quiere ir a la pared de la felicidad pero Sai le dice que no quiere ¿pueden ayudarnos?—

— ¿Pared de la felicidad? —Con cara zorruna Naruto se pregunta a que se refería Sakura

—Si escuche de esa historia, dicen que si vas con la persona que te gusta y ambos escriben sus nombres en la pared vivirán felices para siempre—Sasame entrecerraba los ojos recordando haber escuchado ya aquella historia.

— ¿De verdad existe tal historia?—Matsuri se acercaba sumamente emocionada mirando de vez en cuando a Gaara que mostraba un ligero sonrojo al comprender la agitación de la castaña.

— ¿Pero donde se encuentra?—Shino de igual manera se acercaba para lograr escuchar mucho mejor la conversación.

—Hmp—Sasuke solo se limitaba a colocar una expresión de poco interés pero sin dejar de escuchar

—Hinata, Hinata vamos a ese lugar—Naruto giraba alrededor de la ojiperla como cachorrito totalmente emocionado

—No les estamos contando para que se emocionen quiero que Sai me lleve a ese sitio—Ino bastante molesta porque todos estaban olvidándola, emocionándose cada uno para sus propias pretensiones.

—Qué raro Sai siempre anda complaciéndote—Kiba haciendo burla a la rubia la cual solo mostraba un profundo puchero, a punto de golpearle por el comentario que todo el mundo había estado diciéndole el resto del día.

— ¿Qué condiciones son las que deben cumplirse?—Gaara tratando de no perderse en el alboroto se enfoco en la información importante de todo el asunto.

—Pues, es en un viejo edificio quemado que fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo y es por la noche—Sakura volvía a mencionar pero ahora en un tono aun más bajo

Un largo silencio cubrió el lugar mientras Ino no comprendía lo que ocurría con todos

— ¿Y aun así quieres ir…?—Con cara acusadora Kiba miraba a Ino que seguía sin comprender bien el comentario.

—Ya perdió el romanticismo—Matsuri cruzaba los brazos afirmando con la cabeza

—Hmp—

—Oigan, dicen que la pareja de tercer año fueron a ese lugar desde que se conocieron ya un siguen juntos por eso quiero ir—Replicando con fuerza ante el resto

—No necesitas algo así para estar con alguien —Gaara miraba a Ino tratando de convencerla de ir a aquel lugar.

—Hinata, Hinata vamos hay que darse prisa—Continuando dando vueltas alrededor de la chica que no lograba responder al chico más que nada por no lograr ver su rostro por todas las vueltas que este daba entorno a ella.

Los presentes solo observaron como el rubio sacaba a la ojiperla de la mano y el resto mostraba una gotita de vergüenza bajo sus cabezas.

—Supongo que tendré que vigilar a ese Dobe, vamos Hanabi—Jalando a la castaña por la mano

—Solo me llevas para acompañarte—

—Hmp, debemos cuidar a ese Dobe o nos meterá en problemas—Sin soltarla solo aceleraba el paso para evitar que le siguiera cuestionando.

—Necesitaran más que eso, Naruto solo sabe hacer eso vamos Shino hay que cuidar a tu novia —Llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza comenzaba a seguir a Sasuke y Hanabi

— ¿Tengo novia? —Shino se acomodaba ligeramente sus lentes mirando de reojo al castaño que mostraba una enorme sonrisa dejando ver los grandes colmillos que tenia.

—Gaara Sama vamos aprovechemos para escribir nuestros nombres—Matsuri empujaba al pelirrojo hacia la salida el cual solo permanecía en silencio girando su rostro en dirección contraria

—Espérame Kiba yo también voy —Sasame con paso veloz salía en busca del castaño

Al final solo quedaban Ino y Sakura quienes solo se miraron entre sí en un gran silencio tras cerrar la puerta del salón con semblante triste.

—Sakura…. —La rubia miraba a su amiga que bajaba la vista ocultando sus ojos jades bajo el flequillo del cabello.

—No te preocupes ahora confirmó mis sospechas de todo—

La luz de la tarde alumbro el pasillo donde la silueta de una sombra era reflejada en todo el sitio, parte de una verdad que se negaba a aceptar Sakura siendo consolada por Ino en un fraternal abrazo que se fundía con la puesta del sol.

El largo camino se hizo eterno pero el vislumbrar de aquel edificio que era más lúgubre que otra cosa, la parte exterior llena de grafitis y bastante descuidada.

— ¿Que no aprendieron con lo pasado?—Hanabi miraba con terror el lugar el cual para nada le agradaba

—Mira ahí hay varios chicos así que todo está bien—Sasame observaba hacia lo lejos a un grupo de chicos que parecían estar quemando algo en un contenedor de basura.

—Dobe…empiezo a creer que tienes problemas mentales —El pelinegro miraba el lugar intuyendo que había algo en el que no le gustaba para nada.

—Como que ya no es tan buena idea…el lugar si da mucho miedo no debimos investigar más—Matsuri se sujetaba del brazo del pelirrojo comenzando a sentir escalofríos al notar como cada vez el lugar parecía ser más tenebroso a falta de luz.

—Pues Naruto ya partió hacia dentro—Shino con sus manos dentro de sus bolsas miraba hacia la entrada del enorme edificio donde el rubio parecía ya estar muy adentro.

— ¡Idiota ¿a dónde llevas a Hinata? te acusare con Neji!—Shion le gritaba a todo lo que daba tratando de que fuera escuchada por el chico cuanto antes.

—Shion ¿tienes alguna sensación de este lugar?—Shino se dirigía hacia la rubia para saber si solo eran los nervios de todos lo que estaba provocando el caos entre ellos.

—No me agrada para nada—Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios al sentir un terrible escalofrió por toda su piel la cual se erizaba con fuerza haciendo que girara el rostro en una dirección.

—Sasuke hay algo en este lugar que tampoco me gusta—El pelirrojo mirando hacia el gran edificio

—Lo se Gaara pero ese Dobe ya se metió así que hay que ir por él y sacarlo—Con ceño fruncido mirando en la misma dirección del edificio.

—Oigan no es por preocuparlos pero…—La vista de todos se enfoco en una sola dirección dibujándose de inmediato un terrible temor.

En tanto adentro Naruto seguía llevando de la mano a Hinata la cual solo le seguía en total silencio el lugar le aterraba, examinaba con cuidado el sitio mordiendo levemente sus labios.

La total oscuridad hacia totalmente lúgubre el sitio, por lo terriblemente descuidado no sabría decir que tiempo tendría de abandonado aquel gran edificio salvo por la tenue luz del celular de Naruto no había nada más.

Buscaba desesperadamente alguna ventana pero el edificio estaba totalmente cerrado, maderas clavadas en lo que alguna vez fue una ventana o puerta; grafitis de todo tipo así como leyendas escritas en los muros "Marie estuvo aquí" "El infierno es esta vida" "Ya estás muerto…no hay a donde correr".

No sabía si Naruto se daba cuenta de todos esos detalles o simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por la euforia del momento y se dejaba llevar por su hiperactividad.

—Nee…Hinata—

— ¿Que ocurre Naruto-Kun…?

La cara del rubio mostraba una mezcla de aflicción y llanto

—Me perdí…—

Hinata abrió sus ojos como dos platos casi a punto de caer como en una de tantas series de anime cuando alguien terminaba por hacer un comentario fuera de lugar, no supo que decir congelándose al momento mientras Naruto se colocaba en cuclillas haciendo circulitos en el piso.

Hinata le miro y solo sonrió no sabía porque, pero el mirarlo así como niño regañado le producía una infinita ternura así que le abrazo por detrás fuertemente.

—Regresemos los demás deben estar preocupados. —

— ¿No te molesta Hinata-Chan…?—

—Para nada…solo salgamos de este lugar, me da mucho miedo—

—Je, je, no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti— Mostrando una enorme sonrisa tan característica de él.

Mas unos crujidos que se hacían más fuertes hicieron que ambos pegaran fuertes gritos a punto de salir corriendo, más sus piernas por alguna razón no lograron moverse hacia donde querían hasta que la deslumbrante luz de una linterna les dio de lleno en el rostro mostrando a dos personas.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?—Un chico de cabello castaño era quien portaba la linterna, detrás de el la figura de una chica de cabellos oscuros se dejaba entrever.

—Seguramente ellos vinieron a lo mismo, vez te dije que era famosa esa leyenda—Mostrándose aun más la chica les miraba mas fijamente emocionada por el encuentro.

—Ustedes… ¿vinieron también por esa historia?—Hinata con temor se aferraba al brazo de Naruto

—Que susto me dieron no lo vuelvan a hacer—El rubio por otra parte parecía mas tranquilo por el gran susto que se había llevado.

—Pero se vieron muy graciosos con sus lindos gritos—El chico sonreía bastante divertido sin evitar mostrar burla a la cara del rubio.

—Si serás—

—Naruto-Kun…será mejor calmarnos y salir de aquí—

—Se van, vaya su amor no parece ser muy fuerte entonces—

— ¿Que dijiste?—

—Tranquilos todos estamos nerviosos—La chica movía las manos en todas direcciones tratando de calmar las cosas.

—Vinimos en parejas buscando la famosa pared para anotar nuestros nombres, pero este lugar es enorme por lo que nos separamos mi amigo se fue con otra compañera—el chico trataba de cambiar el tema y enfocarse en otra cosa.

—Pero en fin ya que nos encontramos les parece si mejor…—Mas unos fuertes gritos se escucharon muy cerca de donde estaban Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y corrió hacia aquella dirección seguido por los dos chicos

—Esa no es Hikaru—La chica señalaba hacia arriba alumbrada por la luz de la linterna en toda aquella oscuridad.

—Así es pero no escucho a Kaito…el debería estar con ella—

—Es la voz de su amiga—Naruto sin soltar a Hinata seguía corriendo en dirección de aquella chica que gritaba sin parar.

—Sí pero solo se escucha la suya…no se que pudo haberle pasado a Kaito, el nunca la dejaría sola—

Subiendo una hilera de escaleras que parecían no tener fin, tal vez debido a los enormes nervios que tenían o posiblemente la falta de luz que les indicara el número de escalones lo que fuera solo les provocaba un interminable subir que no parecía terminar junto con el pasar del tiempo tan lento y pesado.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —

—Hikaru cálmate ¿Qué paso? —

— ¡aaaaaaaaa! —

—Tranquila…donde esta Kaito—

—Ka…ka…aaa…se…—

—Demonios que pudo haber pasado, Hikaru esta herida del tobillo y está en shock—

— ¿Pero dónde está Kaito?—

—Arriba…debemos buscarlo para irnos de aquí cuanto antes, Nana tu encárgate de Hikaru y salgan de aquí—El chico tomaba una madera del piso caminando hacia la parte donde continuaban las escaleras.

—No voy a dejarte aquí…saldremos juntos —La chica de cabellos oscuros le miro con seriedad

Naruto miro determinante al chico de cabellos oscuros que tomaba de la mano a las dos chicas, algo le decía que lo mejor era permanecer todos juntos pero no sabía porque, pero sentía un terrible estremecimiento que le indicaba permanecer alerta, al mismo tiempo sentía que por su euforia sin control había terminado metiendo en problemas de nueva cuenta a Hinata.

Tomo su mano sujetándola con fuerza mientras seguía a los demás observando como Hikaru había vendado el tobillo de Nana, esta solo se sujetaba con fuerza de su amiga ahogando sus sollozos más el profundo silencio en aquel enorme lugar logro un ambiente demasiado pesado.

Viejos muebles quemados, las ventanas cerradas con maderas rotas y clavos oxidados la total oscuridad y ruidos extraños que comenzaban a erizarles la piel con cada paso que daban.

Hasta que empezaron a notar que entre más subían encontraban una gran cantidad de maniquíes en cada rincón, tan detallados que por pequeños momentos parecían estar mirándoles.

— ¿No sabían que esto era una fábrica de maniquíes?, se dice que el dueño perdió en un accidente a su esposa e hijo y se obsesiono tanto que empezó a fabricarlos más y mas detallados…como si con ello esperara recuperar a su familia. —

—No cuentes esas cosas…da miedo—Naruto miro enojado al chico sin evitar hacer un puchero de niño asustado

— ¿Que paso después?—Hinata por su parte ya se encontraba demasiado asustada

—Solo se sabe que fue un gran incendio el hombre murió en el hospital por las graves heridas del fuego y este lugar quedo abandonado, nadie lo reclamo y solo se lleno después con vagos y rumores. —

— ¿Pero como salió una leyenda así de una historia tan triste?—La ojiperla trataba de no perderse en el temor del lugar por muy aterrador que fuera, no imaginaba el origen de aquella leyenda.

—Quien sabe, solo sé que esto es de años atrás por eso vinimos junto con ellos…también quería escribir mi nombre…junto al de Kaito—Nana por fin hablaba después de mucho tiempo un poco más calmada haciendo que todos le miraran con tristeza.

—Llegamos a la parte más alta…aquí hay mas maniquíes —

— ¿Qué es eso…también es un maniquí?—Hinata señalaba hacia un punto oscuro donde algo en el piso parecía moverse muy levemente pero con extraños sonidos que erizaban la piel.

—Ka…Kaito… ¡Kyaaaaa! —Nana grito con fuerza al reconocer el cuerpo del chico

Alumbrando notaron un cuerpo sin piel que giraba levemente la cabeza hacia ellos y una mirada perdida en angustia y dolor.

—C…coo…coo…rannn…—

La mano apenas sostenible del chico sin piel señalaba hacia el techo donde cientos de maniquíes se peleaban por la membrana del chico, la luz de la lámpara dejaba ver muy bien aquella disputa entre ellos como si fueran arañas trepadas en el techo peleando por el último pedazo de alimento.

La luz hizo que estos se detuvieran un momento y miraran hacia el piso para salir a toda prisa sobre ellos, ante lo cual rápidamente comenzaron a correr con rumbo hacia la salida incrementándose el numero con cada paso que daban.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos?, esto es una pesadilla—

Naruto intentaba golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas pero el numero seguía creciendo haciéndole muy difícil la tarea, no supo en qué momento se habían separado y se maldijo por haber perdido a Hinata que ya no estaba a su lado al igual que las otras dos chicas.

—Maldición debemos regresar perdimos a las chicas—

—Ya es muy tarde para ello—El chico se detuvo en seco soltando la lámpara haciendo un fuerte crujir en el piso.

— ¿Que quieres decir?—

No muy lejos de ahí escondidas tras una puerta y varias cajas rotas las tres chicas se ocultaban de la horda de maniquíes que las perseguían con gran frenesí.

—Es una pesadilla….solo una pesadilla…es una pesadilla—

—Naruto Kun…—

—Ellos deben estar bien…debemos creer en ello —

— ¿Qué es esto?—

—Hallaste algo—

—Si…la pared, está llena de nombres—

—Esta es la pared de la felicidad…aquí han venido todas esas parejas—

—Son demasiados…pensé que eran pocas las personas que habían venido—

Mas un golpe por la espalda hizo que la chica callera al piso con un desarmador clavado en ella, Hinata abrió enormemente sus perlados ojos al ver como Hikaru sonreía con la mano escurriendo de sangre.

— ¿Porque…?era tu amiga—

—**Ku, Ku, dame tu piel—**

Hinata retrocedió soltando el celular al escuchar lo que decía, el cuarto volvió a las penumbras replegándose hasta topar con pared sin quitar la vista de la chica que ahora mostraba una terrible sonrisa.

—Eres…uno de ellos—

— **¡Quiero tu piel! —**

— ¡Noooo! —

Arrojando todo lo que podía encontrar en el oscuro cuarto solo sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su hombro, la tibies de su sangre fluir además de la fuerte adrenalina le hizo dejar de sentir por bastante tiempo el dolor mientras intentaba correr por su vida.

El dolor en su tobillo y ser tirada con fuerza mientras el aire se le escapaba por sus pulmones mientras era asfixiada por el maniquí que tenia puesta la piel de Hikaru.

—Naruto…Kun—

Sintió como sus lágrimas salían perdiendo la conciencia junto con el aliento, su vida escapaba de su propio cuerpo lentamente.

El edificio ardía de pronto en llamas afuera el resto de los chicos se enfrentaba a una pandilla de maniquíes que portaban la piel robada de otras personas, mas la fuerte explosión les hizo alzar la vista y ver como se desplomaba el lugar.

Una figura envuelta entre las llamas mostraba una ligera sombra que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke y Gaara, un zorro de nueve colas ardía junto con el lugar y un Naruto perdido entre el dolor y la desesperación se dejaba caer con fuerza al igual que su cuerpo de mortal era lastimado por toda esa energía que le rodeaba.

Algo se había liberado y estaba destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

**Gracias por haber leído este capítulo, disculpe mi enorme demora pero sigo teniendo muchos problemillas que trato de sobrellevar pero no hay mal que dure mil años o algo así iba el dicho _. Tratare de apurarme más con mis pendientes, si tienen historias solo mándenme un mensaje para dejarles algún comentario ya que como les dije ando muy retrasada pero no olvido muchas, solo que tengo que tener el aviso para guardarlas en el correo.**

**La conclusión de esta historia estará en el próximo omake, perdonen si la historia no fue lo que esperaban **

**Próximo Capitulo: Teke-Teke**


	23. Omake 2do Especial

**Aquí de nuevo sin internet y tiempo pero aprovechando mi día de descanso para poder escribir algo y seguir con las continuaciones, cansada por lo mismo pero tranquila porque todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa siempre he creído en ello por lo que sigo dando batalla.**

**También feliz porque sigue con buen número de lectores que siguen la historia y aunque ni el 10% deje comentario se que están detrás del monitor leyendo y siguiéndome…gracias eso me motiva a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar esta historia, porque ya quedan pocos capítulos y comenzare con una nueva la cual será un Sasuke y Sakura.**

**¿Por qué?...es una buena pregunta nunca he escrito nada de ellos, y por que la historia que hare se basa en un libro que acabo de terminar y que después de mucho meditar mucho considere que esa pareja era la mejor y creo que por lo pervertido del libro me quedara excelente.**

**Pero ya fue mucho de platica aquí les dejo otro capítulo especial y en directo a unos cinco o seis capítulos al final todo depende del tiempo y las ideas para manejar los capítulos, espero les guste.**

**Segundo Omake Especial**

Aquella noche ardía con fuerza desde muchas direcciones podía verse esas grandes llamas de fuego que parecían devorarían la ciudad por completo.

Unos negros ojos miraban en aquella dirección como si fueran absorbidos por aquel fuego tan abrumador, escucho los pasos de su hijo Lee que no ocultaba su temor mas el fuerte agarre del gran monje le hizo girar su vista hacia aquella expresión seria y de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo de tranquilidad que le brindaba como el de una ave protegiendo a su polluelo.

—Las cosas se pondrán peor Lee...eso que vez no es solo un simple fuego—

—No comprendo —

Un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios mientras hacía mas presión sobre el hombro de Lee que trago saliva de golpe

—Los demonios que aquellos chicos despertaron…son criaturas en verdad muy poderosas; es verdad que ellos obtuvieron habilidades muy especiales, pero también con ello obtuvieron una enorme peso el cual muy pronto romperá sus huesos por esa misma presión. —

Lee le miro con temor y después volvió a ver de nuevo aquel fuego entrecerrando lo mas que podía sus negras cejas y soltó un grito cayendo al piso con un gran temor.

—Por fin lo has visto Lee…—

— ¿Qué es eso…?—

—El demonio de Naruto…aquel que llamaban el legendario Zorro de Nueve colas…Kyubi—

Lee seguía en el piso totalmente asustado al no comprender como algo así podía existir dentro del rubio, pero si aquello era cierto entonces Sasuke y Gaara; sus demonios que ocurría con ellos, se liberarían de igual manera.

Lee quiso decir mil cosas, incluyendo el levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía como él quisiera, quiso buscar ayuda en su padre pero lo que encontró en el fue algo mayor a su sorpresa.

— ¿Que ocurre? —

No obtuvo respuesta la expresión de Gai era de sorpresa verdadera jamás lo había visto de ese modo, que es lo que él podía ver que Lee no lograba observar.

—Algo…algo está moviéndose…—Titubeante Gai soltó su bastón frotando su rostro como si con ello las ilusiones de aquella hoguera fueran a desaparecer pero todo parecía inútil.

Por un momento pudo ver como tres demonios se levantaban entre sí a través de las llamas, el viento solo lograba que aquellos espeluznantes gritos que hacían se intensificaran; y en un parpadeo todo desapareciera.

Por más que busco en todas direcciones no hubo nada mas, el sonido de ambulancias y patrullas se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, no lo entendía que había pasado.

En lo que alguna vez fue una enorme bodega de maniquíes ahora no quedaba más que cenizas que el viento se estaba llevando con fuerza, en un rincón el cuerpo del rubio con severas heridas que le impedían moverse.

—Estaré muerto—Sonrió con ironía mientras levantaba una mano para golpear su rostro ocultando algunas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Escucho crujir algo e intento levantarse pero el cuerpo no respondía como él hubiera deseado, su vista nublosa no lograba enfocar a la persona frente a él; un hombre, si de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Sasuke…?—Tratando de adivinar pero no lograba confirmarlo, sintió como era levantado y llevado lejos del lugar casi arrastrando.

— ¿Por…que, me ayudas? —Trato de saber al menos aquello pero seguía sin tener respuesta, no sabía si estaba enojado por el silencio de aquella persona; o su cuerpo estaba tan herido que no le importaba nada más que sentir la muerte como castigo.

—Si mueres…se solucionara todo—Aquello sonó tan duro que le dio de lleno, si no tuviera entumecido el cuerpo de seguro ahora tendría su puño en el rostro del chico; pero también pensó en ello.

—No…no lo sé…—Tristeza le llenaba su corazón y solo esas palabras salían de sus partidos labios—Pero…—

Le alzo mas fuerte haciéndole callar de golpe le miro fijamente y distinguió el cabello rubio como el de Shion, acaso algún pariente; su sonrisa le hizo dudar mientras el chico le dejaba sobre una pared y señalaba un punto.

—No debes dudar tanto de ti o Hinata se pondrá triste, mira allá esta junto con los demás; está bien así que no debes de temer por ello—

Naruto casi lanza un grito que ahogo dentro de su mano, la culpa de perderla no lo dejaba en paz pero trato de calmarse y mirar al chico con interrogante pero como si este le hubiera leído la mente le contesto sin rodeos.

—Hinata es mi querida prima…siempre la protegía, de niños todos éramos muy unidos…pero algo paso, fue mi culpa y han pasado muchos años desde que dejamos de vernos, si me ven ahora quedaran afectados, pero yo nunca he dejado de saber de ellos siempre he estado al pendiente de todos.

—Pero creo que debes de verlos, lo que haya pasado se que lo perdonaran han pasado muchos años y…—

—Gracias—Le sonrió tan tranquilo y Naruto no pudo decir más, no sabía porque pero aquel chico le producía una tranquilidad enorme, parecido a lo que Hinata despertaba en el. —Lo hare cuando sea el momento, ahora todos están asustados eso no ayudaría…sobre todo Shion, ella es algo especial.

Naruto rio por lo ultimo — Es verdad—rasco con dificulta su cabeza y se levanto mejor sobre la pared tenía que empezar a moverse hacia su Hinata.

—Podrás prometerme guardar este secreto hasta que yo pueda hablar con ellos y disculparme como es debido—La mirada color violeta le parecía tan tranquila, no sabía porque pero su intuición le decía que aquel chico en verdad sufría por estar lejos de su familia.

—Es una promesa—Levantaba su pulgar con una gran sonrisa que era opacada por su ojo morado a medio abrir—Y siempre cumplo mis promesas—

Sonrió levantando la mano en despedida mientras miraba hacia el callejón con tristeza alejándose lo más rápido que podía, Naruto se toco el costado adolorido mientras caminaba a paso lento, lo que fuera que pasara de ahora en adelante tendría que detenerlo; sabia que esa noche casi exterminaba a media ciudad.

— ¡Hey! —Levantando su mano en forma de broma pero lo que se encontró fue algo totalmente distinto—Gaara…Sasuke…—

Los dos chicos parecían seguir teniendo problemas con sus propios demonios, Sasuke con mirada roja como la sangre se sostenía el brazo con dolor, cientos de marcas color negro recorrían su piel deformando parte de su rostro en un intento por contenerse lo más que podía.

Gaara parecía tener más problemas que el pelinegro, su rostro totalmente deformado con su demonio a punto de arrancarle la piel y salir a través de él.

El resto los miraba asustados, no sabían qué hacer para ayudarlos el ambiente pesado que se había formado los estaba carcomiendo poco a poco; Sasuke sintió como la sangre le hervía cada vez mas y un sentimiento de matar surgió a tal grado que su cuerpo comenzaba a deformarse, algo tan diferente a lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

Naruto quiso detenerlo pero una pequeña figura se movió tan rápido que nadie lo pudo predecir.

—Ya basta…—con fuerza sostenía su manos presionando su deformado rostro con sus labios contra los suyos, lagrimas brotaban con fuerza enfocando sus perlados ojos con los ojos rojos que buscaban la sangre de los demás—No tienes que hacerlo…no tienes por qué rendirte.

Aquella suplica fue tan directo al pelinegro que solo giro su brazo que lentamente volvía a su forma humana, tan solo la abrazo sin decir nada, quiso llorar pero su orgullo era más fuerte, así que solo la abrazo con fuerza logrando calmar a su corazón.

Matsuri miro la acción de Hanabi por lo que solo se dirigió hacia Gaara sujetando su mano, no necesito palabras ni mayores acciones sus ojos y su corazón hablaban por sí mismos, el pelirrojo solo se dejo caer sobre el pecho de la castaña totalmente exhausto, tal parecía que llenar el hueco de esos demonios con amor en lugar de desesperación lograba un mejor resultado.

Naruto sonrió de manera tranquila con paso lento y pesado llego hasta Hinata que parecía no tener heridas graves, la abrazo con fuerza tratando de hallar la paz que necesitaba una vez más habían salido bien librados pero hasta cuando seria así, esa pregunta le retumbo toda la noche camino hacia un lugar donde sabia que sus heridas podían ser tratadas sin levantar sospechas.

La sonrisa que ponía al momento en que una puerta le era abierta desaparecía fugazmente que le fue imposible esquivar lo que se venía.

—Oba-Chan…Je, Je, Je, pues sabrás…—

Un fuerte puñetazo le dio directo al rostro mientras la mujer rubia cruzaba brazos mirando a todos con enojo, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

— ¡Entren todos pandilla de delincuentes! —La orden directa a todos mientras arrastraba a un rubio que gritaba lleno de dolor, pero sin tener la benevolencia que él hubiera querido.

Shion se detuvo en la puerta un momento mirando hacia la parte de la ciudad que habían dejado, sus ojos parecían querer descubrir algo que no podía por más que intentaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Shino le miraba a través de sus gafas perplejo por la rubia que parecía totalmente ajena

— ¿Acaso regresaste…hermano?—No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así, lo cierto fue que la chamarra del chico la cubrió del frio y este se quedo a su lado en total silencio.

Lejos cerca de una famosa estación del metro una joven caminaba con rapidez, sus pies temblaban debido al clima, pero más que eso era debido al miedo de pasar sola por aquel puente.

—Por que tuve que hacer horas extras, ni siquiera creo que me las paguen. —Susurraba con enojo para sentir menos miedo por la falta de gente en aquel lugar.

Un peculiar ruido le hizo detenerse un momento y voltear hacia atrás, pero solo la luz del foco que se prendía y apagaba era lo único que lograba ver.

—Ya imagino cosas, será mejor que me de prisa antes de que me dé un ataque al corazón— el sonido de nuevo conforme daba más pasos.

Se quedo a mitad del puente sin avanzar ni un paso, el foco seguía prendiendo y apagándose no sabía si eran sus nervios pero se le hizo eterno el tiempo, cada vez que la luz regresaba, pero no sabía si sus ojos le engañaban algo había al otro extremo detrás suyo.

No lograba distinguirlo bien pero algo le decía que debía salir lo más pronto posible, con los pies temblando a punto de caer por causa de ellos mismos, solo comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, no supo cuando tiro sus cosas ni en qué momento ella salió volando.

Incrédula y sin mayor movimiento que el de sus ojos que giraban sin control, los sonidos que ahora percibía eran más claros y fuertes.

**Teke-Teke, Teke-Teke, Teke-Teke, Teke-Teke**

Una pesadilla tal vez, solo vio como la mitad de su cuerpo era arrojada hacia casi el final de aquel puente, la luz del tren llegando a la próxima estación ilumino por completo el lugar, la figura que apenas había podido distinguir ahora estaba más clara y definida.

No supo si fue el entumecimiento de lo que restaba de su cuerpo, pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna; incluso dudaba de que estuviera respirando pero de pronto la peculiar figura giro hacia ella observándola y en un parpadeo se movió con rapidez hacia ella de nuevo.

**Teke-Teke, Teke-Teke, Teke-Teke, Teke-Teke**

La oscuridad volvió a cubrir el Puente y al final el silencio fue todo lo que quedo.

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un comentario, es muy motivante el escuchar sus opiniones de las historias que escribo; también a todos aquellos que me agregan a favoritos ya sea como autor o como historia.**

**Espero poder seguir contando con su maravilloso apoyo y no defraudarlos, procurare ser más constante pero a falta de internet y tiempo se me complica bastante, pero como siempre les he dicho nunca abandonare una historia aun si esta no es leída.**

**Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Próximo Capitulo: Teke-Teke**


	24. TekeTeke

**Un saludo a todos muchas, gracias por la enorme espera después de muchas dificultades estoy regresando lentamente al mundo del fic; por favor téngame más paciencia para poder ir subiendo continuaciones.**

**Sigo con internet limitadísimo o casi nulo pero aun tengo la PC y podre subir capítulos entre semanal a quincenal no más de ello.**

**Historias están por terminar y otras por comenzar, espero les guste y me hagan saber como siempre sus opiniones para saber qué rumbo seguir y agradecerles como siempre.**

**Sus mensajes me ayudaron a mucho para no abandonar esto, espero les guste así que vamos. (¡Fighting!)**

**TeKe TeKe**

Las cosas no fueron como Naruto esperaba, aquella semana fue la más larga y pesada de sus jóvenes días junto con la incertidumbre y dolor que carcomían su adolorido corazón.

Y solo era el comienzo, su castigo era de un mes completo y solo llevaba una semana.

Una semana en donde solo salía de su cuarto para ir a la escuela y nada más, no había noticias del club ni de sus integrantes; no tenía derecho al celular ni otro medio que no fuera el necesario para la escuela.

El encierro provocaba miedos inimaginables dentro de su mente los cuales parecían cavar un hoyo mas y mas profundo, sentía que por ello solo quedaría al final una cascara de él.

Solo sabía que Hinata seguía hospitalizada, nada grave pero su padre había sido muy estricto por ello y quiso que no corrieran ningún riesgo; esto lo hacía sentirse aun peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Como deseaba ser un fantasma e ir volando hacia donde ella se encontraba, algo irónico en su estado pero era lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Suspiro con fuerza recargando su cabeza duramente contra el escritorio, había provocado un enorme revuelo que trajo posibles consecuencias irreversibles; Tsunade había tratado de ocultarles lo más que pudo pero el alboroto fue tan grande que no hubo alguien en la ciudad que no estuviera enterado.

Aunque nadie se entero de lo mas irrelevante, grupo de estudiantes fuera de casa a enormes horas de la noche un pequeño accidente provoca un incendio de gran magnitud que casi quema la ciudad; solo eso algo explicable y lógico nada que ver con seres sobrenaturales.

––Naruto, apenas y comiste–– la voz amable y preocupada de su padre le saco de sus pesados pensamientos

––Otto-san…gracias pero no tengo mucha hambre––

––En serio, dime que te preocupa el castigo es demasiado para ti porque…––

––No…no lo es, es que fui muy inconsciente y casi…–––Interrumpiéndole tratando de justificar su actitud

La mano de Minato revolvió los rubios cabellos de su hijo haciendo que este levantara el rostro cruzando Miradas entre sí.

––Comprendes como nos sentimos, si algo les hubiera pasado nunca nos lo hubiéramos perdonado––

––Otto-San…perdón––Naruto sintió parte de culpa por haber preocupado demasiado a sus padres.

––Lo has comprendido muy bien Naruto––La voz de una mujer le sorprendió girando la vista hacia donde salía aquella voz, comprobando que se trataba de su madre recargada en la pared con una bandeja entre sus brazos.

––Oka-San ¿desde cuándo estás ahí?––

––He estado aquí desde antes de Minato — Inflando los cachetes bastante molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirando hacia otro sitio

––Eso es porque solo lo observabas cariño––

––Je, Je me siento acosado––Naruto se rascaba su cabellera bastante nervioso por cómo iba tomándose la plática entre sus padres.

––Creo que dos personas se quedaran sin cenar hoy––La mirada de la pelirroja se tornaba más molesta y desafiante

––Vamos no te enojes cariño––Minato se apresuro hacia su mujer tratando de reconfortarla

––Oka-San… ¿puedo hacer una llamada?––

La interrupción de Naruto les tomo por sorpresa, su mirada era determinante y firme la que siempre colocaba cuando deseaba algo y no habría manera de disuadirlo pero también tenía otro brillo muy diferente a lo usual.

––Pareces más preocupado por eso que por el castigo––Kushina vio ese brillo deseando saber cuál era la razón de ese peculiar y asombroso cambio en su hijo.

––Necesito saber…si ella está bien, si no está molesta o decepcionada––

–– ¿Ella?––Kushina comenzaba a acercarse a su hijo algo confundido.

––Si, Hinata––

––Hinata eh… ¿y ella es?––La mirada de la pelirroja volvió a cambiar como del hielo al fuego se tratara.

––Mi novia––

––Ya veo tu novia––De pie seguía mirando a su hijo sin haber cambiado esa sonrisa que comenzaba a preocupar a Naruto.

––Tu novia…––Minato sintió un temor al ver como todo había cambiado de golpe y camino con lentitud para ver mejor a Kushina.

Un largo silencio cubrió el cuarto haciéndose mas y mas incomodo, Naruto y Minato tenían más la mirada en Kushina que se había quedado en silencio con aquella sonrisa peculiar como un prologo a la tormenta, no supieron quien de los dos intento decir algo para cambiar el ambiente cuando un fuerte puñetazo dio de lleno el en rostro del rubio menor que salió disparado hacia la pared rebotando en la cama.

–– ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO PENSABAS DECIRLE A TU MADRE QUE TIENES NOVIA?! ¡¿QUIEN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA QUE TENGAS NOVIA SIN HABER PASADO POR EL VISTO BUENO?!––

Minato solo la sujetaba con fuerza evitando que avanzara mas recibiendo uno que otro golpe equivocado

–– ¡Otto-San! ¡No la sueltes! ¡Es peligrosa!––Naruto retrocedía hacia la esquina del cuarto buscando algún refugio.

–– ¡PELIGROSA ES POCO EN CUANTO ARREGLEMOS ESTO!––

––Cariño…cariño, vamos ya no es un niño tarde o temprano ten…dría…gulp––Minato seguía sosteniéndola lo más fuerte que podía pero se detuvo cuando sintió sobre él un enorme peso.

La mirada asesina de Kushina se coloco sobre su esposo que ahora retrocedía temeroso del cambio de víctima.

––Cariño…––

––Minato…––Kushina hacia retroceder al rubio tronando sus dedos algo amenazante.

––Otto-san…corre––Naruto sin salir de su refugio solo grita por la vida de su padre.

––Cariño…––

––Bueno habrá que conocerla, ella debe parecerse a tu madre lo entendiste hijo––

El rostro cambiado y sonriente de la pelirroja dejaron atónitos a los dos rubios, casi dando brincos Kushina salió de la habitación tarareando algún tipo de canción.

––Otto-San, tengo más miedo que antes––

––Lo sé hijo, pero está feliz créeme––

–– ¿En serio? Porque creo que Hinata no es como Oka-San––

Minato miro a su hijo bajando de golpe la cabeza, algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían muy bien.

––Por cierto Naruto tu castigo termino––Medio asomando el rostro la pelirroja sonriente señalaba a Naruto.

Kushina volvió a salir igual de sonriente, aquello solo le decía que el infierno era algo tan dulce y acogedor en aquellos momentos; era algo parecido al aire de la libertad de un preso a punto de ser ejecutado.

En tanto en la escuela el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo sin los tres chicos que llamaran la atención, en el club solo estaban Shino, Kiba y Shion; ninguno con expresión de alegría.

–– ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?––Kiba se retorcía sobre el piso dando fuertes bostezos

––Hasta que las cosas se calmen––Shino sin cambio alguno seguía leyendo varias cartas en polo opuesto a Shion que solo miraba por la ventana.

––Eso es muy aburrido sin Naruto, debo admitir que no es lo mismo sin él––Kiba nuevamente intentaba hacer platica a los dos chicos que se resistían al dialogo.

––Eso parece––Shino igualmente se limitaba a pronunciar algunas palabras.

––Por cierto Shion no deberías estar en el hospital con Hinata––Cambio de táctica prefirió enfocarse en la rubia que seguía con la mirada perdida en el vidrio o en algún otro sitio.

––No es necesario hay demasiada gente allí…y ya he tenido demasiado de los hospitales––Después de varios minutos y bolas de papel termino por responder al castaño.

––Acaso no te gustan––Obteniendo el resultado que esperaba continuo su táctica por molestar a la chica.

––A quien le gusta, son tétricos y te torturan ahí––Fijando sus ojos violetas en el castaño su mirada se tornaba bastante molesta. ––Eres un perro chillón–– bufo duramente en lo que encontraba algo que arrojarle.

––Grrr, amargada––

––Pareces más estresada de lo normal Shion, ¿pasa algo?––Shino sintió que aquella pelea no era normal e intervino eludiendo la mirada de enojo de Kiba.

––No es nada, es cansancio eso es todo––

––Es una mentirosa––Kiba se recargo sobre el piso mirándola con una sonrisa desafiante.

––Que dijiste perro sarnoso––

––Interesante––Shino nuevamente se acomodaba sus gafas oscuras sin notar las miradas penetrantes de ambos chicos sobre de él.

–– ¡¿Qué tiene de interesante?!––El grito unisonó de ambos al haberse perdido en una pelea que parecía haber ganado Shino.

––Me refiero a que las cartas se han acumulado bastante en estos días––

––Demonios otro fantasma, sin los tres fenómenos es peligroso ir a investigar ––Kiba perdió el interés e molestar al regresar a la realidad del formado club.

–– ¿De qué se trata Shino?––La rubia estaba más interesada en las cartas y el interés del chico.

––Dicen que ha habido demasiados accidentes cerca de las estaciones del metro, de aquellas donde están los pasos a desnivel. ––

–– ¿Qué tipo de accidentes?––Kiba ahora prestaba más atención por el tono en que había mencionado los detalles Shino

––Pues de personas partidas por la mitad––

––Eso no es agradable––Shion puso una cara de repulsión por haberse imaginado las escenas y no siendo la única.

––Estoy de acuerdo––Kiba había colocado la misma cara congeniando con la chica.

––Dicen que es Teke-Teke––

–– ¿Teke-Teke? ¿Qué es eso?––Kiba se acerco mas poniendo la misma cara de Naruto cuando no sabía de que hablaban.

––Un espíritu vengativo––La rubia hablo en voz alta con temor en su voz

––Sabes algo Shion––Shino la observaba aun cuando ella parecía estar ajena a ellos, como si fuera a perderse en su propia realidad.

––Bueno, es una leyenda que se cuenta de hace mucho la verdad nunca la he visto así que no se si sea verdad––La chica respondía algo perdida al notarse que había hablado en voz alta sus pensamientos.

––Si están partiendo gente no creo que sea solo un rumor––Kiba intento hacer burla al comentario de la chica pero sin obtener ningún resultado por parte de ella.

––Que sabes de ella Shion––Shino estaba más preocupado por el comportamiento de ella e intento sacarla de sus pensamientos.

––Bueno, se dice que Teke-Teke era una joven que murió partida a la mitad por un tren del metro; exactamente en un cruce––

––Bueno eso tiene sentido, pero si es eso cierto cual es su motivo para andar atacando a la gente––

––Cuando tienes una muerte violenta puedes experimentar cambios, posiblemente esta chica se volvió muy vengativa y ataca a la gente para que tengan el mismo tipo de muerte al que ella tuvo; Teke-Teke solo se sostiene por sus brazos produce ese sonido del roce del suelo con ellos es por lo que se le llama Teke-Teke. Algunos dicen que los corta con sus uñas otros con un tipo de guadaña que lleva a la mano.

––No es nada agradable saberlo––Kiba les miraba sin poder evitar imaginar al afamado espíritu y su manera poco inusual de manifestarse.

––Pero por lo que se hay más de esto, pero la verdad nunca he investigado muy a fondo––Shion trato de disculparse por su falta de información sobre el tema.

––Creo que al menos podremos hacer esa investigación en lo que regresa Naruto de su castigo––Shino se levanto mientras los dos chicos le miraban no muy convencidos de querer investigar más a fondo.

Pero Shion tenía una expresión de preocupación que iba mas allá de Teke-Teke, algo que sentía que estaba olvidando y algo que sentía estaba por pasar.

El día transcurría demasiado lento y aburrido a la vista de Hanabi que solo miraba a través de la ventana, las hojas caían tan lento que había contado más de 100 y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

––Demasiado aburrido––Suspiro expulsando sus palabras algo bruscamente

––Hanabi, lo siento ––

––No deberías la familia esta para cuidarse ––Sin mirar a Hinata en la cama ella parecía absorta en las hojas de los arboles.

––Gracias, ¿Como siguen tus manos?––

––Mejor las quemaduras solo fueron superficiales ya están mejor, papa no sospecha nada––Hanabi levanto las manos como diciendo esto último mas para ella que para Hinata.

–– ¿Está bien no decirle nada?––la pregunta de su hermana fue algo más profundo que dudo bastante en responderle.

––Decirle que las cosas con los demonios se salieron de control…a eso te refieres––

––Se asustaría y terminaría encerrándonos en alguna escuela––Hinata sintió que había hecho mal su cuestionamiento sintiendo algo de culpa por los incidentes.

––Sabes Nee-Chan, desde que llegamos a este lugar las cosas han sido muy diferentes a cualquier cosa que hayamos vivido; pero sabes no me arrepiento de estar aquí. ––

Hinata sonrió observando a su pequeña hermana, siempre fue reservada con las cosas y en algunas ocasiones algo sarcástica pero últimamente le parecía ver un gran cambio y seguramente ella misma también tendría el mismo aspecto que Hanabi, parte de vivir se decía.

Los ronquidos de Neji que dormía junto a Ten-Ten y Lee en un sillón les hizo mirarlos y soltar una risita entre ambas, haciendo una seña con el dedo para guardar silencio.

–– ¡HINATA NO MUERAS!––

Neji y los demás cayeron al piso por el grito ensordecedor que era seguido por el fuerte portazo y un rubio entrando a toda prisa llegando hasta la cama y sujetarse con fuerza

–– ¡No me dejes Hinata, resiste!––

––Idiota…Hinata no está agonizante––Neji hasta debajo de los tres le miraba enojado

––Naruto pensé que no habías sido liberado––Ten Ten estaba en medio de ellos pero sin mucha preocupación solo parecía disfrutar del momento.

––Es el poder del amor que rompe barrotes y te lleva con tu amada––Lee por el contrario estaba encima de ambos recargando mas su peso, haciendo movimientos con los brazos y lagrimas en los ojos por las acciones de Naruto.

––Creo que me voy a casa esto se volvió multitud––Hanabi tomo su mochila despidiéndose con la mano de los presentes

––Hanabi espera, te llevo… ¡Lee! Quítate de encima––Neji trataba ahora de moverse pero Lee estaba más absorto en su propia idealización del amor.

––Se fue…––Ten Ten solo señalaba lo obvio mirando con una sonrisa a un Neji muy furioso.

––Podrían quitarse de mí, si creen que no pesan se equivocan––

––Que les pasa a ustedes––Naruto ahora les ponía atención aunque sin comprender bien que pasaba

––Naruto-Kun… ¿acaso te escapaste?––

––Bueno algo así…pero no es precisamente a ese tipo de huida, pero no te preocupes el castigo me fue levantado mejor dime como sigues; te duele algo––

––Eh chicos creo que debemos dejar a los tortolos––Ten Ten sujetaba su rostro bastante emocionada

––Porque yo quiero escuchar––Lee la miraba indeciso no muy convencido de querer hacer lo mismo.

––Yo debo proteger a mi hermana––Neji por su parte estaba por ir contra Naruto tratado de colocarse entre ambos.

––Vamos…con ustedes no se puede––

Hinata y Naruto solo observaban como Ten-Ten llevaba a cuestas a los dos chicos fuera de la habitación, una situación que le parecía algo familiar.

––Naruto…yo––

––Lo siento, los puse a todos en peligro––

––Pero nos salvaste, eso es lo que importa y terminaste con ese lugar terrible––

––Creo que deberías de ale…––

El rubio fue callado por un inesperado beso en los labios por parte de la ojiperla que lo dejo bastante sorprendido.

––No decidas eso por ti…estamos juntos eso importa––

Naruto solo sonrió se sentía mucho mejor y tranquilo, en verdad era agradable tener a Hinata a su lado un complemento a su peculiar y desastrosa personalidad que el poseía.

––De acuerdo, es una promesa––

––Por cierto Naruto-Kun, ¿ya hablaste con Sasuke-Kun o Gaara-Kun?––

––Si ya lo hice camino aquí, el Teme no parecía estar muy alegre de escucharme––

Hinata sonreía bastante confortada al ver al rubio muy animado, las penumbras de aquella noche del incendio parecían haberse esfumado momentáneamente.

La noche caía con rapidez y Hanabi se maldecía por no haber esperado a Neji, por mucho que avanzara se le seguía haciendo mas y mas tarde; no se dio cuenta de que no traía suficiente para regresar a casa por lo que tuvo que tomar otra ruta.

––Ya anocheció, últimamente el andar por lugares a oscuras me pone muy impresionable––

Sujeto su mochila mas fuerte meneando la cabeza para quitarse ideas que la pusieran aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

––Bueno solo hay que apurarse y tomar el tren pero esta ruta no me gusta, siempre es muy solitaria ––

De pronto sintió un escalofrió en la espalda quedándose a la mitad de la calle, ligeramente volteo sintiendo que no debía hacerlo; no había nada, las luces de autos pasando al otro lado era la única luz que transitaba de momento.

––Vamos Hanabi has pasado por cosas peores, no es momento para estar paranoica. ––

Continuo su caminar hasta llegar al cruce donde el tren pasaba, la señal estaba en rojo anunciando el paso del tren en pocos minutos; seguía insegura y más nerviosa la sensación de estar siendo observada no le gustaba, pero era más fuerte esa sensación de opresión sobre ella que de nuevo giro el rostro.

Busco lentamente con la mirada aquella pesadez sobre ella, el tren pasaba sintiendo el piso estremecerse y la luz lleno todo el sitio; en un pequeño apartamento había una ventana en la cual había una joven no mayor a ella que le miraba con los brazos recargados en el marco, sostenía su rostro con expresión aburrida pero al mismo tiempo sonriente.

Se quedo así por minutos o segundos, no lo supo bien pero se le hizo eterno no podía quitar los ojos de esta chica sentía temor pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar pensar que era linda.

Dio un paso atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica ahora le observaba, sonriente y fijamente hacia ella no sabía porque pero tenía miedo; demasiado miedo. Quiso mover algún musculo de su cuerpo pero era inútil este no le respondía, estaba totalmente paralizado de miedo.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando en un parpadeo la chica daba un salto cayendo a pocos centímetros de donde estaba, el tren seguía avanzando en un caminar interminable. Solo salió un leve gemido que apenas escucho por el fuerte ruido de los rieles.

Sus ojos temblaban, la voz ya no salía y el cuerpo estaba inerte al punto del colapso, la chica de cabellos largos que en un momento le pareció hermosa ahora estaba frente a ella con otro semblante más grotesco.

De su figura solo se deslumbraba medio cuerpo, cabeza y torso únicamente; el resto de su cuerpo no se encontraba el hermoso rostro ahora tenía una forma inhumana que le seguía sonriendo solo sostenido por sus brazos que hacían leves crujidos con el rose del suelo.

Antes de que el tren terminara su cruce la chica se movió con rapidez hacia Hanabi que solo pudo soltar un quejido al ver que sus manos tenían largas y filosas uñas, en una de ellas llevaba un tipo de guadaña aun mas filosa y el objetivo era ella.

––**¡tek-tek-tek-tek-tek! ¡tek-tek-tek-tek-tek! ¡tek-tek-tek-tek-tek! ¡tek-tek-tek-tek-tek!––**

El arrastrar de sus manos y uñas en el pavimento hacían ese peculiar y terrible sonido, los ojos de Hanabi se cruzaron un segundo con los de Teke-Teke.

Pero antes de que dijera algo ella era sujetada del hombro por alguien, como si se tratara de una película en cámara lenta miro su hombro aquella mano le era conocida; el rostro de aquella persona le provoco miedo tenía una terrible sonrisa que le indicaba locura y desesperación.

La otra mano sostenía el cuello de Teke-Teke, esta parecía no poder moverse a pesar de estar a pocos centímetros de ambos; y de pronto comenzaba a encender en un fuego negro que comenzaba a extinguirla lentamente.

El único sonido existente era el del tren alejarse y el semáforo anunciando el paso libre, Hanabi estaba perpleja por completo; su cuerpo no se movía en absoluto solo era sostenida por una mano evitando que esta se cayera.

Las llamas negras terminaban con aquella peculiar criatura que soltaba fuertes gritos que retumbaban el lugar, muy pronto todo volvió al sombrío silencio.

––Sasu…ke…––

No supo en qué momento perdió el conocimiento, lo único eran las llamas negras y la sonrisa desquiciada del pelinegro que tenia la vista perdida en la hoguera que se desvanecía.

Si hubiera estado más tiempo consciente se hubiera dado cuenta de que su rostro y parte del cuerpo tenían marcas oscuras que se extendían más y más, sus ojos rojos como la sangre parecían disfrutar con la escena.

Pocos minutos después comenzaba a reír frenéticamente, una risa que denotaba que Sasuke no se encontraba bien.

En otro lugar pocas horas después se podía escuchar un peculiar sonido

––**¡tek-tek-tek-tek-tek!––**

Un tren anunciaba su llegada, las luces alumbraban un puente poco a poco y un cuerpo partido a la mitad se volvía a resguardar por la oscuridad después de la llegada del tren que nuevamente se alejaba del paso.

**Hola a todos aquí continuando con los capítulos, tengo de nuevo internet pero muy lento pero poco a poco iré poniéndome al corriendo así que tengan mucha paciencia.**

**Continuaciones serán entre semanal y quincenalmente dependiendo del internet gracias por su comprensión.**

**De esta historia encontré varias versiones y quise abarcar ambas en este se hablo de una de ellas, en el siguiente se contara otra versión y el porqué de esto.**

**Gracias por leer y pasarse por aquí, quiero saber sus opiniones y consejos ya saben que me gusta escucharlos y poder ir mejorando.**

**Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Próximo Capitulo: El otro Teke-Teke**


	25. Omake 9

**La siguiente historia es una leyenda urbana que encontré en la red, no sabemos qué tan real o ficción son algunas pero todo comenzó por algo…un rumor, algo que a lo largo se va haciendo mayor con el pasar del tiempo a tal grado que ya no se sabe ni donde empieza o acaba; simplemente una leyenda…o no?**

**Detrás de la pantalla**

El siguiente relato puede que solo sea algo de la mente de alguien o tal vez sea un recuerdo que ha sido sepultado en lo profundo de la mente.

—Mi nombre es Naruto y contare la siguiente historia. —

"No creas todo lo que dicen", muchas veces somos víctimas de lo que vemos o escuchamos, caemos totalmente en las mentiras de la gente. A veces aprendemos la lección y no volvemos a caer en la misma trampa, otras veces, seguimos haciéndolo sin darnos cuenta de cuál fue el error. ¿Pero qué pasaría si después de aprender la lección, alguien te demuestra que no todo lo que ves es falso?

Isabel era una chica de 16 años que le gustaba pasar un buen susto de vez en cuando, por eso solía buscar por Internet algún relato que le erizara los pelos, pero después de haber leído tantos dejo de creer en ellos, y perdieron su gracia poco a poco.

Un día, encontró una extraña leyenda urbana que decía que si te metías a cierta página a cierta hora, una mujer te vendría a visitar y te arrancaría los ojos. Por supuesto, Isabel no creía en esa historia, "ya no saben que inventar" se dijo, y lo dejo. Se lo pasó a una de sus amigas, pareció entusiasmarle, y la retó para que hiciera lo del relato. El ego no le permitió quedar mal parada en ese reto, así que acepto, y se vio forzada a estar sola frente a un monitor, con las luces apagadas, a media noche y a punto de entrar a esa página. Admitió que le dio miedo, ¿Y a quien no? Esperando los segundos exactos para entrar a esa página, y al ver los cuatro ceros en la hora del monitor, apretó el botón "actualizar" del navegador.

**"Esta página Web no está disponible"**

— ¿Lo habré escrito mal? —Pensó Isabel- Antes de que se acabara el minuto de la media noche, lo intento varias veces y nada, aparecía otra página, un error, nada, ¡Nada! Esa supuesta pagina no existía, solo era una leyenda urbana.

Luego de hacer una foto para que su amiga le creyera que había cumplido con el reto, se fue a dormir como siempre. Al día siguiente, mostro la foto ganándose la admiración de los que no se atrevieron a entrar, pero uno de ellos parecía no importarle, no era que el también lo hubiese hecho, sino que decía que realmente no había demostrado nada, ya que eso no era "real".

—"Haz oído hablar de ¿La noche de los que lloran?"— dijo, dándole un papel con la dirección de una página Web muy extraña, estaba escrita con letras y números, que no podía entender lo que decía.

Bajo la dirección había unas instrucciones, decían que debía entrar con las luces apagadas, a media noche y totalmente sola. "Clásico" se dijo, esto no era nada nuevo para Isabel, luego de leerlo varias veces, vi una frase que no había visto antes ya que estaba con una letra muy pequeña "Debes entrar completamente sola", me extrañe, al parecer era importante ese punto, como sabia que solo era una leyenda urbana solo lo arrugo guardándolo dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

Tiempo después, una noticia realmente extraña en la televisión , una persona había muerto frente a su computador, cualquiera diría que no tenía nada de especial, si no fuera que esa persona tenia medio cuerpo pegado a la pantalla del monitor "Es como si alguien hubiese roto el vidrio de una ventana y lo hubiese tirado de los brazos desde adentro, para luego volver a poner un vidrio en medio de su cintura y dejarlo atrapado", nunca se había visto algo así, pero lo que luego se escucho fue lo que dejo petrificada a Isabel "Luego de buscar el historial en su equipo, descubrieron que la última página en la que se había metido fue una extraña Web hecha de números y letras, nadie sabe aun su significado".

Al instante recibió una llamada, su mejor amiga diciendo que vendría corriendo a su casa. Cuando llego, desesperada diciendo que había encontrado algo "Fascinante" que debía ver. Entrando a la habitación de Isabel se puso a buscar en Internet la dirección que le habían dado esa persona, aparecieron un montón de foros y otras páginas en que alertaban a la gente "No entre a esa página" "No se arriesgue" "Mi tío se murió por culpa de esa página", millones de personas tratando de que nadie entrara a esa página Web.

—"¿Y tú crees que si a ellos les hubiese pasado algo malo, estarían allí alertando a los demás?" Nadie dijo nada acerca de que era lo que uno veía al entrar a esa Web, ni porque estaba escrita de esa forma. —

Isabel no podía evitar sentir miedo al ver todas esas advertencias, su amiga parecía muy entusiasmada —"¿Qué tal si probamos nosotras esta noche?"—. Cuando dijo eso, asintió al instante, como un acto reflejo, tratando de negarse de inmediato, pero siguió insistiendo, no quedaba de otra, entrando en esa página.

Esperando a que se hiciera de noche se pusieron a probar entrar en esa página, comprobando varias veces que estuviera bien escrito, pero solo aparecía un mensaje de error **"Esta página Web no está disponible".** Quizá fuese como la otra Web, donde solo se podía entrar a medianoche. Una vez que vieron los cuatro ceros, entraron a la pagina. Solo había un fondo negro, y unos números en la esquina inferior derecha de la página. No había ningún botón que llevara a la página siguiente, nada, solo esos números que subían muy lentamente.

La amiga de Isabel empezó a desesperarse, chiqueó como loca toda la pantalla, pero solo logro soltar el pequeño botoncito del mousse, que lo tenía fallando desde hace mucho tiempo —"Vaya porquería de pagina"—, dice, y se levanta, dejando sola a Isabel en la habitación, antes de que saliera, Isabel tomo el mousse para buscar si había algo que ella no logro encontrar, y cuando paso el puntero sobre los números, aparece un mensaje escrito en blanco en medio de la pantalla.

**"B13NV3N1D0"**

Llamo a su compañera para que viniese a ver lo que había encontrado, volvió corriendo y se sentó a su lado como estaban antes. Chiqueó el mensaje llevándolas a una nueva página, tenía también el fondo negro, y había un pequeño mensaje en el centro que decía algo así como —**"¿H45 V3N1D0 C0MPL3T3T4M3NT3 S0L4?"—,**

Y dos opciones abajo que ponían "si" o "no". Su amiga ni siquiera le preguntó, puso "Si", apareció otra pantalla completamente en negro, y se quedo allí por bastante tiempo. Se miraron por un rato, tratando de adivinar que era lo siguiente, pero un chillido ensordecedor las hizo devolver la vista a la pantalla, solo había un mensaje que decía —**"¿P0RQU3 M13NT35?"—,** llevándose las manos a los oídos, la amiga de Isabel suplicaba que apagara los parlantes, pero estaban apagados, Isabel buscaba la manera de apagar el sonido, trato de cerrar la pagina, pero el botón "X" no estaba, apretó el botón de apagado, trato de desconectar el computador, pero el chillido no cesaba, Trataron de salir de la habitación, pero el chillido era tan fuerte que apenas podían mantenerse en pie, cuando el chillido cesó, una imagen apareció en la pantalla, su amiga, aun estaba sentada frente al monitor, se puso a gritar.

Era la imagen de una persona, tenía la piel muy blanca, no tenia cabello ni boca, pero de alguna manera parecía que estuviese sonriendo. Su amiga trato de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero lo que vio a continuación fue lo que no es posible de explicar con palabras. El extraño ser saco ambos brazos por la pantalla del monitor y tomo a su amiga de los suyos, la empezó a tirar hacia adentro, Isabel trato de ayudarla, la sujeto por la cintura tratando de mantenerla en la habitación, pero solo logro mantener sus piernas fuera, la pantalla se puso en negro nuevamente, y se quedo allí, con medio cuerpo fuera de la pantalla.

Había dejado de patalear, ya no se movía. Se dio la vuelta para ver si el resto de su cuerpo estaba al otro lado de la pantalla, nada, no había nada detrás del monitor, era como si una trituradora la hubiese destrozado. Salió corriendo a buscar ayuda, nadie le creyó lo que vio.

— ¿Y quién le iba a creer?—

Luego de muchos años Isabel sigue en una institución mental acusada de haber asesinado a su amiga, cuando la conocí escuche su historia fue la única vez que hablo; desde entonces se ha mantenido en silencio mirando a la nada y yo solo como su enfermera la vigilo.

Comprendí que hay cosas inexplicables en este mundo, y algunas cosas que no tienen por qué ser ciertas. Desde ese día, cada vez que encendía el monitor, imaginaba las escenas que Isabel me conto en su terrible historia, pensaba en ello siempre como si yo misma hubiera estado en esa habitación.

Una vez me dijeron que no todo lo que decían era cierto, que no todo lo que mostraban era real.

La historia de Isabel será...

Bien apago la vela y con esta quedan 40… por apagar…aun quieres mas…

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia no me pertenece la encontré en la red, espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	26. El Otro Teke Teke

**Hay una Leyenda Urbana conocida como el TekeTeke, esta tiene forma de un dorso superior femenino; una horrible sombra que se arrastra a través de sus codos.**

**Aparece con una guadaña para cortarte a la mitad para así dejarte como ella, muchos dicen que todo se debió a que una chica que murió tras caer en las vías del tren…pero son muchas las versiones que existen, pero siguen los accidentes misteriosos en donde personas involucradas quedan mutiladas.**

**El Otro TeKe TeKe**

Una joven se desplomaba a las vías del tren, perpleja mientras el tiempo se alargo hasta el punto de observar una desagradable figura entre el bullicio de gente que esperaba al tren; su sonrisa espeluznante solo era superada por la guadaña que portaba en una de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué nadie más la ve?—Fue su único pensamiento antes de ser despedazada por el tren que llegaba a la estación, un segundo en la vida de todos los testigos, una hora a su propia vista. El ruido de la maquina deteniéndose de golpe y gritos de pánico ante la espeluznante escena.

Tres días después

Hinata caminaba de manera lenta, sostenía su portafolio con pesadez a su lado Shion caminaba de igual o peor manera; el regreso de la escuela era como un calvario del cual no sabían cómo liberarse.

— ¿A casa o al hospital?... ¿Hinata?

— ¿Ah?, lo siento sigo perdida en mis pensamiento; quería ir a tomar un baño y tal vez comer algo…Mama debería descansar pero no logro sacarla del hospital

—Hablemos con el médico, para que este cómoda y hagamos que tome una ducha en el hospital…no se me ocurre nada más.

—Podría funcionar…

— ¿Naruto?

—Hoy ira a casa de Sasuke y Gaara…ninguno está bien…nadie lo esta

La rubia bajo la vista algo mareada, meneo la cabeza de golpe para respirar con fuerza recargándose un momento en la pared; regreso la vista hacia su prima y corrió levemente para alcanzarla, estaban demasiado cansadas.

—Hinata…estoy segura de que Hanabi despertara pronto

—Lo sé, pero me preocupa los cambios de los chicos…aun no se qué paso, Hanabi estaba en shock y Sasuke la tenia pero papa se enfureció dijo que él hizo algo.

— ¿Crees que el Uchiha haya hecho algo para lastimarla?

—No lo sé…por ahora solo quiero que despierte, solo eso

Al llegar ya tarde al hospital encontraron a Neji que estaba a un lado de su madre, ella dormida a los pies de la cama donde Hanabi seguía convaleciente, el solo hizo una seña de silencio mientras colocaba una manta para cubrirla.

—Apenas de durmió, el médico le dio un sedante para relajarla

—Nii-san…deberías descansar has estado todo el día aquí

—Si Neji, nosotras haremos guardia esta noche tu descansa o si no todos enfermaremos

—No se…si no hubiera dejado que ella se hubiera ido sola aquel día….quizás

—El quizás no existe Neji, nada de lo que paso se puede cambiar pero estamos aquí para cuidarla…así que ve y descansa

Neji la miro un momento, eran escasos los momentos en que Shion era así de amable con el pero sabía que tenía sus encuentros con ella pero nunca de gravedad. Regreso por su chamarra mientras se despedía con la mano, su rostro cansado no paso desapercibido por ninguna.

Shion miro todo con lujo de detalles, últimamente tenía un sentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro con tanta fuerza que a veces deseaba gritar hasta desfallecer.

La escena de Hinata y Hanabi con su madre la lleno de celos, después de todo su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña, su hermano mayor Hiroshi siempre estuvo al cuido de ella y de sus primos desde que tenía memoria pero después de que él les dejo se sintió terriblemente sola.

Su padre no sabía si había enloquecido o si de plano su mente dejo su cuerpo, permanecía por momentos en total silencio hasta el grado de que su cuerpo se deterioro y con el pasar del tiempo el también murió.

Por que se había alejado tanto de sus primos le venía eso a la mente en aquel momento, ni ella mismo lo recordaba pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eran su única familia en aquel momento. Pero se sentía ajena a ellos.

— ¿Shion? ¿Te sientes bien?

Meneo la cabeza mientras se dirigía al sofá que había en el cuarto, coloco una almohada y simplemente se quedo dormida ante la mirada preocupada de Hinata.

Una hora antes casa de los Uchiha

Naruto tenía una expresión dura y de molestia, a su lado estaba Sakura junto con Kiba y Sasame que por el contrario tenían una expresión más de incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Sakura-Chan creo que deberías irte a tu casa

— ¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes?, Sasuke-Kun no ha ido a clases en muchos días vine porque estoy muy preocupada—Con bastante molestia la pelirrosa tocaba el timbre sin muestras de ceder a lo que el rubio le aconsejaba.

—Bueno Shino dijo que cualquier cosa nos llamaría, pero no se ustedes algo no está nada bien—El castaño refunfuñaba al tiempo que mostraba el celular como si fuera lo más preciado en aquel momento.

Sakura estaba a punto de decirles bastante molesta pero la puerta abrirse les hizo fijarse en la persona que salía a recibirlos.

— ¿Compañeros de Sasuke?

—Sí, el Teme es mi amigo tengo que verlo cuanto antes…Augh, Sakura-Chan, eso dolió

—Más vale, que maneras de presentarse son esas—Levantando su puño en todo lo alto haciéndole retroceder con miedo.

—Kiba-Kun…Sakura da miedo

—Lo sé,

—Parecen ser bastante activos, pasen un momento debo hablar con ustedes

Los cuatro entraron mientras el joven de cabellos oscuros les ofrecía algo de beber, a su lado había otros dos jóvenes de la misma edad que solo los miraban sin decir nada.

—Ellos son mis amigos de la Universidad Deidara, Sasori, ellos son compañeros de mi hermano Sasuke

—Que Bomba Itachi, no parecen ser del tipo de amistad de tu hermano—El chico que sujetaba su largo cabello rubio en una coleta hacia maromas con sus manos a modo de explosiones y con bastante ruido.

—Cierra la boca Deidara no sabes controlar tus palabras—La otra persona de cabello corto y color rojizo tomaba una bebida algo frustrado por el comportamiento de su compañero, pero sus ojos se habían posado en Sakura quien les miraba mas desconcertada.

—Solo les diré una cosa…Naruto solo tú puedes entrar a ver a Sasuke, nadie mas—El chico solo se levanto subiendo escaleras arriba y el rubio era aventado por Sakura para que le siguiera, el ambiente que quedo en el salón fue más explosivo con el silencio sepulcral que ahora reinaba.

Naruto por una extraña razón tenía temor, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido tanto que se había olvidado de respirar dándose cuenta al momento de querer decir algo.

—Esto no debes mencionarlo a nadie…ni siquiera mis padres lo saben, ellos están en un viaje

—Itachi…el Teme

No término su frase cuando llegaron a una habitación en donde Itachi abrió la puerta rápidamente para cerrarla tan pronto como habían entrado, los azules ojos del chico se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que tanto había estado escondiendo el pelinegro.

—Sasuke…

Su sorpresa fue tan grande que no había percibido el enorme hedor del cuarto, cerrado por completo sin ningún tipo de abertura que dejara entrar o salir el aire del lugar.

Las sabanas estaban cubiertas de enormes manchas de sangre, tanta que ya tenía días de haberse secado y provocado un olor nauseabundo. Algunas tenían otro tipo de manchas pero le era difícil decir de qué se trataba, incluso había mechones de cabello negro que sin duda pertenecían a su amigo.

Trago saliva pero su estomago por un momento quiso regresarla junto con la comida de hace unas horas, en la cabecera de la cama clavado en su totalidad en la pared estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Su cuerpo tenía marcas de golpes y arañazos, las cicatrices parecían ser de días atrás y algunas más recientes, la sangre cubrió en su totalidad su cuerpo mientras que su rostro apenas perceptible solo dejaba ver unos rojos ojos de los cuales unas comillas en ellos de color negro giraban y giraban.

La sonrisa que mostraba levantando un poco el rostro era claro que ese no era Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto?—Con furia se dirigió hacia Itachi dispuesto a golpearlo pero este detuvo su puño antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarlo

—Él fue quien lo hizo…ni siquiera sé cómo pudo lograrlo, cuando me di cuenta fue demasiado tarde…más aun no sé cómo sigue vivo o quién demonios esta en el cuerpo de mi hermano

Un fuerte retortijón en su estomago le hizo salir lo más pronto posible, se sentó en la escalera respirando con demasiada agitación; su mente estaba perdida el mismo no sabía si ese era Sasuke — ¿Qué demonios le paso?—se decía para él una y otra vez sosteniendo con fuerza sus cabellos en desesperación.

— ¡Naruto! —El grito de Kiba que pasaba a través de los presentes brincando escalones hasta llegar hasta donde estaba

— ¿Kiba?...

— ¡Escucha!—Colocando el celular a la altura de su oído mientras sostenía el aparato con fuerza azotando de nuevo al piso, los gritos de todos parecían lejanos y solo salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas siendo seguido por Kiba y Sasame.

Sakura intento hacer lo mismo pero Sasori le sujeto la mano con fuerza, le sonrió y acerco mas a él —Es tarde para que andes sola linda—Itachi veía todo desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras, Deidara hacia pucheros desde la sala aburrido, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa por el pelirrojo.

Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas, por un momento sus ojos pasaban del color cielo que le distinguía hasta unos rojos intenso para brincar a unos amarillos; todo esto pasaba inadvertido por el rubio que solo los frotaba al sentir cierta molestia en ellos por la borrosidad que le provocaba todo esto. La conversación le seguía repicando dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Naruto eres tú?, soy Shino tenemos bastante tiempo en casa de Gaara sus hermanos están asustados le tienen miedo…el…el…quiso matar a Matsuri…No sé si sea o no Gaara pero su cuerpo se ha deformado, su rostro… la mitad parece algún tipo de monstruo sus ojos han cambiado ya no son los de él…si no le conociera diría que ese no es nuestro amigo.

Naruto no sabía que decir, lo único que le venía a la mente es que Gaara estaba perdiendo el control al igual que Sasuke; temía que hiciera algo parecido al clavarse a la pared o aun peor había intentado lastimar a Matsuri, entonces estaba fuera de control.

Meneo la cabeza dándose fuertes golpes regresando a la realidad, sus amigos habían perdido el control de sus demonios pero lo que más le preocupaba era que el hiciera algo parecido y al final no habría nadie para protegerlos.

— ¡Naruto!

Aquella voz la reconoció de inmediato así que se detuvo, la mirada violeta del chico estaba sobre él con mucha preocupación mientras levantaba su dedo para señalar un sitio.

— ¡Hinata y Shion corren peligro, debes ir ayudarlas!

Se quedo helado escuchando lo que el chico le decía y se maldijo—Hiroshi… ¿qué hay en el hospital?—el chico de cabellos rubios como los de Shion entrecerró sus ojos antes de responder, como si las palabras le pesaran al punto de ahogarse con ellas.

—Otro TekeTeke…

Shino miraba como el celular estaba destrozado en una esquina de la sala, sostenía su hombro con mucha fuerza tenia suerte de que no hubiera terminado igual que el aparato. Se recargo lo mas que pudo en una pared acomodándose sus típicas gafas negras, sosteniéndole estaba una chica rubia de algunos años más grande que el.

La mirada de ambos estaba dirigida hacia el centro de la sala, en el algo que ya no parecía que hubiera sido humano estaba lanzando gruñidos entrecortados; su cuerpo o lo que fuera que quedara se desmoronaba en infinitos granos de arena que se arremolinaban alrededor suyo protegiéndole.

Pegado a una pared otro chico de cabellos castaños oscuros le miraba con un profundo terror, frente a este tumulto la pequeña figura de Matsuri estaba perpleja; no sabía si era miedo o algún otro motivo que le impedía moverse, porque sus piernas se rehusaban a hacerlo.

La leve herida en su mejilla le ardía un poco indicándole que no era algún absurdo sueño, Gaara le había atacado y no solo hacia ella si no al resto de los presentes, el chico del cual estaba enamorada se estaba convirtiendo en un terrible monstruo.

Tan solo vio como un fuerte brazo formado de la arena se alzaba dispuesto a aplastarla de un solo golpe.

Tres horas después en el hospital

— ¿Sabes Shion?, me da gusto que estés aquí con nosotros

—Solo aparecí como fantasma…

— ¿Eres uno?

—No, sigo viva así que no tomare tu alma

—No es gracioso…

—No pude evitarlo…—Sonriendo levemente por el humor negro que le salía en momentos así—sabes, creo que el Uchiha estaba defendiendo a Hanabi

—Yo también lo creo…pero ¿de qué pudo ser?, ¿por qué ella quedo tan asustada?

—Estábamos investigando una leyenda...el TekeTeke, no es nada grato creo que Sasuke salvo a Hanabi de él.

Hinata mordió sus labios con fuerza temía preguntar de que se trataba, pero también había otro problema; se levanto y jalo la manga de la blusa de Shion. Esta la miro fijamente y pudo saber la razón de su pena, suspiro y se tomaron de los brazos mientras salían del cuarto.

—Eres muy miedosa para ir al baño, tomando en cuenta que eres la representante del club de lo paranormal… ¿Cómo terminaste en esto?

—Ni yo misma lo sé…pero no quiero que Hanako salga…

—Bien entonces le diremos que estamos ocupadas o que vaya a visitar a Sasuke—ambas se miraron un momento y comenzaron a reír, sabían que si el pelinegro las escuchaba lanzaría blasfemias contra ellas.

La rubia se detuvo un momento antes de entrar al sanitario, se maldijo por recordar cosas en aquel momento por lo que no dijo nada; no tenía por qué preocupar a Hinata con ello.

El Teke Teke parte a sus víctimas a la mitad para que se vean como ella, esa nueva víctima se convierte en otro Teke Teke y así busca a una nueva persona; al final esto se convierte en una cadena sin fin.

Se lavo el rostro con agua fría lo necesitaba, últimamente se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿De quién estaba huyendo? ¿De ella misma? No importa donde fuera siempre habría fantasmas que le atormentaran, pero eso era parte de su "Don".

— ¿Shion? ¿Ocurre algo?

Giro su rostro al darse cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo entre sus dilemas personales, Hinata estaba frente a ella observándola muy preocupada.

—Nada, creo que me está ganando el sueño

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, mejor vámonos ya es muy tarde

Hinata solo observo como Shion secaba con rapidez sus manos dirigiéndose a la salida mas la puerta se cerro de golpe y las luces se apagaron dejando el baño a oscuras.

— ¿Qué?… ¿qué paso? ¿Un apagón?

—No lo creo Hina…no lo creo

— ¡Hanako-San, si eres tú no es gracioso!

Pero el silencio reinaba que incluso se escuchaban sus propias respiraciones, ambas tomaron la mano de cada una dirigiéndose a la puerta en un intento por abrirla pero resultando inútil hasta que el crujir de una puerta abriéndose les hizo dirigir la vista; Shion encendió la luz de su celular alumbrando el lugar de donde el ruido se escuchaba.

— ¿Hanako?

—_**Mis piernas…mis piernas… ¿Están aquí mis piernas?**_

Ambas retrocedieron con temor al escuchar la terrible voz, fue tan rápido que golpearon la puerta y el celular cayo cerrándose la tapa por el golpe.

— _**¿Están aquí mis piernas?**_

—Shion…esa no es Hanako

—Lo sé, lo sé…— ¿pero de que está hablando? ¿Quién es?— bajando lentamente sin dejar de tantear la puerta ni quitar la vista de donde la oscuridad protegía al misterioso ser.

—_**Mis piernas…mis piernas… ¿Están aquí mis piernas? ¿Están aquí mis piernas? ¿Están aquí mis piernas?**_

Llego hasta el suelo logrando encontrar de nuevo el celular por lo que lo prendió de nueva cuenta, la luz enfoco el punto donde la puerta se entreabría y cerraba como si un fuerte viento jugara con ella.

Se levanto sujetando la mano a Hinata que la apretaba con fuerza, ilumino los rincones de todo el baño para buscar algo, sobre todo la parte baja para ver algún pie pero sin ningún resultado.

— _**¿Están aquí mis piernas? ¿Están aquí mis piernas? ¿Están aquí mis piernas? ¿Están aquí mis piernas?**_

De nuevo la voz se escucho retumbando todo el cuarto, la rubio giro rápidamente la luz alumbrando algo que ahora se mostraba desde la puerta abierta; una figura sobre el piso se arrastraba lentamente por los codos a pesar de la oscuridad y el haberse acostumbrado a ella se dieron cuenta de que no tenía más que la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—Teke Teke— Shion se dijo de inmediato pero contrariada por que algo no iba bien con aquella aparición—Hinata este parece ser la leyenda que habíamos estado investigando hace poco…el Teke Teke.

— ¿La mujer partida a la mitad? ¿No se suponía se aparece cerca de las vías?—Hasta Hinata tenía algo de conocimiento acerca de esa leyenda, y no solo eso sino que también le sorprendía que algo así se apareciera de pronto en el baño.

— _**¿Mis piernas?... ¿están aquí mis piernas?**_ _**¿Están aquí mis piernas? ¿Están aquí mis piernas? **_

Un golpe dio directo contra la puerta acto en que ambas avanzaron hacia los lados evitando que les diera, el ruido que se escucho fue de un objeto filoso saliendo del agujero hecho contra la puerta

—Una guadaña…solo un torso, no cabe duda de que es el Teke Teke, ¿Pero aquí?—La rubia miraba aterrada la figura que a pesar de su escalofriante forma se movía demasiado rápido.

Shion fue jalada rápidamente evitando otro golpe, esta vez el ruido del arma filosa rechino contra el piso provocando un sonido hiriente a los oídos. Sintió como Hinata cubría su boca la mirada perlada que tenia era de un profundo terror su cabeza negaba evitando salir palabra alguna.

—_**Mis piernas…mis piernas…**_

Ahora más rápido se arrastraba por todo el piso con el crujir del metal contra el piso, un sonido que ahora solo era escuchado todo lo demás parecía haberse quedado en un eterno silencio; la guadaña ahora caía sobre ellas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe partiéndose algunas partes, aun cuando todavía seguía oscuro el cuarto se ilumino un poco mostrando una figura que detenía el brazo con el arma.

—Kashima Reiko, tus piernas están en las vías del tren…

La mirada hundida y sin brillo estaba fija en aquellos ojos de color amarillo con algún tipo de cornea en color negro, bajo la cabeza entre el cabello negro y enredado dejando salir pequeños lamentos incompresibles, se arrastro lentamente hasta la puerta del baño cerrándola; en ese instante las luces volvieron a encenderse en todo el hospital.

—Naruto…

— ¿Hinata están bien?—la chica asintió con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos al tiempo que lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

— ¿Shion? Hey Shion, ya está todo bien—moviéndola con fuerza al ver que seguía rígida sobre el piso, pero los fuertes jalones eran inútiles seguía inconsciente.

—No está respirando…Shion… ¡Shion!—El grito de Hinata inundo el pasillo, movía con más fuerza a la rubia que parecía no despertaría mas.

Al mismo tiempo en dos lugares muy lejanos entre sí dos Narutos habían detenido a sus amigos de seguir haciéndose daño, uno había detenido a Gaara que parecía solo mirar a la lejanía ahora con un semblante mas demacrado y sus ojeras doblemente marcadas. En casa de Sasuke un rubio parecía haber detenido el martirio de su amigo, a quien ahora bajaba de la pared.

¿Qué Naruto era el real? ¿Y por qué ahora había tres?

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, las cosas se siguen complicando muchas cosas se irán revelando; pero saldrán vivos después de todos los acontecimientos.**

**En relación a los comentarios de que si me han copiado o no la historia, no tengo bases para acusar a nadie por lo que pido que tanto los lectores de esta historia como los seguidores de la otra no se dejen llevar por esto; confió en que esto solo ha sido un rumor mal infundado así que solo sigan disfrutando de esta historia además de que estoy muy agradecida ya que está superando los 600 rew, lo cual me dice que voy bien con la historia y es lo que me importa que estén disfrutando de leerla y una servidora de escribirla.**

**Les invito a que se unan a un reto para un Naruhina, un one shot por cada autor para las fechas que se vienen la información la verán en mi perfil, y también únanse a la comunidad "El Amor al Naruhina".**

**Por lo mismo he estado algo lenta con esto, no subiré tan rápido como quisiera por estar al pendiente del reto pero les invito a leer a los autores que se han ido agregando para este evento especial.**

**Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Próximo Capitulo: Hilo Blanco**


	27. Omake- Shion y el Hilo Blanco

**Escucha al viento aullar, no sabrás si eres tu el que grita con desesperación ahora que has muerto sin darte cuenta. La muerte teje un sinfín de bailes, no importa que tanto retrases el momento nunca lograras huir de ella.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Omake Especial**

**Shion y el Hilo Blanco**

**Quince años atrás**

Neji miraba curioso a la pequeña bebe que bostezaba acurrucándose más al pecho de su madre, su padre le cargaba divertido por ver como el pequeño no quitaba los ojos de la pequeña criatura.

— ¿Te gusta Neji? ella es tu nueva hermanita ahora eres el hermano mayor—Neji sonrió chupando su dedo afirmando con la cabeza; en poco meses cumpliría casi dos años había palabras que se le complicaban aunque claro no era un niño muy hablador.

Su madre dejo que se sentara más cerca de ella, estaba fascinado por aquella nueva integrante de la familia la cual se parecía demasiado a su madre. Abrió sus pequeños ojos para ver como ella le miraba curiosa; tenía los mismos ojos de la familia.

—Amor…tu hermana—Hiashi se sentó a la orilla de la cama apretando los puños con fuerza, esto no paso desapercibido para Neji que no comprendía lo que pasaba.

El llanto de la bebe le hizo regresar la vista, su madre lloraba abrazando muy fuerte a la bebe que opacaba al de su madre; su padre lo abrazo la mirada que tenia era algo que jamás olvidaría ese había sido el único momento en que le vio llorar sin duda era por el dolor de la mujer que amaba tanto.

—Hinata…—Susurro la mujer soltando un poco a la pequeña infante.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Nuestra hija se llamara como ella…Hinata, será como un rayo de sol iluminando la vida de las personas—Su rostro seguía bañado en lagrimas, pero le sonreía a la pequeña que parecía comprender que ese era el nombre que tendría.

—Hinata…Hinata Hyuga así será amor.

**Un mes después**

Neji sostenía la mano de su padre con fuerza, Hiroshi le miraba desde su rincón le daba miedo la expresión de sus ojos violetas; sabía que era su primo pero no comprendía por qué no tenía el color blanco tan peculiar de la familia.

El moretón en su mejilla parecía dolerle, pero estaba asustado y apretaba la mano de su padre tan fuerte como podía; la canción de cuna tan incoherente que escuchaba de aquella mujer de cabellos rubios estaba por lograr que soltara en llanto.

—Ella también…esos ojos…esos ojos—Susurraba con un tono desquiciado, aferraba un bulto como si fuera un bebe pero hasta Neji sabía que eso solo era una almohada; el hombre sentado en la esquina tenia a una bebe que no paraba de llorar.

—Creo que deberías llevarla al hospital…necesita ayuda—Hiashi miro al hombre que miraba perdido a la bebe, era como si solo estuviera su cuerpo el cual solo reaccionaba por inercia a todo.

—Shion necesita ser cuidada…deja que me encargue—La madre de Hinata paso a la bebe a Hiashi que la miro un poco asustado, su mujer tomaba con cuidado a la otra bebita que al sentirse segura había dejado de llorar.

—Nuestros hijos están malditos…esos ojos no son comunes—el hombre alzo la mirada llena de odio y miedo, la mujer se sintió un poco intimidada pero no soltó a Shion; se alejo lentamente sin decir nada.

Hiashi tomo la mano del pequeño Hiroshi que solo se dejaba guiar, sus ojos violetas se posaron en sus padres que parecían enloquecidos; aquella escena de ellos dejándoles atrás quedo marcada para siempre en su vida.

**Una semana después**

Neji volvió a ver a llorar a su madre, pero esta vez parecía muy diferente era como si lo que le doliera no pudiera ser sanado; la mentalidad de ese entonces no le dejaba ir más allá de lo que apenas conocía como la muerte. No supo entonces que su madre lloraba por el suicidio de su hermana mayor.

Fue entonces que el padre de Shion y Hiroshi se los llevo impidiendo que los volvieran a ver hasta casi medio año después.

Hiashi Hyuga había apelado a la buena voluntad del hombre que había perdido la cordura; sabía que su violencia iba en extremo y ponía a los niños en riesgo.

Se sintió aliviado cuando por fin pareció tranquilizarse todo al menos los primeros cinco años de las dos niñas, no sabía porque pero Hinata y Shion conforme crecían se volvían tan parecidas; no en personalidad puesto que eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche pero si en físico.

**Cinco años después**

Hiroshi les cuidaba a todos por igual, era el hermano mayor al que todos querían aunque Neji sentía celos por la atención de las niñas hacia él; sobre todo de la más reciente niña Hyuga: Hanabi quien pronto cumpliría tres años de edad y quien sin duda era quien más le adoraba.

Hasta ese entonces Neji tenía unos siete años aproximadamente, nunca se cuestiono porque todos los Hyugas tenían cabello oscuro y ojos blancos; ni el porqué Hiroshi y Shion eran rubios con ojos violetas.

Pero sentía miedo de su tío que hablaba poco en presencia de alguna persona, pero cuando estaba solo discutía cosas que no entendía; lo sabía porque le había sorprendido un día lo cual fue suficiente para que saliera corriendo.

Pero aquel día todo cambio

—Neji-Baka—Shion le mostraba su lengua a todo lo que daba, el niño de cabellos castaños le miraba furioso mientras su palido rostro se ponía de color rojo intenso.

—Basta Shion, tú fuiste la que perdió el anillo—Hiroshi sujeto a la niña que se lanzaba contra el niño de cabellos castaños.

—Pero Nii-San…Nosotras solo estábamos jugando

—No necesito que me defiendas…—Neji hablo con enojo hacia Hiroshi quien le miro sorprendido, era raro que estuviera tan enojado

—No peleen…por favor—Hinata se escondía detrás de Shion con los ojos llorosos, Hiroshi se ponía a su altura para calmarla.

—Tranquila Hina, solo estamos…

— ¡Porque siempre tienes que ser el que todos quieren!—Neji estallaba furioso y salía corriendo a toda prisa.

Hinata lloraba a todo lo que daba mientras Hanabi sostenía su mano con fuerza, Shion le gritaba a todo pulmón también llorando y Hiroshi le miraba alejarse con tristeza.

Horas después el regresaba a casa cargando a Shion que se negaba a caminar, había llevado a sus primas de regreso pero en realidad no tenia muchos deseos de regresar a su propia casa.

—Nii-san...

—Dime Shion

— ¿Por qué no puedo decirles la verdad?

—…

— ¿Soy rara?

—Sabes Shion, por alguna razón tu y yo nacimos con estos ojos…vemos cosas que aun no pasan

—Nii-san…yo…yo…a veces parece que vuelo, voy a lugares que no conozco y hay personas que me dan miedo

—Son espíritus…

— ¿Espíritus? ¿Cómo fantasmas?

—Si algo así…esto es un don que tenemos, pero prométeme que hagas lo que hagas debes alejarte de esos espíritus…eres muy pequeña para lidiar con ellos.

—He visto a Mama…

Hiroshi se detuvo de golpe, sintió como su garganta se secaba y las palabras junto con ella; su hermanita le abrazo muy fuerte y el doblo las rodillas sin soltar su pequeña carga; parecía estar llorando pero ninguno dijo nada.

Esa noche volvió a salir de su pequeño cuerpo, por mucho que intentara evitarlo no lograba controlarlo le asustaba demasiado; hasta años después sabría que lo que en realidad hacia era un viaje astral.

No sabia donde estaba, era oscuro y casi podía sentir el frio de la noche; estaba a mitad de una calle cerca de la carretera. Tan solo llevaba un pequeño fondo con el que dormía siempre, era verano y el calor era sofocante; pero lo que recordaba era que estaba terriblemente asustada.

Había un pequeño inmueble de no mas de cuatro pisos, ella estaba en el polo opuesto de la calle a no mas de cinco metros de ese viejo edificio; temblaba sin lograr moverse por aquella oscura figura que veía desde la azotea.

Casi grito cuando le vio caer golpeando el pavimento con tanta fuerza y segundos después desaparecer en el piso, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al verle segundos después en la azotea arrojándose nuevamente. Años después comprendió que ese era el castigo de aquellos que cometían suicidio, su alma quedaba vagando repitiendo su muerte una y otra vez sin descanso.

La figura de pronto se había detenido sus ojos blancos eran aterradores, eran cuencas vacías que devoraban su alma sin que pudiera evitarlo; había detenido de golpe su ciclo de muerte.

Se estremeció al notar como este ser comenzaba a formar una ligera sonrisa grotesca, comenzó a caminar tan lento que casi le costó darse cuenta de que le había visto; comenzó a correr tras ella.

Los gritos que soltó eran tan fuertes pero nadie los escuchaba, observo a una pareja que pasaban caminando algo ebrios; les grito pidiendo ayuda pero pasaron a través de ella tal cual espejismo.

Recordó que nadie podía verla cuando dejaba su cuerpo, nadie más podía ver aquellos seres que penaban pero ellos si podían verla y este iba tras ella.

Se quedo paralizada al sentir como la figura se abalanzaba contra ella, grito tan fuerte deseando regresar a su casa con su amado hermano mayor; abrió sus ojos de golpe casi sin respirar estaba helada su piel y el aire entro de golpe a sus pulmones produciéndole un dolor intenso…sabía que había logrado regresar a su cuerpo.

Giro lentamente su rostro, seguía respirando con muchos problemas además de que la habitación estaba oscura y sus ojos no se acostumbraban a las sombras; tenía los ojos llorosos lo que le dificultaba más el distinguir lo que sucedía.

Miro a su hermano mayor en la cama de al lado, fue entonces que sintió que algo no estaba bien…en casa no había camas juntas.

El dolor de su brazo producido por un pinchazo le hizo girar, un hombre le estaba aplicando una inyección no lo distinguía; su cuerpo estaba adormilado a tal grado que los ojos se le caían.

Shion había olvidado aquello y lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado el día de ayer; su espíritu había dejado su cuerpo en aquel baño del hospital; Hinata le gritaba pero era tan lejano que solo se dejo caer en las sombras.

Lo que ahora veía eran los fragmentos de su familia como si ojeara un libro de fotos, con cada foto ella recordaba mas haciendo sufrir a su alma que se negaba a hacerlo. Estaba en una esquina como si fuera un fantasma; la pequeña Shion estaba en aquella cama casi como un muerto, todo lo había guardado en el fondo de su alma para no sufrir y por ello aquel hilo blanco la había capturado desde aquel instante.

Aquel día en que vio a su hermano mayor por última vez ambos habían sido secuestrados al regresar a casa, ella intento huir a través de su alma para buscar ayuda; pero termino en el camino de un espíritu suicida haciéndole regresar y casi morir asfixiada.

Lo había olvidado era claro, con el Teke - Teke del baño del hospital había roto el hilo blanco que la tenia atada olvidando cada recuerdo de aquel día; puesto que no deseaba recordar el dolor sentido.

Su padre no hizo nada por el rescate fueron los cinco días más horrible de su vida, en un lugar abandonado era drogada todo el tiempo en cuanto despertaba; a veces no sentía los golpes de su secuestrador gracias al cuerpo adormecido pero su mente se perdía y era enredaba con el hilo blanco con cada minuto que pasaba en aquel lugar.

Recordar aquello ahora a sus quince años era sumamente doloroso, el estar ahí viendo todo de nuevo pero ahora tan solo como un testigo invisible le daba otra perspectiva; no sabía si había enloquecido porque no lograba moverse en absoluto más que nada porque veía a su hermano al cual no volvió a ver después de aquello.

El secuestrador fue descubierto a los cinco días, solo pudo llevarse a Hiroshi con el dejándola por muerta; sus tíos la encontraron muy pronto salvándole la vida.

Hiroshi no apareció hasta cinco años después, pero ya nadie volvió a ser el mismo.

Shion estaba enojada para ese entonces, no quería decirle cosas tan feas pero el miedo de aquellos años sumado al trauma del secuestro no le ayudo mucho. Cargo con eso desde entonces haciéndose la fuerte, el simplemente había desaparecido y la familia Hyuga tan solo avanzo después de aquel oscuro pasaje.

**Presente Actual**

Hinata sentada en la blanca habitación, no habían pasado más de dos horas desde que el Teke-Teke había salido del baño, el miedo en realidad no había desaparecido pero ahora se sumaba un nuevo paciente su prima Shion.

Hanabi no despertaba, Shion parecía que tampoco lo haría y Naruto estaba tan cansado que por más que lo moviera no se podía mover; pero los médicos solo le diagnosticaron un cansancio en extremo.

Pensaba y pensaba cada suceso, como sacar a su familia de aquella situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Naruto tratando de calmar su ansiedad y no enloquecer. El sueño le gano poco después, su cuerpo estaba resintiendo todo lo sucedido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente a los pocos minutos, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la persona al ver la escena de la chica durmiendo sobre el rubio que roncaba a todo lo que daba.

Se acerco a la cama de la rubia acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Perdón Shion, se que debería haberte ayudado aquel día…pero si no me hubiera ido con aquel hombre tu habrías muerto.

Recargo su frente contra la de la chica derramando algunas lágrimas.

—El hilo blanco se aprovecha de las pesadillas de las personas, aquel suceso fue demasiado para una pequeña de cinco años; tú solo querías olvidarlo pero no puedes solo hacerlo queriendo pensar que nunca paso, es parte de crecer hermanita…se que eres fuerte y podrás cortar la enorme telaraña que te tiene atrapada…si no lo haces vivirás en tus sueños por siempre.

Sujeto su mano con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos.

—Nuestros ojos ven hacia el futuro…hay cosas que pude ver, pero nuestras acciones determinan nuestro destino…todos los miedos atrajeron el hilo blanco que se adhirió a ti, todos estos años se ha alimentado de tus temores haciéndose más fuerte…por eso debes cortarlo ahora o nunca despertaras.

Dentro de sus sueños Shion escuchaba la voz de Hiroshi y todo lo que le decía; culpa y remordimientos le abatían, su corazón tan solo quería olvidar todo de nuevo; pudo detener el hilo blanco que tenia amarrada a su alma todos estos años pero solo había sido una salida fácil.

Los recuerdos iban y venían una y otra vez, quería escapar y desaparecer por completo pero también quería volver a ver a su hermano mayor.

Dentro de la oscuridad de su alma busco a la pequeña de cinco años, aquella niña que estaba atada por centenares de hebras blancas; sabia que solo ella podía cortarlas para ser liberada.

—Debo seguir viviendo…—Con esa determinación al final el hilo desapareció, abrió lentamente sus ojos color violeta y sus lagrimas salieron—Hiroshi…Onii-chan.

**Casa de los Uchiha**

Itachi curaba las heridas de su hermano menor, a pesar de lo ocurrido la mayor parte de ellas habían desaparecido lo que agradecía enormemente.

—Debo irme—Itachi levanto sus oscuros ojos, la mirada de su hermano parecía igual de perdida pero ya no era igual al de hace unas horas atrás.

— ¿A dónde iras?

—Hanabi…solo yo puedo despertarla

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En la estación…la ataco algo horrible…yo estaba enloqueciendo…y ella lo haría sin poder regresar a lo que era…solo pensé en protegerla…fue como ponerla a dormir

Itachi le miro en silencio sin dejar de vendar parte de su cuerpo, lo que escuchaba parecía tan fantasioso que sin duda nadie lo creería; pero él había visto lo que había pasado.

—Te llevare, no puedo dejar que mi hermanito se meta en más problemas—Pero también estaba más sorprendido por la sinceridad que ahora mostraba; estaba protegiendo a Hanabi a pesar de las circunstancias.

Deidara entro de sorpresa, el cuarto era en verdad un asco por todo lo que había pasado anteriormente pero para el rubio eso no era importante ahora.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sasori te quito tus crayones? —No pudo evitar ser algo burlón, pero el día había sido demasiado largo como para tener que cuidar a dos adultos más.

—Ese idiota hace horas que se fue con la chica…—Cerraba la puerta con fuerza llamando la atención de ambos pelinegros.

— ¿Deidara?

—El chico rubio…tu amigo…me da miedo—Itachi había terminado cuando su amigo había dicho esto, ahora caminaba hacia él y observaba una herida en su mejilla.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos que volvieron a ser rojos, en el centro comenzó a mostrarse unas comillas que giraban y giraban; lagrimas de sangre comenzaron a salir y sostuvo con fuerza uno de su ojos presa del dolor.

— ¡Itachi!

Este no supo porque, salto sentido contrario jalando a Deidara la puerta del cuarto ardía en llamas negras; una figura sonreía en el pasillo.

Los rojos ojos brillaban resaltando más y mas a través de la oscuridad de la casa, la sonrisa mostraba lo feliz que le hacía estar ahí; Sasuke se levanto con dificultad.

—Tú no eres Naruto

—Soy parte de su alma…y ahora soy libre—Su sonrisa se expandía en todo el rostro, el cuchillo en mano era advertencia de que habría serios problemas.

Pero no era el único que los tendría, en casa de los Namikaze una mujer de larga cabellera como el fuego parecía estar muy furiosa con cierto rubio.

—Ya verás pequeño zorro, te comiste mi ramen especial…—Alzaba su brazo en amenaza, no le importara que fuera muy tarde en esa casa el ramen era algo sagrado.

—Me castigaras…Oka-San—Una voz le sorprendió por detrás, se quedo helada y giro el rostro sin ocultar su temor; su hijo estaba ahí con una sonrisa escalofriante que le erizo la piel.

Retrocedió varios pasos buscando algo con la mano—Tu…tú no eres Naruto—retrocediendo lo mas que podía

—Que cruel eres…Mami—levanto con mucha lentitud su mano derecha mostrando un cuchillo de cocina, Kushina tembló al confirmar sus miedos—debo castigarte…Mami, es noche de brujas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, también no haberlos confundido mucho con el ir del pasado al presente y viceversa; con los clones de Naruto pues si creían que serian buenos niños pues no lo serán.**

**Este ha sido el omake más largo que he hecho pero si lo hacía más corto creo que no se entendería muy bien, esta parte de Shion era importante para la historia y en el siguiente habrá más participación de Hinata que se ha mantenido últimamente alejada.**

**El hilo blanco es una leyenda urbana en si no muy peligrosa, la historia original dice que cuando te agujeras los lóbulos de las orejas este queda colgando y se aprovecha de tus miedos para que no despiertes.**

**Aquí la maneje como algo que se fue adueñando poco a poco de Shion desde niña, ella reprimió sus miedos y se detuvo el proceso pero al punto en que ella esta Teke-Teke libero sus miedos reprimidos.**

**Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Club de lo Paranormal**


	28. Club de lo Paranormal

**Nuevamente me disculpo por la enorme demora, estos últimos meses han sido muy estresantes y con muchos problemas tanto familiares como en el trabajo, espero no tardarme tanto en volver a subir un nuevo capítulo por las mismas razones; espero sea de su agrado y no se haya perdido demasiado el hilo de la historia.**

**Los derechos respectivos de todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente son prestados para la siguiente historia.**

**Leyendas urbanas, historias cortas todo es basado en lo mismo por lo que ninguna historia que se haya mencionado como parte de la misma tampoco me pertenece; son producto de sucesos que aun sin ninguna explicación se mencionan y es ya repetitivo…leyendas urbanas.**

**El Club de lo Paranormal fue idea mía basado en muchos mangas o animes en donde partiendo de ese punto se dedican a resolver casos, o defenderse de sucesos paranormales por lo que el nombre se me hizo más atractivo para dicho club.**

_**El arrepentimiento, es para las personas que buscan reflexionar sobre su pasado… (Code Geass)**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Club de lo Paranormal**

**Varios Días Después…**

El día era soleado a pesar de que muy pronto el otoño terminaría, las hojas cayendo como lluvia fluida inundaban las calles; el crujir de las pisadas sobre las duras hojas era un sonido muy recurrente el cual ya era más que cotidiano en la vida de todas las personas en aquella peculiar ciudad de Konoha.

Kakashi Hatake tenía una excelente vista desde aquel sitio, el templo de la ciudad de Konoha sitio que sus alumnos visitan con mucha frecuencia; su único ojo visible denotaba una profunda melancolía.

El viento algo fuerte no solo alzaba las hojas del lugar si no también sus plateados cabellos, las manos entre sus bolsillos para calentarlas y apretar un poco sus propios dedos; quizás por el amargo recuerdo que solo el sabia tenía en sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

Bajo la vista hacia los largos escalones que llevaban de regreso a la normal ciudad de la que el mundo creía vivir, tomo asiento en lo más alto y solo continúo observando el lugar.

—El clima cambio muy drástico, ¿cierto Kakashi?

—Maito Gai, ya te habías tardado—Alzo un poco la vista mirando al hombre de cabellos oscuros que se coloco a su derecha sin que Kakashi moviera un musculo más.

—Ja, ja ¿me esperabas? Eso es inusual

—Estas de buen humor a pesar de la situación—el monje tomo asiento junto al hombre de cabellos plateados, coloco su manos sobre su rostro y soltó un profundo suspiro, Kakashi solo giro su único ojo visible para observarlo y nuevamente siguió contemplando la ciudad.

—Todo está fuera de control…los chicos…no sé si puedan seguir manejando esta situación, mas lo que les está ocurriendo

— ¿Temes que no puedan lograrlo?

—Pues no se tu, pero la ciudad incendiándose, fantasmas en todos lados, Narutos demoniacos sueltos por ahí en busca de matar gente y sin olvidar a nuestro trío de chicos poseedores de un demonio dentro de ellos a punto de salir…creo que debimos intervenir hace mucho.

—Estas muy pesimista hoy…es raro, ¿no será porque se acerca la fecha?—Los ojos oscuros de Gai se posaron fijamente en su viejo amigo, este solo apretó sus manos contra su rostro escuchando un suspiro más grande que el suyo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan perspicaz? Los años no pasan en balde viejo amigo…es difícil olvidar fechas como esa.

—Ellos tienen la fuerza de la juventud, y han tenido muchos malos momentos…cuando me entere por Lee que la madre de Naruto casi fue asesinada por lo que creyó era su propio hijo de verdad que temí que las cosas estaban perdidas…—Maito se levanto de golpe estirándose a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía—Kakashi…creo que aun hay cosas en todo esto que no sabemos…hay demasiada maldad en sus casos pero también creo que hay esperanza.

—Lo dicho estas más viejo de lo normal—sonrió bajo su cubre bocas rascando su cabeza—Lee ha crecido mucho, pero el ya lo sabe… ¿Qué no es tu hijo biológico?

—Si—Volvió a sentarse y mirar hacia el frente—se lo dije hace muchos años…lo tomo algo mal al inicio pero después me sentí aliviado cuando me dijo lo feliz que se sentía siendo mi hijo

—Eso es bueno…pero volviendo a los chicos poseídos que tenemos, tú eres el experto, ¿crees que debemos preocuparnos más de lo necesario?

—En un inicio ellos sufrían cambios leves con el pasar de la luna Nueva con cada mes que pasaba, pero ahora sus demonios han tomado demasiado poder y han roto ese ciclo que tenían…de hecho ninguno ha vuelto a la forma animal que los representaba…temo que sea cosa de tiempo para que ellos…

— ¡Debe haber una solución!—el grito desesperado de cierta chica les hizo voltear tras de ellos

—Hinata, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

—Demasiado Gai, pero me dio flojera decírtelo

—Perdón por escucharlos, no fue intencional pero me preocupa lo que les está pasando a todos…debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Hinata siéntate aquí con nosotros, creo que debemos hablar seriamente de todo esto—ella así lo hizo haciéndolo en medio de ambos hombres. Aquella mañana pasó tan rápido como el caer de las viejas hojas, y una nueva revelación quedo entre aquellas tres personas.

**Casa Namikaze dos días después**

Minato bebía su café demasiado pensativo, los gritos matutinos de su esposa e hijo no parecían afectarlo demasiado; quizás fuera al hecho de que días atrás su esposa estaba demasiado nerviosa diciendo que alguien con la forma de su hijo había intentado asesinarla y ella en un terror absoluto lo había golpeado tan fuerte que este había salido huyendo.

No sabía porque aquella idea tan desquiciada y escalofriante no le parecía en aquel momento que fuera irreal; sabía como era su mujer y a pesar de algunas cosas que tenía podía tener la certeza que no estaba mintiendo.

Pero la pregunta era que si había alguien con la forma de su hijo ¿Dónde estaba en aquel momento?, también le preocupaba que alguien estuviera rondando la casa en todo ese tiempo; por supuesto para no preocupar más a su familia solo él se quedo con esa información. Al final el creería que lo que fuera que estaba afuera, volvería por Kushina o por Naruto en cualquier momento.

Sonrió al ver como esta traía arrastrando por las escaleras a su hijo, como amaba esas mañanas tan movidas que siempre tenían en casa.

**Casa Uchiha**

Itachi Uchiha miraba el periódico matutino, a su lado varias cartas con el remitente de sus padres estaban rotas de los sobres y algunas palabras de su madre dentro de ellas; su rostro como siempre estaba tranquilo y sin mostrar sonrisa o preocupación quizás debido a la dura educación que su padre inculco en él desde muy pequeño.

Por dentro agradecía que su padre no haya puesto el mismo empeño en su hermano menor, el cual bajaba las escaleras sin muchas ganas aquel día; le miro un momento siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que este tomo asiento y mastico un pan tostado como si desquitara un gran enojo contra él.

— ¿Llegaras tarde hoy Sasuke?

—Quizás, Hinata está con una idea loca para ser de ella misma

—Idea loca, eso es interesante viniendo de aquella chica tímida…aunque creo que las chicas Hyuga son todas así— sonrió al ver la expresión de enojo de su hermano menor que mordió tan fuerte lo que restaba de pan que salió volando al extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Bebió su café con una sonrisa, habían pasado ya varios meses desde que la familia Hyuga se había mudado a Konoha y sin duda habían tenido una gran influencia sobre su hermano menor; suspiro sin poder evitarlo puesto que eso le alegraba. Su hermano que siempre ponía una enorme barrera alrededor suyo ahora era un poco más abierto y aunque ni negara ni afirmara sabía que Hanabi Hyuga tenía también una mayor participación.

—¿Me pregunto si deberé decirle cuñada?—dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y se dijo en voz alta cuestionándose de manera seria aquella pregunta, el celular sonó y al ver el dueño de la llamada se froto la sien con fuerza sabia que aquello serian preciados minutos que solo le quitarían tiempo para acabar su desayuno.

Contesto también sabiendo que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que lo hiciera— ¿Qué paso?—

—Algo que no sea pervertido pero tiene que ser al mismo tiempo explosivo—

—…Deidara un hombre mayor con una estudiante ya es demasiado pervertido—Colgó el celular y solo tomo el resto de panqueques dejando el aparato sobre la mesa, desde que Deidara comenzó a invitar a Sakura no dejaba de llamarle con preguntas tan raras que ya no sabía que mas decirle.

Al menos esa mañana desayunaría con toda calma, sabía que del otro lado su rubio amigo estaría gritándole y lanzando maldiciones y media contra él; pero sabría que muy pronto volvería a llamarle con una nueva consulta.

**Casa de Sabaku No Gaara**

Temari terminaba de arreglarse lo que más odiaba era tener una mala apariencia, pero se detuvo un momento en al verse en el espejo y notar aquella pequeña cicatriz en su mano; los recuerdos de los sucesos de días atrás se vinieron de golpe y solo pudo más que liberarlo junto a un profundo suspiro.

Gaara ya tenía varios minutos que se había marchado, sabía que lo ocurrido no había sido su culpa y aunque sabía que su hermano se culpaba en el fondo.

Kankuro a pesar de todo no dijo nada, pero no podía negar que le tenía ahora un pavor enorme a su hermano aunque intentara ocultarlo.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a todo esto?—retomando de nuevo en su peinado, ella era de mente muy abierta siempre se sintió orgullosa de ese aspecto de ella misma; pero sin duda la perspectiva de que dentro de su hermano hubiera algo seguía sin convencerla; aun si estaba el hecho de haberlo vivido en carne propia.

Recordó entonces que llegaría tarde, se miro de nuevo al espejo pensando de nuevo que la invitación recibida era sin duda una mala broma de todo eso; pero después recordó a Hinata y a Gaara dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza; sin duda nada tenía mucho sentido pero indudablemente tampoco le parecía ser molesto una extraña combinación de todo lo ocurrido.

**Escuela Konoha momento hora actual**

Neji era sin duda quien tenía la expresión más de sorpresa junto con la de angustia interna más rara que pudo mostrar en toda su vida, Ten Ten a su lado no ocultaba su expresión de risa por aquella peculiar expresión y sin duda Rock Lee era el más animado dando vueltas alrededor suyo como niño de primaria.

La escuela parecía estar de fiesta y no era cualquier celebración, los alumnos entraban curiosos y no solo de la propia escuela se podían observar uniformes de escuelas vecinas que atraídas por un peculiar rumor ahora visitan tal evento.

—Es broma…esto

—Vamos Neji, tómalo con calma será divertido

— ¡Así es! ¡Deja que arda la llama de tu alma!

—Demonios…—Solo se dejo llevar por sus amigos que le llevaban cada uno de la mano, su vista de nuevo se poso en la enorme manta que colgaba a la entrada principal.

**Festival de Terror**

**Evento elaborado por el Club de lo Paranormal**

Kakashi entrecerraba su ojo sin duda había una sonrisa bajo la máscara, le gustaba aquella manta y todo lo que habían hecho los chicos por hacer tal evento ellos solos para la escuela; una ligera melancolía le cubrió mientras el frio viento soplo delicadamente moviendo sus grises cabellos.

¿Me pregunto si al final saldrán vivos todos? —una figura delgada paso ante su ojo descubierto y no supo porque aquella voz le resulto tan familiar provocándole un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo; una imagen le vino a la mente y casi pronuncio un nombre pero la razón le decía lo contrario.

—S…no…será…—Fue solo unos segundos en que giro el rostro por completo sin poder contener el balbuceo, algo en verdad muy raro en él; pero sin duda noto que algo no estaba bien tenía un alumno de mas en su grupo; pero por alguna razón no recordaba quien o como había pasado; su mente parecia estar en blanco total y solo pudo quedarse de pie mientras alrededor suyo los alumnos pasaban casi en cámara lenta.

Naruto corría disfrazo de fantasma por toda la escuela, algunos reían por ello otros gritaban mas por los sustos que había en muchos stands y casas de terror; los espantos que tenían a muchos se les hacían demasiado reales y quizás estarían más asustados al saber que eran demasiado reales para ser solo utilería barata de la escuela.

Hanako-San se divertía espantando a las niñas en todos los baños de la escuela, no importaba de qué edificio fuera solo recalcaba su leyenda con tanta fuerza que sin duda no habría persona que no supiera de ella en ese preciso momento.

Shino junto con Kiba, Sasame y Shion se encargaron de contar las leyendas que habían vivido en los últimos meses, muchos no las creían al inicio aunque ellos no buscaban precisamente que lo hicieran pero con la habilidad de Shion pudieron provocar muchos sustos en las personas.

Gaara junto con Matsuri se encargaban de la música en toda la escuela, habían conseguido un ambiente de miedo pero al mismo tiempo la gente lo estaba disfrutando; ella a pesar del miedo por el último ataque sin control del pelirrojo había superado a su modo por que en sus propias palabras no quería perderlo y quería seguir aun con las cosas en contra.

Hinata y Hanabi se habían encargado junto con el resto de chicas del salón para armar puestos de comida, sin duda fue lo que más se disfruto de aquel evento por el buen gusto que tenían; incluso había una carpa en donde aterrorizaban a las fans de Sasuke mostrando a su pelinegro decapitado.

Hanabi solo se reía de lo absurdas que podían ser algunas fans descontroladas, su hermana solo sonreía pensando en cómo mostraba a su forma sus celos por aquellas desquiciadas chicas.

Anko miraba todo desde uno de los puestos de comida, devoraba sus bolitas de pulpo con mucha alegría arrojando un nuevo plato el cual se juntaba con una ya crecida montaña de basura del mismo contenido.

Sonrió maliciosa recordando una peculiar discusión de días atrás con cierta ojiperla.

—Pero…pero…no puede ser

—Ya lo dije, han sido muchos problemas y su club está condenado, les dije que no quería problemas o los mataría

—Pero Anko-Sensei…el club

—Bueno de todos modos es un club extraño es mejor que se disuelva, fue la cosa más tonta que pudieron hacer—fue entonces que la castaña observo una mirada diferente en Hinata, una que le hizo mirarla detenidamente y escucharla con atención.

—Se equivoca…este club ha sido lo mejor que hemos podido hacer, quizás no lo vea así porque no ha estado con nosotros o quizás porque el club no es común, pero todos hemos experimentado muchas cosas aquí; hemos llegado a límites que jamás hubieras imaginado…todos estamos enlazados unos con otros por este club y no podemos simplemente abandonarlo, es un club muy importante para todos nosotros.

Anko la miro fijamente y una sonrisa maliciosamente salió de sus labios, cruzo sus brazos y la señalo directamente junto con un fuerte grito.

—Si es así, ¡entonces quiero ver algo muy bueno de este club de lo contrario lo cerrare!—Jamás imagino que Hinata lograra algo como ese peculiar festival de terror.

No solo había hecho algo fuera de lo común en la escuela, lo había difundido aun mas y había recaudado dinero para la escuela ese fue un plus que no lo había contemplado.

Sonrió aun mas al terminar de recordar y mirar la escuela entera, no recordaba ningún festival tan animado y divertido en mucho tiempo y supuso que no tendría más remedio que seguir tolerándolos aun mas; por lo menos hasta el fin del curso.

—Parece que no me aburriré, por ahí corren rumores de Narutos asesinos; quizás uno se aparezca en el festival—sonrió con descaro arrojando una nueva caja a la basura, el ruido de la gente pasando le hizo olvidarse de su plática con Hinata y solo volvió a pedir una nueva orden de bolitas de pulpo.

La escuela parecía cobrar vida pero al mismo tiempo era cubierta por un extraño ambiente de miedo, algo indescriptible está pasando y solo algunos se daban cuenta de todo lo que pasaba; muchas puertas al otro mundo se habían abierto en todos esos meses y parecía que no se cerrarían.

Porque todo sucede por una razón ya que no existen las coincidencias; y la escuela muy pronto lo descubriría, sucesos del pasado que parecen repetirse en el ahora presente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Un capitulo muy tranquilo por todas las emociones que ha habido en los últimos, habrán cosas que se irán mostrando unas son con Kakashi y otras un poco más recientes a su pasado; si creen que los clones están tranquilos por ahí andan haciendo de las suyas solo aguardando el momento para salir.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Especial el Rostro de Kakashi**


	29. El Rostro de Kakashi

**Autor Original el cual posee los derechos exclusivos del manga Naruto exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto; únicamente sus personajes son tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.**

**La historia es exclusiva de mi propiedad; no subir a otros sitios ni llevarte el crédito por ella; para cualquier adaptación o subirla a algún sitio web favor de poner los créditos correspondientes y notificarme de ello.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**El Rostro de Kakashi**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Y fue así como te perdí, la muerte fría y cruel me observo pero simplemente me ignoro **

La brisa de aquella mañana era terriblemente fría, inusualmente su rostro cubierto no llamo la atención como era costumbre; sus cabellos grises plata revoloteaban con el viento y aferro mas su bufanda color ocre contra su rostro ocultándolo aun más.

De su gabardina en color gris saco con cuidado una fina rosa de rojo carmín, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos frente a aquella tumba donde la flor bailaba ligeramente con el viento que parecía susurrar.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero ahora su mano retiraba varias hojas secas de aquella sepultura en donde estaba escrito el nombre "Rin Nohara".

Fue entonces que el crujir de las hojas por varias pisadas que salió de aquel letargo, se levanto algo sorprendido por la persona que se acercaba; pero intuyo que fue invitada por Gai quien llegaba a pocos pasos detrás de ella.

—Kakashi, has llegado muy temprano

—Gai…

—Kakashi Sensei, disculpe el haber llegado sin invitación alguna—Hinata Hyuga hacia una rápida reverencia haciendo que su largo cabello cayera de golpe hacia el frente.

El hombre solo suspiro, la verdad en aquel día su ánimo decaía bastante y solo se giro de nuevo para volver a ver la triste tumba.

Hinata miro a Gai creyendo que había sido una mala idea el haber venido; el hombre de cabellos oscuros puso una mano en su hombro negando con la cabeza; camino poco después hacia la tumba en donde junto sus manos a manera de rezo.

Hinata imito pronto la acción colocando unas varitas de incienso que llenaron de un dulce aroma el ambiente, unas flores blancas de parte suya hicieron resaltar aun más la rosa roja; Kakashi seguía fijo en la tumba solo moviendo los ojos de vez en cuando para ver a sus dos acompañantes.

—Me disculpo mucho Kakashi Sensei, quizás deba retirarme

—Ya estás aquí…y Rin apreciaría tus flores y tu visita

—De todos modos, Kakashi y yo hemos decidido contarte lo que paso…quizás fue lo que haya desencadenado el inicio de extraños sucesos aquí en la ciudad.

Hinata abrió los ojos muy grande llenos de sorpresa, miro a Kakashi que seguía perdido en aquella lapida hasta que se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio de la ciudad de Konoha.

—Será mejor ir a un lugar más acogedor, si te resfrías tendré a cierto rubio gritándome por ello

Hinata se ruborizo por aquel inesperado comentario mientras que Gai reía con tantas fuerzas, cerro su chamarra en color blanco y corrió detrás de aquellos dos hombres, quizás si sabia más de la historia de esa inusual ciudad podría romper la maldición.

El llegar cafetería fue en verdad muy agradable, Hinata retiro sus guantes para poder tomar mejor el chocolate caliente que había pedido; Maito Gai seguía hablando sin parar de muchas cosas pero ella miraba de reojo a Kakashi quien solo veía a la ventana sin tomar su café.

—Bueno creo que yo lo diré Kakashi

—No…lo hare yo, quizás sea lo mejor—Dijo de golpe mientras Gai tomaba su café con rapidez y volvía a servirse de la jarra que había en la mesa.

—Si no está seguro, será mejor otro día Kakashi Sensei—Insistió Hinata al mirar por primera vez al hombre de cabellos plateados, el cual tenía una expresión tan seria y poco usual; una mirada que nunca le había visto en lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo.

—No, creo que si hará muy bien hablar de esto con alguien más… además de Gai—Giro su rostro hacia Hinata y lo recargo entre sus manos, entrecerrando sus ojos de manera traviesa—Creo que será una historia para que no puedas dormir.

Hinata sostuvo la taza con fuerza, algo en esas últimas palabras "para que no puedas dormir" no le gustaba para nada; mas sin embargo ahora tenía más curiosidad por saber más de esa peculiar historia.

—Esto ocurrió hace ya varios años…en aquella época en donde incluso Gai llego a verse casi lindo

—Como que casi—Gai le miro enojado pero sin lograr que Kakashi cambiara de expresión.

Hinata sonrió por la broma, pero la vista de Kakashi pareció volver a perderse en sus propios pensamientos; esperaba que en algún momento este se retirara el cubre bocas y tomara un gran sorbo de café pero esto jamás ocurrió; pero lo que si era cierto era que recordar aquello le era demasiado difícil.

—No teníamos más de ocho años en ese entonces, Gai, Obito Uchiha…y Rin Nohara—Hinata se sorprendió al oír el apellido Uchiha pero no interrumpió, aun cuando aquello era algo inesperado solo aguardo a que continuara la historia.

—Éramos un grupo bastante inusual, Obito como sabrás por el apellido era un Uchiha que es una familia muy poderosa dentro de Konoha o al menos lo era en ese entonces; cuando el llego a la ciudad se dio a notar de inmediato… al inicio nuestro encuentro fue digamos…

—Se agarraron a golpes el primer día— Interrumpió Gai sonriendo a Kakashi quien no le correspondía del mismo modo.

—Bueno eso no importa, al poco tiempo éramos un grupo bastante inusual de niños; esta escuela era reconocida en toda la ciudad como de las mejores; y estudiamos aquí… siempre metiéndonos en muchos problemas ya que Obito era alguien fácil de meterse en muchos líos.

Kakashi cerró entonces sus ojos como si al comenzar su historia estuviera volviendo al pasado, un pasado hermoso y cruel a la vez.

Muchas veces quedaron castigados ese grupo de cuatro, ya era normal verlos siempre al final de clases limpiando algún salón, tirando la basura o haciendo alguna actividad extra.

Obito siempre era muy ruidoso en contraste con Kakashi, Gai por el contrario se llevaba muy bien con el joven Uchiha ambos hablaban siempre de superación y esperanzas; Rin era la única chica de ese peculiar grupo, era una pequeña de cabellos marrones y una gran sonrisa para todos siempre.

No era raro siempre verlos juntos para cualquier sitio, jugar, comer e incluso habían dormido en casa de alguno; a pesar de los diferentes contratiempos todos ellos eran grandes amigos.

Kakashi aun tenía a su padre vivo en esa época, trabajaba para la familia Uchiha quien todavía era parte importante de la policía de la ciudad de Konoha; era un hombre muy respetado y no había nadie en la escuela que no supiera de él.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de su padre y lo que deseaba era ser como él; sonreía mucho en ese tiempo y tenía muchas admiradoras por el lindo rostro que poseía; eso era algo que Obito siempre le recrimino.

—Bah, las chicas solo se fijan en los lindos rostros…como si yo no lo tuviera—Obito alzo los brazos sujetando su cabeza hacia atrás, su vista estaba hacia el cielo caminando más lento de lo normal.

—Eres feo ya deberías saberlo—Kakashi pasó a su lado golpeando su cabeza ligeramente

—Pero…pero…las niñas son muy crueles—Gai tallo sus negros ojos cubiertos de lagrimas

—Chicos…yo soy chica

—Rin es cosa aparte—Los tres dijeron al unisonó haciendo que esta sonriera nerviosa, no supo como tomar aquel comentario.

—Por cierto…supieron que otro niño desapareció—Rin se detuvo un momento sujetando las correas de su mochila tras su espalda, los tres chicos la miraron sin ocultar la preocupación.

—Ya son cinco este mes, Kakashi…Obito, sus familias trabajan en la policía ¿saben algo?—Gai miro a los dos niños que negaron con la cabeza.

—Mi padre ha estado regresando muy noche a casa, nunca habla del trabajo pero sé que le preocupa demasiado esta situación.

—En casa es lo mismo, mis tíos nunca dicen nada—Obito dijo esto muy molesto, hizo movimientos con su mano para que se acercaran a él—pero saben… revise sus documentos sin que me vieran.

—Tú no deberías estar viendo esa clase de información—Kakashi le recrimino fuertemente al Uchiha el cual simplemente le saco la lengua.

—Si no te interesa puedes irte

—Ya chicos dejen de pelear—Rin les suplicaba detuvieran otra de sus tantas discusiones

— ¿Averiguaste algo?—Gai parecía más emocionado y simplemente los ignoraba, cosa que Obito le emocionaba aun mas por contar.

—Creen que se trata de un asesino, aunque no saben cuál sea el móvil…no han encontrado ningún cuerpo—Obito comenzó de nuevo su relato emocionado por contarles.

— ¿Entonces como saben que es un asesino?

—Ningún cuerpo como evidencia podría ser la causa—Kakashi cruzo sus brazos analizando la información

— ¿Pero y si los tiene secuestrados? ¿Si los tiene por otra razón?

—Eso lo pondría en evidencia, no hay manera de que no llamara la atención con ya cinco niños; al final algún descuido por estar vigilándolos haría que cometiera un error.

—Pero eso no es lo peor, no han sacado toda la información completa…esto comenzó hace tres meses y en ese tiempo han desaparecido 30 niños.

Los tres se quedaron asombrados por la cifra, no se imaginaban que aquello solo era el inicio; el miedo los inundo y no había palabra que lograra salir de sus bocas, así que Obito trago saliva y prosiguió.

—Creo que lo siguiente que harán en la ciudad será un toque de queda

— ¿Eso crees?

—Es lo más sensato, si hay tal cantidad de niños no querrán arriesgarse más; pero tampoco pueden revelar tanta información o provocaran pánico en la comunidad.

—Hagamos una promesa chicos—Gai temblaba pero tomo todo el valor que tenia para poder hablar—a donde quiera que vayamos o hagamos siempre nos avisaremos…debemos cuidarnos entre si

—Es lo más inteligente que has dicho Gai

—Concuerdo por primera vez contigo Obito

—Por mi está bien, así no me preocupare tanto por ninguno de ustedes—Rin sonrió mientras sujetaba las manos de los tres chicos que no pudieron evitar mostrar un rubor; la pequeña sonreía olvidando aquellos temores.

Los días siguieron pasando y tal como lo habían prometido ninguno dejaba de avisar de sus actividades, el toque de queda pronto se dio a conocer y ningún niño podía estar fuera de su casa mas de las cinco de la tarde.

Muchos estuvieron en contra, y poca información se daba a conocer para que no entraran en pánico así que los niños solo iban de casa a escuela y viceversa.

Pero Kakashi comenzó a preocuparse más por otra situación, su padre comenzaba a actuar demasiado extraño; pasaba más horas en su estudio encerrado y apenas probaba alimento; al final apenas y cruzaba palabra alguna con él hasta que este comenzó a dibujar cosas muy raras en cuanto papel o sitio se le cruzara.

Eso lo asusto demasiado, no sabía que le ocurría ni cómo ayudarle así que solo recurrió a sus amigos para pedir consejo.

— ¿Por qué no pides que vaya al médico? Tal vez sea mucho trabajo

—Ya lo intente pero ya ni me dirige la palabra

—Quizás solo sea cansancio, volvió a desaparecer otro niño esta semana…eso debe preocuparle demasiado

—Kakashi…

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas…

—No es eso…mis tío…Madara…está actuando del mismo modo…está haciendo esos horribles dibujos que no comprendo, toda la familia está preocupada nunca le habíamos visto así.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Esto no puede ser ninguna coincidencia, algo está pasando tu padre no es alguien tan fácil de influenciar

—Obito ¿crees que puedas investigar?

—No hay problema, pensaba en pedir su ayuda para hacerlo

—Bueno chicos cuenten conmigo, iré con ustedes en cuanto pase con mi mama; sigue con el resfriado y quede en pasar a comprar una medicina que necesita.

—Yo iré contigo

—No se preocupen me queda de paso, cuando este en casa les marco por teléfono

—De acuerdo, entre más nos apuremos más pronto sabremos que está sucediendo

Kakashi miro a Rin despedirse como siempre, la mano en todo lo alto y con una gran sonrisa; se quedo ahí mirando cómo se alejaba no supo que le molestaba pero quizás si hubiera hecho caso a esa sensación, no hubiera dejado ir a Rin.

— ¿Te quedas Kakashi?

—No, ya voy.

Kakashi llego a su casa para cambiarse el uniforme, estaba demasiado silenciosa más de lo normal; hizo ruido al tirar su mochila como si con ello buscara tranquilizar a su corazón que latía mas rápido con cada paso que daba; atravesó la cocina que era lo primero que siempre se encontraba después del largo pasillo.

Todo estaba oscuro y por fin pudo escuchar los sonidos, no comprendió porque al entrar todo le parecía estar en un estado congelado y sin vida, la gotera del grifo de la cocina le llamo la atención; el agua parecía tener mucho tiempo cayendo por el enorme charco en toda la cocina.

No hubo donde brincar para esquivarla así que solo piso haciendo que salpicara los muebles, cerro la llave lo más rápido que pudo y se giro algo no estaba nada bien; el sonido del reloj caminando un ruido hueco muy quedo le produjo un terror que no supo diferenciar.

Pero sin saber la razón y a pesar de ese terrible miedo comenzó a caminar, supo que venía de la habitación de trabajo de su padre; eso lo aterro aun mas pero su cuerpo se movía por si solo aun cuando él deseaba lo contrario.

Al llegar hasta la puerta se quedo ahí de pie, el ruido que apenas escachaba desde la entrada ahora era más fuerte; era un sonido que parecía repetirse como el que se hace al tocar una puerta.

Toc…toc…toc...Toc…

Un intervalo de cinco segundos en cada golpeteo, se pregunto qué estaría haciendo su padre; desde la última vez que lo había visto había sentido escalofríos; ese detalle nunca lo menciono a sus amigos pero eso era lo que su padre le estaba provocando.

Su mano temblaba pero lentamente se acercaba a la manija de la puerta, estaba sudando y no supo en qué momento había comenzado; sus labios estaban resecos y el corazón asfixiando su garganta por la rapidez con la que latía.

Pero los ruidos continuaban, y aun cuando tenía tantas ganas de correr solo abrió de golpe la puerta; no supo si su corazón se había detenido de golpe; ya no escuchaba nada mas sus ojos aterrados fijos en un solo punto.

Un péndulo se oscilaba frente suyo, el sonido hueco que producía al golpear la pared cubría todo el lugar y estando ahí mismo oyendo ahora le era tan ensordecedor; las manos le temblaban en un principio hasta que no supo que parte de su cuerpo no lo hacía.

Sus ojos oscilaban junto con el vaivén del movimiento pendular, un grito lleno entonces la casa que sintió su garganta se partía; sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos como si con ello quisiera negar lo que su vista apreciaba.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhgg—

El cuerpo de su padre colgado de una lámpara se columpiaba una y otra vez, los pies rebotaban contra los muros del cuarto dejando algunas marcas en ellos; cayó de rodillas al no tener más fuerzas para seguir de pie y sus ojos se nublaron por el llanto pero por mucho que intentara no quito la vista del cadáver de su padre que seguía en movimiento.

Fue tan solo un segundo, y hasta la fecha no supo si aquello fue una ilusión de aquella locura momentánea que sintió pero casi pudo jurar que había algo que jugaba con los pies de su padre; empujando una y otra vez contra la pared haciendo que rebotara para volver a arrojarlos y seguir con el juego.

No era algo grande, casi creyó que era algún tipo de chiquillo; y eso dudando porque era encorvado con delgados brazos con dedos muy largos para ser de algún niño.

Después de ese segundo el cuerpo dejo de moverse como en un inicio, miro hacia aquella esquina ahora tallando sus ojos para mirar mejor; pero no había nada y sintió de nuevo miedo pero no sabía la razón, se quedo ahí de rodillas por horas en un completo shock hasta que la policía llego.

El hospital no pareció ser un sitio horrible después de lo sucedido, pero Kakashi no tenia alma en ese momento; pero solo fue el inicio de lo peor.

Gai le visito de inmediato, trato de animarle lo mejor que podía pero no lograba siquiera sacarle alguna palabra; pero fue hasta que llego Obito que supo que las cosas no se quedarían tan tranquilas.

—Obito, creo que es mejor no decirle

—Kakashi…supe lo de tu padre…pero…pero…

—Detente Obito, te dije que no es el momento—Gai sujeto de los hombros a su amigo, fue entonces que Kakashi supo que algo no estaba bien, les miro y recordó el extraño sentimiento que tuvo al despedirse el día anterior.

—Rin… ¿Por qué no está aquí?—Balbuceo débilmente pero para sus amigos fue como si hubiera gritado a todo pulmón.

Gai bajo la vista y Obito apretó sus puños con fuerza, fue directamente hacia Kakashi quien miro miedo y furia en su amigo.

—No llego ayer a su casa…sé que no es el momento, pero debemos encontrarla ¡Debemos encontrarla antes de que sea tarde!

Los gritos de Obito sacudían su alma regresándola a su sitio, no entendía que había pasado todo su mundo se desmoronaba pero fue hasta que el puño del chico le dio en el rostro y le vio entonces.

—No es momento para caer, debemos hallarla

Aquel chico le fue tan extraño como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, se sobo la mejilla enrojecida y le pateo de pronto haciéndolo retroceder; se levanto como pudo buscando su ropa.

—Oigan…esto no está bien

—Gai…ayúdame a vestirme—Gai suspiro pero al mismo tiempo sintió un leve alivio, al menos parecía estar recobrándose así que de inmediato ayudo a su amigo mientras que Obito aun en el suelo le miro adolorido pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lograron escabullirse del hospital, pero aun así no tenían idea de donde comenzar a buscar a Rin así que empezaron por el ultimo sitio donde fue vista que era la farmacia cercana a la escuela.

Preguntaron y supieron que ella si había llegado ahí y comprado la medicina para su madre, pero de ahí no llego a su casa; estaba el parque y el viejo templo.

Los tres se miraron preguntándose a donde ir primero, Obito señalo el templo mencionando que al subir podrían ver mejor la ciudad y darse una mejor idea; Kakashi y Gai estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

El lugar no les fue nada agradable, había ciertas estatuas que les producían ciertos nervios y lo desolado y descuidado del sitio solo enfatizaba más el temor que no disminuía.

Fue entonces que Obito señalo algo en dirección del parque, una persona caminaba su manera de caminar y girarse en todos lados les hizo sospechar por lo que fueron directamente en su búsqueda; era una mujer que arrastraba un poco el pie derecho cubría su cabello con una pañoleta y el nerviosismo que tenia era al estará mirando en todas direcciones llamaba demasiado la atención.

Sabían del toque de queda pero eso no impidió que de lejos la vigilaran, ella entonces se detuvo y creyeron haber sido descubiertos pero más adelante había alguien que caminaba temeroso.

Un niño que sin duda se le había hecho tarde caminaba a toda prisa, la mujer le observaba y se acerco a él sin que este sospechara nada ofreciéndole acompañar fuera del parque para su seguridad; la voz de ella era amistosa provocando confianza al momento pero no tardo mucho en sujetar al pequeño con un paño que sin duda tendría algo con lo que perdió pronto el conocimiento.

Cargo con el pequeño mirando en todas direcciones para comenzar su huida, los tres asintieron siguiéndola lo más cerca que podían; Kakashi en todo el camino se pregunto ¿cómo era posible que la policía no hubiera hecho algo parecido? ¿Cómo es que tres simples niños habían podido dar más rápido con el asesino?

El trayecto fue largo, salió del parque evadiendo la principal avenida y entre varios callejones llego hasta una vieja casa que fuera de eso no llamaba mucho a atención; abrió el viejo portón no sin antes volver a mirar en todas direcciones cerciorándose de que nadie la seguía.

La casa estaba rodeada de una barda que no era demasiado alta, un viejo árbol se asomaba el cual no tenía más que unas pocas hojas; el resto estaba seco y algo podrido. Las ventanas del segundo piso estaban cerradas y no había mucha luz, se pudo escuchar como al entrar a la casa esta era cerrada con rapidez.

De inmediato los tres corrieron hacia la casa, apoyándose uno encima del otro treparon la barda tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido; Obito señalo hacia la parte de atrás sin duda buscando alguna otra manera de entrar sin llamar la atención, pero encontraron una contraventana pegada al piso que sin duda daba a un sótano.

Estaba cerrada con una gruesa cadena así como un candado, Gai encontró unas enormes pinzas de jardinería con lo que sin duda podrían romper la entrada; estaba demasiado dura pero también era algo vieja y oxidada por haber estado demasiado tiempo en la intemperie aun costando trabajo lograron hacer presión para partirla.

Al abrir la puerta un fuerte aroma nauseabundo les llego directo al rostro, Kakashi cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su boca para impedir devolver el estomago mas Gai no tuvo la misma suerte porque no pudo controlar la reacción; Obito paso de inmediato señalando los escalones que había pero apenas se notaban.

Conforme bajaban la luz era menos, pero eran guiados por extraños ruidos que entre más avanzaban reconocieron como voces que se volvían lamentos.

Una puerta de madera con barrotes de metal les indico que era el sitio de donde salían aquellos sonidos, Kakashi se quedo congelado de nuevo sintió ese temor como cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cuerpo colgado de su padre.

Un golpe de Obito en su brazo le despertó, no supo si fue parte de las malas bromas que el siempre le hacía o fe más bien para ayudarlo y evitar que entrara en pánico.

Lo que fuera él estaba muy agradecido, buscando entre los orificios intentaron ver lo que había del otro lado; casi brincaron al escuchar la voz de Rin que sonaba entre angustiada y con risa fingida.

Se alzaron de puntas y quedaron atónitos, la mujer ahora sin la pañoleta jalaba al niño que no paraba de llorar; en una esquina estaba Rin encadenada de un tobillo mientras se notaba que intentaba por todos los medios el no hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos, vamos tu también tienes que jugar; ven hijo he traído un nuevo amigo

Rin retrocedió más hacia el frio rincón de la pared, temblaba pero hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar ni decir nada; seguía mostrando una débil sonrisa fingida. En tanto el niño lloraba con más fuerza y la mujer solo le levantaba aun más de su pequeño brazo.

Algo comenzó a arrastrarse de un rincón oscuro, lento y encorvado hacia un esfuerzo por moverse hacia la débil luz de una vela que ahora colocaba sobre una vieja mesa de madera, el niño al ver aquello solo soltaba gritos mas fuertes intentando por todos los medios soltarse pero sin ningún resultado.

Pequeño y encorvado se acercaba mas y mas, la débil luz mostro a un ser desfigurado con delgados brazos que apenas se sostenían; no sabían si se reía o lloraba con aquel extraño balbuceo pero al final el llanto desesperado del niño hizo que este perdiera el interés y se diera media vuelta.

—Oh mi niño, no te preocupes hare que se vea igual que tu…este niño malcriado no quiere ser tu amigo—lo levanto lo mas que pudo del delgado y pequeño brazo haciendo que su llanto se incrementara; en su otra mano alzo algo que resplandeció con la pequeña luz de la vela.

Unas hermosas tijeras que parecían brillar como si fueran de oro, entrelazadas entre sus dedos las hacia rechinar mostrando lo bien afiladas que estaban.

Rin cerró los ojos, el extraño ser la miraba ahora de frente pasando sus dedos por su rostro; aguantaba el llanto lo mas que podía soltando una ahogada risita que incitaba mas al desfigurado niño.

—Vez…vez…ella si quiere ser tu amiga….pero este niño…él es como los otros…pero no importa…será como tu mi hijo, será igual de hermoso como tu—y entonces un chorro de sangre cayó al piso, el niño gritaba lleno de dolor las tijeras pasaban por su estomago abriéndoselo con tanta rapidez como si de papel se tratara.

La mujer comenzó a reír frenéticamente, mientras destazaba al niño que solo clamaba que se detuviera; las tijeras seguían cortando su cuerpo mientras este se retorcía; uno a uno fue sacando sus ojos, corto su nariz y orejas; y no paro aun cuando el niño ahora con sonidos grotescos continua arremolinándose entre la mano que le tenía colgando en el aire.

Rin no aguanto más y termino vomitando, arrojo lo más lejos que pudo al extraño ser frente a ella y lloro tan fuerte que supo que había cometido un gran error.

La mujer le miraba de reojo muy molesta, el pequeño cuerpo aun con vida que sostenía en su mano se retorcía chorreando una gran cantidad de sangre; lo arrojo muy lejos ya solo siendo algunos jirones de huesos y piel ahora esa mujer se dirigía hacia Rin.

—Tú también eres como todos….nadie quiere a mi hijo…nadie quiere jugar con mi hijo…pero hare que se vean como el…los hare hermosos

El crujir de la cerradura hizo que la mujer girara hacia la puerta, Obito y Kakashi habían golpeado con las pinzas de jardinería botando la puerta.

—Gai corre por ayuda—La orden de Kakashi fue directa y este supo que de los tres era el que corría mas rápido, así que sin dudarlo demasiado obedeció esperando ir como el viento esa tarde.

La mujer grito llena de enojo moviendo sus enormes tijeras para cortarlos, Kakashi esquivo a la mujer y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la cadena que sujetaba a Rin; el ser deforme se le arrojo aun cuando le parecía que era débil por lo delgado y encorvado que era la fuerza con la que sujetaba su cuello era todo lo contrario.

Le dio un cabezazo haciendo que rebotara, ahogándose a falta de aire volvió hacia Rin y soltó de nuevo un gran golpe intentando romperla; era gruesa y no estaba tan oxidaba como la que habían ya roto al entrar; golpeo una y otra vez tratando de liberar a su amiga.

A su espalda sintió un jalón, su cuello era presionado como si fuera un pollo que está siendo sacrificado; movía sus brazos intentando golpearlo pero no lograba alcanzarlo.

Un jalón hacia atrás le hizo caer de bruces, Rin asfixiaba al niño con la cadena que le aprisionaba; sus lagrimas no salían y sin duda estaba aterrorizada pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salvar la vida de Kakashi.

Retrocedió de nuevo llorando sin parar, el cuerpo deforme no se volvió a mover; no supo si lo había matado pero se quedo helada hasta oír un crujir de metal que se partía; Kakashi respiraba agitado y se levantaba con dificulta ahora ayudado por Rin.

Busco a Obito quien le señalaba la salida, la mujer ahora gritaba llena de dolor al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hijo; y la mirada que les dirigió les estremeció alzo sus tijeras que rechinaban con el abrir y cerrar que hacía con el movimiento de sus dedos.

Kakashi jalaba a Rin tratando de esquivar los ataques enfurecidos de la mujer, se quedo helado al ver a Obito de pie en medio del cuarto sosteniendo la vela; no comprendía que le pasaba y sintió después una fuerte punzada en su rostro; las tijeras habían pasado en línea recta por el inicio de su ojo hasta sus mejillas pero no recordó sentir dolor en ese instante.

El cuarto se lleno de llamas que comenzaron a sofocarlos, como pudo cargo a Rin a sus espaldas para sacarla de aquel sitio; con un solo ojo giro esperando ver a Obito que le seguía pero no fue así el le sonreía desde el centro del cuarto humeante.

Su mano moviéndose en despedida le sorprendió, cayó de rodillas ahogándose por el humo y su herida chorreaba mucha sangre; la mujer gritaba ya que se estaba quemando y la puerta se cerro de golpe encerrándolos.

Kakashi miro por última vez a su amigo, había perdido el conocimiento por el humo sintió que alguien lo cargaba y un ensordecedor ruido de sirenas de ambulancias; Gai había logrado conseguir ayuda.

Tumbado en el piso sostenía su herida de su ojo, quería gritar al no comprender que había hecho Obito; pero todo eso no tuvo ninguna explicación racional.

Solo las llamas parecían ser lo único real en todo eso, pero no supo si era locura de el mismo pero había gritos dentro de ellas; gritos que no eran de aquella mujer y eso le asusto profundamente.

Entre sus brazos Rin yacía inerte, por mucho que la moviera esta no se movía y las manos ensangrentadas le dijeron que ella ya había sido apuñalada por la espalda mucho antes de que ellos llegaran. Solo estaba esperando por ser sacada de ese sitio.

Y lloro amargamente con su amiga entre sus brazos y Gai de pie mirando hacia el fuego.

Hinata temblaba sin dejar de mirar a los dos hombres, la historia le era en verdad sorprendente y aterradora; miro fijamente el rostro de Kakashi y comprendió ahora el porqué lo ocultaba de ese modo. Quiso decir algo pero no sabía que decir exactamente.

—Ese fue la última vez que estuvimos los cuatro juntos, pero después de ese suceso no hubo más desapariciones…

—Pero…Obito, no comprendo lo que hizo

—Nosotros nos enteramos de algo ya en el hospital reponiéndome de mis heridas, como sabrás Sasuke Uchiha no tiene muchos parientes más que su familia y algunos contados; Madara Uchiha trabajaba con mi padre el cual se suicido el día que Rin fue secuestrada.

Hinata afirmo con temor sosteniendo ya su fría taza de chocolate que no pudo continuar bebiendo.

—El día que mi padre se suicido…al mismo tiempo Madara Uchiha estaba asesinando a todos sus parientes…incluyendo a Obito.

Hinata quedo perpleja al oír aquello, según lo que había escuchado Obito fue por Kakashi para buscar a Rin pero el ya estaba muerto en ese entonces.

—Así es Hinata, Obito murió asesinado con todos los parientes que vivían en una enorme colonia tipo residencial que les pertenecía; nadie sobrevivió a esa masacre salvo aquellos que no estaban en la ciudad por algún motivo específico.

—Obito creo en realidad nos guio hasta Rin para encontrarla, creo que no lo hubiéramos hecho sin su ayuda; no sé bien que fue lo que sucedió pero el padre de Kakashi y la familia Uchiha quedaron malditos, de ese suceso solo quedamos nosotros dos.

Lo único que quedo rescatable fue la cabeza de Obito, todo el lugar se consumió en un enorme fuego ahora sobre lo que fueron esas viviendas ahora es un enorme parque; y no está abierto al público.

Kakashi sonrió mientras Hinata se quedaba helada y en silencio, así fue su regreso a casa no sentía el frio que se había incrementado con el caer de la noche; sintió pena por todas esas personas y un gran temor, se preguntaba si ella y sus amigos terminarían de igual modo.

Pero ahora se había abierto una pequeña puerta, comprendía algunas cosas y esperaba poder honrar a las muchas víctimas de aquella tragedia así como otras que sin duda nadie conocía su historia.

Escucho ruidos tras de ella sobresaltándose, miro a Naruto de pie observándola y comenzó a llorar.

El viento soplaba más y más fuerte, la tumba de Rin dejaba caer algunas flores que cubrían su lapida; la descripción que no se había apreciado al inicio decía:

"**Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha cuidando a sus amigos desde aquí"**

En casa Kakashi se quita su abrigo y demás ropa, retira su máscara del rostro notando como la cicatriz ha disminuido bastante en todos esos años; levanto el mechón de cabello gris que siempre tapa su ojo mostrándolo mientras abre lentamente el ojo herido dejando ver el ojo color negro.

—Siempre estarás mirándome, ¿no es así Obito? Después de todo es todo lo que tengo tuyo ahora…además de los viejos recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a lavarse el rostro, al bajar su cuerpo para acercarse más al agua un reflejo que él nunca vio parecía sonreír detrás de él; quizás solo quizás haya todo terminado para él en ese nuevo aniversario.

Al levantarse al oír un ruido no había nada, pero le pareció seguir escuchando el crujir de unas tijeras.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Aquí continuando con la continuación, espero les haya gustado después de cierto momento no podía parar de escribir y lo hice más largo de lo normal ya que no quería que se perdiera mucho de ese peculiar recuerdo de Kakashi.**

**Como siempre me gusta saber de ustedes, agradezco muchos cada comentario y el que me sigan agregando a favoritos ya sea como historia o como autor me hace muy feliz; espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo en esta y demás historias.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Tijeras Oxidadas**


End file.
